El poder de la confianza
by Flor de Nieve
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde que Kagome regresó a la epoca feudal, también han pasado algunos desde que Sesshoumaru dejara a Rin a cuidado de la anciana Kaede y se le confesara. Una nueva aventura está por comenzar, Inuyasha y su grupo ahora integrado por la ya no tan pequeña Rin serán testigos de nuevos hechos dentro de la era Sengoku. ¿Qué es lo que pasará con Rin? SesshxRin
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos.

Soy Flor de Nieve y ya he publicado esta historia con anterioridad pero por falta de practica (Poner comentarios en word) y otras malas mañas, he decido volver desde el principio.

Antes que otra cosa, muchas gracias a los que me comentaron en un inicio y a aquellos que me habían puesto en favoritos y demás, una disculpa ya que cuando me di cuenta ya había borrado la historia y cuando me acorde fue...

Fui muy tonta, con eso lo digo todo. (Literalmente dije mier**).

Perdón por todos los inconvenientes.

Otra cosa más, a pesar de mis días intentando cómo poner un "Doble enter" y que se respete, no he encontrado la manera, así que en su lugar pondré un par de puntos.

Si es muy dificultoso y evita la comprensión, por favor díganlo e intentaré otro modo.

El punto es que le entiendan y se diviertan.

Muchas gracias.

 _Inuyasha es un manga y serie creado por Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La distancia no importa**

_ ¿Rin-chan?_

_ ¿Qué pasa Kagome-sama?_

_Nada, nada… Rin-chan_.

La fresca brisa mueve nuestros cabellos, pienso que el mío es casi del mismo largo que el de la señorita Kagome y eso me hace feliz ya que la considero como una chica muy hermosa, detallo a la señorita Kagome y sonrío de una manera un poco tímida, algún día quisiera ser tan bella como ella o como la señora Sango.

De pronto, la señorita Kagome me mira desde diferentes ángulos con mucha curiosidad; se escucha el crujir de las hierbas en donde nos encontramos sentadas, ella se mueve tan veloz que me imagino que si la veo desde lejos, ella parecería una mancha blanca con color rojo.

Me gusta el día por lo cual suspiro cerrando los ojos; cuando los abro, nuevamente poso la mirada sobre la señorita Kagome, ahora ella aprieta las hierbas que lleva en sus manos sin dejar de mirarme.

Toma aire y dice:

_Rin-chan se paciente, Sesshoumaru no tardará en llegar… _ Abro los parpados un poco atónita, me sorprende que Kagome-sama mencione al amo; bajo el rostro ya que no puedo evitar extrañarlo _Te lo aseguro_.

_Pero Kagome-sa…_ Realmente no pensaba en el amo, al menos no hasta ese momento.

_ ¡Pero nada Rin-chan!_ Suelta las hierbas dentro del cesto que tiene a un lado levantando el dedo índice, explicando: _Estoy realmente asombrada por todo lo que ha cambiado Sesshoumaru desde que lo conocí y lo que te puedo decir es que… ¡Nunca lo imagine diciendo todo eso!_ Mientras habla, la mirada de la señorita Kagome demuestra un brillo bastante peculiar, es un tanto místico, transmite cierta paz a pesar de estar emocionada; pero…

_ ¿Diciendo todo eso?_ Repito sus palabras, la miro con galimatías.

La señorita Kagome se acerca a mí poco a poco cortando algo más de hierbas.

_Hay Rin-chan_ Siento un pequeño golpe en el hombro, al golpearme la señorita Kagome aplasta las hierbas dentro de su mano haciendo que se quede impregnado el olor, tengo ganas de reír pero me aguanto _Tú sabes… "Eso", aunque era de esperarse… _ Ella sentencia pero sus mejillas cambian de color al ver que sigo sin entender _Ahh, "Eso"… Cuando Sesshoumaru se te dec…_.

_ ¡Hey, Kagome!_.

Ambas volteamos ante aquella voz.

_ ¡Inuyasha! _ La señorita Kagome responde.

Y yo noto de nuevo gustosa aquella mirada que ella siempre le dedica al señor Inuyasha, una mirada cargada de esperanza e ilusión.

_Que bien que llegaron señor Inuyasha_ Digo poniendo las hierbas que he acumulado dentro de la cesta que me corresponde.

_Kagome_ Él le nombra tranquilamente acercándose a nosotras.

Río con discreción, el señor Inuyasha es muy distraído pero eso no significa que no corresponda la mirada de la señorita Kagome de la misma manera.

Yo empecé a admirar al señor Inuyasha desde hace seis años, de algún modo él me hace recordar mucho al señor Sesshoumaru; sus ojos, su cabello e incluso su forma de no expresar sus sentimientos de forma tan libre es algo que pienso que comparten ambos hermanos.

Sí el señor Sesshoumaru alguna vez me escuchara decir esto, apuesto que ya no sentiría lo mismo por mí… No, el señor Sesshoumaru tal vez hasta ya se haya dado cuenta (Sonrío ante tal hecho).

De pronto, siento el estruendo que causa el señor Inuyasha al dejar un saco en el piso.

_ ¿Qué hay Rin?_ Él se sienta a un lado de la cesta de la señorita Kagome.

_ ¿Y todo ese arroz?_ cuestiona ella _Parece que el monje Miroku ahora sí se sobrepasó con sus estafas_

¡¿Qué, que?! , no puedo creer las palabras de la señorita Kagome.

_ ¡¿Todo eso es arroz?!_ Todo este tiempo he pensado que es más que eso; no sé, arroz acompañado de carne o de vegetales, incluso pieles o kimonos.

_Claro que sí Rin… Ese monje es un abusivo_ escucho decir al señor Inuyasha, comienzo a reír _Ya lo conoces Kagome, no sé por qué te sorprende_.

* * *

Pasan unas cuantas horas mientras la señorita Kagome y yo estamos en la labor de recoger plantas medicinales en compañía del señor Inuyasha, a veces ella se encuentra a mi lado en completo silencio otras incluso estamos ambas molestando al señor Inuyasha. El día de hoy todo parece estar calmado, el señor Inuyasha como es costumbre desde que la señorita Kagome regresara (de lo que pareciera ser una época muy lejana), apoya la cabeza sobre el regazo de ella sin olvidar su muy siempre atento:

_Kagome…_ Ella sonríe, sabe lo que sigue… _Hueles bien_.

Sinceramente me siento cómoda en ese tipo de momentos.

Cuando termino de llenar mi cesto me recuesto sobre el pasto, después veo como el viento alborota el cabello plateado del señor Inuyasha y desvío la mirada observando ahora al cielo; el frío comienza a apoderarse de mis mejillas, no es la primera vez que la noche no tarda en apresurarnos.

El señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome y yo decidimos que es hora de dirigirnos de regreso a la aldea.

* * *

Estamos frente a la cabaña que comparto con la anciana Kaede, ella partió hace unos días hacia una aldea vecina por causa de un embarazo.

Recuerdo que hace meses llegó un grupo de hombres a caballo, sus vestimentas no parecían ser de aldeanos, de hecho dos de ellos tenían aspecto de soldados y su guía lucía un hitatare color azul marino con grabados plata acompañado de un hakama del mismo color poseedor de tres vistosos pliegues, su calzado parecía ser realizado de laqueado de papel, de acuerdo a esto no me sorprendió el después enterarme de que aquella persona es el hijo primero del terrateniente a quien la anciana Kaede hará el favor de traer a su tercer o cuarto hijo al mundo, y es que la sacerdotisa correspondiente a aquella aldea acababa de morir por la edad, así que mi protectora entendió la situación y aceptó ir; insistí en acompañarla pero ella me hizo desistir al saber que el señor Natsuki Kenshi (así se llama el "guía") le asistiría en todo el viaje.

En ese tiempo la anciana Kaede acordó con el señor Natsuki que durante algunos días más, ella le diría los detalles o la planeación del parto y sus medidas, por lo cual el señor Natsuki debió quedarse en la aldea mandando a sus acompañantes de regreso para informar de su estado al terrateniente; en la mayor parte de su estadía (la cual fue de solo dos días) el señor Natsuki solo comía lo preparado por la señora Kaede o por mí, no convivía con nadie más que no fuera la anciana sacerdotisa, lo cual se me hizo descortés y extraño a pesar de que su trato conmigo fuese muy amable.

El señor Inuyasha naturalmente desconfiaba de él.

Según el acuerdo, el señor Natsuki regresaría en unos cinco meses y así lo hizo, solo que ahora el señor Natsuki tendría cinco pliegues en la hakama y se encontraría sin más compañía que la de mi guardiana.

La tarde en la que partieron yo les seguí hasta los límites de la aldea, fue bastante fácil a pesar de que iban a caballo y a sabiendas de que tal vez mi protectora podría haberme detectado, aun así confié en que los años le pasarían cuenta y también en que ella ya no era tan perceptiva; tal fue mi sorpresa cuando fue el señor Natsuki quien paró de andar pronunciando mi nombre.

_Rin… _ Yo estaba detrás de un árbol, me ericé un poco al solo escuchar su voz, no tanto por la falta de algún honorifico si no por la gravedad de ésta _No deberías estar aquí_ Me paralicé sin hacer algún movimiento.

La anciana Kaede a su vez también paró_ ¿Rin-chan?_ Me llamó mi guardiana, ella al notar que yo no reaccionaba bajó de su caballo, el señor Natsuki le siguió con un poco de brusquedad _Sal de ahí, ¡Vamos!_.

Esperé un momento y salí de mi escondite sintiendo cierta vergüenza, el señor Natsuki y la señora Kaede me observaban meticulosamente (Aunque yo no me atrevía a cerciorarlo, eso no significó que no pudiera percibir la dirección de su vista).

_Rin, vuelve a la aldea…_ Habló el hombre con autoritaria voz _... Yo cuidaré de la sacerdotisa Kaede_ Vi como los zapatos negros del señor Natsuki indicaban que me daba la espalda y empezaba a alejarse.

_Vamos Rin, Sesshoumaru podría llegar_ Pasaron unos segundos y después levanté el rostro descubriendo de parte de ella una genuina sonrisa _Ve, además el joven Natsuki me acompañará también en el viaje de regreso a casa… No te preocupes, dejé a Kagome y a Inuyasha a cargo de todo_ Los pequeños ojos de mi guardiana eran casi invisibles gracias a las arrugas de los parpados.

_Señora Kaede… _ Quise cuestionar con pena, a lo que solo pude oír un gesto de hastío proveniente del señor Natsuki quién ya estaba sobre el caballo.

_ ¿Sí mi pequeña Rin?_

Ella no lo vio venir por poco perdiendo el equilibrio…

_Tenga cuidado_ Le dije a la vez que le abracé.

La anciana Kaede detuvo su respiración por un diminuto momento; después, hizo un sonido un tanto curioso y a la vez tranquilizador solo por el simple hecho de que correspondió mi abrazo acariciándome sutilmente el cabello.

Sí, fue así como me despedí.

Yo, solo vi alejarse a quien es mi protectora y a quien la protegería a ella de una manera tan apacible que no me di cuenta de lo hermoso de las estrellas hasta finalmente llegar a la cabaña.

* * *

_Entonces, ¿Qué dices Rin?_ Escucho a la señorita Kagome mencionar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Perdón?_ Me sorprendo, estaba completamente ensimismada.

_Ay Rin, ya veo que estas perdida_ Dice el señor Inuyasha mientras la señorita Kagome une las plantas de su cesta con las de la mía _ ¿Pensabas de nuevo en el idiota de Sesshoumaru verdad?_ El señor Inuyasha sonríe de lado a lado.

_Este… Yo… Este…_ Siento mi cara arder.

_ ¡Oh!, entonces ¡Sí!_ El señor Inuyasha se bufa _Yo creo que ya hasta lo ves en todos lados, que sueñas con él, que piensas que tú y él…_

_Inuyasha ¡Abajo!_

Un resplandor color rosa aparece del collar que pertenece al señor Inuyasha y él cae al piso una vez más; la cara de la señorita Kagome arde en demasía pero ese momento no dura mucho ya que vuelve a su tez natural.

_Una disculpa Rin-chan_ La señorita Kagome pasa de un estado de increíble furia a uno muy tranquilo _Bueno, Inuyasha y yo estábamos hablando sobre hacer un viaje, pero te decíamos que Sango-chan y el monje Miroku no podrán acompañarnos, así que, ¿Qué dices?_ Mi rostro ya no está sonrojado.

_Pero…_ Quiero contradecir.

_A demás… _ Reconozco que la señorita Kagome es de esas personas que no aceptan un "No" como respuesta _Si Sesshoumaru llega, estoy segura de que te localizará por tu olor…_ Dice esto colocando sobre su nariz su delgado dedo índice _Y como estarás con nosotros no estarás desprotegida… _.

Recuerdo la última vez que estuve en la intemperie, recuerdo a mis pies tocando el pasto y dormir con el olor de la hierba o las flores silvestres, así como también recuerdo al señor Sesshoumaru.

Él observaba la luna y yo a él, un ligero viento hizo volar su largo cabello junto con las amplias mangas de su haori; el olor de las flores silvestres predominaba el lugar donde en aquél tiempo se encontraba el "campamento", cerré los ojos aspirando el aroma y cuando volví a abrirlos descubrí que tal vez con melancolía (o incluso puede ser con duda ahora que lo pienso) mi señor igual me miraba.

_ ¡Rin! _ De nuevo es el señor Inuyasha quien me saca de mis cavilaciones _ ¿Lo ves Kagome?_ Dice ahora señalándome desesperadamente con ambas manos como si quisiera demostrar una victoria (demasiado evidente) _ ¡Sigue pensando en lo mismo! _

_Oh_ Bajo la cara _ Perdone señor Inuyasha_ El señor Inuyasha de repente queda estático ante mi arrepentimiento, es como si él sintiera un frío recorrer su espalda.

_ ¡Keh!_ Es lo único que "gruñe" adoptando una pose menos seria.

_No es para tanto Rin-chan_ La señorita Kagome muestra un gesto de modestia, coloca sus manos en señal de calma _ Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?_.

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ Dejo la cesta sobre un pedazo de tronco, después suspiro a manera de alivio_ Gracias Kagome-sama e Inuyasha-sama_ Hago una pequeña reverencia.

_Bueno Rin, ya nos vamos… _ El señor Inuyasha comienza a andar con los brazos cruzados dentro de las mangas de su hitoe _ Cuídate, prepara tus provisiones, partimos el día después de pasado mañana justo al alba_ Cuando termina de decir esto alza una mano despidiéndose, la señorita Kagome hace un puchero de inconformidad.

_Adiós Rin-chan_ La señorita Kagome me abraza _Nos vemos mañana_ En seguida corre para alcanzar a su amado.

_Adiós Inuyasha-sama, Adiós Kagome-sama_ Cuando están a cierta distancia levanto mi mano como gesto de despedida.

_ ¡Ah! Y ¡No pienses por las noches en Se…! _ Escucho gritar al señor Inuyasha pero para mi suerte…

Algo parecido a un trueno y un temblor estremece la tierra; claro, al mismo tiempo que la palabra: _ ¡Abajo!_ está presente.

Sonrío ¿Quién lo manda a portarse mal?Y así como vi a mi guardiana y al señor Natsuki alejarse, lo mismo pasa con el señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome.

Suspiro un tanto ilusionada por el viaje, dejo a mí misma sentir la brisa que pasa suavemente hacia la aldea para después entrar a la cabaña. La estridulación de los grillos es como un ronroneo que me tranquiliza ya que estoy agotada, extiendo mi futón acostándome sobre él, siento mi cuerpo liviano.

Cierro los parpados y antes de finalmente dormir, por fin puedo divisar el último recuerdo del señor Sesshoumaru a mi lado…

Aquella vez cuando acampamos en el claro; aquella vez, cuando él miraba a la luna y yo lo miraba a él.

.

.

Bueno, creo que esto presagia una noche tranquila.

* * *

Aquí dejaré algunas cosas.

ACLARACIONES:

+Haori: Prenda superior masculina (depende del periodo de la historia japonesa, pero dentro de esta historia así será)

+Hitoe: Es la prenda superior o "chaqueta" que lleva Inuyasha, ésta es mas corta que un kimono pero un poco mas larga que un Hitatare

+Hitatare: es una prenda superior masculina mucho mas corta que un kimono o haori.

-Los zapatos mencionados por Rin son de un estilo un poco mas humilde que el imperial (al ser él el hijo de un terrateniente) pero aún así por las prendas es normal que en aquel tiempo se caracterice el estatus social.

-Hakama: (pantalón) parte inferior en un conjunto masculino o de algún uniforme.

-Los pliegues de la Hakama que menciona Rin son por los 7 pliegues en el hakama que representan las virtudes que debe de tener un guerrero

Gracias por leer


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola que tal, Flor de nieve nuevamente.

Inuyasha (y sus personajes), son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cincuenta años**

El agua entibiada por los rayos del sol es algo muy gratificante ya sea antes o después de una jornada en la aldea, es por eso que hoy lo hago desde temprano.

Me he enterado por parte de la señorita Kagome que Shippo y Kohaku volverán a la aldea el día de mañana, al parecer se encontraron en alguna parte de su viaje y decidieron venir a visitar. La señorita Kagome dice que convencerá a Shippo con el objetivo de que él cuide a los hijos de la señora Sango y el monje Miroku para así "Revivir los viejos tiempos" (así lo llamó ella), solo que ahora me incluirán a mí en su nueva aventura.

Salgo del agua poniéndome un kimono un poco común de un color entre el azul y el gris, hoy debo ayudar a una mujer que en poco tiempo dará a luz; la anciana Kaede me lo ha encomendado antes de partir y no es que fuera mi primer parto (porque no lo es); si no que solo… Siempre trae nuevos sentimientos traer una nueva vida al mundo.

Ato finalmente el obi dirigiéndome a la casa de Hoshino-san.

Decido pasar por la cabaña que compartimos mi guardiana y yo para preparar hierbas, "toah-llas"; en fin, cosas que yo podría llegar a necesitar en caso de alguna complicación con Hoshino-san.

Salgo de la cabaña encontrándome a su esposo; Ryo-sama, a mitad de camino hacia mí.

_ ¡Rin-chan!, ¡Apúrate, por favor!_ Llega hasta a mí el hombre evidentemente cansado, parece haber corrido bastante _ ¡Hoshino!_ Está agitado _ ¡Ahora!… ¡Ya!_.

_ Está bien, vamos con prisa_ Corro a pesar de que las sandalias lastiman, es lo poco que puedo hacer para calmar a este hombre.

La anciana Kaede me ha enseñado mucho en el tiempo en el que he estado en esta aldea, me ha enseñado a curar utilizando la naturaleza de una manera equilibrada, también he aprendido gracias a ella a curar otros corazones como también el mío propio.

* * *

Recuerdo cuando la señora Kaede me dijo que la acompañase al que sería para mí el primer parto, estaba nerviosa pero no recordaré eso ahora; no es lo que necesito, no ahora. Finalmente la nostalgia gana y recuerdo algunas de sus palabras:

_Kaede-sensei ¿Por qué la esposa de Satori-sama gritaba, sangraba y lloraba como si fuese torturada?, ¿Le dolía mucho?, ¿Por qué si le dolía mucho, después sonreía?... _ Yo en aquel entonces contaba con una edad de once años.

_Mi pequeña Rin-chan, calma_ Dijo ella con una sonrisa que parecía ser un poco nostálgica incluso triste _Tal vez no lo hayas notado antes por ser en un pasado acompañante de un demonio; incluso ahora, al ser educada por una sacerdotisa debo reconocer que el mundo o los reinos suelen ser un poco diferentes pero te explicaré… _ ¿Reinos? ¿De qué reinos habla?, me preguntaba a mí misma a lo que ella prosiguió _En esta era, a la representación del hombre se le llama reino exterior mientras que a la representación de la mujer se le llama el reino interior, el reino exterior representa todo el trabajo y las relaciones un tanto sociales y económicas mientras que el reino interior es en el cual se ve y estima a la familia, cuida de su salud, costumbres, cultura y espíritus; éste último es al que perteneces Rin-chan y éste está lleno tanto de sufrimiento como de felicidad que debe manejarse en un constante equilibrio por los cuatro espíritus…_ Inmediatamente a mi cabeza llegó lo que en su momento fue la perla de Shikon _Por ejemplo, las mujeres al dar a luz sufren pero es un sufrimiento que se olvida con y por amor provocando felicidad. Son escandalosos los dolores y la sangre, pero la recompensa es grande ya que una criatura vale eso y más, ¿No lo crees Rin-chan? _.

Divisé la casa de Hoshino-san a lo lejos sacándome de mis remembranzas.

_Ryo-sama, Quédese aquí_ Digo ya casi a punto de llegar, Ryo-sama se posiciona a fuera de su cabaña junto con un grupo de hombres a la vez que yo cruzo el lumbral.

Corro la cortina.

Observo a Hoshino-san quien tiene fuertemente sujeto el futón con ambas manos demostrando así una fuerza extraordinaria; el dolor y nuestro valor ante él suele salir de nuestro ser justo de esa manera.

_ ¡Hoshi-no-san! Se fuerte, todo pasará_ Me acerco a ella acariciando su rostro con mi mano.

_Rin-chan, yo… ¡Me deshago! _ Siento su intenso agarre en mi hombro, ella sufre.

_Hoshi-no-san vamos a empezar ya... ¿Hay alguna amiga que vaya a acompañarte? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?_ Hoshino-san niega con la cabeza.

_No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí Hoshi-no-san_ Le sonrío mientras un par de lágrimas surcan su rostro.

Evalúo la situación.

_Hoshino-san ¿Preparada?, ya es tiempo_ Busco darle un poco de control a Hoshino-san.

Ella afirma con la cabeza y empezamos.

Le indico a Hoshino-san los movimientos y tiempos en los que debe aguantar y pujar, pasa un momento relativamente corto cuando veo indicios de la criatura.

_Hoshi-no-san, puja ahora_ Digo con relativa calma para no desequilibrar el ambiente.

Hoshi-no-san puja y como es de esperarse; después de unos momentos, el bebé nace.

Recibo al infante con esas famosas "Toah-llas" tan suaves que me regaló la señorita Kagome, le cargo haciendo todo lo que la anciana Kaede me mostró para que así el bebé pueda respirar y cuando termino, por arte de una bellísima magia el pequeño comienza a llorar; yo le miro, al ver sus facciones tan pequeñitas y delicadas lo limpio cuidadosamente, posteriormente tal como me dijo alguna vez la señorita Kagome, coloco al pequeño sobre un diminuto futón a un lado del de Hoshi-no-san de manera que no se ahogue, también a instrucción de la señorita Kagome vuelvo con Hoshino-san para limpiarle y sacarle los residuos de su interior, mientras meto mi mano dentro de ella, observo de reojo a Hoshino-san.

Pienso, todo éste proceso es doloroso y naturalmente ella está agotada pero cuando Hoshino-san toma la minúscula mano de la criatura su mirada cambia; torna a ser una mirada preciosa, tierna, encantadora, abundante de amor.

.

.

"Sí, claro que tiene razón Kaede-sama"; medito al mismo tiempo que siento una pacífica aura a mi alrededor.

.

.

Termino de hacer mi trabajo cubriendo la parte íntima del cuerpo de Hoshino-san, una vez todo listo, me dirijo a la cortina corrediza de la entrada para llamar a su esposo, Ryo-sama.

_Ryo-sama, puede pasar_

Vuelvo a entrar a la cabaña para recoger los utensilios (Los cuales dejé en una parte alejada del futón de Hoshino-san); unos pocos segundos más tarde, escucho los pasos de Ryo-sama al entrar, solo sonrío.

_Ryo-sama… _ Hoshi-no-san le observa a la vez que habla; estoy segura de que lo hace a pesar de no poder verles _Es varón _ Giro mi rostro discretamente; antes de que Hoshi-no-san le entregue el pequeño a Ryo-sama, noto que empieza la parte que más me fascina de mi trabajo _Ryo-sama ¿Cómo se llamará?_

_Su nombre es Akeno_ Contesta él con orgullo.

Sonrío, giro un poco más mi rostro y observo que Ryo-sama en un acto amoroso (un poco sutil) abraza a Hoshino-san; como costumbre mía esperando un poco para no interrumpir el momento entre Ryo-sama y Hoshi-no-san, limpio los fluidos que podrían haber ensuciado el lugar, no es mi trabajo hacerlo pero no creo que sea justo arruinar un momento bastante armonioso así. Cuando decido que es el momento justo para interrumpir, dejo las hierbas que había traído conmigo explicándole tanto a Ryo-sama como a Hoshi-no-san como se usan y para qué sirven, Ryo-sama me devuelve las "Toah-llas" con un gesto de agradecimiento después de envolver a su primogénito con una manta previamente bordada por Hoshi-no-san.

_Gracias Rin-chan_ Dice Ryo-sama, yo sostengo la suave tela, mi rostro arde.

_No es nada_ Contesto recordando el rostro del pequeño Akeno.

_ ¡Rin-chan!_ Escucho decir a Hoshino-san, le miro con dulzura _Gracias, espero Kami-sama te bendiga de todas las maneras posibles_

_Gracias Hoshi-no-san. ¡Perdón!... Hoshi-no-sama_.

* * *

Voy camino a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pienso lavar a "El trapo esponjoso ahora ensangrentado" que llevo entre las manos, debo pasar por más prendas para de una vez lavarlas. Suspiro.

Llego a la cabaña corriendo la persiana, busco entre mis pertenencias otro kimono simple ya que este está manchado de humor; de todos, selecciono uno color violeta y un obi color morado decidida a cambiarme. Ya una vez cambiada y con un bulto de ropa tanto mía como de mi protectora finalmente me encamino a la cascada.

Vuelvo a suspirar _Que bueno que decidí lavar hoy, si no sería muy pesado_

* * *

Me hinco frente a la cascada para después colocar el bulto de ropa a un lado de mí, tomo el kimono azul justo donde está la recién mancha y empiezo a hundir la tela…

_ ¡Rin-chan! , ¡Rin-chan! _

¿Eh?

Busco por todos lados, cuando por fin veo son… _ ¡Kagome-sama, Sango-sama!, ¿Qué pasa? _ Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo para así alcanzarlas, al parecer están muy agitadas.

_ ¡Rin-chan!... _ La señorita Kagome jadea _Inuyasha… _ Ella no puede continuar, todo está en suspenso…

_ ¡Inuyasha se le declaró a Kagome-chan!_ Termina la señora Sango.

_ ¡Oh!, pero ¡Qué bien! _ Menciono mientras abrazo a la señorita Kagome y a su vez la señora Sango nos abraza a ambas.

_Rin-chan, ¡Seremos cuñadas!_ Dice la señorita Kagome con algarabía.

Espera…

¿Qué?

_ ¿Cuñadas?_ Miro con nervios y suspicacia a la señorita Kagome.

_Sí, cuñadas Rin-chan, cuñadas… O es que tú aun no…_ La señorita Kagome para de repente palideciendo de momento _ ¡Oh Rin-chan lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!_ Yo simplemente no entiendo nada.

_No entiendo nada_ Repito en voz alta, miro a todos lados con nervios _Señorita Kagome, ¿A qué se refiere?_

La señorita Kagome luce apenada creo que dentro de ella se esconde una profunda alegría; la señora Sango por su parte más confundida no puede estar.

_Yo…_ Dice la señorita Kagome liberando toda esa… ¿Felicidad? _Escuché junto con Inuyasha el trabalenguas que mi cuñado dijo para ti aquella vez… _

Oh, no.

_ ¿El trabalenguas?... ¿Qué trabalenguas? _ La señora Sango hace un intento por recordar, coloca un dedo en su barbilla _Ah… ¡¿De verdad Kagome-chan?! _ La señora Sango ahora parece estar más que emocionada.

_No es "El trabalenguas" Sango-chan, sino "Su trabalenguas"_ La señorita Kagome me señala con todo el entusiasmo posible.

_Yo…_ Tartamudeo, estoy consciente de que estoy frita _ Yo…_

_No entiendo_ La señora Sango pone el mismo dedo en su labio inferior como muestra de interrogación.

_Rin-chan ¿Puedo?_ Me pregunta la señorita Kagome señalando a la señora Sango con su cabeza y de la misma manera yo asiento.

La señorita Kagome carraspea un poco antes de comenzar y… _Bueno pues es que… _ Empieza con un tono suave, tan suave y tranquilizador que me da un poco de terror _ ¡Mi Cuñado se le declaró a Rin-chan!_.

¡Explota!, la señorita Kagome grita a lo que yo considero su nivel de volumen más alto, la señora Sango lo razona para después fijar su mirada en mí.

Más roja no puedo estar.

De pronto la señora Sango comienza a gritar del mismo modo que la señorita Kagome y es aquí donde entiendo el porqué de los comentarios del señor Inuyasha y ciertos comportamientos de ambos por igual.

_Con que era por eso_ Susurro, dejo salir un poco de aire ya un poco aliviada.

_Entonces Rin-chan… _ Una sonrisa muy extraña aparece en el rostro de la señorita Kagome al procesar sus siguientes palabras _Seremos cuñadas, o acaso es que tú… _ ¿Qué dirá ahora? La mirada de la señorita Kagome no ayuda a mis nervios en nada _ ¿Aún no has dominado tu corazón?_

Yo quedo estática.

Mi cara comienza a arder al grado que sería muy normal que explotase como cuando el amo Sesshoumaru ataca con Bakussaiga o cuando el amo atacaba con Tokijin… O el amo… O el amo…

_ ¡Vamos Rin-chan!_ La señora Sango me despierta _ ¿Qué sientes realmente por Sesshoumaru?_ De pronto noto que Kagome-sama y Sango-sama me sostienen cada una por un brazo.

_Pues…_ Me veo acorralada.

_ ¡Vamos Rin-chan!_ Le sigue la señorita Kagome.

_Yo…Este… _ Esto es demasiada presión, aun así continúo _Yo realmente… Aún no he dominado mi corazón… _ Ante mis palabras, la señora Sango y la señorita Kagome adoptan un gesto de horror por lo cual explico: _Ya que mi corazón realmente le pertenece_ Sentencio, la señorita Kagome y la señora Sango ahora abren los ojos alejándose un poco de mi con sorpresa _ El amo…_ Los ojos de la señorita Kagome parecen titilar, yo continúo _El amo Sesshoumaru… _ Finalmente bajo mi rostro con vergüenza para decir: _Yo… Le pertenezco… A él le pertenezco_.

Después de esa confesión un silencio reina el ambiente, éste se rompe y se estalla con los gritos de la señora Sango y la señorita Kagome llenos de emoción, creo que incluso cualquier demonio se habría espantado con esos gritos.

Definitivamente pienso que fui yo la que se apoderó de la conversación.

* * *

La señorita Kagome y la señora Sango se retiraron después de que se dieron por satisfechas con respecto a toda una declaración sobre mis sentimientos hacia el amo Sesshoumaru, la señorita Kagome le contó a la señora Sango sobre las palabras que una vez me dijo mi señor.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue un tanto extraña la manera en cómo se retiraron ambas, ya que así como llegaron se fueron diciendo que "tenían cosas que planear", sinceramente me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda pasar.

Retomo el kimono azulado que dejé caer al piso (sin darme cuenta al parecer) volviendo así a la cascada, hundo la tela en el agua tallándola contra las piedras, las manchas salen rápidamente al ser tan frescas y lo mismo pasa con "el trapo esponjoso". Paso la mayoría de la tarde lavando hasta que acabo con las prendas, noto mis manos rojizas llevándolas a mi rostro.

_Necesito refrescarme_ digo justo cuando siento mi cara humedecer.

Guardo las ya limpias prendas en el saco y me levanto para dirigirme a la aldea nuevamente.

* * *

_ ¡Hey enana! ¿Qué haces cargando todo eso tu sola?, si algo te llegara a lastimar sea lo que sea, el idiota de Sesshoumaru nos mataría a todos_ Esa voz…

_ Hola señor Inuyasha_

El señor Inuyasha se encuentra sobre la rama de un árbol, debo reconocer que me asustó escuchar su voz pero me agrada que él siempre sea la primera persona que me encuentro al llegar a la aldea, él baja de la rama y me arrebata el bulto cargándolo de tal manera que lo coloca encima de su hombro.

_No deberías estar tú sola Rin, falta poco para qué anochezca_ Él empieza a caminar.

_Señor Inuyasha no exagere, además… _ Le interrumpo, obtengo su atención ya que me mira fijamente _ ¿Cómo se le declaró a la señorita Kagome?_

El señor Inuyasha guarda silencio lo cual es muy poco común en él; giro y veo el rostro del señor Inuyasha, éste se encuentra completamente guinda, morado, rojo, morado…

_No seas metiche Rin_ Es lo único que responde.

Sonrío.

Una vez que lo dice seguimos andando hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, caminamos a lado de una hilera de árboles justo en el camino que se desvía hacia el gran Goshinboku.

_Creo que es un hecho que yo no soy tan romántico como el insecto de Sesshoumaru_ ¿Qué? Mi mirada se posa de nuevo en el señor Inuyasha evitando su rostro ya que lo observo de soslayo _Sé que suelo ser un imbécil con todo lo que tenga que ver con el corazón de Kagome… Pero aun así yo… _ El ritmo de su caminar disminuye.

_Señor Inuyasha…_ Trato de articular.

_Rin, tú sabes todo lo que pasó cuando ella no estaba… No creo poder lidiar con algo así otra vez… Kagome es…_.

_Sí, lo entiendo_ Le sonrío, ahora es el turno de que el señor Inuyasha me mire, cuando lo hace pierde los colores.

_Rin… ¡No!, Lo que quise decir… _ Mueve nerviosamente sus manos provocando que el saco casi se le caiga al suelo _Lo siento_ Ahora de manera curiosa, el señor Inuyasha baja sus orejas.

_No se preocupe señor Inuyasha_ Le sonrío de nuevo, me parece un poco tierno el movimiento de las orejas del señor Inuyasha, parecen tan suaves _El amo Sesshoumaru lo dijo, "Es bueno que las cosas sigan como lo están ahora", "Aún tenemos mucho tiempo"… _

_Rin…_ El señor Inuyasha trata de consolarme, lo sé. Al ver su rostro tan serio y afligido hace que me imagine a aquella persona tan importante para mí; además, a veces no puedo impedir pensar en caritas de pequeños hanyous, creo que en el fondo de mi ser tal vez albergo ese tipo de sentimientos y es por eso que trato de no verle en momentos como estos.

_Señor Inuyasha_ Aprieto ligeramente mis puños _Debo de esperarle, él me lo advirtió… Además fue mi decisión, mi vida le…_

_ ¡Eso no quiere decir que el muy inepto no aparezca desde hace tres años Rin! _ Suspiro, el señor Inuyasha está enojado.

Paro de caminar y bajo el rostro, decido que eso no debe afectarme en lo absoluto, yo esperaré al amo el tiempo que sea ya que mi vida le pertenece.

_Rin… Yo_ Veo la sombra de la mano del señor Inuyasha acercarse a mí, alzo la frente y comienzo a caminar nuevamente dejándolo brevemente atrás.

_ ¿Qué espera señor Inuyasha? ¡Vamos, que se hace tarde!_ Paro el paso nuevamente esperándole, le sonrío; a pesar de todo se me ha ocurrido algo _Entonces… Señor Inuyasha, ¿Ya me dirá?_ Mi gesto cambia a ser uno pícaro a lo que el señor Inuyasha sonríe.

_Al parecer el idiota ese no te puso límites ¿Verdad Rin?... Aun así te contaré_ El señor Inuyasha camina y yo siento que el ambiente se relaja _Niña berrinchuda_

Esas son las palabras de un hermano.

* * *

Al llegar a la cabaña le agradezco al señor Inuyasha por su amabilidad, él se retira dando saltos dejándome justo a un lado de la entrada; se nota que quiere llegar lo más pronto posible con la señorita Kagome.

Miro el cielo, aún no se ha posado por completo la noche _Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen los cuentos de las mujeres de la aldea_ digo.

"El bosque es un sitio donde las energías se juntan para así atraer a las más invencibles, temibles e implacables criaturas. Y a una de aquellas criaturas se le llama amor".

Tanto la historia de amor del señor Inuyasha como la mía comenzaron en un bosque, espero que con eso el señor Jaken corra con la misma suerte.

Aún no oscurece en su totalidad, alcanzo del saco las prendas que lavé colgándolas en una base de madera para que así se sequen, las sujeto con "pinzas" (otro objeto extraño de la era de la señorita Kagome) y me dirijo a la cabaña.

Una vez dentro, preparo lo que será mi cena; ahora que lo pienso un poco, recuerdo que no he desayunado, no importa, preparo verduras y algunas hierbas que me ayudarán a reponer todo lo que no consumí hoy poniéndolas en un recipiente y por último las cocino con ayuda de una fogata.

La cabaña últimamente ha estado fría, helada, por lo cual es confortable este poco calor. Mientras está el guisado camino hacia mi futón, lo levanto, debajo de él se encuentra el morral que el señor Sesshoumaru me regaló en mi doceavo cumpleaños, decido guardar mis objetos para el viaje; ahí guardo tres kimonos, fruta, verduras y hierbas medicinales, una manta y una "Toah-lla" color rosa (también regalo de la señorita Kagome).

Suspiro_ Si solo hubiese tenido esto cuando viajaba con el señor Jaken… _ Río un poco _Apuesto que así el señor Sesshoumaru tendría mejores recuerdos y no tardaría tanto_.

Dejo el bolso justamente donde la anciana Kaede desdobla su futón, yo desdoblo el mío esperando que el guisado termine de cocerse; falta poco, voy a apagarlo y a servirme.

Después de cenar apago la fogata (la cual su intensidad ya se había aminorado), por ultimo me coloco sobre el futón tapándome, no me es trascendente el hecho de la digestión.

_Al menos mañana será diferente_ Susurro.

* * *

 _Kagome…_

 _Es cierto que no te he pedido esto adecuadamente, pero necesito que escuches bien, sin gritos, sin que te enojes y que comprendas._

 _Estar encerrado durante cincuenta años dentro de un conjuro es estar encerrado dentro de ti mismo._

 _Es como soñar, pero es horrible y terrorífico ya que sin importar lo que hagas finalmente ya no podrás moverte, estarás presente pero también estarás hundido en un continuo sueño y sabes que todo lo que veas o realices no va ser real, pero… Estar libre sin la compañía de nuestras personas más importantes, eso… Eso es lo que equivale a la misma muerte, ya que todo lo que vivamos será real y por lo tanto, contigo he aprendido que sin esas personas la vida no valdrá la pena._

 _Kagome, esos tres años en los que estuviste ausente pasaron varias cosas, cosas que estoy seguro a tu lado hubiesen sido mejores o más significativas y a pesar de que la razón de dejarte en tu época haya sido la más correcta, me alegro de que estés a mi lado y espero que nunca te vayas._

 _Kagome, no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo te protegeré con mi vida._

 _Para mí, el tiempo pasa de una manera incontrolable, así que…_

 _Déjame por todo el lapso que significa una vida demostrarte este compromiso con actos y no solo hacerlo mención una o dos veces._

 _Espero lo entiendas, me entiendas._

 _Perdón Kagome por todo y gracias también por todo._

 _Tú lo eres todo._

* * *

ACLARACIONES.

+Debo de decir que Kaede le explica de una manera muy distante sobre las costumbres de las mujeres a Rin es debido a que ella es una sacerdotisa y que como tal no sigue ese tipo de costumbres ya que no tiene una familia propia. La tristeza que llega a describir Rin en ella es por causa de su hermana Kikyo ya que ella finalmente quería ser una mujer común.

+Goshinboku: Árbol sagrado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola bonitas lunas, aquí nuevamente Flor de nieve.

Gracias a los que leen esta historia.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Las flores de los caídos.**

Despierto un poco atontada debido a un aroma, es intenso el olor de la madera; me levanto del futón, aún estoy un poco somnolienta pero eso se quitará en menos de cinco minutos ya que hoy vendrán Shippo y Kohaku.

Decido darme un baño, también hoy será el último día antes de que comience este dichoso viaje con el Señor Inuyasha y su grupo. Hace mucho, el señor Inuyasha me ha explicado que ahora yo soy parte de él pero para mí mi grupo siempre estará conformado por cinco: el señor Sesshoumaru, el señor Jaken, Ah, Un y yo.

Escojo un kimono de entre la pila de telas que tengo en la cabaña, elijo uno color verde que hace conjunto con un obi de un verde más oscuro y de pronto mi vista cae sobre un kimono beige con detalles bordados en hilo dorado, sé que pequeñas sakuras de oro pueden ser notadas una vez que se ha extendido aquel kimono y quiero ver nuevamente aquellas florecillas, pero tengo miedo a tan solo tocar la tela ya que es uno de los obsequios por parte del señor Sesshoumaru y me entristecería mucho ensuciarlo, romperlo o peor aún no lucir agradable con él, también suelo pensar que es muy mal educado de mi parte no ponérmelo pero tengo al menos dos razones por las cuales no usarlo (una, que estoy en la aldea donde trabajo y hago muchas actividades; dos, que el Señor Sesshoumaru no está), ahora veo el obi correspondiente color nacarado con un matiz suave, bordado en hilos parecidos a un marrón metálico; sé que está hecho con finas manos.

Imagino los días que tuvieron que pasar para que estuviese terminado, lo cual lo hace más invaluable y valioso justo como una obra de arte… Es una obra de arte.

Termino mis pensamientos al sentir el olor de la madera intensificarse, halo cuidadosamente el kimono verde para así dirigirme a la cascada.

Salgo de la choza, cojo un pequeño balde vacío junto con una tela un poco rasposa metiéndola dentro de él, miro la cabaña del señor Inuyasha que está muy cerca de la mía, la cabaña del Monje Miroku y la señora Sango se encuentra no muy lejos de la del señor Inuyasha por lo que es muy común encontrarse de vez en cuando al monje Miroku o a su familia ahí.

Camino un poco.

_ ¡Señorita Rin! _ El monje Miroku me saluda como siempre _Pero que linda luce hoy… _ Está solo, se encuentra con un pedazo de leña en mano.

_Hola Monje Miroku, bonito día, ¿Dónde están todos los demás?_ Paro en un punto cercano a donde él se encuentra cortando aquel pedazo.

_Bueno Rin-chan, Inuyasha está cortando más leña justo detrás de aquí, casi en la entrada de mi choza… _ Dice señalando detrás de su espalda _Al parecer mi querida Sango cocinará un gran festín hoy para celebrar la llegada de Kohaku y nos encargó a Inuyasha y a mi llevar todo lo necesario, claro que como yo soy un simple humano hay que hacer las cosas justas, así que Inuyasha debe hacer al menos más de la mitad_ Dice poniendo los dedos en su barbilla.

_Hay Miroku-sama_ Sonrío con un dejo de lástima, pobre del señor Inuyasha.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Ya recordé!_ El monje prosigue _La señorita Kagome está dentro preparando sus provisiones para el viaje y Shippo cuidando de mis hijos en mi cabaña… _

¡Oh Kami!...

_ ¡¿Shippo ya está aquí?!_ Le interrumpo, sueno emocionada, el monje Miroku por su parte me mira con un seño entre curioso y divertido; después me calmo un poco, no quiero que haya malentendidos, carraspeo un poco la garganta y continúo como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado _Bueno, disculpe la interrupción Monje Miroku, luego iré con Shippo… _ Río con nervios y me dispongo a caminar _Gracias monje Miroku, nos vemos_ Hago una pequeña reverencia y voy nuevamente camino a la cascada.

A pesar de que quiero ir corriendo a encontrarme con Shippo me abstengo, estoy consciente de que apesto un poco y él al ser un demonio puede sentir muchas sensaciones nada placenteras con "ciertos olores".

Desde que estoy en la aldea me he puesto a pensar sobre lo que pensaba el señor Sesshoumaru con respecto a mi olor, la señorita Kagome dice que al ser una niña no olía mal pero el señor Jaken demostraba todo lo contrario, no sé con exactitud si era por mi esencia humana o era el hedor de la suciedad. Era algo más o menos así…

_ ¡Niña tonta báñate ya!_ ¡Oh, esa voz!… ¡La voz del señor Jaken!, sonrío ya que lo extraño tanto...

_No quiero_

_ ¡Niña cochina!, no te das cuenta que el amo bonito tiene un olfato muy fino y con tu aroma lo molestas… _

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ Pero que testaruda era.

_Jaken, Rin_.

El señor Jaken y yo miramos al señor Sesshoumaru, él se encontraba recostado sobre las raíces de un árbol y nos hizo callar sin siquiera desviar su vista.

_Jaken… Cállate o te mataré_ El señor Jaken inmediatamente tragó grueso, mi amo continuó _Rin… Guarda silencio… Y báñate_ Sentenció.

_ ¡Sí amo Sesshoumaru!_ Dije alzando los brazos alegremente.

Nunca le pregunté al amo si le molestaba mi olor… Aunque ahora al recordar esto me muero de la vergüenza.

Lanzo un suspiro _ ¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo… _ (Completo la frase en mis pensamientos)

Parece ser que… Bueno… Realmente nunca me di cuenta.

Realmente no sé desde cuando empecé a sentir "esto" por el señor Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Estoy en la cascada, dejo la ropa limpia sobre una roca un poco alejada del agua, posteriormente me aproximo sumergiendo el balde para llenarlo del líquido; una vez lleno lo coloco frente a mis pies, doy dos o tres pasos hacia atrás y me desato el obi dejándolo caer, lo mismo hago con mi kimono y el juban quedando completamente desnuda, tomo el trapo rasposo para tallar bien todas mis partes enjuagándome con el agua dentro del balde y cuando estoy más que limpia decido entrar al agua. Antes de entrar acaricio el fluido con el dorso de mi mano, la siento fría, un poco tibia por los resplandores del sol; me introduzco en ella hasta el punto en que mi cabeza es completamente tapada por el líquido, después saco la cabeza dejándome llevar por el momento y me quedo un instante mirando el cielo.

Mi mente se siente más que ligera, noto como una sutil ráfaga de viento pasa moviendo las hojas de los árboles con elegancia, parece ser que de nuevo el señor Sesshoumaru se posa en mi mente_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?_ Digo antes de bucear por última vez y dejarme llevar.

* * *

_ Rin ¡Hola!... Por Kami-sama ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!_ Oigo decir después de que corro la persiana.

En frente de mí se encuentra un joven, sus ojos son verdes y su cabello claro y mediano está amarrado en una coleta de lado, usa un chaleco de piel peluda y una hakama café; si no lo conociera diría que tiene unos dieciocho años humanos pero su peluda, casi acolchonada cola de zorro junto con sus orejas, patas y garras lo delatan.

Shippo es un demonio zorro de aparentemente dieciocho años humanos que debería de verse de doce. Desde la derrota del semi-demonio Naraku, Shippo ha estado viajando constantemente para entrenar y volverse un youkai más fuerte.

Recuerdo que cuando Shippo tenía la apariencia de un niño de ocho años, él aprendió a modificar su físico de una forma casi instantánea y a su antojo. Shippo se hace lucir como él quiera y es por eso que ahora luce tan mayor; él lo llama: "Táctica para intimidar a los enemigos" yo lo llamo: "Táctica para conquistar chicas" (A mí no me engaña); creo que está de más decir, que a pesar de no poseer mucha fuerza Shippo posee una gran agilidad y astucia lo cual para mi sirve de más que solo "simple fuerza".

_ ¡Hola Shippo! _ Lo abrazo rodeando su delgada cintura con mis brazos, él corresponde el gesto _ ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Por dónde has viajado?, ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?, ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo? ¿Desde hace cuánto que llegaste?, ¿Kohaku no viene contigo?... _

Shippo ríe, se separa de mí _ ¡Hay Rin!... ¡Pasan los años y tú nunca cambias! Tal vez ya estás un poco más alta que la media pero sigues siendo una parlanchina…_ Me toma de la mano para así sentarnos sobre el piso, ante la ausencia de ruido busco a los hijos del señor Miroku con la mirada y finalmente veo a las gemelas de la señora Sango colgadas y abrazadas de la cola de mi amigo, él prosigue _Yo también te extrañé mucho Rin… _ Nos sentamos, las gemelas se acuestan sobre la cola de Shippo apoyando su cabeza sobre ella, de pronto veo como el pequeño Hinata (De ya tres años) se acomoda sentándose en medio de las piernas del zorro para después recargarse en su abdomen. Quiero reír ya que nunca imagine a Shippo siendo tan paternal pero me contengo _Sí, vi a Kohaku; apuesto que no tarda en llegar, nos intersectamos en las fronteras de las Tierras del Oeste con las del Este. Kohaku, creo que regresó al centro del Oeste mientras yo me dirigí hacia la aldea y quedamos en reencontrarnos aquí hoy_ Shippo se queda callado sé que está preocupado, lo noto por los gestos que no hace, normalmente en sus pláticas sobre sus viajes él suele hablar y hablar… Ahora no es así.

_Shippo, ¿Qué pasa?_ Me acerco cautelosamente hacia él.

_Rin…_ Su mirada fija me incomoda un poco, su quietud es extraña _Nada, olvídalo_ Sonríe como siempre suele hacerlo.

_Shippo, ¿Estas bien?_ No entiendo que es lo que le pasa.

_Nada Rin, solo estoy feliz por estar de nuevo con todos mis amigos_ En un gesto sorpresivo Shippo me abraza, estoy confundida y aunque le correspondo el abrazo de una manera cálida, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me transmiten sus ojos.

* * *

La señora Sango tararea una suave canción, ella llegó justo en el momento después de que Shippo tuviese aquél desplante conmigo. Ella trae consigo un enorme saco lleno de carne, verduras y arroz.

_ ¡Rin-chan!, ¡Hola! _ La señora Sango deja el saco en el suelo a lo que Shippo y yo inmediatamente nos sorprendemos, ambos cruzamos nuestras miradas a causa del temblor hecho por el peso del saco. Al parecer ni Shippo ni yo esperábamos que el saco realmente pesara tanto como para retumbar de esa manera, incluso el ruido hizo que las pequeñas Aimi y Emi despertarán lo cual ya es bastante difícil _Shippo, muchas gracias por cuidar a las gemelas y a Hinata… Si gustan, ya pueden irse_

_Sango-sama ¿No gusta que le ayude?_ Digo acercándome a ella, la señora Sango me mira con un brillo y asiente sonrojada.

_Gracias Rin-chan_.

* * *

La señora Sango me dio instrucciones de pelar y cortar las verduras; por lo mientras, Shippo cuida a los hijos de la señora Sango y ella prepara la fogata y los recipientes donde preparará la comida.

La señora Sango acomoda la leña que hace unos momentos vi que cortó el monje Miroku, creo que cuando lo encontré solo lo había pillado descansando porque la señora Sango trae muchos más adentró de la casa.

La señora Sango se nota cansada; cuando termina, organiza los leños comenzando a frotar las ramas para hacer la fogata _Shippo, tengo entendido que estuviste por las Tierras del Este ¿No es así?_ La voz de la señora Sango resuena en el silencio.

_Si Sango, ¿Por qué?_ La mirada de Shippo denota tanta curiosidad _Por cierto, ¿No quieres que te ayude con mi Ki…?_

_Rin-chan, ¿Acaso no son esas las tierras por las que solía andar mucho Sesshoumaru?_ La señora Sango le interrumpe.

Ay no…

_Sí, Sango-sama_ Respondo, mi corazón da un vuelco al recordar al amo, trato de concentrarme de nuevo en un nabo pero la Señora Sango continua.

_Bueno pues Shippo ¿De casualidad no has visto a Sesshoumaru entre tus viajes?_ La señora Sango hace algunas muecas traviesas, nunca he visto aquella expresión en su rostro, mis mejillas arden.

_Pues ahora que lo mencionas, no… _ Shippo cambia a una mirada de desconcierto, después menciona: _Es extraño, normalmente me encuentro de lejos a Jaken, tú sabes Rin… _ Shippo me señala y en efecto lo sé porque me lo cuenta, mi amigo sigue al habla _Jaken siempre anda diciendo que su "Amo bonito" está muy ocupado extendiendo su poder, eso es lo que dice el renacuajo ese_ Shippo hace unos gestos muy graciosos con las manos y la boca _Sango ¿De verdad no quieres que haga mi…?_.

_ ¡Shippo! _ Yo le regaño como una advertencia.

_ ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo Shippo?_ Pregunta la señora Sango, yo dejo de cortar otro nabo expectante a todo.

_ ¿A Jaken?_ Shippo hace una señal de aburrimiento, mueve su mano aleteándola al aire _Ojalá… ¿A Sesshoumaru?… _ De pronto Shippo frunce el ceño, eso significa que lo está razonando pero finalmente ríe a carcajadas _ ¡Huy si claro!, como si a Sesshoumaru fuera muy fácil tan solo tocarlo, sobre todo por cómo es_ Shippo se bufa pero mi corazón late un poco más tranquilo.

_Yo digo lo mismo Shippo_ Agrega la señora Sango mirándome de una manera alentadora _Por cierto Shippo, ¿Cómo fue que diste con Kohaku?_

_ ¡Sango ya no lo soporto más!_ La señora Sango y yo nos miramos un tanto desubicadas _ ¡Fuego mágico!_ Shippo chasquea dos dedos para crear su fuego verde como si no hiciera esfuerzo alguno, la señora Sango se sonroja mientras yo muero por reír.

_Gracias Shippo_ Dice la señora Sango presa de los nervios.

Una vez creado el fuego, la señora Sango prosigue a poner el recipiente en una base de madera; dentro del recipiente agrega agua, hierbas, junto con las verduras que yo ya tenía listas y preparadas.

_ Bueno… _ Shippo mece a una de las gemelas (hijas de la señora Sango) entre sus brazos _Yo ya venía para acá y en el camino me lo encontré, él se dirigía hacia una región del Oeste, acampamos dos días y decidimos reencontrarnos hoy aquí… _ Shippo mira a la señora Sango con un dejo de nostalgia _Lo extrañas mucho, ¿no es así Sango?_ Shippo deja a la pequeña Aimi recostarse en su pierna utilizándola como un almohada para la infante, después acuesta a Emi a un lado de su hermana; Shippo flexiona su pierna disponible y posteriormente sujeta su larga cola cubriendo a las niñas con el fin de que no les de frío; para al final, recargar el codo en su rodilla.

Debo de admitir que todo este gesto me trae muchos recuerdos.

_Sí Shippo… Sí_ La voz de la Señora Sango pierde fuerza _Pero ahora estoy segura de que estará bien_ Ella sonríe.

_ ¡¿Qué si estará bien?!_ La espontaneidad de Shippo sale a flote _ ¡Kami! Sango... ¡Lo hubieras visto! Su arma por aquí y por allá… Yo creo que a Inuyasha si le anda dando sus buenos golpes _ Shippo suspira con un aire de jovialidad, ahí aparece el Shippo que es realmente _Como me encantaría ver a ese perrucho arrastrado…_

_ ¡¿Con que perrucho he?!_ Habla cierta iracunda voz. Un aura demoniaca se hace notar; sonrío, tal vez Shippo sintió la presencia del señor Inuyasha llegar y quería divertirse un rato con él _ Shippo… ¡Prepárate!..._ Shippo solo sonríe.

El señor Inuyasha entra a la cabaña, al oír las palabras de Shippo salta sobre él, pero antes de que algo malo pase se escucha otro grito más.

_ ¡Abajo!_

El señor Inuyasha acaba en el piso.

Aun me sigo preguntando el cómo es que las niñas pueden dormir tan ajenas de todo a su alrededor, por un momento miro su rostro tan dulce y tan bello.

* * *

El cielo está muy oscuro, estoy parada cerca de un gran recipiente con agua, veo a Kohaku paseándose de choza en choza a petición de los aldeanos, supongo que aún tratan de convencerlo de que case con alguna de sus hijas. Kohaku es muy querido por todos los aldeanos ya que es un exterminador (Además del parentesco con la señora Sango, claro).

Kohaku, su cabello ha crecido tanto por lo que ahora él lo acomoda en una coleta alta hacia atrás (Estando también de lado), su pecho y hombros cambiaron mucho; ahora, parece ser que se ve como "Todo un hombre" (Así lo menciona el monje Miroku) y río ante tal hecho.

Recuerdo como hace casi un año en menos de un mes, dos padres llegaron a ofrecerle a sus hijas en matrimonio a lo cual él denegó las ofertas de manera muy amable.

Kohaku hace unos instantes que llegó y aun así no he podido saludarlo; así como Shippo, Kohaku también es de mis mejores amigos sin importar su tormentoso pasado (Claro, aún más cuando en éste estoy incluida yo).

Kohaku por fin me mira, le sonrío y me sonríe, pasa a un lado de la jovencita con la que hablaba desde un inicio disculpándose para llegar hasta mí.

_ ¡Rin-chan! _ Me abraza riéndose como si fuera a hacer alguna fechoría.

_ ¡Kohaku! _ Le abrazo por igual.

_Que bueno que estés bien, alegre, contenta_ Él para de hablar para hacer unas de sus famosas "Pausas de suspenso", después me aparta un poco (solo un poco) de él _Tengo noticias que dar_ Mi corazón late a mil.

_ ¿Sí?, ¿Qué noticias Kohaku?_ El semblante de Kohaku repentinamente cambia a uno más serio; tengo un mal presentimiento.

_Rin-chan, tengo buenas y malas noticias_ Recupera su joven y despreocupado semblante lo cual me hace sentir tranquila _Primero empezaré por la buena ¿Está bien? _ Yo asiento y Kohaku carraspea _Rin-chan… ¡Me les caso! _ Lo dice mientras sube ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y…

¡¿Qué?!

ME – LES – CASO

Abro los ojos a mas no poder y lanzo un grito como si la misma señorita Kagome lo hubiese hecho, Kohaku me conoce tan bien que ni siquiera cambia su expresión, solo sonríe con un aire casi extasiado.

_ ¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde la conociste?, ¿Cómo la conociste?_ Empiezo a bombardearlo con preguntas antes de que escape.

Kohaku ríe a carcajadas.

_Tranquila mi parlanchina amiga_ Me guiña un ojo _ Esa es la buena noticia, una de las malas es que no se si la acepten_

Quedo en completo silencio ya que eso solo significa una cosa.

Kohaku a pesar de estar sereno se nota un poco contrariado, no quiero agravar más la situación pero de alguna u otra forma, éste impulso que me hace pensar en el bien de Kohaku y en mi egoísmo puede más.

_Kohaku…_ Él cierra los ojos esperando a que hable _Ella… ¿Es una roca o un animal?_ Kohaku casi pierde el equilibrio

_ ¡Claro que no Rin!, ¡Pero qué cosas dices!_ Me reclama después de recuperarse, casi gritándome _Hay Rin tú y tus…_ Kohaku y yo paramos.

De pronto Kohaku y yo miramos hacia todos lados, ambos nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los aldeanos nos miran por lo que inmediatamente guardamos silencio. Él y yo esperamos unos minutos; cuando éstos pasan y cuando los aldeanos se giran hacia sus deberes, Kohaku y yo decidimos que es momento de continuar.

_Entonces no veo él porqué de tus preocupaciones_ Digo mientras le sonrío, él se queda como estatua.

_ ¡Ay Rin!…_ Suspira, baja la mirada y toca sus dedos, su rostro está sonrojado, hace años que no veo ese acto en él _ ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo?_

_Yo… Pero… Tu hermana… _ Yo me sonrojo por igual _Claro_.

* * *

Kohaku y yo nos dirigimos a mi cabaña, lo noto nervioso y tímido, no sé qué hacer. Llegamos al escalón que es la entrada a la choza y nos sentamos.

_Rin, la conocí en este último viaje_ Kohaku sostiene mi mano _Ella es un demonio, es una Inu-youkai_ Oh dios, mi amigo prosigue _Yo… Me pusieron aprueba y mi combate fue contra ella… Después nos enamoramos y su ama nos dio su permiso para casarnos… _

_No entiendo_ Trago grueso _Kohaku, cuéntame todo_.

_Bueno Rin, yo conocí a Gin al informar una situación nada usual a un Castillo_ ¿Qué? _ ¡Ay Rin! Me sentía tan nervioso, a pesar de que nunca había estado ahí antes, debo de comentar que reconocí una dama la cual era una invitada del lord _

_ ¿A quién viste Kohaku?_

_ Bueno… Nada más ni nada menos que a Irasue-sama _ Kohaku toce _Alias tu "Mamá política"_ Una sonrisa chistosa se manifiesta en él.

_Pero Kohaku… ¿A dónde fuiste exactamente como para encontrarte a Irasue-sama?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ir hasta allá?, ¿Qué tenías que informar? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? _

_Rin… _ Los ojos de Kohaku brillan de emoción, yo solo me mantengo a la expectativa _ ¡Fui al palacio del Señor de las tierras de Oeste! _ ¡Oh Kami! No lo puedo creer, que geni… _Lo malo es que como es un Lord pues no dejan entrar a cualquiera, así que solo llegué hasta una torre de vigilancia; al subir la torre, Kirara me ayudó además de que el anciano Totosai me dijo como llegar… _ Kohaku pone una sonrisa burlona algo confianzuda _Claro, aunque primero me advirtió lo que me encontraría allá_.

¿A qué se refiere Kohaku?

_Pero Kohaku…_

_ ¡Rin!... ¡Aun no termino!_ Mi amigo me regaña para después continuar _Hace unos meses luché contra un demonio gigantesco, al principio pensé que era de algún grupo extraño de oniis que frecuentan en las aldeas pero me equivoqué ya que era mucho más grande, mucho más destructivo y lo más raro es que era inteligente… _ ¿Inteligente? _ Estaba en el bosque destruyéndolo todo a su paso, parecía que sufría mucho y creo que era por eso que destruía el bosque. Intenté matarlo por dos días enteros… _ ¿Dos días? _ Y de múltiples maneras, pero ninguna funcionaba; si sangraba y mucho, pero no moría y no importaba cuantas veces le cortara alguna extremidad esta volvía a salir mucho más fuerte como si se adaptara a mis ataques…_

_ Kohaku… ¿Por qué inteligente?_ Al escuchar mi pregunta, Kohaku medita un poco con una expresión algo contrariada.

_Bueno, digamos que la criatura se acercaba a una aldea, era mi deber detenerlo y pronto… Al intentarlo y ver que no podía hacer nada para acabarlo, decidí desviarlo o lo que sea; mi prioridad era que no pisara esa aldea, pero paró y me miró a los ojos_ Kohaku a la vez que señala sus ojos con los dedos me lanza una mirada de confusión, como si aún no creyera lo que está diciendo_ Rin, es que…Lo que me saca de quicio no es el hecho de que mi cuerpo sea la mitad de uno de sus ojos, si no que no era una mirada como cuando te piensan comer o como cuando te enfrentas a alguien y este se cree muy superior…_ Kohaku guarda silencio unos cuantos segundos, como meditando algo _De hecho, la mirada era apacible Rin, ¡Apacible!... Me dijo "Humano, no es mi intensión matar seres terrenales" "Tampoco me importa eso que ustedes llaman placer o poder"… _ Estoy tan desubicada como lo está Kohaku, pero él continua _ Me dijo que por alguna razón él había despertado en este lugar y que ello le había provocado un dolor insoportable… Rin, me dijo que la única manera en que podía apaciguarse ese dolor era con almas_

_ ¿Entonces por qué…?_

Kohaku adivina mi pregunta _ ¿Por qué no mató a la gente?, bueno eso no me lo dijo él… O ella, lo que sea; eso lo supe después pero cuando estaba conversando con "Esa cosa" sorpresivamente llegó un grupo de monjes ungai y lo mató en un parpadeo_

¡¿Pero qué?!

_ ¡¿Pero cómo?! No lo puedo creer, si tu duraste contra él dos días_ Mis ojos están abiertos a mas no poder. ¿Qué rayos?

_No es mi culpa Rin, al parecer esa cosa no responde a los ataques de este mundo y bueno, el poder espiritual es otra cosa muy aparte… Tú deberías saberlo ya que vives con una sacerdotisa… _ El gesto de Kohaku vuelve a ser relajado _Al interrumpir mi conversación, los monjes no me dejaron averiguar nada más así que me acerqué a ellos para ver si de casualidad sabían algo. Rin, me decepcionó mucho saber que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que pasaba… Los monjes se fueron y yo me quedé ahí esperando alguna pista pero lo único que encontré fue que el cuerpo de la criatura no se descomponía o desintegraba y que incluso aún peor ¡El cuerpo seguía adaptándose a mis ataques!... Observé el cuerpo de todos los ángulos posibles pero al final no hallé nada más… _ ¡¿Qué?! _Entonces como esto sucedió en las Tierras del Oeste fui a investigar en aldeas cercanas, templos, incluso con demonios de alto y bajo rango y lo único que me respondían era "No sé" o "Deberías decírselo al Lord" lo cual se me hizo rarísimo ya que…_

_ ¿Ya que se supone que los monjes y los demonios no se llevan para nada? _ Completo a manera de respuesta, Kohaku solo afirma.

Recuerdo ese día donde un grupo de monjes quiso llevarme para que así viviese en una aldea humana; también ese mismo día, el señor Jaken me había comentado sobre que la vida de los demonios a comparación de la de los humanos es muy diferente.

En ese entonces no lo comprendía pero ahora…

Bajo un poco el rostro poniéndome nostálgica, incluso hasta melancólica.

Kohaku nota mi estado así que decido seguir la conversación _Y… ¿Qué hizo Irasue-sama cuando te vio?_

Kohaku ríe a carcajadas _Mi queridísima Rin, creo que es muy obvio que no se alegró de verme… _ Me imagino la escena y me quiero morir de la risa, decido esperar _ De hecho no pude poner un pie en la torre sin ser atacado antes… De hecho… _Kohaku repite _ ¡Ni siquiera pude verla antes de que me atacara su guardia! Tuve que decir una mentirilla_ ¡Oh no! Que no sea lo que pienso por favor, cierro los ojos en espera de sus palabras _ Grité que tenía unos asuntos pendientes con una de las mozas del castillo…_ Mi amigo sonríe y ahora soy yo la que pierde el equilibrio, cuando recobro la compostura suspiro de alivio, si Kohaku hubiese dicho que venía de parte del señor Sesshoumaru o de otro demonio, creo que o lo matan o Sesshoumaru-sama mismo lo mata.

Kohaku continúa _Sorpresivamente me dejaron pasar pero no duré ni cinco minutos ahí sin que lo que pareciera ser una guardia me empezara a atacar, estaba defendiéndome cuando de pronto Irasue-sama llegó y les ordenó que me soltaran_

_ ¿Y cómo la viste?_ Creo saber la respuesta.

_ Irasue-sama llegó con una sonrisa, creo que me reconoció o se le hizo interesante la situación… No lo sé, estaba muy relajada y Gin era quien en esos momentos la cuidaba como una guardiana personal, tú sabes Rin… En caso de que yo tratara de asesinarla, Si claro… _ De nuevo tengo ganas de reír _ Gin es "El honorable General del ejército de la Casta de la Luna Menguante"_ Oh…

Quedo petrificada.

La quietud del ambiente es rota a causa de uno de mis gritos; eso es tan, tan… No puedo describirlo; de todas las youkai que hay en este mundo solo a Kohaku se le ocurre casarse con la que tenía que ser la general.

_ ¡Rin Cállate!, aún no acabo… _ Kohaku me agarra de los hombros zarandeándome mucho _ El punto es que aclaré mis dudas respecto a la criatura con Irasue-sama a cambio de un combate con Gin, creo que tu "suegra" o "nueva madre" pensó que seguía siendo el mismo debilucho_ Kohaku sonríe con suficiencia.

_Tal vez Gin te dejó ganar ¿no has pensado en eso?_

_Cállate Rin_ Él desvía la mirada con reproche.

_Entonces Kohaku_ Él vuelve a mirarme _ ¿Qué era esa cosa? Y ¿Por qué no mató a los humanos?_

La expresión de Kohaku muestra un dejo de preocupación _Irasue-sama me explicó todo lo referente a su clan. ¿Recuerdas la piedra infernal que tenía Irasue-sama aquella vez?... _ Yo asiento con la cabeza _ También recuerdas que Tenseiga alguna vez tuvo el Meido Zanghetsuha ¿Verdad?..._ Vuelvo a asentir enérgicamente _Pues como ya sabrás, estas son armas, técnicas y objetos para entrar al inframundo; el clan de la luna menguante donde Irasue-sama es la señora, se encarga de vigilar a los guardianes, criaturas y seres del más allá que están en la oscuridad del inframundo, también son los únicos con los medios para evitar que algún tipo de unión entre el mundo infernal, celestial y terrenal se lleve a cabo, ¿Vas entendiendo conmigo Rin?_ Yo asiento, de pronto no puedo dejar de pensar en Inu-no-Taisho-sama.

_Entonces… Esa cosa no es de este mundo, pero ¿Qué es exactamente? Kohaku_

_Esa cosa era uno de los guardianes del inframundo_ Quiero preguntar algo pero de pronto Kohaku parece que tiene la habilidad de leer mi mente _Según Irasue-sama era guardián entre la división del infierno y el inframundo por ello esa cosa se alimentaba de almas_ ¿Infierno-Inframundo?, Kohaku me vuelve a leer la mente con gran precisión _No mató a los aldeanos porque el alma de un humano tarda en salir del cuerpo dependiendo de los esbirros del inframundo y del alma del humano_ Kohaku suspira _Así que tiene que literalmente robársela a los cadáveres no tan recientes, ¿Qué opinas Rin?_

Opino que estoy preocupada, que si esas cosas aparecen en mayor cantidad va a ser un caos, que si son tan poderosos no les importará asesinar a la gente y esperar unos días o semanas para después sobrevivir comiendo las almas de gente inocente, también ¿Cómo es que eso llegó aquí?, yo…

_Yo opino que debiste pelear mucho para obtener esa información_ Digo para calmar un poco la tensión, Kohaku ríe.

Mi último comentario zanja esa parte de la conversación concentrándose solo en Gin.

Irasue-sama había retado a Kohaku a una pelea donde si salía victorioso ella le daría toda la información que necesitase, Gin sería la contrincante del joven exterminador; después de esa lucha, Gin quedó tan impresionada que acosaría a Kohaku por meses y meses hasta que un día volvieron a luchar y ella aprovechando un descuido de mi amigo, lo derribó decidiendo que era el momento perfecto para marcarlo.

* * *

Kohaku me enseña su marca en forma de una diminuta luna menguante en su antebrazo, ahora me pregunto ¿Qué opinará la señora Sango al verlo?

Río por ello.

Decidimos que ya es un poco tarde, ahora ambos estamos caminando hacia la casa del monje Miroku…

¡Oh! Ya me acordé…

_Kohaku ¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con Shippo?_ Mi pregunta lo descoloca un poco adoptando una expresión un poco enigmática.

_Me encontré a Shippo cuando decidí venir hacía aquí, pero quise comprobar lo que Irasue-sama me había dicho así que acampamos solo dos días y después cada quien siguió su rumbo… _ Siento como el aura entre Kohaku y yo se vuelve liviana _ Rin, yo… Volví para ver nuevamente al "cadáver de la criatura", Irasue-sama me aseguró que lo único que se encontraba muerto de ese ser era su cuerpo, que su esencia se había transportado nuevamente a su lugar de origen (La frontera entre el Inframundo y el infierno) y una vez ahí, no tendría razones porqué volver además de que ya tampoco poseía un cuerpo… _ Me preocupa un poco la expresión de Kohaku, parece abatido _Rin, si en el cuerpo de esa cosa se albergaban miles de almas, ahora que está muerto ¿Cuál será el destino de todas esas almas?_ Me quedo sin habla _Cuando llegué a la escena ya no estaba aquel cuerpo, pero en su lugar había un extenso campo de bellísimas flores… Rin_ de pronto Kohaku sonríe como si encontrara consuelo _ Sus colores eran preciosos, justo como las flores que le regalo a mi hermana… _ Ambos guardamos un poco de silencio, Kohaku se muestra como si sopesara algo _No estoy seguro, pero creo que aquella cosa se transformó en ellas… _ Kohaku me mira por un momento después mira al cielo con abundante tristeza _Rin ¿Te has puesto a pensar de donde salen los campos de flores?_.

Esa pregunta… No puedo responderla, no sabría responderla.

_No Kohaku, no lo sé_

* * *

Estamos cerca de la aún viviente celebración, Kohaku y yo caminamos en completo silencio por un buen rato, veo que la mayoría de las personas que conozco se encuentran arropadas, abrazadas o en conjunto a causa de la temperatura, noto que Kohaku tiene baja la mirada; realmente no me había dado cuenta del frío que hacía, es como si una onda tierna y suave nos estuviese arropando hasta este momento.

_Kohaku_ Paro repentinamente, él también lo hace viéndome de manera fija, siento como un gran nudo se crea en mi garganta.

_ ¿Rin?_ Él me llama.

¿Porque de pronto tengo ganas de llorar?

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Hola

+Juban: prenda interna que se usa antes de ponerse el kimono.

+Hinata, Aimi y Emi son los hijos de Sango

En esta parte de la historia hago una pequeña referencia del capítulo "Por siempre con el Señor Sesshoumaru" de la serie.

Bueno, dejen comentarios.

Gracias por leer


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola aquí Flor de nieve.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Los siglos de un Hanyou.**

Kohaku y yo estamos acostados sobre el piso de la cabaña de la señora Sango, aún no acaba la fiesta y desde aquí puedo escuchar los gritos del señor Inuyasha y los "Abajo" de la señorita Kagome; esto ha hecho que el humor tanto de Kohaku como el mío mejoraran considerablemente, ambos reímos de vez en cuando al escuchar "Kagome tiene un frío corazón", "Eres una mujer frígida" "Extraño la comida ninja", "Inuyasha eres un tonto", "Que ingrato Inuyasha" entre otras frases más.

Me pregunto si el señor Sesshoumaru alguna vez fue así; imaginármelo hace que me sienta con ganas de tener uno de esos artefactos curiosos que la señorita Kagome llama "camras" y tomarle una pintura instantánea.

Kohaku y yo oímos la persiana correrse, ni siquiera nos molestamos en levantar nuestras cabezas (Las cuales están juntas de manera en que nuestros cuerpos forman una larga diagonal desparramada por todo el piso).

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí solitos?_ Dice Shippo mientras se acuesta a lado de Kohaku y de mí, ahora formamos una especie de figura con tres extremos donde nuestras cabezas componen el centro.

_Kohaku… _ Hablo, ya que me da algo nostalgia responder, el pensar en el posible destino de aquellas criaturas me pone bastante mal; suspiro con pereza.

_"Kohaku"… _ Me arremeda Shippo.

_"Kohaku"… _ Ahora nos arremeda Kohaku.

Los tres reímos.

_Shippo, va a ver una boda muy pronto_ Kohaku decide empezar.

_ ¿En serio?, Felicidades, ¿Quién es la pobre maldita? Y ¿Quién le hizo la maldición? _ Yo río brevemente.

_Su nombre es Ishi-i Gin, la conocí…_ Shippo ahoga un grito, Kohaku y yo lo miramos revolverse hasta que decide parar, ya calmado Shippo pregunta.

_Es… ¿Es la "Generala" de la señora de la Luna?_ Kohaku asiente. Creo que también le llaman de esa manera a la madre de mi señor.

_ ¿La conoces?_ Pregunta Kohaku.

_No, en persona no, pero entre nosotros los youkai se rumoran algunas cosas_ No debo de ser adivina para saber que Shippo hace gestos curiosos y ladinos.

_ ¿Sí? Como viejas chismosas _ Menciona Kohaku, yo me quiero reír al imaginar a Shippo con un pañuelo en la cabeza o lavando ropa mientras conversa con Kirara o con el señor Inuyasha.

_Sí, lo que sea…_ Shippo respira escandalosamente _Se rumoraba que estaba detrás de un humano, realmente no creí que fueras tú… _

_ ¿Es novedad que un youkai se fije en un humano?_ Pregunto.

_No_ Contesta Shippo _Pero la señora de la Luna es famosa por odiar a los humanos, muchos no creen posible que haya permitido ese tipo de enlace, aunque ahora que lo pienso… Se dice que su hijo, que también se "Supone" "Odia" a los humanos, ahora está detrás de alguien y no sé sabe si es humano o no_.

Kohaku ríe a más no poder mientras yo casi muero ahogada de la pena.

_Shippo, ¿Sabes al menos como se llama el hijo de la señora de la Luna?_ Habla Kohaku, no necesito ser bruja para saber que éste me mira.

_Nop_ Responde Shippo.

_Ok Shippo _ Canta el pelinegro.

Me voy a morir, si Kohaku habla…

Kohaku se sienta, se desata su coleta extendiendo toda su cabellera para que se le quite la forma del lazo en ella, después se azota nuevamente en el piso suspirando.

_ ¿De verdad te casarás con ella?_ Pregunta Shippo _Se dice que es muy sádica en la batalla_

Kohaku ríe _Sí, me casaré con ella… Lo sé, también sé que a pesar de que es muy sádica, ella sigue un código estricto. La señora de la luna así entrena a su ejercito_

_En que te has metido Kohaku_ Bromeo.

_Pero si tú parlanchina, Sesshoumaru-sama es mucho más sádico que ella_ Contraataca Kohaku

_Si Rin, además antes Sesshoumaru peleaba muy sucio… _ Shippo mueve su cabeza para mirarme, yo a su vez lo miro como si estuviese furiosa _Hasta que te conoció_ Shippo ríe nerviosamente.

No sé porque razón pero siento que me invade una hermosa calidez.

_Kohaku_ Menciona Shippo _Felicidades, al menos no estas como Rin que a sus quince ya está quedada_ Ríe Shippo contagiando a Kohaku, inflo mis mejillas lo cual hace que Shippo ría mucho más, Kohaku extrañado levanta su cabeza para mirarme, lo hace y al verme suelta más que una carcajada.

_ Oigan, ¿Qué edad tiene la señorita Kagome?_ Cuestiona Kohaku después de reír.

_Tiene veintidós, casi veintitrés_ Contesto.

_Kagome sí que ya está quedada_ Dice Shippo como broma solo para enojarme.

_ ¡Shippo!, ¡Eso no es cierto!_ Me enderezo para darle golpecitos en el abdomen.

_Creo que la situación de la señorita Kagome es algo bonita a comparación de la del señor Inuyasha_ Esas palabras por parte de Kohaku nos sorprenden a Shippo y a mí, tanto que ambos dejamos de pelear acostándonos como en un inicio _La señorita Kikyo y el señor Inuyasha estaban enamorados, si Naraku no hubiese intervenido nada de esto hubiera pasado. Yo no estaría aquí con ustedes, tal vez mi hermana y yo tendríamos más familia, pero lo que sí es seguro es que ya sea como hombre o como mitad bestia, el único que hubiera sufrido sería el señor Inuyasha_.

_Kohaku… _ Susurro.

_Como Hanyou hubiese sufrido con la muerte de la señorita Kikyo a lo largo de los años; si fuera como hombre, él tal vez sentiría que no es lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerla de todo, así que ¿Cuál tomarías tú Shippo?_ Shippo queda estático.

_ Y tú Kohaku ¿Cuál tomarías? _ Me atrevo a preguntar.

_Por suerte ni tú ni yo decidimos esto Rin, en nuestro caso solo nos queda preparar a nuestros seres amados para lo inevitable_ De entre sus labios se asoma una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona _Bueno, lo digo porque supongo que quieres tener descendencia con Sesshoumaru-sama ¿No?_ Me sonrojo en demasía, quiero matar a Kohaku a demás (Bajo la cara) estoy segura de que Sesshoumaru-sama querría hijos puros _ Saben, sigo creyendo que de todos, la situación más dolorosa sigue siendo la del señor Inuyasha, ahora no tiene más opciones, solo le queda esperar y disfrutar el tiempo de vida que le resta a la señorita Kagome_

Shippo y yo guardamos silencio.

Sí el señor Sesshoumaru y yo pues… Termináramos juntos de esa manera.

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Sentiría dolor?

Recuerdo que durante el primer mes en esta aldea me encontraba muy insegura sobre el porqué de que el amo Sesshoumaru me dejara aquí, también pensaba que él ya no me quería o que si me quería me quería lejos de él; así fue hasta que Kohaku me relató un poco de cuando morí por segunda vez. Según Kohaku, mi amo se encontraba tan triste y abatido que incluso soltó a Tenseiga para posarme completamente en su brazo…

Si en ese entonces mi amo actuó de esa forma, no quisiera saber qué es lo que pasaría si mi vida terminase después de lo que sería toda una longevidad humana a su lado.

Yo realmente no quisiera que pasara el resto de esa vida en soledad.

No, simplemente no.

* * *

El tema de la plática cambia a algunos más relajados, Shippo le hace bromas a Kohaku sobre quién sería el dominante en su matrimonio mientras que Kohaku se burla de su soltería y a su vez ambos se burlan de lo que ellos llaman "mi ingenuidad".

De pronto, escuchamos el desplazamiento de la persiana.

_ ¡Con que aquí estaban!, ¿No quieren comer?... Tú Kohaku, no has comido nada desde que llegaste, tampoco tú Shippo… Rin-chan, dime por favor que tú si eres sensata_

_No gracias Sango, yo no tengo hambre_ Shippo dice esto al mismo tiempo que su estómago ruge _Esta bien, ya voy ¿Vamos?_ Todos incluyendo a la señora Sango comenzamos a reír.

Kohaku y yo movemos la cabeza afirmativamente.

La señora Sango camina con Shippo, detrás de ellos nos encontramos Kohaku y yo, creo que de nuevo el silencio reina el momento. Sé que Kohaku está pensando lo mismo que yo… Espero que cuando llegue el momento de decidir, yo me vuelva al menos un poco sabia y elija la decisión correcta.

A Kohaku también le deseo lo mismo.

* * *

_ ¡Hey enanos! ¿Dónde estaban?_ Observo de reojo al señor Inuyasha mientras voy caminando, él se encuentra sentado a un lado de la señorita Kagome, yo paro de andar; noto como el señor Inuyasha sujeta entre sus garras la fina mano de ella (Lo hace con tanta parsimonia y ternura), observo también como la señorita Kagome recarga su cabeza de manera delicada (Inclusive tímida) en el hombro del señor Inuyasha justo a la altura del corazón.

Sorprendida torno la cabeza hacia donde se encuentra Kohaku, me doy cuenta que él también ha parado admirándolos, le sonrío a Kohaku y él por su parte me corresponde.

Después de unos segundos; al parecer yo ya he decidido y Kohaku… También.

_ ¿Por qué me miran así?_ Continúa el señor Inuyasha, instantáneamente salgo de mis pensamientos enternecida por el leve rubor que ha adquirido a causa de nuestro escrutinio.

_Porque usted es muy valiente_ Respondo apartándome un poco, pensando nuevamente en mi amo.

Creo que sí tengo un poco de hambre y ese estofado huele maravilloso.

_ ¡Rin espera!_ Giro el rostro _ Prepárate, tú y tus cosas, no quiero tener que andar con prisas_.

_Si Inuyasha-sama_.

* * *

El frío cala hasta los huesos, tanto que todos nos hemos reunido en la cabaña de la señora Sango y el monje Miroku. La señora Sango, la señorita Kagome y yo nos encontramos sirviendo un poco de té caliente; el señor Miroku, Shippo y Kohaku platican en grupo, el señor Inuyasha también está incluido en él solo que al parecer él fue el más listo y ahora se recarga en la pared (Lo que les espera a los demás hombres ya que con este frío fácil duele la espalda por el esfuerzo).

_Entonces Kagome-chan… ¿Si lograste convencer a Shippo?_

_Claro que si Sango-chan, dice que ha estado entrenando tan duro que prefiere un descanso_ Contesta la señorita Kagome.

Sonrío, se me hace que cierta "Youkai lanza truenos" lo ha de estar "Cazando" y por eso no reprochó.

_Rin-chan, ¿Ya preparaste todo?_ La señorita Kagome me mira con cierta inquietud.

_Claro que sí Kagome-sama, guardé frutas, verduras, hierbas medicinales, "toah-llas", tres kimonos, un obi y una frazada_ La señorita Kagome y la señora Sango cruzan miradas.

_ ¿Solo eso te llevarás Rin?_ Pregunta la señora Sango.

_Sí, ¿Por qué? _ Ellas niegan con la cabeza como si estuviesen sincronizadas_ El viaje es de dos semanas o… ¿Oí mal? _Ambas asienten y después niegan, empiezo a sudar frío _ ¿Entonces?_.

_ Sí, es de dos semanas. Yo llevo cuatro kimonos, un traje de sacerdotisa, mi arco y carcaj, también llevo frutas y verduras, saco para dormir, botellas para agua, toallas, y otras cosas, sango lleva más o menos lo mismo incluyendo su traje de exterminadora y el boomerang Hiraikotsu… ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¿No crees que es poco lo que llevas Rin-chan?_ Habla la señorita Kagome.

_ ¡Ah!, conque es eso… No se preocupe señorita Kagome, con el amo Sesshoumaru aprendí a sustentarme por mi misma en el bosque, también se un poco de lo que la anciana Kaede me ha instruido. Estoy bien_ Finalmente les sonrío a ambas.

La señora Sango y la señorita Kagome cruzan nuevamente miradas para al último sonreír.

_Bueno, esto será muy interesante…_

Las palabras de la señora Sango son interrumpidas por una gran exclamación por parte de todos los hombres, al parecer Kohaku ya les dijo a los demás las "Buenas nuevas" porque el señor Miroku se ve más que emocionado, el señor Inuyasha está sonrojado y Shippo no para de hablar. Después de la algarabía un grito de un pequeñito se escucha, la señora Sango va en busca del pequeño Hinata, sonrío mientras volteo a ver a la señorita Kagome, ella también lo hace.

La señora Sango vuelve con su hijo más pequeño cargado en brazos, ya no llora como antes pero aun así la señorita Kagome y yo le hacemos caras graciosas para mejorar su humor, cuando de nueva cuenta se queda dormido continuamos con nuestra platica.

_Y… ¿Qué haremos en el viaje?_ Pregunto

_Bueno Rin-chan, primero pasaremos a la aldea del joven Jinenji, veremos cómo están las cosas y pasaremos a saludar. Su madre siempre cuenta las cosas más hermosas… _ La señora Sango y yo miramos a la señorita Kagome, ella siempre tiene este tipo de reacciones cuando se trata de historias de amor _Recuerdo que una vez Jinenji nos contó que una jovencita humana llegó buscando una planta en contra de veneno que era efectiva en youkais y que esa jovencita tenía un corazón parecido al mío_ La señorita Kagome cierra los ojos mientras coloca sus manos en su mentón como si estuviese soñando, yo solo atino por sonreír de manera discreta pero…

_Pero Kagome-chan_ Dice la señora Sango _Esa jovencita es Rin-chan ¿No recuerdas?_

La señorita Kagome abre nuevamente sus ojos _Claro que si Sango-chan pero el hecho de imaginarme lo que pasó más tarde es tan… Impresionante_

Aun no entiendo el porqué de aquellas ensoñaciones por parte de la señorita Kagome, realmente ni yo recuerdo lo que pasó aquella vez, lo último que recuerdo sobre eso es que caí y caí. Me sonrojo ya que recuerdo al señor Jaken mencionar que el señor Sesshoumaru siempre se la pasaba salvándome y dudo que aquella vez fuese la excepción.

_Bueno Rin-chan_ Prosigue la señora Sango _Después de visitar al joven Jinenji iremos a algunas cuantas aldeas a exterminar demonios o exorcizar casas así que debes estar atenta y nunca confiarte, también pasaremos por la aldea donde ahora se debe encontrar a la anciana Kaede entre otras cositas más, así que… ¿Estás lista? _

_ ¡Sí!_ No solo lista, también emocionada.

* * *

Algunos aldeanos entran a la cabaña de la señora Sango asustados y con mucho pavor; no los juzgo y es que la señora Sango literalmente "Pego un grito en el cielo".

_Hermana, tranquila… No es para tanto…_ Menciona Kohaku tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermana mayor, la cual lo zarandea desde hace un buen rato con mucha fuerza.

_ ¡No es posible Kohaku! Solo hace unos meses que no te veo y ya estas… ¡Marcado! _ Dice la señora Sango mientras los aldeanos se retiran, pero… ¿Marcado?; bueno sí, lo está, pero no creo que sea bueno llamarle de esa forma.

_No te preocupes Sango-chan_ La señorita Kagome comienza a hablar _Hay algunas personas que suelen "marcar" a sus parejas como símbolo de verdadero compromiso_ El monje Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo y el señor Inuyasha desvían la mirada de una manera muy notoria y juntos se sonrojan al ver que la señorita Kagome muestra un poco de su tersa piel justamente donde se encuentra la clavícula; ahí se puede notar una mancha de color azul en forma de un pequeño relámpago, de pronto todas las miradas (incluyendo la mía) se posan sobre el señor Inuyasha _A demás Sango-chan, la marca solo es permanente si se consuma el compromiso, así que finalmente todo queda en manos de Kohaku-kun_

_Kagome-chan… Tú…_ Quiere preguntar la señora Sango mientras con las mejillas más que rojas se señala el cuello _ ¿Cómo lo sabes?… ¿Cómo sabes que solo así se vuelve permanente?_

Ahora todas las miradas se orientan hacia la señorita Kagome la cual pasa de un estado de intensa vergüenza a uno de mucha tranquilidad, luego ella responde: _El anciano Myoga me lo dijo… _

Todos suspiramos, la tensión desaparece del lugar, solo el señor Miroku ríe ante el gesto de molestia que hace el señor Inuyasha, la señora Sango por su parte mira a su hermano; estoy segura que en su mirada no se encuentra al hombre que está sentado en frente de ella si no al joven que alguna vez la sacerdotisa Kikyo revivió.

_Kohaku… Yo… _ La señora Sango se sonroja y toca sus dedos _Si tú estás seguro y eres feliz… _ Una extraña calma invade el lugar _ ¡Pero tengo que conocerla cuanto antes! _ Agrega esto último, jalándolo para darle un abrazo.

_Claro hermana, así será_ Mi amigo cierra los ojos sintiendo el momento.

_Al parecer aún no le dicen quién es Gin ¿Verdad?_ Le susurro a la señorita Kagome muy pero muy bajito.

La señorita Kagome niega con la cabeza.

Creo que este tema será muy extenso.

La plática torna del tema nada cómodo de Gin a la extraña lucha que vivió Kohaku. Al contarla a los demás, Kohaku escondió sus frustraciones y emociones antes vividas en mi cabaña pero aun así dio a entender que debemos estar preparados por si llegase a pasar algo semejante en la aldea y es que realmente si lo medito un poco, la única que tomaría cartas de ataque sería la señorita Kagome.

Al escuchar todas las habilidades de estos nuevos seres y sobre todo al escuchar que la única persona que pudiera detenerlos sería la señorita Kagome, el señor Inuyasha transforma su rostro jovial y orgullosamente despreocupado a uno con una leve tensión; después de algunos minutos, el señor Inuyasha sale de la cabaña con la excusa de que necesita tomar aire fresco.

Shippo, Kohaku y yo seguimos nuestra bobalicona platica un buen rato, giro el rostro y me doy cuenta de que el señor Inuyasha aún no ha regresado.

_ ¿Rin?_ Pregunta Kohaku _ ¿Todo bien?_

_Sí, claro… Es solo que necesito un poco de aire_ Shippo me mira con una sonrisa pícara.

_Pues sal Rin, hoy hay luna menguante… _ Miro a Shippo con curiosidad.

_ ¿Y? _ Cuestiono.

_Pues es la luna que trae Sesshoumaru en la frente ¿no?_ Suspiro.

Ah con que era por eso, me tranquilizo.

_Oh, sí, mi amo… Bueno, ahorita regreso_ Me pongo de pie para salir del lugar. Solo escucho a Kohaku darse una palmada en la frente.

* * *

Camino un poco, decido dirigirme al Goshinboku, en el fondo de mi ser quisiera encontrar al señor Inuyasha y platicar con él.

Me adentro en el bosque, todo está un poco oscuro pero la tenue luz que emanan algunas luciérnagas es suficiente como para que confíe del camino, mientras más avanzo muchas más luciérnagas aparecen y sigo deleitándome con su espectáculo hasta llegar al árbol sagrado.

Una vez cerca de sus gruesas raíces me detengo y me siento sobre ellas.

_Dicen que este árbol cruza los parajes del tiempo_ Menciono a la vez que suspiro.

Aquí fue el lugar donde sucedió uno de nuestros últimos encuentros…

_Rin_ Sonrío mientras recuerdo.

Esa voz.

_ ¿Si Sesshoumaru-sama?_

Mi señor estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde hoy estoy sentada yo, en aquel entonces yo apenas cumpliría los doce años. Él vestía un haori color azul tenue con pequeñas hojas bordadas en las mangas y cuello color ébano, una hakama negra con los siete pliegues que respaldan sus virtudes de guerrero y su armadura sujetada por un obi negro con terminaciones en azul rey y gris, su peluda parte descansaba a su derecha en el pasto ya que no la situó como siempre solía hacerlo en su hombro derecho, de pronto mi amo tomó su "Extremidad peluda" pasándosela por los hombros y el cuello como si fuese una estola para finalmente ponerse de pie, después comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

_Andando_

_Sí Sesshoumaru-sama_.

Recuerdo que en ese momento me sentí un poco desanimada, en el cielo aún no había algún indicio de la noche así que no entendía el porqué de su actuar ¿Acaso ya no me quería cerca?

Ahora al saber lo que pasó posteriormente a ello, solo un tono rosado invade mis mejillas.

_Rin_ Lo dijo sin siquiera mirarme, parecía como si se hubiera debatido a si mismo _Vámonos o te enfermaras_

_ ¿Ah? _ Me levanté del lugar donde me encontraba, a su vez el señor Sesshoumaru dejó de andar.

Diminutas y ligeras gotas de agua precipitaban hacia nuestros cuerpos, la vista de mi amo se fijó detenidamente en un punto entre la lejanía en dirección al firmamento; antes de alcanzarle por completo, seguí su mirada encontrando pequeños huecos en las copas de los árboles por donde se filtraban algunos rayos de sol a pesar de la lluvia.

_Es… ¡Es hermoso! _ Solo pude articular aquellas palabras.

_Rin… _ Mi amo empezó a andar _No me repetiré_

Yo no respondí, solo corrí para alcanzarle cuanto antes, no di ni cinco pasos cuando tropecé con una raíz cayendo sobre mi estómago desde mis rodillas hasta mi rostro.

Lancé un quejido de dolor acompañado de algunas lágrimas, mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza debido al impacto; de pronto, sentí una mano ayudándome a ponerme de pie, una vez lista, sobre mi rostro se esparció la delicada sensación de que alguien me tocaba y para mi sorpresa, el amo Sesshoumaru me tenía sujeta de la barbilla con su larga mano (Tan larga que sentía sus dedos casi rosar mis orejas).

Si el señor Inuyasha hubiese visto aquella escena desde lejos; apuesto a que habría iniciado una pelea con mi señor, ya que parecía como si él estuviese en aquel sitio intentando estrangularme pero no era nada así en lo absoluto.

_Rin_ Abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron sus irises doradas y en ese instante supe que ya nada me dolería.

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos unos minutos, al parecer ni a mí ni a él nos importaba la lluvia por la que en un principio tratábamos de huir.

_Cuídate_ Sentenció él y su voz era un suspiro, seguía sin soltarme y yo no me atrevía a hablar para no romper el momento.

Mi corazón parecía explotar pero en seguida el señor Sesshoumaru acercó su rostro con lentitud; mucha, mucha lentitud y hubo un punto en donde su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía admirar como su nariz rozaba una de mis sucias y húmedas mejillas.

Su piel es tan tersa y era tan tibia, también estaba un poco húmeda pero aun así noté como pequeñas corrientes de aire salían y entraban de esta.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa…

Acaso… ¿Acaso él me estaba olfateando?

Su nariz se paseaba por todos los rincones de mi rostro, mis mejillas, mis ojos (los cuales había cerrado para que no pasara algún accidente), mi nariz, incluso mi boca; el señor Sesshoumaru hacía que sintiera un calor inexplicable en mi interior a pesar de que mi cuerpo ya estaba más que empapado.

Pasó un largo tiempo cuando el amo decidió acabar con aquel acercamiento, después soltándome suavemente de su agarre comenzó a caminar.

_Rin. Andando_

.

.

El amo Sesshoumaru me acompañó a la aldea hasta estar justo en frente de mí cabaña, la anciana Kaede se sorprendió de vernos (De mi por estar mojada de la cabeza a los pies y del amo Sesshoumaru por escoltarme hasta la persiana de entrada).

_ ¡Rin por Kami!, entra y cámbiate ahora mismo_ Yo corrí hacia la cabaña para vestirme lo más pronto que pude, estaba segura de que mi señor no se iría sin despedirse. Por otra parte, mi guardiana seguía a un lado de la persiana _Hola Sesshoumaru ¿Qué tal?_ Dijo la anciana Kaede con aquella sonrisa que hoy en día la sigue caracterizando.

Mi amo le miró en señal de respuesta; sonreí, mi amo no es de muchas palabras.

_ ¡Listo!_ Me acerqué a ellos _Amo Sesshoumaru ¿No gusta pasar?_ Mi amo me miró fijamente. Sus cabellos plateados escurrían el abundante líquido, desde su flequillo pequeñas gotas precipitaban hasta llegar a su rostro _ Amo Sesshoumaru… Se va a enfermar_ Se escuchó un quejido proveniente de mi señor, muy similar al que hace cuando la señorita Kagome le llama "Cuñado"; también, noté que la anciana Kaede sonrió más que de costumbre para después entrar a la cabaña.

_Rin_ El amo habló, yo le miré _No digas tonterías_ Mis mejillas ardieron. Después denoté como el amo Sesshoumaru subió el escalón que era la entrada a la cabaña; sin pasar dentro de ella, mi amo caminó unos cuantos pasos sobre el delgado pasillo en dirección a una ventanilla sin persiana y justo a un lado de ésta mi señor tomó asiento _No salgas de la cabaña_ Sentenció.

Yo entendí su indirecta y así me introduje de nuevo a la choza sentándome cerca de la ventanilla que el amo y yo teníamos en común, saqué mi cabeza mirándole de soslayo; el amo Sesshoumaru miraba el cielo y la lluvia caer, también miraba como el viento jalaba las ramas de los árboles como en una danza.

Puedo decir que ese día a pesar de la ventisca, yo no poseía frío y sé que el amo tampoco.

El señor Sesshoumaru no se retiró hasta el anochecer y antes de eso no hubo ninguna palabra de su parte ni de la mía, al fin de cuentas no se necesitaban.

* * *

_ ¡Rin! _ Una persona me saca de mis recuerdos _ ¿Ya terminaste de fantasear con el "Engreído ese"? _

_ ¡Señor Inuyasha!, ¿Cuándo llegó?_

El señor Inuyasha se encuentra exactamente a mi lado, lleva una fruta con él.

_ ¿Qué cuándo llegué?_ Su rostro esta rojo de furia _ ¡Rin te pudieron haber matado y tú ni te habrías dado cuenta!... _ Niega con la cabeza mientras aprieta sus puños, la fruta se exprime en sus manos _Estas mal, muy mal de verdad…_

_Lo siento señor Inuyasha yo solo…_ Bajo la mirada.

_Solo querías recordar un poco el pasado… ¿No es así?_ Hecho un vistazo, admirando como el señor Inuyasha observa los astros.

_Si y no, de hecho venía por usted_ Ahora el señor Inuyasha es el que baja el rostro _No se preocupe señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome es muy…_

_Es una niña Rin, tú y ella lo son ¿Qué acaso no ven el peligro?_ El señor Inuyasha me mira, dentro de sus ojos puedo figurar el latente amor que le profesa a quien considero como una amiga _No, no lo ven… _ Él continúa _Tal vez por eso Sesshoumaru no ha vuelto aún… _ ¿Qué? _Necesitará matar a todos los monstruos posibles para que estés a salvo; pero conociéndote… Ni matando a todos los de esta región será suficiente…_

_Ay señor Inuyasha… ¡Pero qué cosas dice! _ Yo intento bromear.

_Rin… Eres una tonta_ Al menos ahora el señor Inuyasha ríe _Veo a Kagome y veo sus expresiones cuando mira a Sango y a sus hijos, ella cree que no lo noto pero… Sé que es lo que busca _ No comprendo, el señor Inuyasha prosigue _Ella volvió a esta era por mí, porque me ama y yo también la amo, solo que no quiero que otra persona sufra lo mismo que yo_

_Señor Inuyasha…_

_Lo siento Rin, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Aguantas al torpe de Sesshoumaru y yo todavía te entretengo con esto…_

_Señor Inuyasha…_

_Y es que… _ El señor Inuyasha dice esto mientras se sonroja _Rin, de alguna manera siento que entiendes lo que estoy pasando porque de alguna u otra forma vivimos cosas semejantes y…_

_ Señor Inuyasha ¡Abajo!_

Rápidamente el señor Inuyasha se "Hace bolita" para protegerse de un conjuro que no pasa, cuando ata cabos me mira con sorpresa; su tez cambia de color con velocidad.

_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso Rin?! , ¡Todas las mujeres son iguales!, ¡¿Primero Kagome y ahora tú?! , ¡Todas ustedes son unas manipuladoras!..._

_Señor Inuyasha_ Le tomo por el hombro mostrando una sonrisa de arrepentimiento _No se enoje se lo ruego, solo quiero que entienda que la señorita Kagome es muy fuerte y que ambos se cuidan mutuamente… Yo lo he visto, no hay nada que temer_

_Rin…_

_Esa marca suya… _ Mi curiosidad no tiene límites _ ¿Tiene algo que ver?_ Me sonrojo.

_Rin… Ya te he dicho que no seas metiche_ Una pequeña risa sale de mi boca _ Pero sí, tienes razón. El día en que me le confesé a Kagome; lo cual creo que te enteraste como toda una entrometida, le hice aquella marca… Pero como tú podrás suponer, aquella marca no es permanente_

_Entonces lo que usted quiere es… _ Me sonrojo a mas no poder, el señor Inuyasha lo hace por igual.

_ ¡No, tonta no!… Eso implicaría tener hijos y yo no quiero que ellos sufran lo que sufrí yo Rin, pero veo a Kagome, veo como ella mira a Sango y… _

_Entiendo… ¿Sabe señor Inuyasha?, creo que este lugar, nosotros… Todo es un sitio excelente para tener niños_

_Niños Hanyou, ¿Entiendes?_ Responde él.

_Sí, además porque estaría rodeado de su familia y aquí nadie le lastimaría… Le aseguro que…_

_Rin, temo a que Kagome se muera porque en ese caso ¿Qué haría yo? Y también ¿Qué haría con nuestros hijos?_

_Señor Inuyasha… Yo he aprendido que en estos casos solo hay dos decisiones que tomar, una es la decisión que le corresponde a la señorita Kagome y otra es la decisión que le corresponde a usted… La señorita Kagome ya ha decidido; perdone por lo que le diré más porque la manera en como lo haré se me hace una falta de respeto pero… ¿Dejará que todo ese sacrificio que hizo la señorita Kagome para estar a su lado sea en vano?, ¿La tendrá a su lado privándose a sí misma y a usted solo por miedo?... Yo no sé usted señor Inuyasha pero yo no lo haría… _ El señor Inuyasha quiere interrumpirme pero le nombro unas cuantas palabras que alguna vez mencionó el señor Jaken sobre cuando yo morí por segunda vez: _Señor Inuyasha… Algo que debe aprender es que cuando su corazón desea salvar a alguien querido para usted, es normal y debe sentir al mismo tiempo tristeza y temor de perderlo; nadie puede estar sin riesgos señor Inuyasha, eso es normal_

El señor Inuyasha me mira sorprendido, tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, su gesto tenso de pronto se vuelve completamente relajado.

_Sesshoumaru es un inútil, aparte de no darte límites también te hizo demasiado sincera… _ Yo me sonrojo _Y algo bocona_ Frunzo el ceño entreabriendo mis ojos como si estuviese molesta. El señor Inuyasha se pone de pie estirando las piernas, las largas mangas de su hitoe se arrastran un poco en señal de que se ha encorvado, finalmente se estira mostrándome su mano _ Vámonos Rin, ya es tarde y no quiero que te quedes dormida mañana_

¡¿Qué?!

El señor Inuyasha y yo caminamos nuevamente hacia la aldea, nuestra platica vuelve a enfocarse sobre el matrimonio de Kohaku a lo cual el señor Inuyasha me comenta que cada marca de pertenencia y compromiso tiene un olor único.

 __Cada persona tiene una esencia diferente, por eso cada marca tiene un olor único. El olor de la marca será el olor de la persona que la creó__

 __Y ¿Cómo lo sabe Inuyasha-sama?_ Pregunto._

 __El anciano Myoga Rin, el anciano Myoga__

Inuyasha-sama y yo nos encontramos a fuera de la cabaña que comparto con la anciana Kaede, me despido de él con una reverencia mientras camina en dirección a su hogar, iba a introducirme a la cabaña cuando…

_ ¡Gracias mocosa! _ Grita el señor Inuyasha.

Y yo solo sonrío, mañana será un grandioso día.

* * *

_ ¡Rin despierta! ¡Vamos! ¡Si no Inuyasha-sama nos dejará!_

¡¿Qué?! Mis ojos se abren a más no poder.

_ ¡Kohaku!... _ Ahora me levanto y me preparo lo más rápido posible _ ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes Kohaku?, ¡Mira como estoy!_

Cuando Kohaku viene de visita a la aldea suele dormir con la anciana Kaede y conmigo ya que a Kohaku le incomoda la idea de oír "Ciertos ruidos" mientras se hospeda con la señora Sango. Recuerdo que cuando le conté sobre esto al señor Sesshoumaru, no tardó en traer un biombo; "Por si las dudas" dijo el señor Jaken.

_Pero Rin, yo te hablé desde hace rato y tú no contestabas_

_Ya no importa Kohaku, además ya estoy casi lista, solo falta…_

_ ¡Rin deja de pensar en el idiota Sesshoumaru y vámonos!_ Escucho gritar al señor Inuyasha

_Inuyasha… ¡Abajo!_ Un temblor se siente incluso fuera de la cabaña, Kohaku y yo reímos mientras partimos a nuestro encuentro.

Estoy segura de que esto será fabuloso.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

+"Youkai lanza truenos" me refiero a Soten la última en la linea de la dinastía relámpago.

+En este cap hago referencia a el cap 9 de la segunda temporada del ánime Inuyasha. también algunas palabras son del manga (las dice la madre de sesshoumaru pero como Rin estaba muerta, propuse que jaken fuese quien se las contará después.

Muchas gracias por leer, comenten.

Buenas lunas


	5. Primer Capítulo Especial

Hola aquí nuevamente Flor de nieve, hoy les he traído un nuevo capitulo el cual espero sea de su agrado.

Disfruten la lectura.

(El manga y anime de Inuyasha son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi).

* * *

 **El poder de la Confianza**

 **Primer Capítulo Especial: Ventisca salada**

Esta tarde esta envidiablemente perfecta, lo digo por todo; no hace mucho sol, el clima está fresco, incluso las nubes están de un tono tornasolado esplendoroso pero…

Suspiro _Pero que aburrido estoy_

Alzo las manos colocándolas detrás de mi cabeza, siento el pasto debajo de mi cuerpo y me importa un bledo que éste se encuentre húmedo, flexiono las rodillas escuchando el crujir de todo lo que sea que muevo o aplasto, me dispongo a descansar nuevamente cuando…

_Oh, no_ Digo un poco desilusionado, casi frunciendo el ceño.

Sé que poco a poco se acerca alguien; exactamente, sé que poco a poco se acerca "Cierta mujer" (Sería un youkai débil si no la sintiera), además su olor se intensifica de tal manera que puedo predecir que se encuentra más que molesta.

Bueno, de hecho ya no importa.

Empiezo a contar con los dedos.

Uno… Dos… Tres y…

_ ¡Maldita sea Shio!, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí acostado?_ Se abre la fusuma y ahí está…

Ella, parada frente a mí, vestida con su habitual kimono de trabajo color rojo; usando su larga cola de gato negro como si fuese una estola.

_ ¡Oh!, pero si es la aún señorita Daini no Haha… Hola_ Me pongo de pie para no comenzar algún conflicto por mi conducta _ ¿Cómo está la señorita más hermosa del palacio?_ Daini me mira por un segundo, yo suspiro, ahora ella niega con la cabeza virando sus ojos verdes.

_ ¡Cállate!... Aún hay muchas cosas por hacer como para que tú te encuentres holgazaneando, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que…? _

_ A ver… _ Capto la mirada de la neko-youkai _Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que aún según tú "Queda pendiente"?_ Yo levanto solo dos de mis garras como si estuviera "Entrecomillando", ella guarda silencio _ ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!… No sea que el amo regrese y se dé cuenta de que todos estos malditos años no ha pasado nada "De gravedad" en este palacio… _ Ahora la youkai me mira expectante.

Yo suspiro.

Bien, me rindo.

_ ¿De verdad necesitas mi presencia?, si es algún asunto político bien sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada…_

_No, no es eso_ Ella responde _Shio, ¿De verdad no tienes cosas importantes de esas que solo los generales deben atender?_

_No Daini, nada… Hace más de cien años que no hay ningún asunto bélico de importancia o que necesite de mi intervención_ Le contesto con un poco de molestia a lo que ella contesta:

_ ¿No eran más de doscientos?_

¡Ay esta mujer! ¡Qué sínica es!

_Si Daini… _ Estoy siendo más que claro ¿o no? _Son de hecho, exactamente doscientos y un años en los que no ha pasado nada que amenace a estas tierras, también son doscientos y un años desde que el lord se largó, como también doscientos y un años son los que lleva muerto el gran Inu-no Taisho_ Suspiro.

Perfecto. Además de molesto, nostálgico

_ ¿Sabes mujer? Aquel día pudimos haber entrado en guerra con los señores del Este, mas sin embargo no creo que eso hubiera sido lo más justo tanto para nuestro actual lord como para el hijo de Ryukotsusei… _ De pronto un gran peso se estaciona en mi pecho y un gran silencio proveniente del pasado me invade _Por favor señorita Daini, si me hace disfrutar de este ambiente tan pacifico no sabe cuánto se lo agradecería… _

Ella lo medita.

_Aun así…_ Ella articula _Para mi eres un viejo flojo_.

Suspiro cansado, solo afirmo con la cabeza para zanjar el tema.

_Shio… _ Daini continúa. Cielos, nada se le puede suplicar a esta mujer _ ¿Cómo crees que se encuentre nuestro señor? ¿Crees que se encuentre bien?_ Aquellas preguntas me sorprenden y me seguirán sorprendiendo a pesar de que ya las he escuchado más de mil veces.

_Claro que sí Daini… Sé que fue muy difícil para ti separarte de él, tú prácticamente lo educaste y déjame decirte que lo hiciste bien… _ Una pequeña sonrisa surca el rostro de la pelinegra youkai, sé que hablar de esto aún le duele y le hace sentir una profunda decepción pero a pesar de ello yo prosigo _Solo que hay ocasiones donde se heredan partes defectuosas de ciertas madres que se manifiestan en ambición y rencor de manera exagerada, sin olvidar la muy grande vanidad … En lo demás, te aseguro que en su tiempo lo que fue su padre y tú hicieron un gran trabajo_ Sé que he dicho las palabras correctas ya que una hermosa sonrisa sale de sus labios _A demás, ya escuchaste los rumores ¿No?_ Ella afirma _ ¿Ya vez?, será un muchacho muy rencoroso pero también es muy poderoso; entonces, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos_.

Daini me sonríe por última vez para después alejarse sin despedirse; esto es muy común en ella, al parecer escuchó un ruido de alguno de los mozos… Ella sabe de esas cosas, no por nada es la encargada de cuidar la integridad del palacio cuando el amo está ausente.

* * *

Sigo parado en el mismo lugar donde Daini me dejó, esto me ha vuelto a aburrir, esperar al amo es una tarea muy agotadora y a pesar de que mi naturaleza youkai me haga sentir cincuenta años como si fuera un día, acepto que sí pesa de alguna forma el estar varado y sin acción.

Veo nuevamente el panorama en el que me encuentro, el jardín del ala norte dentro del palacio siempre será mi favorito ya que es aquí donde conocí a quien fue anteriormente el señor de estas tierras y al que siempre tendrá el título de mi mejor amigo. Debo de reconocer que al principio la idea de su muerte no entraba en mi cabeza pero con el pasar del tiempo lo he ido sobrellevando, también el hecho de que su hijo mayor (Por el orden de la jerarquía) haya sido quien heredó el cargo con todos los poderes correspondientes de éste me desconcertó un poco; pero ahora, con los nuevos rumores (Los cuales estoy emocionado por saber si son ciertos) puedo dar el beneficio de la duda a que si por lo menos el primogénito ha madurado un poco.

El viento rosa mi rostro, me gusta sentir como mueve mi cabello color violeta, pienso que también su caricia es placentera al recorrer todo mi pelaje expuesto (Mi mokomoko); y de pronto, escucho el sonido de seis campanillas la cuales son provenientes de la señorita Daini, esto indica que es la hora del cambio de guardia.

_Bueno, creo que es hora de molestar a alguien_ Sonrío para después lamer mis labios, con mi youki coloco mi pelaje violeta sobre mi espalda como si fuese una capa para finalmente dirigirme a la sala de guerra.

* * *

Deslizo la fusuma con gran velocidad; no importa cuántas veces lo haga, el resultado siempre será el mismo: al escuchar el impacto un anciano algo bajito de estatura y canoso dentro de una túnica café saltará de la sorpresa, después con su boca aventará una llamarada de fuego gris la cual yo esquivare pasando a la sala de guerra para así terminar sonriéndole. Él fingirá molestarse al grado de que sus normales ojos color rosado se tornen rojos, también fingirá regañarme pero en su interior le gusta, yo lo sé.

_Hola consejero Pinkuai ¿Qué dice la vida?_ Digo esto al mismo tiempo en que esquivo la grisácea llama. Sus ojos son como dos flamas de fueguito lindo.

_ ¡Mocoso malcriado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a molestarme a mí, el Gran Consejero Pinkuai?!..._ Ahí va con su bla, bla, bla, observo pergaminos tirados por todo el piso _ Tú crees que solo porque el amo te concedió el cargo de "Honorable General Imperial"… _ Bla, bla, bla, me agacho para recogerlos y colocarlos de nuevo en su sitio _ Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana pero ¡No!... _ Y suelta más bla, bla, bla _ ¡A mí me respetas esbirro del demonio!_

_A mí también me da gusto volver a verle consejero Pinkuai, que bien que sigamos activos ¿No?, ¿Alguna noticia (O chisme) del Lord?_

_ ¡Deja de burlarte de nuestro gran señor chamaco irresponsable!... _ Me habla como si no supiera que yo conocí al antecesor de éste _ Ni creas que por ser ligeramente más viejo que nuestro lord él te tendrá alguna consideración_ Bien, al parecer si tiene al menos una idea, éste ancianito a veces resulta ser muy distraído.

Bah (Suspiro).

Si tan solo el "Chaparrín" supiera…

_No se preocupe "Gran Consejero Pinkuai" para eso…_

¿Eh?, paro de charlar durante un segundo.

Yo… Siento una presencia que no está muy lejos de aquí, será que…

Sonrío.

Mientras, continúo hablando _Para eso yo lo tengo a usted, para que me defienda… _

Yo… Lo percibo, sin duda es "Ese" olor.

Sí, es él.

Finalmente sonrío. Y sentencio:

_Para que usted me defienda de las garras del Gran…_

_ ¡Consejero Pinkuai!, ¡General Shio!_ Entra Daini interrumpiéndonos, yo sonrío a mas no poder _El amo, el amo ha llegado… Lo han divisado en la torre Norte, ¡Vamos pronto!_ Y así como entra sale corriendo.

_Bueno Gran Consejero Pinkuai la hora ha llegado, vamos a recibir al amo_ Digo retirándome a paso medio sin esperar al anciano el cual a causa de su baja estatura tiene que correr para alcanzarme.

_ ¡Al menos deberías peinarte mocoso tonto! A puesto que de suerte traes la armadura puesta_ Me regaña a lo cual río.

_Ay consejero Pinkuai… ¿Quién diría que yo un espíritu libre y decidido, soy por más de quinientos años más viejo que usted?_ Veo un ligero sonrojo por parte del consejero Pinkuai.

_No esperes que te llame con respeto, ¡No lo mereces! _ Menciona resignado, yo solo respondo con una gran carcajada, se nota que detrás de sus espinosas palabras él me quiere.

* * *

Me encuentro en el lado izquierdo de la gigantesca puerta de la entrada principal, al final he decidido hacerle caso a mi "jovenzuelo" amigo y sujetarme el cabello en una coleta alta; a un lado de mi se encuentra el consejero Pinkuai vestido con una túnica azul rey con extraños bordados, a lado de él el lugar corresponde a la señorita Daini no Haha la cual viste impecable como siempre.

Nuestra vista (La de nosotros tres y los demás mozos y soldados) está dirigida al frente y solo hacia el frente ya que es por esa dirección por la cual divisaremos nuevamente al amo.

El olor se intensifica así que decido que ya es hora.

_ ¡Abran la puerta!_ Grito sin esfuerzo, dos youkai de un tamaño no tan grande se concentran en abrir la puerta por la cual el amo debe de pasar sin problemas. Cuando lo hacen reitero: _ ¡A sus puestos!… ¡Ahora!_ Sin hacerme esperar, esos dos mismos youkai vuelven a la formación.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

El aroma se intensifica aún más, pero puedo percibir cierto cambio en él, a parte del olor del amo le acompaña uno muy diferente como a humedad por lo cual sé que no viene solo pero no es solo eso, el amo huele a… Es algo muy ligero, muy discreto, casi inoloro; debo darle gracias a mi naturaleza Inu-youkai ya que ésta me hace tener un olfato aún más sensible que cualquier otro tipo de youkai.

_ ¿Listos?_ Grito nuevamente, la tensión se palpa en el aire.

Un estruendo junto con una ligera sacudida en la tierra se hace presente.

Es el momento, ya es hora.

_ ¡El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste ha llegado! _ Sigo gritando sin bajar ni un poco el volumen _ ¡El palacio Imperial de las tierras de Oeste le da la bienvenida mi gran señor! _ Acabo con una reverencia, ésta es señal para que todos los demás sirvientes digan:

_ ¡Bienvenido a su hogar Amo Sesshoumaru! _ Después de decir esto, todos recibimos a nuestro Lord con una reverencia pero olfateo el aire, Sesshoumaru parece tener otro olor levemente impregnado en él, ese olor es de…

¡No es posible!… ¿Estaré soñando?

Levanto la mirada con sorpresa, el amo empieza su trayecto hacia el palacio pasando a un lado de mí sin darme la más mínima importancia. Ni si quiera un "¿Cuál es la situación del palacio?" o "Deja tus tonterías Shio", ¡Nada!...

Le observo detenidamente, en su cinto trae dos espadas; sonrío al ver que una de ellas es mi favorita, Tenseiga; la otra la desconozco pero por los rumores supongo que es la famosa y poderosa Bakussaiga.

Interesante.

A lado del amo observo caminar a un pequeño demonio sapo cargando un báculo de dos cabezas un tanto extraño, con que de ahí es el olor a humedad; río por lo bajo, sé que ese pequeño renacuajo me recuerda a alguien pero no sé… Ya recordaré después.

_General Shio Burizado, Consejero Pinkuai, Ama de llaves Daini no Haha, Lord Sesshoumaru les llama como representantes…_ Habla nuestro amo ya al final de la formación, nuestros sentidos son tan sensibles que podemos escuchar cualquier cosa sin importar la distancia _Y es este mismo Sesshoumaru quien exige su presencia en el gran salón. Andando_

Bueno, el lord ha dicho.

Una vez retirado mi señor vuelvo mi vista al ejército.

_ ¡Soldados!... Regresen a sus obligaciones_ Ordeno ahora sin la necesidad de tanto grito o formalismos.

Los soldados rompen filas formando cuatro grupos, cada uno correspondiente a su zona de guardia (Ya sea el espacio Norte, Sur, Este u Oeste del palacio), para finalmente desplazarse a esta.

_Shio ya vámonos, Lord Sesshoumaru nos espera_ Escucho decir a Daini una vez organizadas mis tropas.

_Vamos_ Giro mí cuerpo dirigiéndome a las escaleras del castillo, detrás de mí el consejero Pinkuai y Daini alcanzan mis pasos.

* * *

La delgada mano de la neko-youkai se sitúa sobre la fusuma que separa al gran salón del pasillo, el consejero Pinkuai, Daini y yo nos encontramos en frente de ésta esperando a que nuestro señor nos conceda el permiso para entrar, esperamos un poco más hasta que de pronto un sonido se escucha dentro de la habitación.

_ ¿Qué hacen ahí perdiendo el tiempo?, ¿Qué acaso no he exigido su presencia?_ El "Gran Sesshoumaru" ha hablado, su tono de voz no me hace temer pero no puedo decir lo mismo del consejero Pinkuai el cual parece que su alma se ha separado de su cuerpo.

Daini abre la puerta fusuma para abrirse paso, después de ella entro yo jalando con mí mokomoko al consejero Pinkuai que al parecer aún sigue perdido entre este mundo y el otro; mientras andamos observamos a Sesshoumaru el cual ya se había quitado su armadura, increíblemente su semblante luce tranquilo pero sé que algo le pasa.

Sesshoumaru se encuentra sentado directamente en el piso con los ojos cerrados, es extraño ya que sin algún zabuton o tatami que se encuentre debajo de él, él inevitablemente manchara sus ropas.

Él no es así.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres decimos palabra alguna dando tiempo a cualquier explicación. Normalmente el lord no se comporta de esa manera, lo sé, lo conozco desde que era un pequeño cachorro.

_ ¿Situación del castillo?_ Sentencia el Lord cuando estamos frente a él.

_Sin ningún daño o problema, todo en orden mi niño_ Lord Sesshoumaru solo gruñe como respuesta a las palabras de Daini. "Su niño", pero que mujer tan mas sínica y perspicaz.

_ ¿Situación de las Tierras del Oeste?_ Esa pregunta me toca a mí…

_Ningún cambio desde que te fuiste, no hubo ningún atentado y todo fluye con éxito_

_ ¿Situación política?_ Al escuchar la voz del joven amo, el consejero Pinkuai reanuda su labor en el mundo de los vivos y responde:

_Me he encargado de todos los asuntos políticos de raya Lord Sesshoumaru, solo sobran las invitaciones y reuniones con sus respectivos tratados junto con los demás lords… _ Pobre Pinkuai, me compadezco de él ya que su trabajo en mi opinión fue el más difícil todos estos años _Lord Sesshoumaru, estoy seguro que al saber de su regreso los lords necesitarán de su presencia para terminar ciertos pendientes…_

_Jaken_ Habla Sesshoumaru interrumpiendo al consejero Pinkuai, detrás de la silueta del lord aparece el pequeño demonio caminando hacia nuestra dirección, finalmente el youkai verde se coloca a unos cuantos pasos en frente de nosotros

_ ¿Si Sesshoumaru-sama?_ Contesta éste.

_Te harás cargo junto con Pinkuai de los asuntos políticos y sociales de estas tierras; sin embargo cuando yo requiera algún otro servicio, tú harás acto de presencia…_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios está diciendo?! Suena tan amable _No se te ocurra hacer algo sin consultarme… O te mataré_.

Suspiro.

Bueno, el cambio no es mucho pero es un cambio.

_ ¡Claro que si amo bonito!, ¡Su fiel sirviente Jaken nunca le falla!... _ El demonio sapo sigue parloteando haciendo miles de reverencias, Sesshoumaru abre los ojos poniéndose de pie.

Pienso. Si no mal recuerdo, cuando Inu-no Taisho puso de cargo a Pinkuai como consejero, Sesshoumaru fue el primero en estar en contra argumentando que Pinkuai era un youkai de aspecto débil.

Ahora el lord mira hacia nosotros para después decir:

_Ésta es una decisión ya tomada y es irrevocable así que háganlo saber_.

¿Qué tanto habrá pasado en estos doscientos años?

_Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama_ Respondemos Daini, el consejero Pinkuai y yo al mismo tiempo.

Sesshoumaru sale de la habitación sin decir una palabra, esto significa que la reunión es dada por terminada.

_Esta vez no mató a nadie_ Escucho susurrar al consejero Pinkuai, sonrío al sentir un poco de ilusión en sus palabras, el demonio sapo al escuchar el comentario sale en defensa del amo, yo le ignoro.

Pero es cierto.

* * *

Subo las escaleras que dan al cuarto piso, tomo el pasillo de la derecha en dirección a la habitación del amo; me aproximo, en la fusuma de ésta se pueden admirar las temibles y majestuosas figuras de tres Inu-youkais en su verdadera forma, me detengo deslizando mi mano sobre la fusuma pidiendo permiso para entrar; de pronto la fusuma se abre a causa del youki de Sesshoumaru.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Interroga él sin mirarme, paso la fusuma para estar cerca de él; puedo notar que se ha cambiado de traje ya que lleva puesta una yukata con un hakama simple de colores claros.

Suspiro, siempre me recibe de una manera tan encantadora…

_Solo vine a preguntarte si encontraste lo que buscabas_ Le observo fijamente, él no contesta a lo que solo puedo mover mi cabeza negando _No puedo creer que de verdad hayas profanado la tumba de tu padre, muchos me lo han contado en tus años ausente incluyendo Totosai… Realmente no pensé que terminarías siendo igual que tu madre_

De pronto la tira de cuero que sujeta mi cabello se rompe, sé que ha sido él.

_ ¿Debo de recordarte tu lugar?_ Amenaza mientras truena sus garras.

Demonios, pero que difícil.

Sonrío.

_No te temo Sesshoumaru, recuerda que fui yo quien te entrenaba cuando tu padre se iba… Entonces… ¿El Hanyou no es tan estúpido como creías, verdad?_ Espero sentir el poder de un youki incrementarse pero increíblemente no hay respuesta alguna. Observo la habitación por completo, noto las espadas de Sesshoumaru colocadas en el suelo a su lado, solo opto por sonreír más _Te has vuelto muy fuerte Sesshoumaru, he escuchado sobre Bakussaiga y su poder explosivo, a estas alturas… ¿Por qué quedarse con Tenseiga?_ Observo el rostro del lord, lo examino minuciosamente.

Sesshoumaru deja de posar su vista en mí para después dirigirla hacia Tenseiga, su mirada gélida deja de existir cuando veo un brillo singular posicionarse en sus orbes (A diferencia del odio que encontraba hace casi trescientos años). Parece ser que ahora la mirada de Sesshoumaru es muy similar a la de su padre, sonrío ya que es igual a la mirada de alguien con un corazón compasivo.

_ Sesshoumaru…_ Obtengo su atención _Fue Inuyasha el que…_

_ ¡Amo bonito!_ ¿Amo bonito? El youkai sapo entra sin algún tipo de respeto _ ¡Ya llegaron amo bonito y son muy hermosos!... Claro ya que mi amo tiene un buen gusto para la… _ De la nada una roca (La cual no tengo ni idea de donde salió) pasa cerca de mi rostro estampándose en la cara de la rana, ésta por el impacto queda recargada en la pared inconsciente para después caer al piso.

Observo a Sesshoumaru con una gran interrogante en mi rostro, él solo se encamina a la salida con paso veloz, una vez ahí pisa al renacuajo solo para seguir su camino.

¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?!

Mi vista recae en el sapo, dos grandes chichones aparecen en su cabeza.

¡Oh cielos!, ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!

Dejando mis pensamientos de lado me dispongo a seguir al lord, cuando estoy en frente del youkai rana sonrío de lado…

_Creo que frente a mí tengo al Pinkuai de Sesshoumaru…_ Bueno no creo que sea considerado dejarle aquí solo e "indefenso" _ ¡Daini!_ Grito, cuento con que cuando ella encuentre a la rana sepa qué hacer con ella.

* * *

_ ¡¿Qué el Lord se ha ido?! , ¡¿Otra vez?!... _ Pregunto con algo de molestia. Pero que irresponsable es Sesshoumaru, Inu-no Taisho se revolcaría en su tumba _ ¡No solo le basta con dejarnos doscientos años a cargo! Si no que viene, deja a "Pinkuai dos" con nosotros y se larga_ Estoy indignado.

_Cálmate Shio, mi niño volverá… Él lo dijo, solo se fue con un paquete en las manos, ya volverá_ Dice la neko-youkai que se encuentra llenando una bandeja de comida.

_Aun así no me convence Daini, no ha pasado ni un día en el palacio y…_

_ ¡Tonto insolente!, ¡Ni que fueras el padre del amo!_ Me replica el consejero gruñón.

_Oh, ¡Cállate "Pinkuai uno"!_

Daini no hace nada más que reír por mi comentario, después alza la bandeja que hace algunos momentos llenaba para caminar en dirección a la habitación del renacuajo, el consejero Pinkuai y yo la seguimos ya que si de casualidad despierta el sapo, él podría contestarnos algunas preguntas o ya de perdida contarnos anécdotas.

* * *

Estoy sentado en la habitación del original "Jaken", él aún sigue inconsciente a pesar de que los chichones en su cabeza han desaparecido, Daini se encuentra a un lado de él tomando la mano del renacuajo entre las suyas.

_No puedo creer que mi niño actuara tan espontaneo… ¿Seguro que viste bien Shio?_ Pregunta posando sus ojos verdosos en mí.

_Claro que sí, incluso miré como Sesshoumaru le pisó para después olvidarse de él…_ Respondo.

La figura en el pequeño futón se remueve bruscamente, al parecer mi comentario ha hecho que "Pinkuai dos" reaccione, de haber sabido hubiera dicho miles de cosas desde antes.

_ ¡¿El amo Sesshoumaru se fue sin mí?!_ Jaken se sienta rápidamente, Daini le acaricia la cabeza para apaciguar el carácter del sapo afirmándole, es como si estuviese consolándolo _El amo bonito es tan injusto, yo también quería ver a Rin_ ¿A Rin?, al escuchar ese nombre Daini y yo cruzamos miradas.

_ ¿Quién es Rin? Jaken_ Cuestiona Daini al sapo, el cual se silencia de repente.

No ahora no, quiero mis respuestas ¡Ya!

_Vamos sapo ¿Quién es ese Rin?_ Jaken me observa desconcertado para después reír a carcajadas.

¿Qué, dije algo gracioso?

La fusuma se abre para dejar pasar al consejero Pinkuai.

_No me lo van a creer… ¡El amo Sesshoumaru pidió un paquete de kimonos muy grande!_ Menciona el consejero sentándose a lado de Jaken.

_ ¿Y?_ Pregunto con desdén, ya estoy algo enojado _ ¿Eso qué tiene de raro?_

_Pues… Que son kimonos para dama_ Daini y yo abrimos los ojos a más no poder.

Ahora sí, ese sapo me explicará todo.

Trueno mis garras mientras pongo el gesto más fulminante que conozco (Claro obtenido del Gran Sesshoumaru)

_Habla sapo… ¡Ahora!_ Ordeno.

_No, no lo haré… Yo le soy fiel al amo bonito y si él no…_ Vuelvo a tronar mis garras, esto ya ha sido mucho parloteo y sé que así el sapo hablará (No lo pienso lastimar, solo asustar… Poquito), levanto mi mano simulando atacarle cuando…

_ ¡Espera Shio! _ Es Daini _ ¿Recuerdas cuando un mensajero de Lady Irasue llegó contándonos que Sesshoumaru estaba acompañado de una niña humana?_ Yo asiento _ ¿También recuerdas que nos contaron que Sesshoumaru había adoptado una mascota humana pero que ya ni sabían si se la había comido?_ Vuelvo a asentir _ ¿No crees que es muy obvio?_

_ ¡Rin es niño!, ¡Es un mocoso!_ Grita Jaken lo cual es sinónimo de que ha sido descubierto.

Bien a parar toda esta farsa

_Mira sapo, mi nombre es Shio Burizado y como sabes yo soy el General imperial del Ejercito del Oeste desde mucho antes que tu "amo bonito" viera la luz del sol, esta neko-youkai que ves a un lado de ti es Daini no Haha y no solo es una ama de llaves ¿Ves este hermoso palacio pulcro y casi-sistematizado? ¿Sí?, pues todo es gracias a ella, además de que ella cuidó, educó y ayudó a traer a este mundo a tu señor… _ Ante estas palabras el sapo baja la mirada _Y este anciano con ojos rosados a un lado de ti es el Gran consejero de Inu-no Taisho, gracias a él las decisiones más importantes han sido para nada catastróficas… Así que en lo que a mí respecta a todos nos debes respeto…_ El sapo palidece para después oscurecer su piel _Ahora dime ¿Quién es esa Rin? y ¿Qué relación tiene "Esa Rin" con Sesshoumaru?_

El demonio sapo entra en un mutismo un poco alarmante, después me sorprendo ya que comienza a hablar.

* * *

Bajo nuevamente las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, me dirijo a mis aposentos los cuales quedan en el lado oeste, a diferencia de los soldados yo duermo en el palacio ya que soy el militar con más alto rango, exceptuando algunas ocasiones donde en tiempos de guerra todos somos iguales (Digan lo que digan).

Me siento un poco cansado, en más de mil años no he sufrido de un simple dolor de cabeza por lo cual ahora que sufro uno es un poco extraño, cansado y curioso.

Llego a la habitación corriendo la fusuma que tiene grabada una historia antigua sobre el antepasado del lord del Oeste "El gran perro Sagrado", pero hoy me encuentro muy demolido como para tan siquiera intentar recordarla; una vez dentro de la estancia cierro la fusuma, escucho a los grillos del jardín de la parte oeste hacer su infernal sonido indicando que es entrada la noche.

Me aproximo a una pequeña mesita situada en el centro de la recamara la cual tiene tinta y papel, tomo asiento en un zabuton para así empezar un ritual que hago cuando siento intensas emociones…

.

.

 _Gran Lord del Oeste, Gran Inu-no Taisho._

 _¿Cómo has estado en tu nueva vida? O ¿Ya has pasado exitosamente al mundo celestial?_

 _Hace doscientos años te conté como tu primogénito salió del palacio para buscar a la gran colmillo de acero, estaba enfadado, terco, malcriado, un muchacho tonto en verdad (Me alegro de que no hayas presenciado eso, si no te hubieras muerto de la vergüenza)._

 _Todos los que le queremos y nos preocupamos por él tratamos de detenerlo pero fue imposible, creo que ya te habrás imaginado como terminó aquel día… Sí, con lágrimas verdes, un viejo derrotado desangrándose por un combate muy sucio en la playa y un consejero casi muerto del susto._

 _Como sea, el día de hoy por fin el heredero de las tierras magnas del Oeste ha regresado y con él trajo muchas "Sorpresitas"._

 _En primera trajo a un pequeño demonio sapo de nombre Jaken, te reirías si pudieses verlo estoy seguro, ya que es idéntico a Pinkuai, tal vez no físicamente mi buen amigo general, pero en lo que sí puedo asegurarlo es en sus modos y su fidelidad a sus lords sin importar que tan mal los traten._

 _En segunda fue la espada llamada Bakussaiga, por fin pude verla después de tanto tiempo esperar, tengo tantas ganas de entrenar nuevamente con tu hijo como los viejos tiempos (La verdad es que quiero ver qué tan fuerte es Bakussaiga poniéndola a prueba contra mi amada espada Chijo no Kiba, recuerdo que tanto tu espada Colmillo de acero como mi Chijo no Kiba eran las espadas más confiables debido a que jamás se dudó de nuestro poder, espero así sea con tu hijo)._

 _Y en tercero pero más importante, he descubierto algunas cosas sobre Sesshoumaru que no se si decir que me tienen satisfecho o extrañado y es que mi amigo; finalmente Sesshoumaru demostró no solo tener un corazón compasivo como el tuyo sino que también su corazón (Puedo incluso apostar al respecto) ha sido conquistado por una humana. "Pinkuai dos" alega que "Rin" (Así es como se llama la mortal) es apenas una niña y que por eso Sesshoumaru siente el deber de protegerla, pero yo estoy indagando a fin de encontrar ese algo que esconden aquellos dos demonios._

 _Estimado amigo, si tú tuviste poder o influencia en el límite entre el cielo y el inframundo con relación a la creación de esta pequeña criatura humana; te admiro pero tenle piedad, ya que no creo que Sesshoumaru cambie tan drásticamente después de que por más de quinientos años aseguraba odiar a los humanos. Algo está planeando y no sé qué pueda ser pero lo que me confunde es que: Si se supone que Sesshoumaru tiene algún plan malvado ¿Por qué acercarse tanto a la humana? (Mi olfato no me engaña, él olía a humano)._

 _¿Por qué molestarse en darle obsequios y en hacerle promesas? (Esto me lo ha comentado Jaken además de que hoy mismo, Sesshoumaru ha partido hacia la aldea donde se encuentra aquella humana con un kimono en manos)._

 _No estoy seguro de si hacer algo._

 _Guíame Taisho o al menos ilumíname._

 _Bueno general, espero que escuches mis plegarias como también espero que mi preocupación sea en vano y tragarme mis palabras, descansa donde quiera que te encuentres._

 _._

 _Nos encontraremos._

 _._

 _Con gran respeto y admiración te ha hablado_

 _El Gran General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste_

 _Y tu metiche amigo_

 _Shio Burizado_

 _(Ventisca Salada)._

.

.

Dejo la varita con la que escribo a un lado, espero a que la tinta seque y doblo el pergamino apretándolo con fuerza, de la misma mano con la que sostengo la carta emano una energía color violeta haciendo que el papel se desintegre en segundos.

_Espero tu respuesta Taisho_

Finalmente cierro los ojos a la vez que cruzo mis brazos, ni siquiera me hago cargo de quitarme la armadura; para un youkai no es necesario el reponer energías diariamente como lo hacen los humanos así que por esta noche solo decido dormitar sentado.

_ ¿Quién lo diría?... Parece ser que el "Gran Sesshoumaru" heredó lo más extraño de su padre_

Sonrío.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Hola aquí nuevamente Flor de Nieve...

Este capítulo esta situado justamente en el día en que nuestro Youkai deja a Rin en la aldea de Inuyasha (tres años antes de la llegada de Kagome).

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

+Shio Burizado (su nombre literalmente significa Ventisca Salada).

+Daini no Haha (Su nombre literalmente significa Segunda madre)

+Pinkuai (Su nombre literalmente significa Ojos Rosados).

+En este capitulo se hace mención del Espíritu Dragón, Ryukotsusei de quien mas adelante también se hablará.

+Zabuton: son las "almohadas" o tapetes o cojines donde se sientan los japoneses

+Mokomoko: Es la "cosa peluda" que carga Sesshoumaru en su hombro, es parte de su cuerpo pero no es su cola

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola aquí nuevamente Flor de Nieve.

Les he traído un nuevo cap espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. El olor de la muerte**

_Y es así como creo que el monje Miroku se dio cuenta de que quería a Sango-chan_ Me explica la señorita Kagome casi en un susurro.

Ha pasado más o menos una hora desde que partimos sobre los dominios de Musashi, exactamente desde donde se localiza la aldea; al frente del grupo se encuentran la señora Sango, el monje Miroku y Kohaku, detrás de ellos les seguimos el paso la señorita Kagome, el señor Inuyasha y yo.

_Oh, entonces… ¿Todo fue culpa de un terrateniente?_ Pregunto algo impactada, jamás hubiese imaginado tal cosa entre la exterminadora y el monje.

Las gemelas Aimi y Emi junto con su pequeño hermano Hinata se quedaron en custodia de Shippo, el cual al irnos sonrió de una manera exagerada despidiéndonos con su mano al aire (Se me hace que algo trama, o tal vez solo quiere resguardarse de la "Dama Relámpago" sin despertar sospechas); Kohaku por su parte me informó que iría con nosotros justo después de que regresara de mi platica con el señor Inuyasha ya que este viaje es una gran oportunidad para que la señora Sango y el monje Miroku conozcan a la "Futura señora youkai de exterminador".

_Sí Rin, para su mala suerte Sango decidió quedarse con el monje pervertido, libidinoso y tramposo_ Ante las palabras carentes de tacto del señor Inuyasha la señorita Kagome y yo temblamos esperando a que la señora Sango o el monje Miroku se introduzcan en la conversación.

Nuestras miradas caen sobre la pareja (La cual solo camina desde hace bastante rato mientras ambas personas conversan con Kohaku) para después trasladarse sobre el señor Inuyasha con contenida furia.

_Inuyasha… ¡No seas indiscreto!_ Dice la señorita Kagome _Al menos baja un poco la voz_

_ ¡Keh!, ¡Mujeres! _ Habla nuevamente Inuyasha-sama escupiendo las palabras con un muy falso desdén.

Ahora solo veo a la señorita Kagome con un poco de terror, ya que es indudable que el señor Inuyasha salga "Nada ileso" de esta situación.

Espero el siguiente movimiento de la señorita Kagome, pero nada pasa…

_ ¿Qué pasa Kagome-sama?_ Cuestiono ya que se me hizo algo confuso el que la señorita Kagome no castigase al señor Inuyasha.

La señorita Kagome hace un gesto en su rostro en el cual se nota bastante la preocupación _Bueno Rin-chan, es que… De hecho durante nuestro viaje pasaremos por el lugar donde reside ese terrateniente…_ Finalmente la señorita Kagome sonríe _A – ba – jo_ El señor Inuyasha cae de bruces mientras nosotras no dejamos de caminar por el bosque.

* * *

Nuestra primera parada es en el campo del joven Jinenji, me sonrojo un poco ya que hace bastante tiempo no le veo; la última vez que nos reunimos fue hace algunos meses.

Aún recuerdo cuando él y yo nos vimos por segunda vez, yo estaba en compañía de la señorita Kagome, el señor Inuyasha y el monje Miroku; los cuatro buscábamos un remedio para una infección que la pequeña Aimi padecía (Se le veía la piel de su pierna derecha escamosa). La anciana Kaede nos dijo con seguridad lo que tenía la niña y el tipo de planta que sería efectiva para utilizar en forma de ungüento pero desgraciadamente la planta se nos había acabado y no quedaba nada en la reserva ya que aún las plantas faltaban por crecer.

_Pequeña Rin-chan, ve a la cabaña de Kagome-chan e Inuyasha y diles que necesito reservas de plantas hidratantes y antiseborreicas, pregúntales que si me hacen el favor de ir con el joven Jinenji lo más pronto posible, la hija de Sango-chan las necesita_ Dijo mi guardiana a lo que yo me apresuré.

La señorita Kagome junto con el señor Inuyasha aceptaron el pedido sin vacilar, el señor Inuyasha me hizo acompañarlos aquella vez argumentando que dado el caso en que ellos estuviesen ausentes y la situación fuera urgente yo misma fuera sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

Recuerdo cuando el señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome, el monje Miroku y yo llegamos a la cabaña donde hoy en día sigue viviendo el joven Jinenji junto con su madre; aquella vez la madre del joven Jinenji se encontraba seleccionando las hierbas medicinales fuera de su hogar sentada justo en la entrada de la choza.

Al mirarnos a la vez que de su boca salía una sonrisa, supe que había reconocido rápidamente a la señorita Kagome y al señor Inuyasha; posterior a eso, abandonando temporalmente su trabajo, la mujer que alguna vez yo llamé "La bruja de las montañas" dijo:

_ ¡Oh! Pero si eres tú mitad bestia, también tú jovencita… ¡Jinenji! ¡Unos amigos han venido a visitarte!_ Se refería al señor Inuyasha y a la señorita Kagome.

Del interior de la choza el joven Jinenji apareció con un gigantesco cesto en brazos, al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su madre, bajó el cesto posándolo en el piso _Hola Kagome… _ El joven Jinenji iba a saludar al señor Inuyasha pero al pasar su mirada sobre mí guardó silencio como si hubiese reflexionado algo (Después de unos segundos debo de reconocer que me sentí un poco incómoda).

_Este… Yo…_ Intenté articular al menos una oración.

Al darse cuenta del mutismo, la madre del joven Jinenji me observó detenidamente sin importar que mi incomodidad creciera. Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que finalmente la madre del joven Jinenji (Acompañada de éste) abrió sus ojos en señal de una gran sorpresa para después convertir su gesto a uno de alivio.

_Con que eres tú jovencita…_ Dijo la amable anciana sin dejar de mirarme a lo que el señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome cruzaron miradas con un dejo de inquietud, el señor Miroku solo meditaba _Nos tuviste preocupados a mi hijo y a mí durante un gran tiempo… ¿Qué pasó con tu "Bella criatura"?_ Yo me sonrojé.

En mi cabeza rememoro la ocasión donde el señor Jaken me regañaba por ser un estorbo para el amo Sesshoumaru ya que mi señor siempre tenía que andar salvándome (Y dudo mucho que la vez en donde yo caí por un precipicio al intentar salvar la vida del señor Jaken hubiera sido la excepción).

_ ¡A ver anciana! ¿No te estarás confundiendo?_ Mencionó el señor Inuyasha subiendo la voz.

_Kagome ¿Recuerdas cuando les conté sobre una niña que se parecía mucho a ti?... _ El joven Jinenji habló mirando a la señorita Kagome, ella tardó un poco en meditar sus palabras, cuando finalizó abrió sus parpados afirmando con la cabeza, un tono escarlata subió por las mejillas de mi amiga _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso pero aquí está… Estoy seguro_ El joven Jinenji sentenció posando nuevamente su mirada en mí.

_Entonces niña ¿Si encontraste la planta?, ¿Tu demonio se curó del envenenamiento? _ Prosiguió la plática la madre del joven Jinenji.

_Si señora, si se curó… Gracias por todo aquello, no tuve la oportunidad de regresar en ese entonces_ Sonreí un poco nostálgica.

_Eso quiere decir que…_ Los ojos de la señorita Kagome brillaban con cierta fantasía a la vez que decía esto: _ ¡¿Sesshoumaru se envenenó?! ¡¿Tú lo salvaste?!_ Iba a responder pero la señorita Kagome me interrumpió _ ¡No puedo creerlo!_ Me disponía a aclarar esta situación pero…

_Claro, una mujer siempre hace hasta lo imposible por su amor_ Agregó la madre del joven Jinenji con un sonrojo enorme en su rostro, la señorita Kagome tomó las manos de la anciana y ambas empezaron a contar anécdotas amorosas sobre demonios y humanos.

_ ¡Keh! Ese idiota es un inútil_ Escuché decir al señor Inuyasha.

_Entonces Rin-chan ¿Sesshoumaru fue envenenado?_ El monje Miroku analizaba mientras ponía un par de dedos en su barbilla como sopesando el asunto _ ¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Fue Naraku?... Sesshoumaru se ve como un demonio poderoso, se me hace increíble el pensar esto_

_No, no es lo que creen…_ Al fin expliqué empezando por lo que pasó en realidad.

Hoy en día todos (Incluyendo la Señora Sango, la anciana Kaede, Kohaku y Shippo) saben sobre aquella historia, creo que a la única persona a la que desilusioné con la verdad fue a la señorita Kagome, pero bueno ella siempre ha sido algo "Romántica".

* * *

Seguimos caminando dirigiéndonos a la aldea donde se encuentra el campo del joven Jinenji, nos encontramos un poco cerca lo sé. De pronto el señor Inuyasha para de andar seguido de la pequeña Kirara la cual salta de los brazos de Kohaku encorvando su espalda como un gato enfurruñado.

_Inuyasha ¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiona la señorita Kagome.

_Huele a cadáver_ El señor Inuyasha le responde _Kagome, Sango, Rin, quédense aquí, estén atentas a cualquier cosa… Miroku, Kohaku_ Los mencionados solo miraron al señor Inuyasha y asintieron.

_No Inuyasha ¡Espera!... _ Grita la señorita Kagome antes de que el señor Inuyasha se le ocurra salir corriendo _Deberíamos de ir todos juntos, aún no sabemos que pasa y sería lo mejor enfrentarlo juntos_ En los ojos de la señorita Kagome se presenta un brillo el cual apuesto que representa su decisión.

_Kagome…_ El señor Inuyasha se queda varado por unos minutos por lo cual cuando reacciona; a penas se da cuenta de que la señorita Kagome, la señora Sango, el monje Miroku, Kohaku y yo ya le hemos dejado atrás _ ¡Kagome!... Maldita sea ¡Espera! _.

Vamos a paso veloz (Casi corriendo) para ver lo que ha pasado en la aldea, a la cabeza está Kohaku con su arma lista en caso de un ataque, después de él van la señora Sango junto con el monje Miroku a la defensiva y no tan alejados de ellos nos encontramos la señorita Kagome, yo y al final el señor Inuyasha cuidando nuestra retaguardia.

_ ¡No puede ser!_ Escucho que Kohaku dice exaltado _ ¡No es posible!_.

Cuando todos llegamos a donde el campo del joven Jinenji se sitúa vemos con miedo y asombro la escena que está frente a nosotros.

La cerca que separa el bosque de la tierra del joven Jinenji ha sido destruida, casi hecha añicos. Un enorme, inmenso y colosal campo de flores está situado a nuestros pies justo desde donde inicia la cerca hasta donde la cabaña del joven Jinenji (La cual también está al borde del colapso) se localiza; sus colores son de rojos bellísimos y muy variados pero algo aquí está mal, tanto que hace que un frío seco y pesado suba por mi espalda.

_Que raro, entre estas flores difícilmente puedo notar el aroma de las hierbas medicinales que tiene Jinenji pero… _ Comenta el señor Inuyasha _ Estas flores no poseen olor_.

_Fue esa criatura… _ Kohaku le interrumpe _ ¡Fue otra de esas criaturas! _

_Señor Inuyasha ¿Dónde está el joven Jinenji?_ Pregunto al notar la choza de éste casi destruida.

_ ¡Veamos a los aldeanos!_ Clama la señorita Kagome mientras se dirige al centro de la aldea.

_ ¡Kagome espera!... _ El señor Inuyasha la sujeta del hombro _El olor a cadáver proviene de ahí_

A pesar de las palabras de su amado, la señorita Kagome se suelta y corre con el mismo objetivo, yo al comprenderla corro de la misma manera para alcanzarle.

_ ¿Rin qué diablos están haciendo?_ Oigo decir al señor Inuyasha mientras nos alcanza de un salto, detrás de él vienen el señor Miroku, la señora Sango y Kohaku.

_Veremos si hay algún herido o sobreviviente_ Respondo, el señor Inuyasha bufa a lo que la señorita Kagome me respalda argumentando:

_Si los restos de esta criatura no tienen olor, tal vez si algunas personas fueron empapadas por su sangre tampoco lo posean_ Ahora solo observo al señor Inuyasha meditar las palabras de la señorita Kagome; al parecer le han sorprendido por lo que después se coloca delante de nosotras con enormes brincos.

_Me adelantaré a investigar por si alguna criatura de esas está por allá_ Informa el señor Inuyasha desenvainando a Colmillo de acero mientras la señorita Kagome asiente.

Mientras corremos observamos las mismas flores esparcidas por todo el camino, a pesar de que nos encontramos en una parte no tan alejada del centro de la aldea, no hayamos ningún ser viviente como tampoco un cadáver.

_Todo esto es muy extraño ¿Los aldeanos sobrevivientes habrán escapado?_ La voz de Kohaku corta un poco mi concentración, pero siento que soy la única en escucharle ya que nadie le responde.

* * *

Al estar en el centro de la aldea cambia drásticamente la situación, todos paramos de andar y vemos que algunas chozas están destruidas por completo, otras solo se nota que sufrieron daños pero una que otra está bañada en aquellas flores que solo presagian algo terrible, como si en su momento la sangre de aquella criatura hubiese mojado todo y solo quedaran extraños recuerdos de lo sucedido.

En el piso en frente de los restos de algunas chozas se encuentra una hilera de pálidos cuerpos ya sin vida, como si alguien los hubiese posicionado ahí.

_ ¡Inuyasha!_ La voz de la señorita Kagome rompe el sepulcral silencio en el que nos hemos sumergido desde nuestra llegada_ ¡Inuyasha!_.

_ ¡Kagome por aquí!_ Desde la lejanía se escucha al señor Inuyasha responder.

_ ¡Vamos Kagome-chan por aquí!_ La señora Sango sostiene a la señorita Kagome por el brazo y así ellas junto con el monje Miroku comienzan a andar al encuentro con el señor Inuyasha pero…

_Algo, algo está raro aquí… _ Menciono a la vez que camino un poco extrañada siguiendo el camino de cadáveres.

Una sensación de pánico empieza a invadir mi cuerpo, lo siento tanto…

Siento como mi piel se encoje y endurece por la espera, como si mi sangre se congelara poco a poco.

Las flores colocadas en los tejados de las casas caen a causa del viento creando un lluvia un tanto apática, veo su aterrizar tan suave sobre los cuerpos; sería hermosa si estuviese en otro ámbito o contexto.

_Ri… Rin…_ Mi cuerpo queda estático al escuchar mi nombre, no reconozco tan siquiera la voz pero sé que debo ser valiente.

Giro mi cuerpo hacia todos lados, después observo la choza donde exactamente oí el susurro, creo… Yo…

Mi cuerpo se mueve, me voy acercando paso a paso…

_ ¿Quién está ahí?_ Pregunto temerosa de la respuesta, ahora me apresuro al pensar que puede ser alguno de los aldeanos que de casualidad haya escuchado mi nombre.

Entro a la cabaña, lo primero que noto es el rechinido de la madera ya un tanto desgastada, giro y un brillo anormal, sobrenatural lastima mis ojos provocando que los cierre por un breve momento.

_Rin-Chan… _ Esa voz nuevamente, abro los parpados adaptándome a la luz.

Al acercarme a su paradero observo a una persona recostada sobre la madera del piso; aquel resplandor es causado por ella. Cuando estoy cerca de este ser quedo impresionada ya que por fin puedo divisar que lo único que hace es mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos con un dejo de ternura son de un color azul aqua completamente vacíos y sin pupila, su cabello es largo muy lacio y de un azul un poco más oscuro que el de sus ojos, su tez es de color rosa pálido sin llegar a la blanquecina piel de mi amo, sus facciones son suaves y delicadas; comprendo por experiencia que su apariencia no es ni un poco humana a pesar de que sus ropajes color azul le quedan gigantescos y parecen caérsele de tan holgados que son.

_Rin-chan… _Al nombrarme reiteradamente dejo de admirar su belleza para enfocarme en las preciosas flores cerca de él, como también noto que tiene posada una de sus manos en uno de sus costados, sus manos y garras están llenas de sangre la cual comprendo que es "Su sangre".

Sin importar de donde me conoce, me dispongo a acercarme a este ser, de pronto siento como alguien me detiene rápidamente, haciéndome girar.

_ ¡Rin!, ¡No puedes confiar en alguien así ahora! _ Pero sí es…

_Pero Kohaku, ¡Está gravemente herido! _ Miro detenidamente sus ojos, parece ser que mi mirada tiene el mismo efecto que la de la señorita Kagome ya que Kohaku me suelta sin vacilar permitiéndome acercarme a ese ser.

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ Le digo al mismo tiempo que tomo asiento a su lado, de mi bolso saco algunas hierbas medicinales y un trapo esponjoso; escucho pasos alejarse, sé que Kohaku se ha ido para alertar a los demás.

Unto las hierbas medicinales sobre el trapo esponjoso impregnando su sustancia curativa en él, estoy a punto de aplicarlo a la herida del ser cuando de la nada siento sus garras apretar ligeramente mi muñeca, yo poso mi mirada en su rostro a pesar del molesto brillo que emana su cuerpo _No es necesario pequeña Rin… Siempre supe que eres mucho más decidida y fuerte que yo… _.

Esas palabras son de…

Ahora este extraño ser sonríe, siento resbalar lágrimas de mis ojos a pesar de que están abiertos a mas no poder _También, siempre supe que tu corazón parece un sol cálido y brillante y que sobre todo transmite mucha alegría…_ Él agrega.

¡¿Por qué?!...

¡¿Por qué paso esto?!

_Joven Jinenji, es usted… _ Al saberse descubierto, él solo asiente ligeramente sin dejar de sonreír, él actúa justo como si fuera una tonta… Una tonta despedida.

_... Eso debe ser porque tu corazón guarda sentimientos maravillosos_ Él sigue agregando y siento como su agarre pierde fuerza y como su mano baja lentamente por mi brazo _No llores pequeña Rin solo descansaré un poco más…_

_ ¡Señor Inuyasha! ¡Señorita Kagome! _ Grito con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo perderlo ¡No! _ ¡Por favor ayuda!... ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_.

_Rin tranquila, todo estará bien_ El joven Jinenji cierra los ojos.

No, no, no…

_ ¡Ayuda, Por favor!_ Ahora aprieto el trapo sobre la herida de Jinenji, no me importa lo que me haya dicho, yo lo salvaré _ ¡Vamos Jinenji!, ¡No pasa nada!, estaremos en unos meses de nuevo unidos, juntos, molestando al señor Inuyasha, por favor… _ Siento como unas pequeñas gotitas de agua se deslizan en mi rostro, éstas terminan precipitando en mis manos, en mis dedos, justo en su herida _ ¡Por favor!…_.

Aprieto el trapo esponjoso lo más fuerte que mi cuerpo me lo permite, aún no termino de colocar la esencia de las hierbas cuando de repente unos brazos me separan bruscamente del cuerpo de Jinenji alzándome del piso.

_ ¡Es suficiente Rin! _ Escucho.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Es tanto mi enojo que realmente no distingo de quien es aquella voz, me muevo y me muevo pero lo único en lo que pienso es en el cuerpo de Jinenji alejándose cada vez más de mí.

_ ¡No, No me alejen!... ¡Es Jinenji! ¡Es Jinenji! ... ¡No!_ Intento gritar con todo lo que tengo pero me es imposible, mi vista se nubla y a pesar del intenso resplandor todo se vuelve oscuro _Es… Jinenji… Es… Es… _.

Todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

Lo primero que veo al despertar es el techo de una cabaña, me levanto un poco sin ponerme de pie buscando con la mirada a alguno de mis amigos; me encuentro sola, una gran tristeza se embarga en mi pecho al recordar todo lo sucedido como también en mi cabeza se embargan muchas preguntas.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué el joven Jinenji lucía así? ¿Quién fue el que me separó del joven Jinenji? Y…

_Con que ya despertaste jovencita… _ Debo de aceptar que el escuchar sobre todo "Aquella voz" me hace sentir un poco alivianada _ ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ Giro mi rostro observando a la madre del joven Jinenji entrar por la persiana de entrada.

_Señora, su hijo… Jinenji… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde están el señor Inuyasha y los demás? ¿Cómo esta…?_ La última frase me es inconcebible completar ya que un gran nudo se posiciona en mi garganta, mis ojos se dirigen a la anciana la cual me sonríe de una manera nostálgica, yo solo pienso lo peor.

_Hablas mucho jovencita… Mi hijo Jinenji está bien, está recuperándose, fue una batalla ardua y difícil; estoy muy orgullosa de él, nunca dudé de que nos salvaría. Tus amigos están afuera de la cabaña ayudando a los aldeanos a reconstruir sus casas, han pasado solo algunas horas desde que te desmayaste así que es de noche y bueno lo que pasó aquí fue algo muy fuera de lo normal, no fue un youkai común; ni siquiera de los hermosos youkai como lo fue el padre de mi hijo_ Termina de explicar adoptando una pose para nada sería, yo solo sonrío al saber que mi amigo está bien pero…

_Disculpe… ¿Por qué Jinenji tenía esa apariencia?_

_Bueno, ese youkai apareció desde este lado de la aldea, algunos hombres me han dicho que llegó corriendo soltando una especie de alarido muy espeluznante arrastrando destrucción a su paso. Cuando mi hijo Jinenji y yo fuimos a ver lo que sucedía, miles de cabañas y puestos ya estaban destruidos; aquel youkai era de un tamaño enorme y aún seguía haciendo de las suyas por lo cual mi hijo reunió a un grupo de aldeanos y nos dijo que nos escondiéramos en una de las chozas de los extremos de la aldea... Sabía que mi hijo lo distraería pero no muchos corrieron con la suerte de salir vivos; ese youkai de alguna manera devoraba a los menos afortunados sin sacar ni una sola gota de sangre, fue como si succionara su ser pero no su cuerpo… En un punto mi hijo atacó a ese youkai mientras parecía que conversaban sobre almas y destinos y bueno… Yo ya no sé qué pasó después ya que el grupo de aldeanos y yo llegamos a una cabaña y ahí nos escondimos. Lo último que supe fue cuando tu amigo mitad perro fue a sacarnos de nuestro alojamiento, después llegó el cuñado del monje y nos apresuramos hacia donde tú y mi hijo Jinenji estaban_

_Señora ¿Puedo ir a visitar al joven Jinenji?_ Siento mis mejillas arder, no me había contestado lo que le había preguntado inicialmente pero me informó mucho.

_Jinenji aún está descansando jovencita… Me pareció un poco extraña la manera en cómo te aferrabas a mi hijo, dime ¿Acaso te gusta?_ Su mirada me examina muy cuidadosamente.

_Lo siento señora, pero lo que yo siento por el joven Jinenji no es más que una hermosa y sincera amistad_ Sonrío recordando al dueño de mi vida, mi señor Sesshoumaru.

_Entonces ¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma?… Supongo que fue por qué pensabas que estaba muriendo, pero sé muy bien que mi hijo no te dijo nada alarmante, lo conozco muy bien_

_Bueno yo…_ Medito bien mi palabras _Realmente yo no quería ver… Otra vez, morir a alguien_ Un pequeño silencio reina en la habitación, mi vista está puesta en mis manos y al alzarla me doy cuenta que la madre de Jinenji me mira mientras me sonríe.

* * *

_... Intercambié la energía de mi alma humana por la vida de todos los aldeanos vivos, supe que este "Guardián" aceptó el trato cuando hundió tres de sus garras en mi costado y de ahí saco una esfera luminosa… Al principio sentí mi cuerpo arder ya que mi apariencia se estaba transformando a cómo me ven ustedes ahora. Aquel youkai antes de introducir mi energía a su pecho me dijo que era afortunado ya que al ser hanyou no perdería mi vida pero que quedaba en mí el controlar mi parte youkai, de no ser así mi sacrificio sería en vano ya que lo más probable es que yo reclame la vida de las personas que intenté salvar con mis propias garras… _

La señorita Kagome y el señor Inuyasha se encuentran sentados como una pareja a lado del joven Jinenji y su madre; después de éstos, me encuentro yo junto con Kohaku y para cerrar el círculo están el monje Miroku y la señora Sango.

El joven Jinenji ahora posee una voz un poco más grave, ahora puedo notar su verdadero cambio.

Suspiro. Espero que la belleza de su corazón no cambie.

_Y después… ¿Qué sucedió Jinenji?_ Dice la señora Sango.

_Pues, después de introducir mi energía en su pecho, se fue caminando por el campo de hierbas medicinales de mi padre… Quería detenerlo pero no podía, a penas y logré algo para salvar la vida de la gente de esta aldea… _ El joven Jinenji adopta una expresión de contrariedad y frustración _Pero de pronto explotó llenando el campo de hierbas con su sangre y restos, fue muy extraño e inexplicable ya que mientras le distraía no podía ni dañarle un poco... Su sangre y restos salpicaron toda la aldea y a mí; después, noté como me desangraba y me fui a descansar, Rin-chan me encontró y bueno… Paso lo que pasó_

_Joven Jinenji ¿Por qué adoptó esta forma?_ Con un poco de pena me atrevo a preguntar.

_ ¿No es obvio Rin?... _ El señor Inuyasha me responde _Así era su padre_ Todos exceptuando al joven Jinenji, su madre y al señor Inuyasha exclamamos un "Oh" de asombro _ ¿Qué no lo es?_ Cuestiona sarcástico el señor Inuyasha.

_Entonces creo que habrá un cambio de planes mis amigos… _ El monje Miroku comienza a indicar _Creo que estamos en una situación algo complicada ya que no sabemos cuándo aparecerá otra de estas criaturas ni en dónde… Me temo que debemos seguir investigando ya que todo lo que les hemos dicho y lo que nos han dicho es lo único que sabemos y me parece que no es suficiente_

_ ¿Y eso que quiere decir excelencia?_ Dice la señora Sango

_Bueno, quiere decir que nuestro viaje será más largo… _ Contesta el monje Miroku mientras coloca dos dedos en su barbilla y toca las nalgas de su esposa, la señora Sango le abofetea dejándole una marca en su rostro _Creo que lo primordial sería que vayamos a la aldea donde la anciana Kaede se encuentra ahora para avisarle de la situación pero… ¿Qué hará usted joven Jinenji?_

Noto que el joven Jinenji no deja de poseer una expresión serena y cordial. Recuerdo que antes, justo cuando el monje Miroku tenía ese tipo de desplantes con la señora Sango, el joven Jinenji actuaba muy apenado e introvertido, ahora todo es diferente tal vez por su nueva naturaleza.

Finalmente el joven Jinenji habla _He pensado en primero restaurar la aldea y el corazón de los aldeanos roto por la muerte de sus seres queridos, hacer sus rituales fúnebres o de luto... Al decir ustedes que una de las conocidas maneras de salir vivo del asunto tiene que ver con poderes espirituales me he encontrado en una gran desventaja y como no hay nadie que done más energía además de que yo no lo permitiría, pienso que la única opción es que mientras yo peleo evacuar la aldea a gran velocidad… Es la única opción viable_ Sonrío; no importa si es humano, hanyou o youkai, el joven Jinenji posee y poseerá un corazón bondadoso y hermoso.

* * *

Han pasado dos horas desde que nos alejamos de la aldea donde reside el joven Jinenji, seguimos caminando con nuestra formación inicial. Solo recuerdo que después de este día en donde hubo muchas sorpresas, el grupo del señor Inuyasha y yo hemos decidido partir inmediatamente a la aldea del señor Natsuki Kenshi.

El joven Jinenji amablemente nos ha brindado un poco de sus plantas medicinales y provisiones para continuar con nuestro viaje…

Recuerdo hace unos momentos, cuando estábamos cerca de la división entre el camino del bosque y la aldea del joven Jinenji; la madre del joven Jinenji nos acompañaba ya que él se encontraba ayudando a los aldeanos a construir nuevamente sus hogares, si yo observaba hacia el centro de la aldea podía divisar al joven Jinenji usando su súper fuerza para cargar bastantes troncos los cuales serían utilizados para restaurar las chozas.

_Gracias por su visita muchachos, también gracias por informarnos, ya todo estará más tranquilo por aquí_ Expresó la madre del joven Jinenji posando sus dos brazos detrás de su espalda.

_Gracias a usted señora_ Respondió la señorita Kagome, la señora Sango y el señor Miroku; por parte del señor Inuyasha solo se escuchó un "Keh".

_Disculpe señora_ Interrumpió Kohaku _Cuando yo me enfrenté a uno de esos monstruos afortunadamente no hubo muertes ni heridos pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué los cadáveres de los aldeanos se encontraban en fila? ¿Había un propósito con esto?; También… Las flores en las que se convirtió la criatura al final eran de un color muy distinto, de hecho eran blancas con amarillo, eran las flores que yo le regalo frecuentemente a mi hermana… ¿Por qué estás son diferentes?_

La anciana meditó un poco la respuesta, se agachó para sostener en su mano una de las fatídicas flores las cuales eran de color rojo y violeta, muy hermosas y vivaces _Bueno jovencito "El nuevo Jinenji" no lo reconocerá pero en su corazón existe una bondad que no puede ser borrada… Estoy segura de que él fue quien colocó los cuerpos de esa forma ya que éstos se encontraban en frente de las cabañas donde cada persona residía cuando se encontraba con vida. Con respecto a esto… _Señaló la flor _Yo desconozco la razón de estas flores…_ Kohaku bajó el rostro un poco frustrado _Pero da la casualidad que estas flores son las favoritas de mi hijo Jinenji…_ Después de esas palabras, la anciana sostuvo su mejilla la cual se tornó de un tenue color rosado _Estas son las flores que el padre de Jinenji me regalaba en forma de cortejo…_ Al escuchar la palabra cortejo, todos menos la madre del joven Jinenji me miraron un instante, posteriormente pasaron su vista nuevamente a la anciana _¿Son muy hermosas no?_

Mientras la señorita Kagome respondía la pregunta de la madre del joven Jinenji yo decidí mirarlo a él, de alguna u otra forma pienso que su nueva "Falta de expresiones" lo asemeja un poco a mi señor.

¿Acaso el no expresarse con libertad es parte de ser un demonio?

Mi curiosidad me invadía y quería preguntárselo a la madre del joven Jinenji pero bueno, ese no era el mejor momento.

 _"Adiós Joven Jinenji… Sé que no se ha ido pero le extrañaré; espero en un futuro pasar gratos momentos como antes"_

* * *

_ ¡Hey Rin! ¿Qué tanto piensas ahora?... _ Giro mi rostro encontrándome al señor Inuyasha caminando con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza _ ¿Sabes algo? Recuerdo cuando tuve que quitarte de encima del pobre de Jinenji, no lo dejabas ni respirar… Él tratándose de curar y descansar y tú tan escandalosa… _ ¡Ah, con que fue el señor Inuyasha el que me sacó de ahí!, ¡Ya verá! Le voy a decir que… _Ya me imagino si en lugar de Jinenji hubiese sido el bastardo de Sesshoumaru_ Sentencia.

Ahora el señor Inuyasha sonríe de una manera muy burlona, siento la presencia de Kohaku acercarse; siempre la siento cuando viene en especial y solo con el objetivo de molestarme.

_Tiene razón señor Inuyasha, Rin estaría surcando el mismísimo infierno con tal de ver a su Daiyoukai_ La voz de Kohaku no se hace esperar

_Por cierto Kohaku, ¿Ya le avisaste a tu futura señora que conocerá a su cuñada muy pronto?_ Hablo en busca de defenderme a lo que Kohaku calla y se sonroja.

_Claro que si Rin, no soy tonto_.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

+En este cap se hace una referencia a los capitulos 31 y 96 del ánime Inuyasha.

+Tambien se nombra al terrateniente (igual aparecido en la serie) que está enamorado de Sango, he de decir que esta no es la única vez que saldrá en este fic (jejejeje)

+"Dominios de Musashi" Son las regiones en donde vive Inuyasha y sus amigos.

+Dama Relámpago: se refiere a Soten

+Las palabras que Jinenji le dice a Rin son referencias a como se expresa de ella desde que la conoció.

Buenas Lunas


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola aquí Flor de Nieve, espero que disfruten la lectura.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios..

Muchas gracias por leer :3

El manga y ánime de Inuyasha son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Esperanza de Verano**

Hemos caminado un poco menos de tres días, lo que lleva a que hemos estado acampando en el bosque encontrando frutas, vayas y alimentos; también hemos dormido sobre el pasto (Unos encima de mantas, otros al puro contacto con la hierba o recargados sobre un tronco).

La señorita Kagome, la señora Sango y yo dormimos juntas acurrucadas con nuestras mantas sobre nosotras para proporcionarnos un poco de calor humano, mientras que Kohaku y el señor Miroku se encontraban como en un pequeño grupo acostados en una hilera cada uno con su respectiva tela, el señor Inuyasha antes de un merecido descanso hacía una pequeña guardia vigilando y revisando los alrededores (Yo le observé fingiendo dormir); cuando terminaba tomaba asiento sobre un lugar cómodo entre la hierba recargando su espalda en un tronco y así dormitar un poco.

Ahora es casi medio día, la mañana o tarde se nota plena y el señor Inuyasha ha dicho que estamos a punto de llegar con la anciana Kaede, sé que ha podido olerla, si no fuera así apuesto que se encontraría un poco irritado o inclusive preocupado.

_ ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos Inuyasha?_ La señorita Kagome le mira con cierta curiosidad, el señor Inuyasha asiente _ ¡Oh!, tengo tanta curiosidad de saber cómo es la aldea o el hogar del joven Kenshi_ Continua hablando la señorita Kagome; todos a excepción del señor Inuyasha estamos sonriendo a causa de la espontaneidad y el buen humor que la señorita Kagome es capaz de transmitir _A puesto que ha de ser muy hermoso… Aunque se veía un poco serio los días en que estuvo en la aldea pero supongo que fue porque no nos conoció lo suficiente o porque… _

_A mí lo que me intriga de ese tipo más que su casa es ¿Por qué después de la primera vez que le vimos, él llegó solo?_ El señor Inuyasha cierra los parpados al soltar (Como casi siempre) sin delicadeza aquellas palabras.

_Buena pregunta… Tal vez, puede ser que sea poderoso o que en sus venas lleve un poco de poder espiritual; sería lo más lógico, si no sería una presa fácil para cualquier youkai, ¿No lo creen?_ Pregunta el monje Miroku.

_Yo no lo sé, pero fue muy amable conmigo_ Sonrío después de que aquellas palabras salieran de mi boca.

_ ¡Rin, tú eres la única persona que ve amabilidad en todo el mundo!... Un claro ejemplo es que eres la única que piensa que el idiota de Sesshoumaru es un demonio amable_ Suspiro, ahí vamos de nuevo… El señor Inuyasha y yo siempre hemos tenido divertidos roces por esto.

Solo falta que Kohaku hable y…

_Señor Inuyasha…_ Como dije anteriormente, Kohaku entra en la conversación con el solo fin de jugar _El señor Sesshoumaru de verdad es una persona amable a su manera; solo fíjese en Rin… ¿Acaso no es amable de su parte sacar de la soltería a mi buena amiga?_

¡Quiero matarlo!

_ ¡Kohaku! _ Mi piel se torna roja de la furia, ni una palabra sale de mi boca; cuando logran hacerlo las palabras que salen son: _ ¡Eres un tonto Kohaku!_.

Cruzo mis brazos guardando silencio sin parar de caminar, la señora Sango ve a su hermano menor con reproche, el señor Miroku solo sonríe como un gesto un tanto irónico.

Pienso; estoy soltera porque así lo he decidido, mi vida le pertenece al amo Sesshoumaru y solo a él. No me hubiese importado si él no correspondía mis sentimientos, mi corazón es suyo y solo suyo. Lo que más me importa es estar a su lado para siempre, incluso si la longevidad humana no me es suficiente le seguiré aún después de la muerte.

_Rin… _ Giro el rostro un tanto desubicada, el señor Inuyasha se encuentra sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol no muy lejos de mí _Entiende que no puedes andar por el bosque sola…_ ¿Sola? Regreso mi vista hacia los pasos que acabo de dar dándome cuenta de que he avanzado demasiado rebasando al grupo del señor Inuyasha _ ¡Ay niña! Un día de estos un monstruo te matará y cuando te esté hirviendo en tu propia sangre para comerte, el insecto de Sesshoumaru la olerá y después sin preguntar nos asesinará a todos_.

Por las abstracciones y probabilidades que menciona el señor Inuyasha no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas deteniendo mi paso por completo; es tan estridente mi risa que el señor Inuyasha baja del árbol para zarandearme por los hombros.

_ ¡Ya Rin tranquilízate!_ Dice el señor Inuyasha, siento salir lágrimas de mis ojos las cuales molestan mi visión _Rin, debemos seguir andando, ¡Ya!... No podemos perder el tiempo_ Yo le ignoro mientras mantengo una mano sobre mi estómago el cual empieza a dolerme.

_ ¿Inuyasha qué es lo que pasa?_ Interroga la señorita Kagome la cual nos ha alcanzado junto con el equipo del señor Inuyasha; el señor Inuyasha solo le mira confundido respondiéndole con la mirada un "No sé".

* * *

Después de mi ataque de risa la tensión en el grupo fue disminuyendo al grado en que Kohaku y yo nuevamente comenzamos a bromear. El señor Inuyasha posteriormente a mis risotadas empezó a explicar que soy tan distraída que ni si quiera yo me había dado cuenta de mi distanciamiento del grupo y aunque la señorita Kagome, la señora Sango, el monje Miroku y Kohaku bromeaban junto con él; agradezco al señor Inuyasha por justificarme a lo que para mí fue una total grosería, debo confesar que aún ahora me siento un poco apenada por el suceso…

Ya no soy una niña pequeña y soy consciente de ello.

El señor Inuyasha carga en su espalda a la señorita Kagome la cual se había cansado de repente, Kohaku y yo les miramos con cierta intensidad ya que ellos son los que ahora encabezan al grupo y esto hace que ellos no noten nuestras miradas, detrás de nosotros se encuentran la señora Sango y el monje Miroku, éste último lleva en sus dos mejillas las marcas recientes de los golpes de la señora Sango; Kohaku y yo suspiramos al verlos, Kohaku entiende que su hermana ama al monje y que el monje corresponde sus sentimientos pero aún se nos hace imposible creer que después de tanta desgracia como la que causó el semidemonio Naraku ahora todos gocemos de una vida plena con más altas que bajas.

_Ya llegamos_ Escucho decir al señor Inuyasha mientras él baja a la señorita Kagome de su espalda; cuando Kohaku y yo llegamos a su altura no podemos dejar de ver una gran muralla la cual indica que estamos frente a un castillo gobernado por un señor feudal.

La muralla es de roca color gris, es tan alta que creo que el señor Inuyasha necesitaría saltar un poco más de lo normal para rebasarla; justo encima de esta, en algunos lados del muro, se pueden observar puestos de vigilancia donde varios hombres vestidos con armaduras de un azul oscuro están posicionados por si pasa algún caso de ataque.

Nosotros al no estar ubicados cerca de alguno de los portones, hemos decidido rodear el castillo.

* * *

_Hola, este bueno… _ La señorita Kagome empieza a decir a uno de los tres guardias, juntando sus dedos índices en señal de nervios _Venimos en busca de la sacerdotisa Kaede, ella…Se encuentra aquí, ¿Nos haría el favor de dejarnos pasar?_ Termina en espera a que el guardia le conteste.

Al buscar una entrada que nos llevase al interior de la fortaleza, hallamos con un portón protegido por tres guardias; llevan puestos el mismo uniforme azulado que traen sus camaradas de vigilancia, la diferencia es que en los cascos de los vigilantes se encuentra un gran adorno color negro (El cual supongo denota el rango).

Dejamos pasar algunos segundos, Kohaku y yo observamos de reojo al señor Inuyasha el cual se nota más que impaciente. La señora Sango decide hablar nuevamente despejando su garganta antes de charlar.

_Bueno, nosotros somos conocidos y amigos de la sacerdotisa Kaede, vivimos en la misma aldea que ella y sabemos que está aquí ¿Nos podría dejar pasar? o al menos ¿Podría mandarle a llamar o enviar por ella?_ Termina la señora Sango dejando pasar algunos segundos para escuchar alguna respuesta.

Al no oír palabra o tan si quiera un cambio proveniente de alguno de los guardias, Kohaku y yo giramos el rostro para ver al señor Inuyasha que ahora está gruñendo y tronando sus garras, Kohaku y yo abrimos los ojos a más no poder justo cuando el señor Inuyasha salta encima de nosotros gritando a todo pulmón:

_ ¡Si no nos dejan pasar, yo pasaré sobre ustedes!_

En cuestión de segundos, dos de los guardias (Justamente los de los extremos) adoptan una pose defensiva dando un paso hacia nosotros para interceptar al señor Inuyasha. Los dos, alzan uno de sus brazos inclinándolo justo en el pecho, puedo notar que entre los espacios de sus dedos traen un par de pequeñas cuchillas; el hombre que estaba en medio de ellos coloca la mano en el cinto de su armadura como si fuera a desenvainar su espada.

La situación se pone tensa.

Ellos.

¡Ellos van en serio!

Pero de repente…

_Inuyasha ¡Abajo!_ Sale la voz un poco parsimoniosa de la señorita Kagome causando que el señor Inuyasha se estampe en el piso.

Así que sin más amenaza, los guardias nuevamente adoptan la postura anterior.

_ ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?! _ Grita el señor Inuyasha ya poniéndose de pie a una velocidad sorprendente.

_Porque ellos solo hacen su trabajo Inuyasha, no puedes matarlos ni causar problemas solo porque sí_ Escuchamos decir al señor Miroku.

De pronto los guardias se mueven a las orillas del portón a lo que nosotros imitamos su acción un poco desconcertados, del interior del castillo es proveniente el sonido de un gran rechinido.

_ ¡Las puertas!… ¡Se están abriendo!_ Pronuncia la señora Sango.

Desde mi lugar a lado de Kohaku ladeo mi cabeza un poco intentando indagar sobre lo que hay dentro de la fortaleza, puedo observar el interior de la estructura notando una pequeña línea entre las puertas la cual se hace mucho más grande; así como la imagen se intensifica también lo hacen los sonidos dentro.

_ ¡Todos aléjense de las puertas!_ Advierte el señor Inuyasha.

Todos nos movemos en dirección a donde se encuentran los guardias, el suelo empieza a retumbar a variados ritmos y los ecos que predominan son los de muchos casquillos, esto me hace predecir que un gran grupo de hombres se acerca a caballo y con mucha prisa.

Esperamos ver a los hombres salir, Kohaku sigue a un lado de mí.

La tierra empieza a temblar con más ímpetu para dar a inicio a la imagen de la caballería.

_ ¡Keh! _ Escucho al señor Inuyasha _Es todo un presumido_.

No entiendo a qué se refiere pero…

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al primer jinete, mi boca también se abre quedando zanjada la duda.

_Pero si es el señor… Natsuki Kenshi_ Digo como si la garganta se me hubiera secado.

Encima de un caballo color negruzco el cual solo a mi parecer puede ser comparado con la noche, se encuentra el señor Natsuki Kenshi. Su cabello largo y oscuro está sujeto en una coleta alta, ésta vuela libremente a consecuencia del viento.

Por un segundo noto su mirada sobre mí, no sé si realmente me ha visto pero su rostro inicialmente concentrado cambia a uno dulcemente ensimismado (Lo supongo al fijarme exactamente en sus ojos color gris). Viste un haori y hakama de tono verde sombrío con detalles (Los cuales no puedo ver exactamente) del color de su corcel, su armadura (La cual no es la misma que la de sus soldados) le cubre el pecho, los hombros y fracción de sus muslos teniendo forma de conjuntos compuestos por pequeñas escamas, justo como si fuese la piel de un dragón, ésta es también de un matiz negro que parece resplandecer con el brillo del astro rey finamente amarrada por un obi extenso color verde lustroso, en su cinto puedo notar una espada y un tanto.

A su mando al parecer se encuentran entre cincuenta a cien hombres que continúan cabalgando con la misma fuerza y pasión, cuando el último jinete pasa frente a nosotros, rápidamente los tres guardias retoman sus posiciones a la vez que el portón se cierra; nosotros por nuestro lado estamos inmóviles, continuando un poco estupefactos.

La señorita Kagome y la señora Sango al darse cuenta de la "Gran oportunidad" que dejamos pasar, sueltan un bufido; Kohaku toma asiento en la tierra decidido a esperar. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando uno de los soldados que se fue a caballo regresa a toda prisa, yo le diviso desde lejos y estoy segura de que todos también le ven, la señora Sango y la señorita Kagome se preparan para escabullirse dentro de la muralla pero el joven soldado al estar a escasos pasos cerca de nosotros, baja del caballo dirigiéndose a la guardia…

_El hijo del señor feudal Kou y guerrero "La espada de Esperanza de Verano" ordena que estas personas pasen lo más pronto posible, él mismo me lo ha dicho_ Dice el soldado para después subirse nuevamente al caballo y así andar hacia su destino.

Echamos un vistazo nuevamente a los guardias, de sus bocas sale una especie de silbido muy delicado y agudo; a continuación el portón de la fortaleza comienza a abrirse dándonos paso hacia el interior.

* * *

La señorita Kagome, la señora Sango y yo entramos primero después nos acompañan Kohaku, el monje Miroku y por último el señor Inuyasha. Uno de los tres guardias nos escolta o guía en un espacio de dimensiones colosales dentro de la fortaleza rodeado de árboles, éste está lleno de flores y pequeños bellos paisajes; nuestros pies están parados sobre un prolongado y recto camino de piedrillas el cual acaba dando inicio a una estructura en el gran centro del terreno, mientras caminamos veo (por ahora notables) cuatro extensiones unidas a la estancia central gracias a varios caminillos de piedras similares al que ahora estamos pisando. Varios soldados se encuentran en el desnivel que da a la entrada de la parte central.

Llegamos finalmente hacia uno de los soldados situados en la habitación céntrica a lo que yo he decidido llamar "Recibidor" el guardia que nos escolta habla con él; el soldado nos mira con una expresión gélida y en exceso seria, sus ojos de un color azul como el cielo parecen congelarse al igual que su rostro de tez clara; posteriormente cuando el guardia se aleja y vuelve a su labor en el portón, el soldado relaja el ceño.

_Por aquí_ Comienza a decir en tono calmado, nos muestra la espalda entrando al recibidor; nosotros seguimos con reitero.

Estamos caminando por la habitación hacia un pasillo, no puedo evitar pensar que aquel ser es muy confiado _El joven Natsuki salió en representación del gran señor Kou, me temo que no le podrán ver por aquí hasta que el sol se haya escondido por completo_ La persona que nos guía sentencia.

_Hemos venido aquí por… _ Ahora habla la señorita Kagome.

_La persona a la que buscan en estos momentos no está disponible, espérenla un poco más_ Continuamos andando por pasillos hasta entrar a una habitación gigantesca poseedora de tres fusumas por cada lado (Exceptuando el lado de la fusuma correspondiente a nuestra entrada ya que ésta denota ser la principal), la persona que nos guía prosigue _Por lo mientras tomen asiento aquí, coman y beban lo que gusten, en un momento les traerán todo. Mi señor les alcanzará enseguida_ Menciona esto adentrándonos sin invitación en el cuarto, giramos nuestros rostros a la vez que un silbido (Aún más fino que el de los guardias) se presenta; de las puertas corredizas salen (En respuesta al sonido) jóvenes mujeres las cuales posicionan los zabuton, las mesillas y los tatamis en su debido lugar para poder ocupar la estancia; en total hay once zabutones con su respectiva mesa.

En la "Cabecera" están dos, el de la derecha correspondiente al señor feudal y el de la izquierda correspondiente a su esposa, a la izquierda del zabuton de la señora hay seis los cuales nos corresponden al ser invitados, a la derecha del zabuton del señor feudal corresponde a los de sus hijos los cuales supongo por el número de zabuton son cuatro.

El soldado de tez clara nos da una señal para que tomemos asiento, al ser el jefe de la aldea el señor Inuyasha es quien toma el primer zabuton seguido de la señorita Kagome al ser su pareja, después sigue el monje Miroku y la señora Sango por estar casados para finalmente ocupar Kohaku y yo en este orden los zabutones restantes ya que Kohaku al ser varón tiene un lugar social más importante que el mío; las jóvenes mujeres nos sirven un poco de té para posteriormente retirarse. Al vernos cómodos, el soldado se va dejándonos hablar con menos reservas.

_Realmente no puedo creer que se llame Natsuki_ Empieza la señorita Kagome.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo Kagome-sama?_ Cuestiono en un susurro.

_ No tiene nada de malo Rin-chan solo que Kenshi significa Espada así que ese solo es un apodo, su nombre real es Natsuki_ Me explica la señora Sango.

El monje Miroku acerca a sus labios al cuenco de té, finge sorber el refrescante líquido a la vez que dice _Yo noté a cierta señorita mirar al joven Natsuki con cierto estímulo_

Todos (Incluso el señor Inuyasha) me observan con los ojos abiertos teniendo absolutamente nada de discreción, siento mis mejillas arder a un punto inimaginable.

_ ¡Oh no Kagome-chan! Se está poniendo nerviosa_ La señora Sango dice al ver mi estado de ánimo _Eso significa que es cierto_ La señorita Kagome y la señora Sango se miran de una forma decidida, quiero explicar lo que siento pero…

_Hermana no supongas cosas que no son, no creo que Rin de pronto sienta algo por alguien, sobre todo si no es youkai… Inu Youkai para ser más exactos_ Sonríe Kohaku cuando termina de hablar, esconde su sonrisa detrás de su cuenco de té justo como el monje Miroku cuando empezó este alboroto.

Le doy gracias a Kohaku por dejar un poco zanjado el tema.

* * *

Estoy concentrada en una plática entre la señora Sango, el monje Miroku y Kohaku sobre lo que significa el matrimonio; han pasado algunos minutos desde que el "Soldado del recibidor" nos abandonó aquí, Kohaku está a punto de responder un argumento cuando escuchamos el desliz de una fusuma.

_ ¡Aquí el señor feudal Kou!_ Vemos al mismo soldado del recibidor aparecer después de que un hombre muy alto, fuerte y robusto entra a la habitación. El soldado se estaciona a lado de la fusuma dejando que más personas pasen evidenciándolas con su debido respeto. Todos sin excepción hacemos una reverencia en señal de cortesía.

_Buenas tardes, perdonen la espera_ Dice el señor feudal posicionándose en su zabuton; pienso que el señor feudal sigue en un estado muy jovial en cuestión de carácter ya que su rostro tiene una expresión generosa y amable.

_Mi señor ya está listo el banquete, falta poco para el anochecer ¿Gusta esperar al joven…? _ Habla el soldado del recibidor, pero el señor feudal le interrumpe.

_Si, esperaré a mi primogénito pero antes… Supongo que estas personas no se encuentran hoy aquí solo para una amable visita ¿No es así?_ El señor Inuyasha asiente _Conversemos antes de que mi primogénito llegue, después comamos y para terminar, les ofrezco pasar la noche aquí ya que no sería justo de mi parte que ustedes que vienen a ver a la mujer que traerá a mi hijo al mundo, se queden afuera en el bosque sin las comodidades requeridas, pero primero lo primero… _ Dice ahora con una expresión seria y muy formal _Soy el "Resplandeciente Kou", soy el señor Feudal de estas tierras fronterizas de las regiones del Este, de este palacio y líder de su gente; esta mujer…_ Señala a la mujer a su izquierda _Corresponde al nombre de Yuna, es la señora de este castillo y la madre de mis hijos; como ya saben el hombre ausente es mi primogénito Natsuki, heredero de éste, mi cargo, también guerrero nombrado como "La espada de Esperanza de Verano" por uno de sus más grandes logros a la edad de doce años… _ Señala el asiento vacío a su derecha _Después de él le sigue mi hermosa hija Wakana la cual se encuentra en intercambios dotales y por último mi hijo menor; el único que brilla, Ikki_ Veo al joven Ikki y en el puesto del zabuton siguiente me asombro de ver a la anciana Kaede la cual me hace una señal para que no interrumpa.

Es notable el orgullo del señor feudal hacia sus hijos, lo sé por sus palabras; me pregunto si el padre del señor Inuyasha y el señor Sesshoumaru hubiese actuado de la misma manera de haber estado con vida; tal vez sí, el anciano Myoga decía que Inu-no Taisho era una persona amable y gentil.

Creo que me he perdido un poco de la conversación ya que la anciana Kaede hace la presentación con respecto a nosotros.

_Señor Kou_ Empieza mi protectora inclinando la cabeza para después mirar al señor Inuyasha _Él a pesar de su naturaleza mitad bestia se ha convertido en el jefe de la aldea donde resido… Ya que desata un ambiente protector y armonioso, su nombre es Inuyasha, la joven a lado de él es su pareja la cual ya está dada por marca de pertenencia, su nombre es Kagome_ Al decir esto el señor Inuyasha se sonroja a niveles jamás vistos por mi pupila _El joven siguiente es su excelencia Miroku, monje budista y su esposa Sango la cual es exterminadora de demonios, a su lado se encuentra su hermano menor Kohaku el cual también es un exterminador y por último mi protegida, la pequeña Rin_

Al terminar las presentaciones, de las habitaciones externas entran de nuevo las jóvenes mujeres para realizar la misma tarea que hace un rato, después de que mi cuenco de té estuviese servido me dispongo a meditar sobre los acontecimientos de una manera rápida y eficaz antes de que continúen la conversación.

El padre del señor Natsuki (Kou) es el señor del castillo, es fuerte, robusto, alto; su cabello es corto y de un castaño oscuro, su tez parece ser morena. La madre y señora del castillo (Yuna) es poseedora de una belleza inigualable, sus ojos son color gris (Los cuales creo que heredó el señor Natsuki), piel clara y un cabello negro largo, sedoso casi aterciopelado, a pesar de estar en cinta (Casi a punto de dar a luz) su apariencia es bella, suave y llena de elegancia, pienso que el señor Natsuki es la imagen exacta de su madre en versión masculina. La única hermana (Wakana) por lo que he escuchado es menor que yo como por uno o dos años, su cabello es de una tonalidad clara de café, su piel es de color alabastro y su belleza parece ser herencia familiar. El más joven hijo (Ikki) tiene el cabello corto color castaño oscuro, sus ojos son como del café más profundo, apuesto que tiene la edad "Aparentemente real" de Shippo y también apuesto a que es muy inquieto.

_Bueno ¿Y que los trae realmente por estas tierras?_ Pregunta el señor Kou.

_Hemos venido a advertirles sobre nuevas criaturas sobrenaturales, éstas no son youkai ni tampoco espíritus, son otro tipo de ente muy poderosos; sabemos de dos casos en los que estas criaturas han sido derrotadas pero en uno de ellos la razón ha sido inexplicable y en el otro conlleva a la utilización de energía o poderes espirituales, también…_ Habla el señor Miroku pero…

_Mi señor, su hijo… Ha llegado_ Interrumpe el soldado que nos atendió haciendo una reverencia para dejar pasar al señor Natsuki.

_Buenas tardes a todos… Padre, el monstruo que estaba en tus dominios ya no te causará más problemas, no hay ninguna baja mi señor _ Sigo con la mirada al señor Natsuki mientras hace una señal de respeto hacia su progenitor; después, lenta y grácilmente se acerca a su zabuton.

_ ¡Kaigo-Sha!... _ La voz amable y cordial del señor Kou se dirige al parecer al "Soldado del recibidor", no puedo abandonar la idea de que le va bien aquel nombre. El señor feudal continúa con su orden _Encárgate de que mi hijo obtenga todo lo que necesite o requiera esta noche… ¡Comamos!_ Aquellas palabras son una especie de señal ya que el grupo de mujeres aparece esta vez con grandes charolas de comida con sus relativos platos y palillos. Sirven nuestros alimentos directamente en los platos sobre las mesillas colocando los palillos a un lado para así empezar a dar bocados.

Damos gracias al señor Kou por los alimentos.

* * *

Me encuentro degustando un cuenco de arroz en absoluto silencio; El señor feudal, el señor Natsuki, el señor Inuyasha, el monje Miroku y finalmente Kohaku han debatido un largo tiempo sobre la aparición de estos extraños entes llegando solo a una conclusión:

_Hay que reunir a los Lords_ Dice el señor Natsuki con tranquilidad y su debida seriedad _Es nuestro deber avisarles sobre lo que está pasando a pesar de que tal vez ellos ya estén conscientes de los acontecimientos, así ellos tomarán mejores cartas en el asunto… _ El señor Natsuki mira a su padre _Tal vez no te guste Honorable padre; pero hay que recordar que son los Lords los que tienen la última palabra_ Ante esta expresión, el señor Inuyasha, el señor Miroku y la señorita Kagome parecen poseer en sus rostros un reflejo de duda, sin embargo no dicen ni una palabra.

_Pero hijo, estoy seguro que tus capacidades son más que suficientes para exterminar a esos "Guardias"_ Espeta el señor feudal haciendo que el señor Inuyasha y el monje Miroku estén aún más rígidos y atentos. El señor Inuyasha ha dejado de comer situando sus palillos a un lado del vacío plato, sus blanquecinas orejas se mueven discretamente; sé que está demasiado concentrado en este tema por lo cual aún no ha hablado.

_Honorable Kou, no practico la falsa modestia cuando le menciono que no poseo la suficiente fuerza para derrotar; sin al menos con una buena estrategia, esta situación…_ Responde el señor Natsuki.

El señor feudal analiza detenidamente a su sucesor, después de un poco de silencio finalmente suspira _Creo que la suerte está de nuestro lado… _ Ahora su mirada se posa en cada uno de los presentes _La próxima celebración de los Daiyoukai es organizada en las Tierras del Este…_ El señor feudal coloca los palillos a un lado de su plato _Querido hijo, por el estado en el que se encuentra tu madre me es imposible ir…_

_No te preocupes padre, iré nuevamente en representación tuya; no tienes que decirlo_ Ante las palabras de su heredero el señor feudal sonríe.

_Y esa celebración… _ La señorita Kagome pronuncia con cautela incluyendo una mirada un tanto expectante _ ¿Ustedes serán los anfitriones?_.

Tanto el señor Kou como el señor Natsuki abren los ojos lo más que pueden, sus cejas crean arcos tan curvos y amplios que tengo ganar de reír, pero me abstengo ya que no es el momento.

_Señora… _ ¿Señora?, la señorita Kagome mira al señor feudal con un atisbo de paciencia _A pesar de que el Lord del Este tenga aprecio y tolerancia hacia los humanos, debo agregar que no es el caso para los otros Lords… De hecho siempre se evita llegar a una confrontación. Una fiesta de tal magnitud solo puede ser albergada en el palacio de alguno de los cuatro Daiyoukai, si fuese dentro de un palacio humano sería una falta de respeto intolerable_ Explica el señor Kou, pero yo tengo una duda…

_Si los demás Lords no tienen pensamientos buenos respecto a los humanos y además en cada celebración se busca evitar un conflicto ¿Cómo es que el señor Natsuki se introducirá al evento?_

Levanto la mirada de mi cuenco de arroz al notar un pesado y denso ambiente, los ojos de todos los presentes en la estancia se encuentran en dirección hacia mi persona, es aquí donde comprendo que mi duda no se ha quedado dentro de mi cabeza como planeé. En mis pensamientos una voz muy parecida a la del señor Inuyasha clama con un gran eco la palabra "Imprudente".

_Perdone mi imprudencia señor Kou, usted y su familia… No es mi intención incordiar_ Hago una reverencia exagerada a la vez que planto sobre la mesilla el plato y los palillos por separado, cierro los ojos con mucha presión, mi cara arde tanto que me encantaría convertirme en humo y así esfumarme.

Una voz femenina y elegante rompe el silencio y también la incomodidad _ ¿Tu nombre es Rin verdad?_ Asiento aún con la cara baja, presiento que es la señora del castillo quien me habla, así que alzo la cara para no faltarle más al respeto. Me asombro al ver que ella me dedica una sutil y preciosa sonrisa _Pienso que es normal que tengas esas dudas, tú no resides aquí así que no existe algún infortunio _ Cierra los ojos pausadamente para posteriormente conducir su pose hacia el señor Natsuki.

En las mejillas del señor Natsuki aparece un delicado y tenue (Casi desapercibido) sonrojo y después adoptando su formal postura asiente.

El señor Natsuki comienza a hablar.

_Cuando tenía doce años…_ El joven Natsuki torna su gesto formal a uno apacible _Por casualidad me vi entre un enfrentamiento de youkais, siendo tan joven no entendía muy bien la causa del porque se atacaban entre ellos pero al defenderme herí de muerte a uno; después de eso escuché un grito proveniente de una mujer por lo cual corrí para salvarla. Corté en dos al youkai que la amenazaba y la mujer en agradecimiento me nombró como un guerrero de confianza brindándole a mi familia cordialidad, confidencia y familiaridad_.

_ ¿Y?_ Interroga el señor Inuyasha _Eso no me explica nada_.

_Disculpe a mi hijo… _ Contesta la señora del palacio con los ojos cerrados _La mujer, resultó ser la actual esposa del señor de las Tierras del Este, Lady Kokoro_ ¿Qué? La señora Yuna prosigue _Ella estaba en una situación peligrosa y desafortunada. En ese tiempo intentaban asesinarla_

_Entonces el joven Natsuki por su valor resultó recompensado y privilegiado_ Argumenta el moje Miroku _Disculpe joven Natsuki pero ¿Usted salvó a un Daiyoukai de otro?_

_No… _ Sonrío al ver la seriedad del señor Natsuki dominar nuevamente su rostro, desvío mi mirada al verme descubierta por él; un rubor sube desde lo bajo de mis mejillas hasta mis pómulos _La Lady del Este no es un youkai, es un Hanyou_ ¡Oh por Kami! _Aun desconozco si el youkai que maté en aquel entonces era un Daiyoukai pero lo importante es que todo acabó bien_.

_Y exactamente ¿Por qué te involucraste en una lucha así? ¿Qué hacías ahí?_ El señor Inuyasha alega sin delicadeza por lo cual la señora Sango y la señorita Kagome niegan con la cabeza.

El semblante del señor Natsuki se tensa tanto que noto como los músculos de su barbilla se templan; el señor Natsuki desvía su mirar a ningún punto en específico.

_Con todo respeto… Eso a usted no le concierne_ Contesta el señor Natsuki arrastrando las palabras con cara de aburrimiento a lo que el señor Inuyasha solo contesta un "Keh". Por nuestra parte todos lanzamos un bufido mientras que la familia del señor Feudal (Junto con éste) suspira a forma de derrota.

Por alguna razón a pesar de la negativa del señor Natsuki, siento que dice la verdad y que en sus intenciones no hay malicia.

Le admiro…

Su semblante, sus ojos fríos y un tanto pasivos tan acorde a su tonalidad gris; sus labios finos y delgados; la manera en como cae en forma de cascada su cabello dándole un aire elegante casi glacial. A pesar de que su físico atractivo no sea tan amigable y que sus gestos sean cerrados e impenetrables, siento que esconde en ellos una preciosa calidez.

_Rin_ Kohaku me susurra sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, al volver a la realidad me doy cuenta que he estado observando en todo este tiempo al señor Natsuki, cuando éste me da un sutil vistazo me impresiono y corto el contacto _ ¿Rin, tú…?_

_ ¡Entonces ya está decidido!_ Kohaku y yo ahora fijamos nuestra atención en el señor Feudal _Mi hijo Natsuki asistirá a aquella celebración conversando con los Lords y después vendrá aquí para informarnos de los planes a realizar y las estrategias_

_ ¡Keh!, a mí nadie me convence de que este tipo… _ El señor Inuyasha señala al señor Natsuki con un muy claro desaire _... Sea de fiar_ La señorita Kagome pasa de un rojo lleno de ira a un morado de indignación, un "Gran abajo" está por venir pero…

_Si esas son sus cuestiones joven Hanyou… _ Replica el señor feudal _Le consolará el saber que en aquella celebración pueden asistir los invitados con acompañantes, así que le sugiero que si la confianza que tiene hacia mi hijo no es la suficiente; usted se encargue de una persona para que le acompañe…_ De pronto el señor feudal sonríe de una manera extraña, un tanto malvada _Claro, el acompañante debe ser según el protocolo una dama y no cualquier dama_

_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_ Interfiere el monje Miroku un poco alterado (Tal vez molesto).

_Fácil_ Continúa el señor Kou _Debe de ser una dama libre, que no esté casada ni "Marcada", y con la edad requerida… Unos catorce, quince años como mínimo_

Las orejas del señor Inuyasha están hacia atrás indicando su enojo, la señorita Kagome, la señora Sango, el monje Miroku y Kohaku solo me observan.

_No soy estúpido… ¡Ninguna mujer que yo conozca será una dama de compañía!... "Señor"_ El señor Inuyasha luce más que alterado y ofendido.

Como en anteriores ocasiones una delicada y armoniosa voz vuelve a traer paz a la plática.

_Disculpe las ofensivas palabras de mi señor_ La señora del castillo, Yuna, ve a su marido fríamente como si estuviera amonestándole _Nuestra intención no es ofenderle; al contrario, buscamos un equilibrio que lleve a estas dos partes salir beneficiadas… Ninguna de sus compañeras será tomada como "Dama de compañía" o como "Mariposa nocturna"… Lo que mi esposo quiere decir es que Natsuki necesita a una acompañante con un nivel de cultura youkai lo suficientemente alto para que no ofenda a los Lords… De hecho sería una falta de respeto proveniente de nosotros los humanos llevar una muestra de concubinato_

_Pero… Yo…_ Balbuceo _Perdonen; además de considerarme imprudente, carezco de cultura y estudios respecto a los youkai; conozco muy poco de ellos y casi nada si hablamos de su monarquía…_

_Eso es reparable_ Escucho la grave voz del señor Natsuki _La celebración será dentro de tres días… Suficiente tiempo para enseñarte todo lo esencial_ Siento como mi corazón palpita fuertemente cuando remembro la palabra "Enseñarte".

_Yo… _ Veo de reojo a la señorita Kagome cuestionándole con la mirada, ella asiente a lo que yo… _Acepto_

_Bien_ Dice el señor Natsuki mientras se pone de pie para retirarse a paso ligero y lento.

_ ¡Ya está decidido!_ Escucho decir al señor Feudal mientras veo a su primogénito alejarse.

Un gruñido se hace presente, es tan bajito y casi inaudible que los únicos que podemos escucharlo somos la señorita Kagome, la señora Sango y yo; busco la fuente de ese gruñido resultando ser el señor Inuyasha el responsable de este.

¡Oh, no!

* * *

Es entrada la noche, por decisión de la señorita Kagome hemos aceptado la hospitalidad del señor Kou; suspiro…

_En que problemas me he metido_

Estoy sentada sobre la hierba en uno de los jardines correspondientes a la zona de invitados en el palacio, decidí alejarme un poco para reflexionar y analizar lo que haré dentro de unos días. Aprecio con la planta de mis pies el tacto con la naturaleza, veo algunas flores dejando que me inunden con su aroma mientras admiro a la luna la cual adorna los cielos.

_Señorita Rin_ ¿Eh?

Giro mi rostro, al parecer la hermosa princesa Wakana se sienta sobre el piso de madera del castillo acomodando los pliegues de su kimono color verde pálido.

_Princesa, buenas noches…_ Me pongo en pie acercándome un poco a ella; hago una pequeña reverencia _ ¿Se le ofrece algo?_ Le dedico una sincera sonrisa

_Si, solo dime Wakana por favor_ Ahora es ella la que sonríe _Perdona los problemas que mi padre y mi madre te harán pasar…_ Dice con un rostro inexpresivo e impávido.

_ ¡No!, son ustedes los que deben de perdonarme, soy tan imprudente y escandalosa y parlanchina y…_

_Señorita Rin usted sabe que voy a contraer nupcias, que mis padres y los padres de mi futuro esposo se dan intercambios o regalos para formalizar la unión…_ Su semblante se entristece mínimamente, yo solo escucho _Ellos formalizan la unión de territorios, pero ¿Dónde queda mi propia unión?... Dígame ¿Por qué usted aún no se ha desposado?_ Esa pregunta al instante me hace recordar un par de ojos dorados.

_Bueno… La verdad es que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien_ Me acerco aún más a ella al grado en que me siento a su lado sobre el piso de madera estirando las piernas para no ensuciar el suelo. Creo que al hacerme esas preguntas, la princesa me ha concedido un poco de anuencia.

_Cuando mi hermano rescató a la señora de las Tierras del Este… Es verdad que fue solo una casualidad_ Yo me quedo callada _Él trataba de escapar de sus obligaciones como heredero y una de esas obligaciones sigue siendo casarse_ Una pequeña risita se escucha, sé que ha sido ella _Recuerdo como tomó solo parte de sus prendas y sin armas o alimento se fue_.

Oh, entonces ¿Cómo fue que mató a los youkai?

La princesa Wakana continúa.

_Él en aquel momento solo pensaba en salvar a una humana que desconocía completamente, le brindó ayuda sin pensárselo dos veces siendo leal a su pueblo y esa "Aparentemente humana" fue quien me devolvió a mi hermano_ Hago un gesto de confusión a lo que ella aclara _Hay momentos en la vida de un Hanyou en los que su parte youkai desaparece…_

_ ¡Oh!... Ya entendí_ Sonrío _El señor Natsuki es muy afortunado_

_Señorita Rin, yo ya no tengo salvación, yo ya no puedo aspirar a casarme con la persona a la que amo, yo solo puedo aspirar a que al intentar ser una buena esposa mi esposo me ame y yo le ame a él; pero mi hermano y usted sí… _

Pero, pero…

¡¿Qué?!

La princesa continúa _Yo… Sigilosamente pude notar como se miraban en la comida, por suerte nadie me vio… Además las acciones que él tiene para con usted… _

Oh, debo de decirle…

_Yo… Princesa Wakana… Me temo que usted…_ Tontos tartamudeos.

_No te preocupes, solo piénsalo; ahora tomemos esta brisa juntas ¿Te parece?_ Me interrumpe cerrando sus parpados, yo le imito.

¿Qué quiere decir esto?

_Estos días serán largos para usted señorita Rin_ Aprecio como una corriente abraza nuestro cuerpos.

_Lo sé, gracias princesa_

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Hola, aquí dejo algunas palabras.

+Kou: significa "Resplandecer"

+Yuna: significa "Cariñosa"

+Natsuki: significa "Esperanza de Verano"

+Wakana: significa "Música"

+Ikki: significa "El único que brilla"

+Kaigo-Sha: significa "Amo de llaves"

+Tanto: Arma corta de filo de una longitud de 15 a 30 cm.

+Intercambios Dotales: En el antiguo japón y en la antigua China los parientes del futuro esposo le daban a la familia de la novia carnes, comida, telas... entre otras cosas como costumbre; las futuras esposas usaban la tela, cuentas, entre otras cosas para regalarselas a su futura familia y así demostrar el aprecio y respeto.

+Mariposa Nocturna: Expresion que usé para llamar a las damas de compañía o geishas (tanto las que usan el nudo del obi atras como las que lo usan por delante)(las que lo usan adelante son las geihas que dan placeres carnales, la de atrás son las que se concentraban en artes y estudios)

Muchas gracias por leer buenas lunas


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola aquí Flor de Nieve nuevamente.

Bueno... muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, hoy les he traido un nuevo capitulo.

Espero sea de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Arte humano**

_No serás presentada como mi acompañante, serás presentada como amistad de mi hermana, La princesa Wakana; eso evitará que haya malas interpretaciones por parte de los siervos y de los mismos Lords_

Mi cara se enciende ya que me crispo al observar que los grises ojos del señor Natsuki han encontrado a los míos haciendo una inmediación.

_Entiendo_ Mi rostro baja más que apenado.

Este día he estado levantada desde muy temprano. La noche anterior el señor Kou nos asignó habitaciones para que pudiéramos hospedarnos cómodamente, el señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome durmieron juntos en una misma habitación a la vez que a la señora Sango y al monje Miroku se les concedió otra; por razones de pudor y modales, Kohaku y yo descansamos en estancias separadas (Más porque Kohaku es un hombre que muy pronto desposará a una mujer).

_Joven Rin, si no tiene más dudas prosigamos… _ Escucho la delicada voz de la señora Yuna como si fuera un soplido del viento _Muy pronto llegará alguien que nos ayudará, debemos mostrarle que usted sabe al menos lo básico… Claro, para que a usted no le cueste demasiado_

_Gracias señora…_

_Honorable Madre… _ El señor Natsuki sigue recargado en la puerta fusuma cruzado de brazos _Sabes bien que yo no debería justificar las distracciones innecesarias; ahora, si no hay algún otro tema por el cual yo deba estar presente, me retiro_ La señora Yuna niega con la mirada, el señor Natsuki cambia su postura para dar media vuelta cumpliendo su palabra; yo presencio la imagen de su haori y hakama color miel moviéndose al compás de pasos ligeros y refinados a la vez que su cabello completamente suelto vuela a su alrededor.

La señora del castillo suspira con un atisbo de hastío _Estos jóvenes de hoy tan groseros e impertinentes, nada tolerantes… Joven Rin hay que seguir_ Yo solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Una de las mujeres que sirve a la familia dentro del castillo gobernado por el señor Kou me ha despertado casi al alba explicándome que las asesorías para convertirme en una dama letrada comenzarían dentro de unas horas; para no causar más molestia obedecí alzándome del futón.

La mujer me llevó inmediatamente al lugar donde la tarde anterior se dictó este tipo de nueva rutina para mí, ahí me encontré con el señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome y a la anciana Kaede los cuales estaban despidiéndose del monje Miroku, la señora Sango y de Kohaku. La anciana Kaede había informado que su estancia en la fortaleza se vería un poco más aplazada (Al parecer el menor de los hijos del señor Kou será todo un rebelde) por lo que la señora Sango y el Monje Miroku tomaron la decisión de regresar a casa para proteger de cualquier ataque a sus pequeños y a la aldea, mientras tanto el señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome cuidarán de mí y se encargarán de esparcir la información hacia los medios más convenientes continuando con nuestro viaje; claro está, que lo haremos una vez finalizada la celebración de los Lords.

Posteriormente a la gran despedida junto con la promesa de un retorno a casa sanos y salvos, la misma mujer que tuvo el labor (Nada fácil debo de reconocer) de despertarme, me dirigió hacia una de las extensiones del palacio (De hecho ésta es una de las extensiones unidas por uno de esos caminillos como el que pisé en la entrada) donde pacientemente la señora Yuna se sitúa colocada sobre el tatami esperándome para dar comienzo a la clase.

* * *

Observo a la señora Yuna hacer movimientos gráciles (Casi divinos) mientras me enseña cómo realizar correctamente la ceremonia del Chanoyu; ahora pienso avergonzada en el momento cuando le cuestioné sobre mis deberes para con el señor Natsuki en esta futura misión, ella al notar mi nerviosismo mandó por su primogénito y bueno… No hace mucho tiempo que el señor Natsuki se fue.

_Mi señora…_ Tanto la señora Yuna como yo giramos el rostro rompiendo nuestra concentración al escuchar la voz del "Soldado de recibidor" _Sensaina-sama ha llegado por fin, ¿Gusta recibirla aquí? O…_

_Sí_ Contesta parsimoniosamente la señora del castillo _ ¡Kaigo-Sha! _ El soldado detiene su paso para atender más ordenes _Trae a la princesa Wakana contigo, ella podría ser de mucha ayuda_ Y así sin más, el soldado sale para así cumplir con su cometido.

La primera sombra que soy capaz de relacionar detrás del papel amarillento de la fusuma es perteneciente a la princesa Wakana la cual se dispone a entrar al interior de la estancia; siguiéndole de cerca veo sobre el mismo papel de la fusuma una silueta un tanto robusta y curveada.

_Sensaina-sama…_ Dice la señora Yuna haciendo una reverencia, yo me sorprendo por el acto de la señora del castillo _Que bueno que ha llegado…Gracias por aceptar nuevamente el papel de institutriz_

Institu… ¿Qué?

Frente a mí, a unos cuatro o cinco pasos de distancia; una mujer tosca, con caderas de manzana y con un maquillaje demasiado pálido (Lo cual me dice que su edad es algo avanzada) me mira detalladamente. Viste un Kimono color negro con flores azules bordadas en las mangas y también bordadas a la altura en donde se encuentran los tobillos; se ve como si aquella prenda le quedase algo apretada, su obi es azulado con florecillas color plata, su peinado es alto, castaño y reluciente, adornado con más de una peineta.

Sinceramente nunca he visto una mujer así, con un carácter tan llamativo, tan atrayente y fuerte.

La mujer asiente con la cabeza y con movimientos ligeros logra ubicarse a un lado de mí tomando lugar sobre el tatami, la princesa Wakana queda detenida a unos cuantos pasos de nosotras, la noto tímida (Mucho más de lo que le he analizado en estos días).

La mano derecha de la desconocida mujer roza mi mejilla con suavidad, de su pintada y oscura boca una sonrisa un tanto traviesa aparece dejándome un poco… Petrificada.

_Una joven que apenas despierta ¿No es así?_ Comenta la mujer analizándome con un poco de lástima; lo sé y no me afecta, ya son tantas las veces en que vi esos mismos ojos que ya puedo decir que los identifico con facilidad _Muchacha, tienes una cara poco agraciada, tu estética es algo en lo que realmente debemos trabajar con esmero; tu delgadez, tu postura, tu forma de reaccionar e incluso tu forma de… Vestir… _ La mujer posa sus ojos sobre la señora Yuna bajando su mano hasta mi pierna _Si querías una esposa digna para tu primogénito ¿Por qué no me mandaste a llamar antes?_ La mujer vuelve a mirarme, ahora en su gesto es percibido un leve asco, retira su mano de mi cuerpo _Ahora es demasiado tarde Yuna, no sé qué tan urgido estaba Natsuki-sama como para… "Esto"_ Hace énfasis en la palabra "Esto" refiriéndose a mí.

_Oiga…_ Estoy a punto de poner en su lugar a esta extraña y muy pelada mujer cuando…

_ ¡Sensaina-mana!… _ Las cuatro mujeres dentro del salón posamos la mirada en la persona que acaba de interrumpir.

Contemplo desde los pies hasta la cabeza a la persona que me ha dejado un tanto impresionada, trae un liviano hakama color verde oscuro y al igual que su haori, reluciente; cuando mis ojos se posan en su pecho puedo notar parte de la armadura azabache aún sin ser debidamente sujetada.

¿Pero qué?...

De pronto dejo de divagar escuchando al señor Natsuki continuar.

_...Limitarse a hacer su trabajo; eso es por lo que está usted aquí y es eso lo que usted debe hacer_ El señor Natsuki entra a la habitación dirigiéndose hacia nosotras; después de oírlo decir esas palabras yo estoy simplemente anonadada, él continúa su trayecto a la vez que sujeta su largo cabello con una tira de tela _Su trabajo será educar a esta joven sobre la monarquía de las bestias guardianas, enseñarle las costumbres, lo que no debe y si debe hacer…_ Ha llegado el punto donde lo único que separa al señor Natsuki de nosotras es solo la mesilla que se utilizaba con anterioridad para la enseñanza del Chanoyu _ ¿Usted comprende lo que digo verdad? _ La extraña mujer asiente _Entonces solo hágalo como lo he pedido_.

El señor Natsuki finalmente observa a su madre como si entablaran una veloz conversación con la mirada, cuando esta termina sale despreocupadamente del salón.

La señora Yuna, la institutriz, la princesa Wakana y yo nos quedamos un pequeño tiempo mudas.

_Bueno… Pues… Empecemos ¿No?_ Dice la princesa Wakana para cortar la densidad del ambiente.

* * *

Mis ojos reflejan el oscuro manto de la noche, me encuentro triste, cansada y desesperada ya que no he visto a quienes considero parte de mi familia ni una sola vez, es como si después del encuentro para despedir a la señora Sango y al monje Miroku todos hubieran desaparecido.

Suspiro.

He resuelto en quitarme todos los adornos del cabello, la pintura y maquillaje junto las demás cosas que me aplicaron como ensayo al día de la celebración; mis pies duelen, no necesito mirarles para saber que están rojos e hinchados, me pregunto si la princesa Wakana vivirá esto diariamente; espero que al menos tenga días de descanso ya que esto es simplemente nefasto.

Una vez más doy gracias a la naturaleza por recibirme entre sus pliegues, el fresco pasto hace que la piel que cubre a mis pies de un respiro; el encontrarme acostada boca arriba admirando el firmamento hace que mi espalda se relaje lentamente.

Con curiosidad me entretengo pensando en todos los pequeños detalles que hay en el colosal palacio; miro los árboles, las flores, el brillo de la luz de las velas sobresaltar a través del papel de las fusumas, miro el tejado y la silueta sobre éste, veo la luna la cual…

_Pero ¿Qué?_ Me enderezo rápidamente sin importar el dolor corporal para afirmar lo que mis ojos notaron.

Una silueta, justo sobre el tejado.

Esto debe de ser un error, un…

¿Intruso?

_Rin, deja de mirarme de esa forma tan tonta y descuidada, hace mucho que me encuentro aquí_

_Se… Señor Natsuki_ Suspiro de alivio _Lo siento_

El señor Natsuki baja del tejado de un gran salto aterrizando a un lado de mí, yo estoy un tanto abrumada ya que aquella altura normalmente es peligrosa para un simple salto humano; muchas dudas empiezan a invadir mi mente, yo…

_Sensaina-mana… _ Comienza el señor Natsuki fijando su vista en mi rostro _ ¿Ya te explico todo acerca de los Lords?_

_Este…_ Me sonrojo al instante _No, Sensaina-sama trabajó hoy en mi postura y lenguaje corporal y…_

El señor Natsuki suspira molesto; después, su gesto cambia a uno despreocupado (Un gesto habitual y… Lindo) _Rin escucha bien… _ Yo solo asiento nerviosamente, el señor Natsuki aún lleva puesta su armadura completa lo que me hace pensar que aquella interrupción al medio día fue a causa de alguna molestia que sin querer causé; bajo el rostro apenada _ ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a dar un corto paseo por estos jardines?... _ Su pregunta me sorprende; sigo sin alzar el rostro cayendo en cuenta en que no traigo zapatos, no quiero avergonzarlo _A tus pies les sentará bien aquella sensación… Pero si no quieres…_

_No, no. Será un placer_ Respondo subiendo la cabeza en un movimiento apresurado lo cual hace que padezca un leve mareo. Siento un cuerpo muy cercano al mío… Siento como éste apacigua mi malestar brindándome soporte, noto el calor que desprende y emana a pesar de la helada armadura.

Es el señor Natsuki, cuando le miro con un atisbo de duda él solo responde con un vistazo frio; sonrío ya que en su mirada noto preocupación.

_Vamos Rin_ Ordena mientras comienza a andar, yo también lo hago posándome justo a su lado _Hace millones de años el mundo era un sitio diferente, lleno de caos y de desorden, de desequilibrio y de oscuridad proveniente de la liberación del poder de miles de youkai que en un tiempo fueron oprimidos, lo cual entenderás era una amenaza de avasalladora destrucción…_ Yo asiento _Cuatro bestias sagradas decidieron acabar con esta situación; estas bestias eran los youkai más fuertes, los más longevos y por ende los más sabios... Se dice que eran capaces de volar aún más allá del firmamento, refrescándose en el mismo Rio Amanogawa, pero que a pesar de ello se encontraban fascinados con la belleza y los misterios de su propio mundo… _ El señor Natsuki contempla el cielo sopesando en sus palabras _ El Ave Fénix, el Zorro de la Nieve, el poderoso Dragón y el Perro Sagrado son las cuatro bestias que salvaron las tierras conquistando todos los territorios de manera unida creando como corolario cuatro regiones fortificadas… Cuando la confrontación finalmente acabó, decidieron repartirse entre los cuatro youkai los territorios correspondientes según los puntos cardinales y es así como nacen las cuatro regiones: El Norte, El Sur, El Este y El Oeste para así seguir protegiendo las regiones por separado, perdurando la paz…_ El señor Natsuki deja de mirar el espacio lejano, su vista se planta en un pequeño botón rosado de una planta cercana a nosotros _Rin, los lords; todos ellos son descendientes directos de estas bestias… _ ¿Qué? _El lord del Este por ejemplo es descendiente del Poderoso Dragón, El Lord del Norte es descendiente del Ave Fénix, el Lord del Sur es descendiente del Zorro de la Nieve y el Lord del Oeste es…_

_Disculpe Señor Natsuki… _ El señor Natsuki guarda silencio posando sus delgadas manos sobre la tela que sujeta su cabello, deshace el nudo pacientemente liberando de manera rápida su sedosa cabellera _ ¿Cómo son las personalidades de los Lords?_

El señor Natsuki cambia su mirada para ubicarla sobre un pequeño paisaje un poco alejado de nuestra posición.

_A ti más que sus propias personalidades Rin, lo que en verdad debería interesarte son sus opiniones respecto a los humanos. Te recuerdo que al yo salvar a la Lady de las regiones del Este tengo cierta inmunidad… _ De pronto el señor Natsuki para de caminar, siento que lo he importunado _No deberías apostar tu suerte Rin, cuídala y apréciala… _ Yo asiento tímidamente, el señor Natsuki continua como si sus palabras hubiesen sido llevadas lejos por el viento _El Lord del Este, nuestro gran señor Takumi es tu menor preocupación, es una persona con abundante generosidad y amabilidad, suele ser despistado lo cual equilibra con un sentido de la precaución impresionante, te hablaría de su esposa pero no es con ella con la que tenemos el asunto. Tengo entendido que el Lord del Sur ha sido coronado recientemente siendo el más joven de los cuatro, el Honorable Kou alega que es un usurpador al no poseer sangre japonesa…_

_Entonces ¿Él no es descendiente directo del Zorro?_ Pregunto algo asombrada, el señor Natsuki cierra los ojos con cierta irritación _Lo siento, perdone mi imprudencia Señor Natsuki_

_Rin, ten más respeto cuando hables de tus superiores o a un superior; tus intenciones pueden carecer de malicia…_ "Malicia", es lo mismo que yo afirmo de él _Pero nada valdrá tu vida si ofendes como mínimo a uno de los Lords. Tengo entendido que los cuatro son muy orgullosos, sobretodo el Lord del Oeste y el lord del Norte… Regresando al reino del Sur, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que opine su Lord si hablamos de humanos… Solo se paciente y habla después de pensar sabiamente tus palabras Rin_

_Si señor Natsuki_ Hago una reverencia en señal de respeto y admiración, el señor Natsuki cierra los ojos aspirando el ambiente _Disculpe ¿Cómo reconoceré a los Lords de cada nación?_

_Bueno Rin, eso lo descubrirás por tu cuenta… _ ¡¿Qué?! _... Considero que no hay justicia en que te obsequie todas las herramientas haciendo que luzcas preparada y lista… Considero que las mejores apariencias son las que se lucen al natural_ "Al natural", mi corazón palpita con fuerza ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Tratará de decirme algo? _Solo te daré una pista para que veas que no soy lo que muchos te dirán que suelo ser…_ No comprendo sus palabras pero decido quedarme con la duda para no fastidiar _Los Lords se parecen mucho a sus verdaderas formas demoniacas; claro excepto el Lord del Sur, lo demás será por tu cuenta Rin… _ Me quedo en silencio pensando en decirle a la institutriz que me explique cómo son los Lords _Por cierto, también mandaré a decir a Sensaina-mana que este tema ya ha sido visto y que por esta razón puede omitir la lección…_ Dice mientras nos alejamos de la hierba caminando hacia el interior del castillo _Bien… Buenas noches Rin y suerte_ Se despide el señor Natsuki cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro punto de partida, noto que cuando se despide lo hace con una sonrisa ladina la cual es sencillamente encantadora…

Espero un poco en el mismo lugar para estar segura de que el señor Natsuki se encuentra lejos.

_ ¿Encantadora?... ¿Pero qué me pasa? _ Miro mis manos las cuales se encontraban con anterioridad en mi pecho como si estuviese ensimismada.

Sonrío. Debo de ir a dormir o al menos recostarme un poco y descansar.

* * *

_Mi señora… ¡Sensaina-sama ha hecho un milagro! _ Escucho decir al "Soldado del recibidor". Mi ceño se frunce imperceptiblemente ante sus palabras tan burlonas.

Estoy detrás de un biombo decorado con un paisaje un tanto bélico, mi cuerpo pesa pero no es comparable con la sensación de nulidad que padezco al mirarme frente a un espejo. Ha de estar anocheciendo afuera y aun me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán el señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome?, no les he visto desde el día de ayer.

Escucho pasos acercarse, puedo ver la forma de la persona que está del otro lado del papel; la figura es delgada y estilizada, cierro los ojos y suspiro con nervios al suponer que se trata de la señora Yuna la cual apenas ha llegado a ver mis resultados.

_ ¡Muchacha! _ Dice la institutriz aventando las palabras con fuerza _ ¡Déjanos verte! ¡Déjanos admirar mi arte en ti!_

No respondo ni si quiera con una palabra ya que se me ha enseñado que a menos que se me pregunte algo directamente; yo no debo de opinar, ni si quiera para hacer tema de conversación. Siento el biombo removerse, trato de no gesticular ninguna de mis acciones incluyendo la de respirar, todo debe ser pacífico y fresco.

Al quedar mi cuerpo al descubierto, la señora Yuna abre los ojos con demasiada sorpresa; tanta, que de su boca sale una sonrisa hermosa a tal grado en que tiene que cubrir sus labios con la manga de su kimono para ocultar su dentadura.

_Kaigo-Sha, envía por la princesa Wakana y por Natsuki-sama_ Siento su mirada aún más penetrante sobre mí _También trae al joven Inuyasha y a su pareja_ El soldado corre a una gran velocidad.

La señora Yuna se acerca a mi lentamente, delante de mi hay una mesilla con un espejo y una peineta encima de ella.

_Joven Rin, se ve… Simplemente no tengo palabras_ Me sonrojo ante las palabras de la señora del castillo.

Cuando la señora Yuna está en frente de la mesilla, toma lugar de una manera que desborda más que distinción, coloca con cuidado el espejo entre las largas mangas de su kimono de un espléndido color melocotón mostrándome mi reflejo.

Mi expresión no cambia en lo absoluto, estos días he estado sometida a una presión bastante intensa y no pienso demostrar nada, ¡Nada!

En el espejo veo a una mujer con el rostro pintado tenuemente de blanco, sus cejas están depiladas y el tono que adorna sus labios y ojos hacen denotar la belleza nata de su rostro, el maquillaje blanco solo ayuda a asentar el brillo para que la mujer no pase desapercibida en la oscuridad; la considero hermosa pero un poco vacía, triste, algo dolida ya que esta nueva experiencia no ha sido lo que esperaba y su único consuelo es que no estará sola… Su cabello ahora completamente liso (Gracias a un remedio especial) está sujeto completamente en un elaborado peinado alto, solo dos delgados mechones caen con libertad en forma de riachuelos sobre sus hombros justo encima del elegante Kimono con el matiz de una clásica flor de Membrillo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es respirar, cierro los ojos lentamente soñando con dormir pero…

_Su cara no era tan poco agraciada, el Kimono que lleva puesto es cortesía de la princesa Wakana; su postura ha mejorado considerablemente… A puesto que si no habla en toda la noche, tal vez y solo tal vez pueda pasar como una princesa humana_ La voz de aquella mujer suena como un graznido en mi cabeza, no he probado bocado alguno y el obi es tan grueso y ancho que prefiero quedarme sentada sin hacer algún tipo de movimiento.

_ ¡Mi señora!_ Abro los ojos para encontrarme con los orbes dorados un tanto atónitos del señor Inuyasha, a su lado veo a la señorita Kagome ¿Cuándo fue que llegaron?, el soldado del recibidor sigue en su diálogo _Es un verdadero cambio_

_ ¿Rin? ¿Qué te pasó?_ Habla el señor Inuyasha ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de la señorita Kagome.

_Inuyasha ¡Aba…!_ Trata de decir la señorita Kagome pero…

_Señor Inuyasha… _ Esa voz, tan grave y pacifica; mis ojos dan un vistazo rápido hacia el portador de esta _Se encuentra en los dominios de mi padre así que le pido que sea educado_ El señor Inuyasha solo bufa, el señor Natsuki luce abrumado _Madre, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?_ Puedo sentir que en su voz hay enojo y frustración, no sé por qué pero sonrío escondiendo mis sonrojadas mejillas detrás de la manga del Kimono que traigo puesto _Madre ¿Me estas escuchando?_

_Vamos hijo, terminemos con esto pronto… ¿Me dirás que acaso la joven Rin no está efectivamente inmarcesible?_ Contesta la señora Yuna mientras deja el espejo sobre la mesilla.

La peineta castaña lleva de adorno una sutil flor de Membrillo (Haciendo juego con el Kimono); la punta de los dedos de la señora del palacio la toman con el mismo cuidado empleado para acercarme el espejo, veo que sus manos suben y suben por encima de mi cabeza sin mostrar más piel de lo necesario

_Joven Rin, ya está más que lista_ La señora Yuna sentencia, a la vez que yo aprecio los dientecillos de la peineta enredarse en mi cabello.

_Inuyasha, esto no se ve bien_ Menciona la señorita Kagome, ella intenta acercarse a mí con precaución.

¿Pero qué hace?

Hay pulsaciones dentro de mi cabeza, es como si estuviese temblando en el interior, como si alguien me picara con una herramienta grande parecido a un martilleo. Trato con todo mí ser que no se note mi malestar; no debo hablar, debo esperar a que todos salgan de la habitación.

_Rin, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ De nuevo cierro los ojos afirmando solo una vez con la cabeza _Madre explica ahora ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_ El señor Natsuki actúa extraño, es como si no le importaran los demás…

Tengo mucho sueño, creo que dormiré solo un poco.

Sí, solo un poco.

Solo un poco.

Solo… Un… Poco.

...

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Hola, aquí vengo con algunas aclaraciones.

+Sensaina-mana: Su nombre literalmente significa "Modales Delicados". Las mujeres sin importar el rango y los vasallos le llaman con respeto (Sensaina-sama) ya que ella a parte de institutriz es la casamentera de mas alto estatus. Los unicos que pueden llamarle como un igual o de menor honorifico son los hombres ya sean padres de familia, señores feudales o sus respectivos hijos.

+Chanoyu: Es el nombre de la fiesta de té o ceremonia de té japonesa.

+Rio Amanogawa: Este rio es la representación de la Vía Láctea en la leyenda de Tanabata

+No se si ya lo había explicado, pero el concubinato es una falta de respeto hacia los Lords porque en la antiguedad con el concubinato se expresaba cierto poderío, estatus y riqueza y bueno no creo que a los Daiyoukai les agrade mucho que un humano muestre ese tipo de actitudes de superioridad frente a un youkai.

+El título del capitulo se refiere más al concepto de belleza japones que al mismo arte y es que los japoneses tenían ciertos puntos para resaltar la belleza. Por ejemplo cuando Rin menciona el maquillaje pálido de la institutriz y sus labios color oscuros, se da referencia a que el color oscuro realza la forma del rostro y el color palido al aumentar el brillo facial disminuye imperfecciones (a la vista) y denota la jovialidad. Tambien este concepto de belleza es aplicado en la comida entre otros aspectos cotidianos ya que se considera que el ambito artistico de la acciones sumado con la belleza es la inspiración de los sentidos. (Y eso ayuda a que los japoneses sean muy trabajadores ya que siempre se encontraran inspirados).

Bueno esto es todo por mi parte. Buenas lunas


	9. Capítulo 8

Inspirada en la obra de Rumiko Takashi, Inuyasha.

Después de algunos sucesos con extrañas y aún desconocidas criaturas; Inuyasha y sus amigos se encuentran a un día de la reunion de los cuatro Daiyoukai gobernantes de las tierras.

La ahora joven Rin se encuentra entrenandose y aprendiendo para la ocasión pero esto no le ha beneficiado del todo...

¿Qué pasará?

Hola, aquí Flor de Nieve nuevamente.

Les he traido un nuevo capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El protector de vientos**

Una ligera molestia se hace presente en mis ojos, sorprendentemente la inmaculada blancura de la luna crea esa cierta pero preciosa incomodidad.

Noto que todo se mueve en el perímetro; río, bueno de hecho soy yo la que se encuentra en movimiento. Ya he contado cientos de veces el número de los árboles, de luciérnagas e incluso el número de lagartijas que se han cruzado en el camino de regreso a la aldea del señor Inuyasha. Suspiro.

_Señor Jaken ¿Cuándo cumple años?_ Estoy tan aburrida que espero que el señor Jaken me conteste de buen modo.

_ ¡¿Pero qué preguntas, mocosa?! Para los youkai poderosos como el amo Sesshoumaru y como yo, no es de importancia esas cosas que son tan absurdas y mundanas meramente de los de tu especie…_ Imagino el rostro del señor Jaken mientras dice esas palabras, tan orgulloso y vanidoso. Sonrío.

_Entonces ¿Por qué usted y el amo Sesshoumaru me visitan el día de mi cumpleaños?_ Escucho un rugido de Ah y de Un, yo les rasco entre las escamas para sacar las que ya están ligeramente desprendidas; es como un lenguaje secreto entre el dragón y yo. El señor Jaken se queda callado unos segundos, el fresco ambiente hace que sienta mis mejillas frías y húmedas _ ¿No será que usted ya olvidó cuando cumple años, Señor Jaken?_

_ ¡Niña malcriada, desagradecida!_ Sonrío de manera un tanto suspicaz _ ¡No te creas la muy importante!, ¡El amo bonito tiene cosas más importantes que hacer como para andar recordando exactamente el día en que naciste! Todos los humanos son iguales, creen que son el centro del universo…_ Ah y Un mueven sus cabezas hacia mí en señal de agradecimiento _ No me sorprende, ya que mientras nosotros los youkai damos un suspiro; una generación de humanos apestosos se encuentra bajo tierra o en el inframundo, solo son un estorbo para…_

El sonido de un golpe con fuerte impacto me hace sentarme a gran velocidad sujetando las riendas de Ah y de Un; sigo con la mirada a la pequeña figura del señor Jaken surcando los cielos ya casi nocturnos.

_Parece ser que el Señor Jaken desesperó al señor Sesshoumaru_ Susurro a Ah y a Un los cuales hacen un ruido para afirmar como respuesta.

El día de hoy he cumplido once años, supe que el señor Sesshoumaru me visitaría desde temprano gracias a que anoche el señor Inuyasha se encontraba de un pésimo humor. Exactamente el señor Inuyasha andaba quejándose sobre el tranquilo carácter de mi amo (Que lo haga me hace ser un poco feliz, a pesar de que mi amo no merezca sus palabras en lo absoluto).

Diario veo al señor Inuyasha extrañar a la nada común joven que "Vino del futuro"; esperando su regreso cada tercer día sentado cerca del pozo devorador de huesos. En uno de mis arranques impulsivos tomé la decisión de seguir al señor Inuyasha durante aquellos días, convirtiendo esta acción en una costumbre. La primera vez que le hice compañía el señor Inuyasha me regaño diciéndome que "No era mi asunto" y que "Yo no tenía nada que ver" pero…

A veces, a mí también me llega ese sentimiento de frustración y nostalgia que solo se puede borrar con la cercanía de "Aquel ser querido" y lo peor es que no siempre con la garantía de que ese sentimiento no vuelva a aparecer.

Eso es justamente lo que compartimos el señor Inuyasha y yo; ese sentimiento de soledad, de saber si es lo correcto o no, e incluso de un fugaz abandono y es por eso también que considero que este sentimiento es sobrellevado mejor con alguien que te entiende y no solo encerrado, dejándose consumir entre las propias ataduras.

Al principio el señor Inuyasha y yo no hablábamos, sumiéndonos en una tranquilidad un tanto compleja o tensa; pero ahora nuestro corazón (Aunque no ha sanado) sopesa un poco nuestros sentires, lo que lleva a que entendamos que a pesar de que en el presente estemos dentro de un extraño sufrimiento, las razones lo valen y son las más honorables.

El amor que le profesa el señor Inuyasha a la señorita Kagome es hermoso y profundo y de alguna forma me hace ser desdichada ya que me parece injusto que un amor así no pueda ser; yo por mi parte soy afortunada al saber que mi amo aún no me ha olvidado, demostrándomelo con el simple hecho de que él se tome el tiempo de venir a visitarme y saber de él, lo que él ha hecho (Aunque sea de vez en cuando), lo que le ha pasado; incluso el enterarme por otras voces que no sean la suya o la del señor Jaken hacen que su ausencia ya no se aprecie tan extensa.

Una pequeña hoja me saca de mis pensamientos justo al aterrizar sobre mi rostro, el señor Sesshoumaru, Ah, Un y yo caminamos un poco más.

.

.

La anciana Kaede tiene un parto que atender estos días por lo cual ha decidido hospedarse en la cabaña de los futuros padres previendo algunas dificultades. Kohaku se encuentra en la aldea, la señora Sango y el monje Miroku le han ofrecido su cabaña para quedarse a pasar la noche con ellos pero Kohaku niega respetuosamente la invitación; él hace unas semanas me contó sobre la primera y única noche que durmió junto a la familia de la señora Sango y con un rubor de un color tan rojo como el traje del señor Inuyasha, me ha aclarado que no piensa volver ahí a menos que fuese de día y nunca a solas.

Entiendo qué es lo que pasa y a lo que Kohaku se refiere, pero me sorprende un poco que Kohaku siendo un joven ya mucho mayor aún siga teniendo expresiones muy inocentes.

Creo que si me pongo a pensar más detalladamente en el asunto, estoy segura de que yo actuaría igual o inclusive mucho peor que él.

La señora Kaede ya me ha explicado con anterioridad el "¿Qué es ser una buena esposa?" Y "¿Qué conlleva ser una buena esposa?", mi guardiana dice que estas dos preguntas son la base para todo lugar dentro de los pensamientos de una mujer joven. Sé que va a existir un momento en mi vida donde piense en mi futuro, lo que quiere decir que será donde exactamente piense en casarme y en tener hijos.

Así como a las mujeres se nos educa para ser una "Buena esposa"; a los hombres se les educa para ser un "Buen líder", para mantener o elevar un estatus: Su propio estatus (Y por lo tanto el de su familia ya que ellos representan la parte externa y social); ya sea elevarlo con actos heroicos, inteligentes, astutos o estratégicos e igual mantenerlo con tolerancia, paciencia o simple descendencia.

Descendencia…

Suspiro a la vez que mi vista cae sobre el señor Sesshoumaru, en su andar tan elegante y parsimonioso haciendo que su haori habitual blanco con detalles florales vuele con la corriente del viento a contra suya; me pregunto qué es lo que piensa respecto a este tema y quisiera cuestionárselo pero sencillamente no puedo.

Sería muy inapropiado de mi parte pedirle algo como eso y bueno…Temo a su respuesta.

Puedo apostar que el señor Sesshoumaru (Digan lo que digan) jamás me dañará. He escuchado varias veces al señor Inuyasha argumentar que el señor Sesshoumaru odia con toda su fuerza a los humanos pensando que somos una raza de parásitos, inútiles y débiles; también lo he escuchado decir que mi amo no siente amor por nadie más que por él mismo pero no puedo creerlo y si es cierto ¿Qué más da?... El amo Sesshoumaru siempre me ha mostrado un corazón hermoso y amable siendo a tal grado que el día de hoy, justo en mi cumpleaños (Diga lo que diga el señor Jaken) él se encuentra aquí y yo a su lado.

Suspiro nuevamente para después sonreír. Reconozco que a veces mi curiosidad puede ser un problema, pero no puedo hacer nada…

Yo le pertenezco y seré feliz a lado del señor Sesshoumaru sin importar qué.

.

.

Nos encontramos en la entrada de la aldea justamente donde empieza la tierra que señala la choza que alguna vez fue de la sacerdotisa Kikyo y que ahora nos corresponde a la señora Kaede y a mí ocupar. El día de hoy formalmente ha terminado.

El señor Sesshoumaru detiene su andar y nosotros paramos con él, esta es una de nuestras despedidas. Bajo rápidamente de las monturas de Ah y de Un para terminar con esto pronto, aún sigo sin entender por qué después de un año esta situación continua doliendo demasiado.

Un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía recorre mi cuerpo haciéndolo liviano y absurdamente también lo vuelve insensible, ni si quiera soy capaz de notar lo abrupto que pueda ser mi exterior; pero ya que no es la primera vez que siento esto, puedo decir que estoy ligeramente acostumbrada.

_Rin_ Dice el señor Sesshoumaru sin girar su rostro, yo ya me encuentro a un lado de él dejando a Ah y a Un detrás; bajo la mirada.

_Hasta luego Sesshoumaru-sama… _ Escondo mis sentimientos buscando no exponerlos, hace un año derramé lágrimas por ser en demasía joven y no quiero que el amo Sesshoumaru piense nuevamente eso de mí _Cuídese mucho y gracias por todo_ Hago una reverencia demostrando mi agradecimiento.

_Rin… En la noche…_ Alzo mi rostro incrédula, después sonrío lo más que puedo sin enseñar los dientes.

_Si Sesshoumaru-sama… Estaré bien_ El amo… Está preocupado por mí. No es que éste pensamiento fuese nuevo pero no puedo evitar apreciar como un pequeño calorcito viaja desde mi vientre hasta mis mejillas, es tanto el calor dentro de mis pómulos que decido bajar la cabeza sin quitar mi sonrisa.

Escucho un diminuto sonido ahogado, una expresión de asombro o sorpresa; subo nuevamente mi rostro viendo directamente a los ojos de mi señor con un atisbo de duda ya que estoy segura que aquel sonido provino exactamente de él. Sus ojos color oro resplandecen de una manera extraña y anormal parecida a la vez en que desperté en el castillo de Irasue-sama, con la diferencia de que ésta mirada es también penetrante, esplendorosa y primorosa.

¿Por qué mi amo me mira así? ¿Por qué siento este calor en todo mi cuerpo?

El señor Sesshoumaru y yo nos quedamos en una especie de trance unos pocos minutos más; no siento necesidad de decir o empezar alguna platica como tampoco de quitar mi vista de la suya.

Estoy más que avergonzada y apenada, siento las palpitaciones de mi corazón el cual late desenfrenado, resonando por todo mi organismo que incluso puedo escucharlo con facilidad.

Oh cielos…

Si yo percibo el ritmo de mi corazón sin ningún problema… ¡¿Qué pensará el amo Sesshoumaru?!

Es aquí donde algo abrumada por esta nueva experiencia, decido cortar con esto.

_Eto… Sesshoumaru-sama… _

Los ojos de mi amo se abren levemente para después relajar el ceño; apuesto que esto ha pasado de una manera muy rápida pero distinguible a causa de la cercanía entre mi señor y yo, noto como el señor Sesshoumaru separa casi de modo imperceptible sus delgados labios creando un orificio tan pequeño y delicado que lentamente se va cerrando, yo paso mi lengua por en medio de mi boca, justo por arriba del labio inferior como un gesto inconsciente; por alguna sensación, el calor dentro de mis mejillas está aumentando en proporciones exorbitantes, me siento nerviosa y…

_Rin… Debes irte_ ¡¿Eh?! Bajo inmediatamente el rostro; suspiro, de pronto parece ser que la atmosfera se rompe, de golpe ya no siento más calor.

_Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama, no se preocupe… Hoy dormiré junto a Kohaku-kun, todo estará…_ Soy interrumpida por otro sonido ahogado.

Alzo la mirada encontrándome con el ceño completamente fruncido del amo Sesshoumaru, estoy confundida, ¿Qué ha pasado?, hace unos minutos todo estaba bien y ahora…

¿Será que…?

_ ¡Oh!... Una disculpa amo Sesshoumaru. Kohaku suele pasar la noche con la anciana Kaede y conmigo porque no le gusta molestar a la señora Sango ni al monje…_ Sonrío nerviosamente pero soy nuevamente interrumpida.

_Inuyasha…_ Escucho la voz de mi amo; observo nuevamente sus ojos ya más relajados pero…

_El señor Inuyasha duerme en el bosque, solo en contadas ocasiones él duerme con la señora Kaede y conmigo, usted ya sabe por qué… _ Digo con algo de pena y mal estar, esto me causa una gran tristeza.

_Rin_ El señor Sesshoumaru me llama.

Observo a mi amo introducir su mano izquierda en el interior de su armadura buscando algo, cuando lo encuentra saca un paquete color morado, me lo extiende a lo que yo lo recibo algo ruborizada.

_Muchas gracias amo Sesshoumaru_ Hago una reverencia, el sonrojo de mis mejillas ha vuelto a aparecer por completo acompañado de una sonrisa.

.

.

_Entonces… ¿Sesshoumaru-sama te ha traído eso?_ Pregunta Kohaku acostado de lado sobre un futón improvisado hecho de paja, coloca su cabeza en una de sus manos la cual está recargada sobre su codo.

_ ¡Sí!, el amo Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido muy considerado_ Yo estoy sentada frente a Kohaku, en mis manos sostengo el paquete que (Hace una hora aproximadamente) mi señor me obsequió.

_Pues ábrelo Rin, ¿Qué esperas?_

Asiento con la cabeza, mis manos juegan un poco con la envoltura hasta que encuentran una ligera arruga; tomo los dos extremos de la imperfección jalándolos para así desenvolver mi presente.

_ ¿Otro Kimono?_ Cuestiona Kohaku levantándose un poco para tomar asiento cruzado de piernas y brazos. Sus ojos se posan en los detalles y grabados de la fina tela; yo dejo la cobertura a un lado para sujetarla con ambas manos (De la manera más cuidadosa que me es posible) _Oh Rin… ¿No crees que Sesshoumaru-sama se equivocó? Esto está muy grande para que te quede bien_ Kohaku tiene razón, pero no creo que mi amo erre en esto, de una manera inexplicable los kimonos que me obsequia siempre suelen quedarme a la perfección o ligeramente holgados.

_No lo sé Kohaku, yo creo que deberé usarlo cuando…_ Mis ojos se abren en señal de asombro ya que creo entender algo, creo _...Cuando llegue el momento_ completo la frase y Kohaku me mira con dudas _ Sí Kohaku, creo que mi señor me intenta decir algo con este regalo pero no creo poder hacerme alguna idea de sus intenciones hasta que yo crezca lo suficiente para…_ La decepción me invade _... Para rellenar el Kimono_.

Suspiro.

No importan mis acciones, ni mis intentos de parecer fuerte o madura; al final de la cuenta, el Señor Sesshoumaru sigue pensando que aún soy muy joven.

Miro a Kohaku el cual tiene los cachetes inflados y la boca del tamaño de un pequeñito capullo, su tez se ha vuelto roja (Casi morada), sus ojos se encuentran llorosos; estos gestos solo significan que está aguantando algo que le causa mucha gracia.

_Vamos Kohaku, ya suéltalo_ Le digo para terminar esta "Tortura", él responde:

_Bueno Rin, pues más vale que empieces a comer… _ ¿Eh? No entiendo la gracia de su comentario ya que es lo más lógico _Vamos Rin…_ Alza ambas manos sobre su cabeza simulando unas pequeñas orejitas triangulares, su boca deja de ser un capullo para convertirse en una trompa _ ¡Como un cerdo!_ Kohaku grita mientras suelta una enorme carcajada; no, no… ¡Una gigantesca carcajada! _ ¡Buya! ¡Buya! ¡Chilla Rin! ¡Gruñe!_

_ ¡Eres un tonto Kohaku! ¡Eres Horrible! ¡Yo no soy…!_ Grito a todo pulmón hasta que soy interrumpida por una persona que ha cruzado el lumbral de la cabaña, Kohaku y yo quedamos inmóviles _ ¿Señor Inuyasha?_

_ ¡Ya duérmanse! No dejan dormir a los demás por su escándalo_ La mirada del señor Inuyasha se posa en Kohaku el cual aún tiene sus manos sobre su cabeza simulando unas orejas.

Kohaku y yo vemos como las peludas y plateadas orejitas del señor Inuyasha se mueven dos veces en un espasmo.

_ ¡Keh!_ Habla el señor Inuyasha para después salir.

Kohaku y yo nos miramos fijamente unos segundos hasta que empezamos nuevamente a reír.

_ ¡Que ya se duerman!_ Dice por última vez el señor Inuyasha.

Kohaku y yo bajamos nuestro volumen sin dejar nuestras risas, en lo que el efecto se pasa, yo empiezo a recoger mi obsequio guardándolo junto con los demás kimonos, es tan hermoso y armonioso que dudo tan siquiera encontrar el valor para algún día usarlo. Kohaku vuelve a acostarse sobre la paja mientras yo desdoblo mi futón, saco una manta pasándosela a Kohaku.

Ambos nos deseamos una buena noche para finalmente cerrar los ojos y entregarnos al más hermoso e inmaculado mundo de los sueños.

.

.

_ ¡Mocosa rápido!, si no el amo bonito me dejará_ El señor Jaken se encuentra de mal humor, yo estaba organizando desde el mediodía algunas plantas medicinales cuando de pronto el señor Jaken entró a la cabaña jalándome; ambos vamos corriendo dirigiéndonos hacia fuera de la choza en la que habito.

Parece ser que el señor Jaken quiere mostrarme algo, pero…

_ ¡Oh señor Jaken! ¡Qué hermoso!_ En frente de mí se encuentra un biombo hecho de papel el cual tiene ilustraciones de bellísimas flores de albaricoque, la madera que hace de soporte se nota tallada y fina; puedo deducir que al ser los cortes un tanto ondulados, el biombo está hecho completamente a mano _Muchas Gracias señor Jaken_ Digo abrazándole con todo mi cariño y entusiasmo.

_ ¡Deja de abrazarme niña tonta! ¡Me ahorcas!…_ Yo le suelto _Mocosa, Este regalo es de parte del amo Sesshoumaru_ El señor Jaken responde, mi corazón palpita estrepitosamente _ ¡Oh!... Con que ya te emocionaste, eh mocosa… _ Me sonrojo a mas no poder mientras el señor Jaken me dirige una mirada increíblemente picara _Bueno Rin, el amo Sesshoumaru me ha encargado a mí, su sirviente más fiel Jaken, traerte esto; él mismo no pudo hacerlo ya que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar al pendiente de una chiquilla humana, además de que es un presente de último minuto… _ La cara del señor Jaken cambia de orgullo a extremo cansancio _ Así que bueno… Yo creo que este regalo es más para precaución o "Por si las dudas"_ ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? _Bueno Rin, me voy porque si no por tu culpa el amo bonito me abandonará_

El señor Jaken empieza a correr sumergiéndose dentro del bosque, a pesar de que parecía más una huida que otra cosa me encuentro demasiado feliz.

Miro el biombo, admirando todos sus detalles. Realmente es muy hermoso.

_Gracias Amo Sesshoumaru_ Suspiro.

_ ¡Rin! _

¿Eh?

Una voz… Es tan grave y varonil, con un toque de suavidad.

Miro alrededor y al cielo buscando respuestas.

_ ¡Rin! _ Me llama nuevamente.

_ ¡Rin despierta! _ Ahora es una voz femenina y bonita, creo conocerla.

_ ¡Rin!… ¡Si no despiertas, el idiota ese nos matará a todos! _

¡¿Qué?! Esa voz… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Grito a todo pulmón casi levantándome del futón, pero algo me lo impide.

De otro rápido movimiento intento ponerme en pie pero estoy acostada en un futón y sobre mi vientre se encuentra una mano, giro mi rostro lo cual me explica que esa mano es de la señorita Kagome reteniéndome.

Analizo todo a mí alrededor, el señor Natsuki se encuentra al lado derecho de la señorita Kagome y el señor Inuyasha a su izquierda; también noto que estoy transpirada y que la ropa que llevo puesta es diferente.

Al darme cuenta que para cambiarme de ropa me tuvieron que haber desnudado primero, me sonrojo.

_Este…_ Mi voz se siente pesada, la señorita Kagome me mira aliviada y sonriente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _ ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?_

_Bueno Rin-chan…_ Empieza a decir la señorita Kagome pero…

_ ¡Pero qué dices tonta!, solo han pasado unas horas_ Me contesta el señor Inuyasha.

_Rin, perdiste el conocimiento… _ Mi mirada torna al señor Natsuki _Me preocupaste, nos preocupaste a todos_ En sus grises ojos puedo observar que no miente.

_Yo…Lo siento, mañana todo estará bien…_ Intento decir de una manera lenta.

_Hablando de eso…_ La voz de la señorita Kagome resuena en la estancia con un poco de pena.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_ ¡No irás Rin!_ Grita desesperado el señor Inuyasha _No seas tonta, ¡No lo permitiré!_

_Inuyasha-sama, sé que lo que paso fue una total irresponsabilidad mía por lo cual pido disculpas. Estaba estresada y confundida, más el hecho de que no había probado bocado desde ayer en la mañana… _ Los ojos de la señorita Kagome arden en furia _Repito, les pido una disculpa_

_¡Keh!, además ya no es necesario que vayas, después de lo que pasó cuando entraste en ese estado de inconciencia, he decidido poner a prueba a este mocoso_ Argumenta el señor Inuyasha refiriéndose al señor Natsuki el cual solo vira los ojos, la señorita Kagome se relaja completamente.

Sé que las palabras del señor Inuyasha son debidas a este acontecimiento, a mí no me engaña sin embargo…

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasó después de que yo…?_ Cuestiono.

_Cuando te encuentres más recuperada lo hablaremos… _ El señor Natsuki comenta pero…

_Este mocoso destruyo una pared completa… _ Explica el señor Inuyasha con su habitual falta de tacto, mi boca se descoloca ligeramente _Estaba acercándose a ti, tenías una mesa en frente y para hacerla a un lado la aventó hacia la pared y ¡Zaz! ¡Toda la fusuma!, ¡Completa! ¡La destruyó! _ Oh Kami, me siento un poco emocionada, tal vez abrumada.

_Entonces señor Natsuki, ¿Usted posee mucha fuerza?_ El señor Natsuki suspira para posteriormente asentir a lo que acaba de ser una total imprudencia de mi parte, lo hace de manera muda a la vez que irradia molestia notablemente dirigida al señor Inuyasha.

_ ¡Keh! Aún no nos quiere decir el porqué de sus "Habilidades", ya que apesta como un simple humano… _ ¡Oh no!

_Inuyasha ¡Abajo!_ Bueno, eso ya lo veía venir.

Cuando el resplandor rosado causado por el conjuro de la señorita Kagome deja de existir; el señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome, el señor Natsuki y yo ponemos toda nuestra atención en la fusuma que da al interior de la habitación; ahí se encuentra un soldado de cabellera negra atada en media coleta alta portando un uniforme de soldado incompleto por la falta del casco.

_Mi señor Natsuki, ya he investigado lo que me pidió… _ El señor Natsuki asiente dejándole continuar _Su madre ha enviado hace horas la carta que especifica que usted y la joven serán los representantes del Honorable Kou en la reunión de los Lords el día de mañana ¿Gusta que debido a los recientes acontecimientos mande un mensajero a explicar lo sucedido?_

Hay un silencio sepulcral, yo ruego con la mirada al señor Natsuki para que confíe en mí y pueda ir. Tal vez no entiendan mis razones pero esto es más que un simple capricho, es como si una tonelada de frustración se amoldara dentro de mi cuerpo (Ya que considero que he trabajado tanto para que al final no asista).

Bajo el rostro, la decisión que el señor Natsuki tome estará bien; él señor Natsuki está en todo su derecho de…

_No, déjalo así_ Responde finalmente el señor Natsuki.

_ ¡¿Pero qué?!_ Reclama el señor Inuyasha contrariado _ ¡¿Qué no viste como se puso?!_

_Con todo respeto señor Inuyasha_ Espeta el señor Natsuki _Usted se encuentra en los dominios del Honorable Kou, en su ausencia soy yo el que toma todas las decisiones… Incluyendo las políticas_ El señor Inuyasha queda estático _Retírate_ Ordena el señor Natsuki dirigiéndose a quien creo yo que es su persona de más confianza.

_Rin-chan ¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo?_ Siento mi mano ser sujetada por la señorita Kagome.

_Claro Kagome-sama, sería un honor para mí… Además me sentiría defraudada de mi misma si no lo hago…_ Le estrujo levemente los dedos en señal de afecto.

_Está bien Rin-chan, pero recuerda que ni Inuyasha ni yo estaremos ahí; así que si algo malo llega a…_

_Nada malo le va a pasar Kagome, esta niña es un hueso duro de roer; ¿No dicen que hierba mala nunca muere?_ La señorita Kagome y yo miramos expectantes al señor Inuyasha sorprendiéndonos de su cambio de humor tan repentino _Recuerda que el idiota de Sesshoumaru la traía con él… _ Yo me sonrojo mientras que la señorita Kagome niega con la cabeza _Aun así, si algún demonio estúpido intentara hacerle algo… ¡Mas te vale protegerla mocoso! Si no, tu muerte será cruel y dolorosa_

El señor Natsuki no cambia su expresión a pesar de las palabras del joven Inuyasha. Su semblante es serio, la preocupación antes notable en él ha desaparecido por completo pero sospecho que su gesto no está tranquilo del todo.

_Calma Inuyasha, puedo apostar que el joven Natsuki…_ La señorita Kagome posa una mano en su barbilla, sus ojos brillan a causa de "Aquel efecto especial" _Derrumbará más que puertas por saber a Rin-chan a salvo_

Yo miro nuevamente al señor Natsuki, su cabello cae en una suave cascada sobre sus hombros, sonrío al imaginarme al señor Natsuki rompiendo puertas tan impulsiva y toscamente como el señor Inuyasha acostumbra.

_ ¿Quién es Sesshoumaru?_ Pregunta el señor Natsuki.

La señorita Kagome se asombra, sus gestos lo indican

_Él es mi cuñado y… Podríamos decir que el "Protector" de Rin-chan_ Habla la señorita Kagome mientras suspira.

_ ¡Claro que no!, ¡Ese bastardo y yo no somos nada!_ Grita el señor Inuyasha a lo que la señorita Kagome y yo negamos exageradamente con la cabeza.

Pienso que tanto el señor Inuyasha como el señor Sesshoumaru se tienen respeto, tal vez aun sigan siendo "Enemigos" pero el respeto que hay entre ambos se ha vuelto colosal, tanto que a veces puedo notar que mi amo muy en el fondo se preocupa por el señor Inuyasha y le guía en su camino (Claro que lo hace a su manera).

* * *

Me encuentro a un lado del señor Natsuki, hemos estado viajando a palanquín durante un largo tiempo ya que en lo que llevamos de trayecto debimos de descansar al menos un par de veces.

El señor Natsuki viste un haori color verde esmeralda con grabados de pequeños dragones en hilo plateado sobre ambos hombros, su hakama es negra con bordados de gigantescas nubes, esto parece simular el vuelo de los dragones por el firmamento nocturno; por su parte el cinto en donde ahora lleva su espada y su tanto (Que es de una tonalidad reluciente azabache con pequeños puntos dorados en él) representa a las estrellas, formando aquel atuendo y hombre una imagen magnifica.

_ ¿Sientes nervios Rin?_ Escucho a un lado de mí.

Yo le estoy agradecida a la princesa Wakana; gracias a su amabilidad, el día de hoy porto un kimono color verde esmeralda con bordados de hojas esparcidos por toda la tela en hilo negro reluciente, el obi que llevo es color plata con grabados verdes y azules aparentando el flujo de un río, llevo en mi rostro un maquillaje más delicado que el de ayer y mi peinado consiste en un amarrado alto sujetando los mechones de mi cabello con listones de tonos vivaces, esto con el objetivo de mantener mi edad intacta.

_No, Natsuki-sama _ Respondo sin mirarle a los ojos.

_Espero que tu valentía no flaquee durante nuestra velada… _ Siento sus delgados dedos colocarse sutilmente sobre mi mano por encima de las mangas del kimono, yo me sonrojo al instante sin saber que hacer o que decir _Rin, con esas prendas luces aceptable, pero te repito que no hay apariencia más hermosa y sincera para mí que la natural… _ Decido mirar sus ojos con un atisbo de cuestión, sé que en sus palabras no hay intensiones de agravio sino de todo lo contrario lo cual me ponen un tanto nerviosa _Considero yo… Para mi… _ Los ojos de Natsuki-sama fijan la vista en nuestras manos _Rin, te ves simplemente hermosa… Siempre_ ¿Esto es una declaración o…?

_Natsuki-sama yo…_ Mi voz carece de fuerza.

_No digas nada Rin… _ Él hace una ligera pausa _Es solo para que la confianza no te abandone_ El señor Natsuki continúa hablando y yo aprecio como el peso de su mano se desvanece, sonrío para agradecer.

El palanquín se detiene abruptamente para después equilibrarse, escuchamos los pasos de una persona acercarse al vehículo, yo temo pero al ver la expresión tranquila del señor Natsuki me relajo rápidamente, percibimos una voz desde afuera.

_Mi señor Natsuki, finalmente hemos llegado al palacio del Lord de las Tierras del Este ¿Desea bajar junto con la joven en estos momentos? O ¿Desea anunciar debidamente su llegada?_

_No Daisuke, yo junto con la joven Rin nos introduciremos al castillo sin ser mencionados extravagantemente; nuestra estancia debe de ser corta sin ofender a nuestro Lord ¿Entendido?, después la pasaremos lo más discretamente posible hasta que los Lords tomen una decisión o protocolo y finalmente nos retiraremos_

_Si, mi señor_

El señor Natsuki baja del vehículo para después ayudarme a descender, trato de hacerlo lo más elegante que puedo pensando en cómo lo haría la señora Yuna o la princesa Wakana y me ha salido bastante bien.

_Daisuke, si llego a estar ausente por alguna razón… Tu deber es el cuidado de la joven Rin, ese será tu trabajo el día de hoy_ El señor Daisuke asiente a la vez que ordena a dos soldados detrás de él que guarden el palanquín utilizando un ligero silbido _Rin, tú estás al pendiente de ti misma; trata de memorizar los pasillos y puertas donde estés segura que encuentres una salida. No es seguro para una joven humana agregando el hecho de que ésta carezca de prudencia, el estar en presencia de cuatro orgullosos Daiyoukai con sus respectivas parejas o familia_ Cuando el señor Natsuki termina, yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

El compañero de confianza del señor Natsuki y yo comenzamos a caminar detrás de él sobre un piso de un material tan suave color magenta que siento como los tabi me hacen resbalar un poco sobre las geta, mi caminar se vuelve un poco torpe; además trato de no ser tan curiosa como siempre pero nuestro entorno es tan bello e impactante que me es imposible mantenerme a raya.

El palacio Imperial de las Tierras del Este es simplemente indescriptible e increíblemente enorme, a los lados de las (Por ahora visibles) tres estancias (Las cuales poseen dos pisos de altura cada una) hay riachuelos poco profundos, éstos junto con la vegetación totalmente verde y frondosa crean un entorno mágico y fresco.

_Rin, no te distraigas… _ Escucho la voz del señor Natsuki el cual me saca de mis ensoñaciones _Estas aguas, este paraíso, todo esto es fatalmente hermoso ¿No es cierto?... _ ¿Fatalmente? _El salirse de este camino formado por los sentimientos y el aprecio que Lord Takumi expresa hacia su pueblo y hacia las vidas que dependen de él, es un error que te costará la muerte… Rin, admira los ríos, los árboles y plantas pero todo con precaución y sobre todo respeto_ El señor Natsuki me mira de reojo, yo me sonrojo a causa de la vergüenza, la mirada del señor Natsuki se posa sobre el piso de color magenta.

_Natsuki-sama… _ Intento preguntar pero…

_Joven Rin… _ Ahora es el soldado a servicio del señor Natsuki quien habla, bajo mi rostro a pesar de que el tono de su voz no emplea molestia alguna, solo hay pura amabilidad _Dentro de esas aguas cristalinas se encuentra parte de la guardia real del Lord del Este, sí usted pisa el paisaje sería como invadir las tierras de Lord Takumi lo cual automáticamente la convertiría en un enemigo; son cuestiones filosóficas joven Rin, una metáfora vuelta realidad. La energía demoniaca de todos los que han ocupado el puesto de Lord del Este se encuentra aquí protegiendo a las personas que crucen por este camino_.

_Oh, ya entiendo_.

* * *

En la primera estancia (Justamente en su perímetro) nos topamos con una guardia, los guerreros parece que han venido a recibirnos, no hay muralla lo cual se me hace un poco extraño. La guardia está conformada por siete hombres (Bueno, no hombres si no demonios), tres demonios con largas pinzas color verde y tres demonios con escamas en las puntiagudas orejas y en la barbilla, el séptimo guardia sobresale a causa del uniforme verde oscuro a comparación de los otros color azul (Casi igual que en el ejercito del señor Natsuki) además de que en su armadura el distinguido youkai lleva exagerados adornos con significado de rango.

Este youkai tiene corto cabello rojo en una tonalidad clara con variados mechones blancos y plateados, sus ojos son amarillos a comparación de los dorados de mi amo y su piel es pálida con algunas manchas anaranjadas, en su frente se puede observar un lunar céntrico fuertemente nacarado.

_Gran Guerrero "Espada Natsuki" conocido como "La Esperanza de Verano", también usted General Daisuke… _ ¿Qué Daisuke es el general? Hago ningún movimiento evitando exteriorizar mi sorpresa, de hecho por educación debo mantener la vista baja sin decaer la postura de mi espalda _ Les he podido oler a distancia; como sabrán en unos momentos más empezará la celebración para la presentación de la princesa Miku en sociedad. Lord Takumi no los esperaba tan temprano… _

_Es importante el tema que hemos venido a tratar con el Lord, General Nihon no Sakana es de suma seriedad que veamos a Lord Takumi… _ Contesta el general Daisuke agregando: _No haga enojar a mi señor… Ya lo conoce_ Me sorprende la familiaridad con la que se tratan estos hombres.

_Está bien, yo no soy nadie para evitar que el "Gran salvador y héroe de Lady Kokoro" pase al palacio_ El youkai hace una pequeña pausa antes de girar y decir: _Síganme. Falta muy poco para que los Lords arriben este lugar, puedo olfatearlos desde aquí… _

La puerta se abre por sí sola (Lo cual me asombra) y nosotros pasamos. Guiándonos, se encuentra aquel youkai para después seguirle el paso el señor Natsuki, finalmente el señor Daisuke y yo (En ese orden) caminamos sin conversar en lo absoluto ya que es una falta de respeto.

De pronto siento la mirada del youkai sobre mi cabeza, él comienza a hablar.

_Esta joven… ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Mi rostro arde _No puedo oler ni una pisca de miedo o terror en tu cuerpo_

_No debes, ni tienes permiso para dirigirte así a ella Nihon; al menos no con tanta familiaridad… _ Le reclama el señor Natsuki _Es una de las amigas de la princesa Wakana_

_Ya veo_ Contesta el youkai _Yo pensé que era tu hembra, incluso una concubina. Con tu reputación y tu "Maldición" la cual te hace fama, estoy al tanto de que tienes muchas pretendientes… "Vergüenza debe sentir un hombre que no acepta la proposición de una mujer"_

_No es tu opinión la que cuenta_ Sentencia el señor Natsuki mientras que yo miro al general Daisuke con cierta incertidumbre.

¿Él dijo Maldición?

El youkai pelirrojo nos lleva por un corredor bastante amplio pasando cerca de inmensas habitaciones con fusumas exquisitamente decoradas, veo que abre una de las fusumas (La cual tiene pintado un dragón enorme color azul), pasándonos a una especie de jardín.

"Que bien que he aprendido a usar estos zapatos" digo en mi interior viendo mis pies solo cubiertos por los tabi; cuando noto que el demonio comienza a desplazarse entre la hierba hasta llegar a un estanque, el youkai, el señor Natsuki, el general Daisuke y yo (Imitándoles a ellos) hacemos una larga reverencia frente al estanque.

_Mis señores, lamento la interrupción… El primogénito del señor Feudal Kou ha llegado; Natsuki la Espada de la Esperanza de Verano desea una audiencia en privado con usted… _

Seguimos con el rostro agachado, de reojo noto que una gran cantidad de espuma comienza salir del interior del estanque.

¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

+El nombre de este capítulo, "El protector de vientos", hace referencia a la verdadera utilidad, proposito y significado de la palabra "biombo".

+Nihon no Sakana literalmente significa: Pez japones (creo que con esto ya será muy sencillo imaginar su fisico y qué tipo de youkai es.

+Las palabras "Vergüenza debe sentir un hombre que no acepta la proposición de una mujer", son textualmente (de verdad una cita) del capítulo 334 del manga Inuyasha con el nombre "Error del pasado".

+Tabi: son los calcetines o las calcetas que incluso en la actualidad siguen usando los japoneses .

+Geta: son zapatos japoneses parecidos a unas sandalias.

En este capítulo debido a la plataforma, he usado los puntos para separar el tiempo la mayor parte. Lo que Rin narra durante ese lapso son sus recuerdos.

Si no se entiende o hay algunas dudas, por favor comentarlo y lo cambiaré (Si dan sugerencias estaré muy agradecida)

Buenas lunas.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9. En el interior de la carne.**

_Mi señor…_ Menciona el señor Natsuki por cuarta vez a causa de la muy notoria distracción por parte del Lord de las Tierras del Este.

_ ¿Perdón?_ Se escucha decir de una manera despreocupada a Lord Takumi.

Nos encontramos tomando el té en una de las habitaciones ubicadas al norte dentro del palacio imperial de las Tierras del Este; el señor Natsuki, el general Daisuke y yo nos ubicamos sentados a la derecha de Lady Kokoro la cual suspira por la indiscreción de su marido al mirarme tan detalladamente y es que el gesto del Lord desborda gran sorpresa y curiosidad más no maldad o malevolencia, sinceramente no lo entiendo para nada.

_Mi señor_ Intenta hablar nuevamente el señor Natsuki _Este tema es de vital importancia y…_

_Debe hablarse con todos los Lords presentes_ Le interrumpe Lord Takumi con reiteración _Sabes muy bien Natsuki-kun que yo no puedo hacer movimientos solo, necesito las estrategias y visualización tanto del Norte, el Sur y el Oeste… Hablaremos detalladamente y como se debe en un momento realmente oportuno; mientras tanto… ¿Esta dama es tu esposa o algo?, no distingo tu olor ni esencia sobre ella_ Sentencia Lord Takumi dejándome anonadada.

Lord Takumi es un youkai dragón, su forma humanoide es bastante atractiva nada seria; su piel tenuemente azulada, ojos verdes claro junto con un cabello largo de tonalidad esmeralda dan una apariencia intimidante pero su expresión para nada formal e inclusive amistosa hacen que todo sentimiento de reserva o miedo desaparezca.

Lady Kokoro al ser mitad humana es poseedora de una apariencia hermosa y grácil, es una mujer bella que desborda una calidez un tanto parecida a la de la señorita Kagome, su cabello y ojos son azabaches, su tez es del color de un tierno durazno; en sus orejas y cuello hay unas marcas de tonalidad rosa (casi rojiza) con forma de ondas y trazos finos, éstas son marcas youkai las cuales demuestran que es un hanyou mitad humano mitad pez.

_Mi Lord, esta mujer es compañera de juramento de mi hermana, la princesa Wakana. Usted entenderá que por los intercambios dotales, la princesa Wakana no puede ser vista en sociedad hasta que esté casada, así que esta joven es la que le sustituirá durante esta noche_

Lord Takumi al ver que correspondo por un pequeñísimo momento a su mirada, sonríe un tanto irónico; es como si supiera algo que yo no.

_Está bien, de todas maneras esta plática ya ha terminado. Los Lords ya han llegado_ ¿Qué? La manera en la que Lord Takumi habla me desconcierta un poco _General Sakana, lleva a estos invitados al salón principal. Ningún héroe de las Tierras del Este pasará esta noche como un sirviente, Natsuki-kun, Daisuke-kun y Rin-san disfrutarán la velada como compañía de mi señora_

_De acuerdo mi señor_ Le contesta el general Sakana añadiendo una reverencia.

_ ¿Cuántos Lords han llegado mi señor?_ Pregunta Lady Kokoro.

_Kokoro, te asombrará saber que los tres ya están aquí_ Lady Kokoro cumple la palabra de su marido haciendo un gesto de sorpresa _Puedo saber que "Loto Sangriento" ya ha arribado cerca de la muralla al norte… _ ¿Muralla? ¿Qué muralla? _También he notado ese inquietante y joven olor a perro el cual está en el ala Oeste y por último a esa cosa extraña del Sur_ Lady Kokoro sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, Lord Takumi se pone de pie con la intención de salir de la habitación _Bien, debo de recibirlos ya que no quiero que comience otra guerra. Kokoro, ve con nuestra princesa, General Sakana ya sabe que hacer_ Ordena Lord Takumi antes de convertirse en un par de pétalos verdes y desaparecer.

* * *

Lady Kokoro, el señor Natsuki, el general Daisuke y yo estamos situados en el gran salón de la estancia central dentro del palacio imperial de las Tierras del Este; la distribución de los asientos ha cambiado para así gozar de comodidad y de anuncios como también de "Ciertos espectáculos".

Sensaina-sama me ha explicado con anterioridad que yo al representar a una joven de buena familia (La princesa Wakana) no debo de bailar ni cantar ni hacer alguna muestra publica ya que eso es el trabajo de otras mujeres las cuales se hacen llamar "Geishas", mi orden es de solo ser espectadora y si llega el caso en que deba hacerlo, ese caso será solo para deleite de mi esposo o de mujeres (Como hermanas de juramento, familiares y más).

_No se preocupe joven Rin, esto será rápido… _ Escucho decir al general Daisuke _Mi señor Natsuki piensa retirarse mucho antes de que las damas empiecen a entretener, es un aburrido_.

_Oh, está bien_ Respondo un poco confundida por aquella aclaración.

Dentro de la habitación hay trece zabutones orientados hacia un telón de baja estatura casi pegado a la fusuma de donde salen los youkai de servicio; los más cercanos al telón son cuatro los cuales son correspondientes a los cuatro Lords, Lady Kokoro junto con el señor Natsuki me han explicado que los Lords se sentarán de derecha a izquierda empezando por el anfitrión y después se situarán según la edad de cada Daiyoukai (Desde el más longevo al más joven); detrás de cada Lord (Como si fuese una ramificación, o simulando un nivel inferior) a su derecha se encontrará el general u hombre de más confianza y a su izquierda su "Hembra" o "Acompañante". En nuestro caso, todo inicia desde el lugar de Lord Takumi, a su espalda se encontrarán Lady Kokoro a su izquierda y el general Sakana a su derecha, nosotros al ser invitados del Este nos ubicamos detrás de Lady Kokoro en este orden: El señor Natsuki al considerarse un hombre de confianza, leal a las Tierras del Este toma asiento en el zabuton posterior a Lady Kokoro después el general Daisuke se coloca a su derecha y yo a la izquierda.

_Mi señora, la princesa Miku… _ El señor Natsuki habla en voz baja como en un susurro, yo tengo la vista posada sobre la tela de mi kimono. En toda la noche o en todo este tiempo no alzaré el rostro a menos que alguien se dirija a mí directamente (Lo cual creo que es una probabilidad muy escasa); aun así pienso que es mejor no invocar.

Demonios estoy pensando demasiado.

_La princesa Miku tendrá su presentación después de la cena, hasta ese entonces no habrá nadie haciéndole compañía a su nivel "Mi Pequeña Esperanza"_ Medito un poco las palabras de Lady Kokoro ¿Pequeña Esperanza?, que extraño, su pongo que el lugar de la princesa Miku se encuentra por monarquía a lado del señor Natsuki.

No sé por qué pero por algún motivo me siento decepcionada.

_Bueno es hora de guardar silencio, mi señor está cerca_ Dicta Lady Kokoro.

Pasa un breve momento, de pronto un olor muy fuerte a humedad reina en la estancia, observo de reojo el lugar donde se encuentra el zabuton de Lord Takumi apreciando la caída de verdes pétalos; después de un momento más, noto la forma del hakama de Lord Takumi materializada completamente.

_Mi gran señor Takumi_ Se escucha desde la fusuma de entrada principal la voz de un soldado el cual desconozco _Los lords ya están acomodados en sus respectivas áreas_

_Bien… _ Ahora es la voz de Lord Takumi quien se expresa _ ¡Que pasen!_ Denoto una gran emoción en su hablar.

No pasa ni un segundo cuando…

_ ¡Gran lord de las Tierras del Norte, Lord Hasunohana!... _ Grita el soldado anunciando al primer gobernante, al principio me confundo a causa del nombre del Lord pero evito que mi imprudencia salga a flote ignorando el asunto.

La atmosfera cambia de una forma muy radical y abrupta, a pesar de ser una simple humana siento una gran concentración de energía maligna la cual aparece de golpe junto con un sofocante calor, no me atrevo a mirar aún; en busca de mi propia estabilidad, me concentro en el aroma que hace un momento (Estoy segura) fue evocado por Lord Takumi: Un dulzón olor a humedad.

_... A su compañía el Gran General Imperial de las Tierras del Norte, Rabu, junto con el joven príncipe Uikiddo to Yoba Reru_ Termina el soldado la presentación del Norte.

El calor sofocante se debilita un poco, al parecer las energías de la habitación han entrado en equilibrio y las presentaciones deben continuar.

Por una extraña razón un frío incomodo cala en lo más profundo de mí, empiezo a sentirme muy nerviosa ya que esta corriente parece helar desde mis huesos hasta mi piel; observo discretamente al general Daisuke, noto las puntas de su cabellera mecerse a causa de una fina brisa, me tranquiliza de sobremanera saber que esta helada sensación se debe a algo ajeno a mis nervios pero eso no evita que tenga un no sé si bueno o mal presentir.

_ ¡Lord de las Tierras del Oeste…!_ Continua el youkai.

El frío se hace cada vez más fuerte, la tensión se acumula en mi abdomen.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

Todo prosigue.

_ ¡Lord Sesshoumaru!_

Parece clamar lentamente el soldado.

Yo.

Lord…

Sesshoumaru.

¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

Ahogo un grito por la impresión; mientras tanto un colosal e incómodo silencio invade el salón, en mi cabeza solo escucho la voz de Inuyasha-sama, de Sensaina-sama, el señor Natsuki e incluso la voz del señor Jaken diciéndome "Imprudente". Soy consciente de que he dado un fugaz espasmo justo en la mención del nombre de mi señor, pero ese fugaz espasmo es suficiente como para que todos centren sus pensamientos en mí.

Estoy nerviosa y aunque quisiera dar la cara y disculparme por mi atrevimiento, sé que lo mejor es actuar recesivamente; Sensaina-sama me lo ha recomendado al predecir que en algún momento de la velada alguna imprudencia mía arruinaría el ambiente, me avergüenza decir que ella tenía razón y al mismo tiempo doy las gracias de que me haya aconsejado.

_Una disculpa Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Hasunohana. No pude aguantar la emoción por la presentación de mi primogénita por lo cual pasé saliva incorrectamente_ Abro los ojos desmesuradamente debido a que escucho a Lord Takumi escudarme, le estoy agradecida pero eso no evita el cuestionarme del porqué de su acto.

Mi señor, mi amo… Es el Lord que gobierna las Tierras del Oeste.

No me atrevo ni siquiera a mirarle, estoy más que apenada y a la vez me pregunto: ¿El amo Sesshoumaru me reconocerá?

¡Oh por Kami! ¡Claro que lo hará! Ya que mi olor no ha cambiado.

¿Ese es el imperio al que se refería el Señor Jaken? La voz del youkai sirviente me saca de mis pensamientos al proseguir, eso significa que mi amo y el Lord del Norte no se han incordiado en lo absoluto.

_... A su compañía el Honorable General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste, Shio Burizado_ Me tranquilizo completamente al notar que la presentación de mi amo ha concluido, sonrío hacia mis adentros.

_ ¡Lord de las Tierras del Sur, Lord Dalang! A su compañía el Gran General Imperial de las Tierras del Sur, General Samui Fuyu_ Termina el soldado.

Veo que los cuatro Lords (Junto con sus acompañantes) están sentados en sus respectivos zabutones, bueno de hecho solo veo sus hakama (En especial una de color blanco).

Noto a Lord Takumi rozar al tatami ligeramente con la yema de su dedo índice y como si esa fuese una señal, varios sirvientes youkai (Los cuales no imaginé que fueran tantos) entran a la habitación, unos con mesitas colocándolas frente a nosotros, otros en grupo haciendo dos acciones las cuales son: Sostener los cuencos y Servir los platillos.

No pasan ni quince segundos cuando todos los platillos y los utensilios están colocados correctamente y al momento en que los youkai de servicio se retiran, la estancia queda hundida en un tenso silencio hasta que…

_Todos… Disfruten_ Sentencia Lord Takumi para así dar inicio a degustar los alimentos.

* * *

_Dalang ¡Has crecido mucho!_ Es Lord Takumi el que habla _Lord Hasunohana aún no entraba a esta habitación cuando tú energía ya se encontraba invadiéndolo todo… _ Lord Takumi ríe _Apuesto que hasta un humano sin mucho olfato pudo percibir tu olor a agua_ Oh, con que era Lord Dalang el causante de eso.

_Eso demuestra una falta imperdonable de control de youki. Deberías dejarte invadir Dalang, las Tierras del Sur no deberían de ser gobernadas por alguien tan incompetente… _

Aquella voz se escucha tan creída y egoísta, es como si hablara un adolescente.

_Hasunohana, para todos no es un secreto que la muerte del antiguo lord de las Tierras del Sur, Lord Kazuya, fue pacífica a causa de una vida larga y placentera. Esta reunión no es para dar a lugar a conflictos y rencores que no nos corresponden… _ Lord Takumi es tan amable por usar esas palabras; por otro lado, me sorprende y molesta un poco que el Lord del Norte suene como un adolescente caprichoso a pesar de que en edad es mayor que el señor Sesshoumaru y que Lord Dalang _Cuéntanos tú Sesshoumaru… _ Cambia de tema Lord Takumi _He escuchado que estuviste en la caza de tu "Supremacía absoluta" como por unos doscientos años pero, ¿Por qué regresar ahora al Oeste?_

Estoy expectante a la respuesta de mi amo, de alguna manera espero que no conteste aquella pregunta ya que siento que eso es lo que haría él; tal vez, lo más cercano a lo que mi amo haría es "Desviar la cuestión".

Finalmente mi amo responde.

_Esta celebración no es para contar anécdotas, incluso el motivo de mi presencia en tu palacio no tiene nada que ver con tus apoteosis…_ Sonrío en mi interior ya que he acertado.

No importa los años que pasen, tampoco importa la manera en que yo cambie a través del tiempo; en corazón y en pensamientos, siempre le perteneceré al señor Sesshoumaru.

_De hecho, Sesshoumaru-sama viene a pedir consejo a ustedes, Lord Takumi, Lord Hasunohana y Lord Dalang respecto a…_ Comenta una persona haciendo que suba el rostro, sin embargo no me es posible ver su cara, lo único que puedo observar de él es su cabellera color violeta, incluso desde mi posición no puedo ver el rostro de alguno de los Lords (Incluyendo el de mi amo).

_Yo no he dicho tal cosa General Shio Burizado_ Le interrumpe mi amo quien se encuentra un poco hastiado, lo noto aunque su voz es inquietantemente… ¿Apacible?, mi amo prosigue _No me interesa la situación de sus tierras o gobiernos, solo he venido por información… _

_Y a advertir_ De nuevo es aquel youkai (El que acompaña a mi señor) quien le prohíbe seguir.

_ ¿Advertir?_ Responde el Lord del Norte, reconozco su rasposa voz _ ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan considerado Sesshoumaru?... No sabía que pensaras tan bien de mi_ Quiero gritarle a aquel Lord, es tan exasperante.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa Lord Sesshoumaru?_ Discretamente mis ojos se enfocan a Lord Dalang, su voz es tranquila, melancólica, me recuerda a cuando conocí a Kohaku.

El youkai de cabellera violeta es quien contesta.

_Mi señor en su camino a fortalecer sus armas, se ha encontrado con una criatura un tanto particular…_

El lord de las Tierras del Este hace un gesto que muestra su estado de impacto.

_Lady Kokoro… _ Dice calmadamente Lord Takumi; después de unos segundos, de la boca de Lady Kokoro solo salen las palabras "Como usted ordene, mi señor".

El Lord de las Tierras del Este prosigue tomando cierta seriedad en el asunto: _Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Hasunohana y Lord Dalang… Ustedes y sus generales deben presentarse a una conversación en la cámara de guerra de este palacio en media hora_.

Posterior a estas palabras, Lord Takumi desaparece convirtiéndose en una flor un poco enigmática, el lord del Norte expresa un gesto de incordio y se retira junto con sus acompañantes siendo todos consumidos entre llamas de fuego color verde, mi amo se convierte en una esfera de luz blanca mientras que su general lo hace en una esfera oscura y finalmente Lord Dalang y su general, dejan como evidencia de su presencia una especie de nube blanquizca.

Un pequeño sentimiento de decepción me invade ya que hubiese querido al menos dirigirle unas cuantas palabras a mi señor, pero ahora que lo analizo un poco, creo que ni el lugar ni la situación son las más óptimas. Sea como sea, creo que mi consuelo es suponer que él me haya reconocido y que al menos haya pensado tan siquiera una vez en mí.

De pronto sonrío al pensar que el señor Inuyasha los llamaría a todos "Presumidos" por tal desplante de poder y superioridad.

¡Oh es cierto!

_Una disculpa Lady Kokoro_ Digo un tanto apenada por el incidente de mi exaltación.

_No se preocupe joven Rin_ Me responde de una manera cálida _Lord Sesshoumaru suele ser muy intimidante desde que era muy joven, en sus anteriores visitas nunca había derrochado tanto youki, es como si estuviera "Demostrando algo". Es confuso pero no asombroso… _ ¿Qué quiere decir?, al ver mi rostro de duda Lady Kokoro explica _El padre de mi señor, Ryukotsusei-sama, fue el causante de la muerte del padre de Lord Sesshoumaru, Inu-no Taisho… _ Eso me deja callada al instante _También Lord Hasunohana y Lord Sesshoumaru parece que han tenido ciertas disputas desde pequeños, creo que compiten por saber quién es el más cruel, sanguinario y poderoso Daiyoukai_.

Tengo algunas dudas pero decido que lo mejor es reservármelas, también siento que mi amo se enojaría un poco al yo enterarme de cosas que de seguro "No son de mi incumbencia".

Ahora pienso que no por nada me dejó esperándole durante tres años.

De verdad parece que estuvo ocupado.

_Bueno, creo que es hora de los testimonios joven Rin_ De repente habla el señor Natsuki más serio de lo normal _Recuerda, yo y el general Daisuke estaremos ahí para apoyarte_ Yo sonrío mientras un sonrojo invade mis mejillas.

_Mi señor Natsuki, creo que lo más conveniente es que descansemos este tiempo antes de que empiece la reunión…_ Ahora, el general Daisuke se dirige a Lady Kokoro _ ¿Qué pasará con la presentación de la princesa, mi lady?_ Cuestiona el general del señor Natsuki con mucho respeto.

_Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que ustedes hablen; mi señor me ha ordenado que me encargue personalmente de habitaciones para todos sin excepción. Puedo creer que mi señor ya dejó la distracción a un lado desde el momento en que Lord Sesshoumaru parló sus intenciones, es bien sabido que Lord Sesshoumaru es serio en temas bélicos y que no se entretiene con nimiedades así que la princesa Miku lo entenderá… De hecho el objetivo de esta fiesta además de la presentación de mi hija, es obtener la paz absoluta con el Oeste a través de intercambios dotales; mi señor Takumi y yo esperamos que si Lord Sesshoumaru tiene pensamientos de declarar una guerra a causa del resentimiento entre los progenitores, este matrimonio sea la solución promoviendo que esos pensamientos sean olvidados…_

Eso quiere decir que…

_Entonces Sesshoumaru-sama y Miku-hime están… ¿Comprometidos?_ Digo con un poco de dificultad y abro mis ojos a más no poder ya que he expuesto en demasía mis sentimientos.

_Pues si Lord Sesshoumaru está de acuerdo así será, además de que también por consecuencia de la unión entre él y mi hija, él se convertiría en el propietario de algunas Tierras del Este… Esto sería lo más conveniente para ambos lados_ Un dejo de tristeza es notable en la expresión de Lady Kokoro.

Yo… No sé qué decir, tampoco qué pensar.

* * *

Faltan veinte minutos para que se lleve a cabo la reunión en la cámara de guerra, normalmente la única mujer que puede entrar a aquella sala es la señora de las Tierras del Este pero como es una ocasión que lo amerita, se me ha concedido el permiso de pasar.

Estoy recostada sobre un futón dentro de la habitación que Lady Kokoro ha asignado para mí, esta es de tonalidades verdes con un matiz blanquizco, en las fusuma y paredes fijas hay pinturas de dragones descansando cerca de una aldea humana en completa armonía, sonrío un poco ya que eso me da una porción de confianza para cuando tenga que hablar frente a los Lords; creo que mi nerviosismo no se debe tanto al peligro que corra mi vida si no a la impresión que llegue a causarle a mi señor.

_Señor Sesshoumaru_ Susurro mientras suelto un suspiro.

Desde que estoy enterada de que quizá mi señor se comprometerá con la princesa Miku, miles de pensamientos un tanto terribles y malos han abordado en todo mi cuerpo. Suspiro nuevamente. La razón por la que aún no he salido de esta estancia a buscarle es porque estoy segura de que luzco un rostro horrible reflejando mi estado interior y mis sentimientos, además de que no sabría cómo actuar si llegase a encontrarle.

_Amo Sesshoumaru, sé que juré estar junto a usted sin importar qué pero… _

"Simplemente duele"

_ ¿Rin?_ ¿Eh? Me levanto un poco del futón, aquella voz es la voz del señor Natsuki, busco por todos lados intentando averiguar su ubicación pero no le encuentro aunque sé que está cerca _Rin… En la fusuma que da al jardín_

Oh…

Me pongo de pie dirigiéndome hacia donde el señor Natsuki me ha indicado, corro la fusuma encontrándome a Natsuki-sama sentado sobre el piso de manera en que cuelgan sus pies.

Sin tomar asiento quedo estática, haciendo que la situación se de entre un mutismo.

Yo quiero empezar a hablar.

_Yo…_

_Rin ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Me pregunta.

_Sí… ¿Y el general Daisuke? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?_ Una sonrisa un tanto socarrona se implanta en mi rostro

_Vigilando, claro_ El señor Natsuki respira hondamente un par de veces mientras admira los indicios de la noche en el cielo, yo decido unírmele tomando asiento a su lado _Vigila porque es una muy clara falta de respeto el que estemos aquí y ahora… Los dos juntos_ Un leve sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas _Rin, yo no estaba al tanto de que el "Sesshoumaru" del joven Inuyasha era el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste…_ Mis ojos se abren de la impresión.

_ ¡Natsuki-sama! Usted no debe aclarar esas cosas, usted no tiene la culpa de…_ El señor Natsuki me interrumpe.

_Rin, es obvio que tú no tenías ni idea de que ese demonio, "Tu protector", es el "Gran Lord"_ ¿Y? No entiendo al señor Natsuki pero él continúa _No se las intenciones de él para contigo, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que muchas mujeres desean al menos conocer un poco a sus enamorados o esposos… _ El señor Natsuki deja de apreciar el firmamento para fijar sus grises ojos sobre mí, en mi abdomen siento una fina tensión la cual crece con cada segundo _Rin, tanto Daisuke como yo…_ ¿Por qué el señor Natsuki está usando un tono muy familiar? _Él y yo, nosotros te protegeremos. Joven Rin, prometo hacerle saber de mí todo lo que guste y cumplir hasta el último de sus caprichos con una sola condición… _ Las manos del señor Natsuki vuelven a tomar las mías por encima de la tela, intento reaccionar pero estoy petrificada _…La condición es que yo, Kenshi Natsuki, sea la única persona que sojuzgue en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos_ Mi boca se abre ligeramente al notar que el señor Natsuki me hace una reverencia.

_ ¡Natsuki-sama, espere! ¡Yo…! _ Trato de articular palabra pero de nuevo soy interrumpida.

_Joven Rin, mis oraciones son sinceras_ El señor Natsuki aprisiona mi mano derecha entre las suyas, desliza suavemente la tela del kimono hasta llegar a la muñeca mostrando elegantemente mi piel; me hace sentir extraña, siento que en cualquier momento todo podría derrumbarse pero aun así soy incapaz de moverme.

El señor Natsuki coloca su mano derecha hecha un puño sobre mi palma descubierta, yo después de admirar esta serie de movimientos solo puedo mirarle a los ojos _Rin-sama…_ Él habla.

¡No puede ser! ¡Incluso se expresa hacia mí con ese honorifico!

El señor Natsuki prosigue _Rin-sama. No le pido su corazón, pero en este gesto le daré a entender que en el interior de mi carne mi corazón ya ha desaparecido, aventurándose, siendo brutalmente cautivado por el suyo. Sea cual sea su decisión, le pido que lo piense detenidamente y le ruego que esta odisea en la cual mi corazón se encuentra no sea en vano… _ El señor Natsuki quita parsimoniosamente su mano de la mía y así como deslizó la tela para descubrir mi piel, vuelve a hacerlo para taparla _Ya ha pasado el tiempo, se acerca la hora y debemos prepararnos. Rin… _ Salgo de mi trance al notar que el señor Natsuki se pone de pie _Me despido, veámonos pronto_.

El señor Natsuki da un gran salto hacia el tejado del palacio, espero no hayan recargos o contrariedades por esto, después de unos segundos decido entrar nuevamente a la estancia.

_Bueno creo que ya es hora…_

¿Pero por qué debía pasar esto justo ahora?

* * *

Hola aquí Flor de Nieve.

Antes de las aclaraciones pido una disculpa si el "reencuentro" entre Rin y Sesshoumaru no era lo que esperaban. No soy muy devota a las escenas muy "derrochadoras de miel" a demás pienso que dentro de la historia no podía darse de otra forma... pero bueno; esta es la versión de Rin.

Aclaraciones:

+"Compañera o Hermana de juramento": este termino se dió mas en China que en Japón pero sería lindo incluirlo aquí, las hermanas de juramento eran "amigas" que una mujer podía tener en ciertos periodos de su vida. Por ejemplo, cuando una joven en una aldea estaba dentro de sus años como "novia"(comprometida o en intercambios dotales) y en la misma aldea hubiera otra u otras jovenes en la misma situación; las familias hablaban y se formaba un juramento el cual comprometía a las jovenes acompañarse hasta que el lapso acabara (ya sea despues de la boda).

+"La flor de loto Mortal": Esto será explicado más adelante. (perdón)

+"Esa cosa extraña del Sur": Se ha mencionado que Lord Dalang no es un youkai zorro, no es japones pero al ser de otro país ¿Qué clase de youkai será?

+Ciertos Espectáculos: Las Geishas con los obi anudados por detrás eran estudiadas en las artes y hacian espectáculos donde lucían sus talentos adquiridos.

+"Mi pequeña esperanza": Tal vez Rin sintió un poco de celos al oir esta frase pero no por nada Lady Kokoro se muestra tan amigable con Natsuki

Bueno aquí vienen los nombres (es lo que más me gusta de esto)...

Personas del Norte:

-Hasunosana: Literalmente significa "Flor de Loto" (Rin se confunde un poco ya que éste es un nombre para mujer)

-Uikiddo to Yoba: Su nombre significa "Llama Traviesa"

-General Rabu: Rabu significa "Amor"

Personas del Sur:

-Dalang: No se que significa su nombre como tal, pero es el nombre del protagonista (el cual es Chino) de una de mis novelas favoritas.

-Antiguo Lord Kazuya: Su nombre significa "Menor", "Armonioso" y "Poderoso".

-General Samuifuyu: Samuifuyu literalmente significa "Frío de invierno)

Personas del Este:

-Takumi: Significa "El hombre de la mar"

-Kokoro: Corazón

-Miku: Significa "Futuro"

-Nihon no Sakana: "Pez Japones"

Personas del Oeste

Bueno la unica que podría decir para reiterar un poquito es:

-Shio Burizado: Significa "Ventisca Salada"

Bueno, esto es todo por mi parte.

Buenas lunas


	11. Segundo Capítulo Especial

Hola una disculpa a los que leyeron hace algunos capítulos.

Había subido mal y me había pasado un capítulo del fic pero ya está todo en orden (Eso espero)

Bueno, antes diré

Los capítulos Especiales son historias que no están ambientadas durante el trayecto del fanfic pero que sí tienen cierta importancia ya que narran sucesos que van desde la vida de Inu-no Taisho hasta algunos puntos de vista dentro de la historia del fanfic.

Los capítulos Especiales no siempre estarán contados por la misma persona, como es en el caso; el capítulo especial anterior fue contado por Shio (El general imperial de las Tierras del Oeste) mientras que este es un tanto variado.

Esto es todo por mi parte, si tienen alguna duda con gusto la contestaré y trabajaré en pulir este capítulo

Buenas lunas

El anime y manga Inuyasha es creación de Rumiko Takahashi.

Yo publico esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **El Poder de la Confianza**

 **Segundo Capítulo Especial: Esencia a fresas.**

El olor de la sangre domina todo a mí alrededor mezclado con un extraño aroma a ponzoña.

Nunca me he considerado un youkai magnánimo o invencible, no creo alcanzar a ser ni la mitad de virtuosa que todos aquellos que al menos han escapado de una batalla.

Cuando era pequeña mi madre solía decirme que cuando nací era el minino con la cola más esponjada que había visto en toda su larga vida, también solía mencionar que mis verdosos ojos no habían sido diseñados para observarles con lágrimas y eso me hacía sentir especial, un tanto bella y a la vez poderosa.

Mi madre era una youkai para nada común, amorosa y diligente; recuerdo que su ojo derecho era de color amarillo y el izquierdo poseía una tonalidad azulada, su cabello era completamente negro y en su forma demoniaca parecía tener guantes blancos en las patas delanteras, algunas personas solían confundirla con un verdadero corazón humano a pesar de su sobrenatural apariencia.

En algún tiempo antes de su fatal destino, ambas nos ubicábamos en las afueras de una aldea habitada completamente por seres mortales; ambas, exiliadas de nuestro clan y de las Tierras del Oeste por infidelidad a Oyakata-sama quien era el Líder del clan de los Gatos-Leopardo, todo esto fue justo cuando nuestros compañeros (Los youkai gato) iniciaron la guerra contra el "Líder de los Caninos" y así apoderarse de los dominios.

En fin, mi madre murió justo cuando mi cola había crecido lo suficiente como para acobijar absolutamente todo mi cuerpo (Casi como a la edad de diez u once años aparentemente humanos). Ella me dejó en tutela de alguien a quien yo consideraba un segundo padre; ahora le considero un traidor ya que en aquellos momentos mi madre desconocía las verdaderas intenciones de esta persona, él con gran facilidad le desgarró por la espalda al pensar de una manera un tanto egoísta, en realidad me alegra mucho que hoy en día ese youkai idiota este muerto ya que creo que está por demás decir que aquel despreciable ser es el principal causante de la muerte de mí adorada madre.

.

.

Remembro el último día en que la vi, la tarde era de un color rojizo, casi como la tonalidad de la sangre, mi madre se encontraba más que expuesta sin armadura alguna, su cola estaba esparcida a nuestro alrededor sobre la hierba en donde nosotras nos sentamos.

_Madre_ Me dirigí a ella con todo el respeto que yo era capaz de dar siendo un infante _ ¿Por qué no nos vamos?, ¿Por qué debes defender a estas personas?_

_Ahora estas muy pequeña para comprender No-Haha; estas personas nos aceptaron sin importar las diferencias y eso significa mucho en estos tiempos… _ Ella me sonrió acariciándome el pelo situado entre las puntiagudas orejas _No- Haha, nunca temas de los que son diferentes a ti y si te dan razones para que te asustes ten mucho valor… Con valor es la única manera en que nosotros lo youkai sabemos sobrevivir_

_Entonces estas personas, ¿No podrían ser tus enemigos?_ Ante mis palabras mi madre bajó el rostro, su mano trazó un camino desde mis orejas hasta mi mejilla izquierda acariciándola con ternura

_No, ellas no lo son. Entenderás después de un tiempo que tus peores enemigos son los que más te enseñan, son los que te desgarran tu alma desde el interior y destruyen sin piedad alguna tu corazón_ Ella respondió.

_Y ¿Por qué no cortarles el brazo antes de que lo hagan?_ Al decir esto, mi madre río por lo bajo.

_Porque este tipo de ataques no es algo que puedas predecir; muchas veces ni siquiera eres capaz de verlos… En algunos casos sobrevives y lo único que puedes hacer es seguir creciendo esperando a que cierre la herida, pero para nosotros los youkai lo más probable es que las heridas sean tan profundas que prefiramos morir. En fin… Eres muy joven para pensar en esto No-Haha_

Al principio no entendía las palabras de mi madre y creo que ahora sigo sin reaccionar un poco ante su complejidad.

.

.

El Líder del Clan de los Gatos-Leopardo al enterarse de "La osadía" ocasionada por las decisiones de mi madre jugó haciéndose pasar por un aliado, disfrazándose con un aura de bondad y generosidad también aprovechó el hecho de que mi madre y yo no lo conocíamos en persona.

Mi madre de noble ver cayó rendida a sus palabras entregándole su corazón, quedando a sus pies.

Sigo en mis recuerdos, en mi mente todo se envuelve en llamas, yo corría para dirigirme a mi hogar buscando la protección de mi dulce madre, en el camino notaba como los youkai gato atravesaban con sus garras el cuerpo de los aldeanos; un olor pútrido y asqueroso incrementó tanto que mis ojos lagrimeaban sin control, se hallaban pedazos de humano esparcidos en la tierra, había cuerpos de niños tirados en el piso, carecientes de vida o de alguna extremidad. Yo corrí lo más que pude esquivando los ataques de algunos demonios con el fin de llegar a salvo a la cabaña donde mi madre y yo vivíamos.

Abrí la puerta y los ojos desmesuradamente, después traté con todas mis fuerzas de no incrementar el olor a sal provocado por mis lágrimas, yo… Yo observaba el cuerpo de mi madre caer tirado sobre el piso de la cabaña, rebotando incluso a causa del impacto, yo… Yo noté como entre las afiladas garras del supuesto "Amigo", se sostenía el corazón de mi persona más amada, acompañado de sangre y pedazos de carne sucia por la tierra y el humor.

Él… Él lo hizo con tanta indiferencia que ahora pienso que todo el mundo carece de sentido.

No podía articular ni una palabra, me quede callada parada a un lado de la mesita en la que mi madre con sus últimas energías de vida me había indicado que me ocultara con una sola mirada, pero esto no sirvió ya que mientras estaba ahí (Siendo una vil cobarde), ese gato me sonreía viéndome directamente a los ojos, extrayendo hasta lo más pequeño del alma de mi madre estrujando su corazón.

El enorme gato de pronto tomó camino hacia mí, tenía tanto miedo que mi corazón latía desenfrenado, mis intenciones al menos eran darle batalla con el único propósito de vengar a mi madre.

Obligué a mis piernas moverse al mismo tiempo en que mis brazos se levantaban, troné los dedos mostrando mis pequeñas garras, estaba a punto de abalanzármele.

No importaba si moría…

"Mamá estaré a tu lado".

¡¿Qué es eso?!

De la nada, un anormal escalofrío subió desde mi cadera a lo alto de mí columna, el sonido de un aullido muy fuerte resonó en la caótica escena, no es uno, son dos o más. Oyakata-sama dejó el órgano de mi madre en paz lanzándolo sin ningún tacto, el "Gran gato" finalmente mostró un gesto de preocupación, después maulló llamando a sus camaradas y gimió al salir de la cabaña.

Yo subsistí estática sin perder mi posición, mi vista estaba plantada en donde hace unos minutos se encontraba el estúpido youkai, torné la mirada ahora hacia el cuerpo de mi madre y finalmente a lo que alguna vez fue su corazón.

.

.

_Daini-sama nosotros…_

La conciencia vuelve a mí ser, sacándome de todas mis remembranzas.

Alzo la vista a pesar de que las voces se encuentran del otro lado de la fusuma donde recargo mi espalda, yo me encuentro hecha un ovillo sobre el piso que da al jardín, sostengo mi azabache cola en un abrazo ya que necesito un poco de consuelo.

Mi kimono está cubierto por mucha sangre y aunque no es la mía, estoy impactada por el ser que la ha derramado.

_ ¿Qué quieren?_ Pregunto al par de sirvientes, siento la esencia de cada uno de ellos. Sé que después de esto me mirarán con lastima, como si estuviese magullada o damnificada _No repetiré la pregunta_

_Daini-sama… ¡El General Shio Burizado ha regresado! _ ¿Shio ha…?

Me levanto inmediatamente.

¿Por qué no percibo su olor?

No es momento de seguir protocolos, así que sin getas ni tabi me pongo de pie, abro la fusuma y corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas.

No me es difícil localizarle ya que miles de youkai se dirigen hacia el mismo punto que yo; al parecer Shio regresó mal herido, algunos youkai llevan en sus manos hierbas, tazones con agua incluso herramientas para sacar residuos.

¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?

En el camino veo una pequeña masa hecha bolita rodando rápidamente, es Pinkuai y con esto sé que está muy preocupado (Ya que muy escasa vez hace uso de "Sus poderes"). Giro mi rostro hacia el frente, hacia el punto donde los sirvientes paran de correr, de pronto un fuerte olor a veneno invade mis sentidos ¿Cómo no pude olerlo antes? Me sorprende mucho ya que el último cambio en el viento fue demoledor, tanto, que hizo que dos de mis cuatro personas más queridas en toda mi existencia perdieran el control.

_No puede ser…_ Digo al mismo tiempo que identifico el tipo de veneno y de donde proviene, mis ojos amenazan nuevamente con iniciar en llanto pero me trago el nudo en la garganta que se me ha formado.

Quito a docenas de sirvientes del camino, les ordeno volver a sus posiciones y a sus labores, cuando algunos ya me han obedecido me doy cuenta de que me encuentro cerca del gran salón del palacio.

Detengo mi paso.

Shio…

¿Acaso ya no queda nada que salvar?

Estoy a escasos pasos de algo que quizás no quiera ver; el olor, su olor, me ha partido el corazón, bajo el rostro a causa de la decepción y veo que mi andar se cruza con el consejero Pinkuai ya en su forma natural.

_Pinkuai, yo…_

El consejero Pinkuai está estático, sus rosadas orbes apuntan hacia algo con un atisbo de abrumo y de agobio, yo me le uno orientando mi vista hacia la fusuma que retrata a Inu-no Taisho en su gigantesca forma demoniaca.

Aquella pintura que mostraba una belleza y un poder sin igual, ahora está manchada de sangre y rasgada a la altura del corazón del perro demonio.

Un sirviente me hace reaccionar chocando su brazo con mi hombro al pasar, sigo su caminar con la mirada hasta que noto como el sirviente se acerca a un bulto peludo color violeta.

Shio…

La imagen resulta ser demasiado tétrica ya que el sirviente se estaciona justo debajo de los intimidantes colmillos de Inu no Taisho.

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

_ ¡Shio!_ Grito y consigo que mis piernas anden sin importar que la esencia del veneno empiece ligeramente a dañar mi garganta, por mi naturaleza youkai gato, uno de mis puntos más vulnerables es el olfato. Cuando finalmente estoy a su altura me hinco sin que me afecte el charco de sangre con el objetivo de verle el rostro a mi amigo _Shio, tú…_ Tomo con la mano el pelaje para hacerlo a un lado, su rostro está cubierto por él; grande es mi sorpresa al notar que el mokomoko de Shio ha sido separado de su cuerpo _ ¡Shio, contesta! _ Suelto el fragmento de su mokomoko lanzándolo a un lado de mí.

Sus ojos están cerrados, Shio no hace gesto alguno.

Tomo a Shio por ambos hombros con el mayor tacto que me es posible, su cabello está pegajoso por la sangre y su armadura más que hecha añicos _Debes de vivir…_ Digo mientras aparto los restos de metal de su cuerpo, a pesar de que estoy preocupada mi tono suena neutral y conciliador _Debes de vivir. No importa qué, debes de hacerlo Shio… _

Shio, tu cuerpo, estas lleno de heridas y veneno, eres fuerte lo sé, además que yo… Yo…

_ ¡Yo ya perdí a alguien hoy!, ¡No te permitiré que me dejes sola!_ Grito para calmar mi angustia, él no me responde y eso me inquieta.

_Daini-sama… _ Siento sobre mi mano otra ensangrentada proveniente del youkai que se encuentra a mí lado, alzo la vista para ver a un sirviente que tiene un semblante calmado y tranquilo, él continúa _La ponzoña dentro de su cuerpo es fuerte y es mucha… _ El sirviente sonríe _Pero no es obstáculo para el general, él estará bien, el general solo está descansando… Es como si estuviese dormido; solo…_ La mirada del sirviente se posa sobre el pelaje amputado de Shio.

Entonces, entiendo que Shio no volverá a transformarse en un tiempo, al menos no hasta que crezca nuevamente su mokomoko. Creo que su estado, su depresión; esto se debe a que la persona que le mutiló era una persona preciada para él.

Este es el tipo de ataques a los que mi madre hacía referencia pero…

¿Por qué lo hiciste Sesshoumaru?

Pienso mientras trago otro nudo en mi garganta.

El sirviente al notar que he comprendido vuelve a concentrarse en su labor, yo me pongo de pie observando el cuerpo de Shio desde otro ángulo.

El youkai tiene razón, Shio parece soñar.

Le observo, su cabello violeta como siempre suelto cae sobre sus hombros, está lleno de arena y de sangre, en su pecho (El cual ya está completamente descubierto) hay una enorme herida que va desde su pectoral derecho hasta su cadera del lado izquierdo, el corte es demasiado profundo, tanto que de este emana sangre acompañada de un líquido espeso color verde claro, creando espuma amarilla justo cuando hace contacto con la carne.

Respiro con pesadez.

A pesar del malestar sigo recorriendo con la mirada a Shio, la longitud de su mokomoko ahora es a la altura de sus muslos, recuerdo que antes era tan larga que podía enrollarme sin problemas dando por lo menos seis vueltas a mi cadera; sin embargo, en estos momentos ya no se puede expandir hasta que la herida esté completamente cerrada. Viendo otro ángulo, noto que el corte del pelaje no es completamente liso, hay partes de piel y pelo desgarrados con quemaduras muy graves en las orillas, eso significa que…

Shio…

Él fue cortado por su propia espada.

Pero… También, a pesar de los moretones, llagas, costras de veneno y más, el rostro de Shio es suave y pacífico, no noto dolor alguno en sus facciones ni mucho menos enojo o rencor.

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde que Shio fue encontrado en el palacio, los youkai a mi mando le han trasladado a su habitación desde el primer día.

Shio no se alimenta, no bebe si no que solo duerme.

Un par de veces me pregunté si estaba muerto pero al ver como sus heridas sanaban me retracté.

El consejero Pinkuai y yo hemos estado casi todo el tiempo acompañándole, esperando oficialmente su regreso al Oeste en cuerpo y alma; justo hoy, el olor de aquel veneno el cual invadía el cuerpo de Shio se ha extinguido totalmente y por último también hoy…

(Me cuesta decirlo).

He notado que increíblemente el aroma del viento ha cambiado, ya no huele a muerte; ahora una débil y sutil esencia a fresas junto con un olor a perro es perceptible.

A pesar de toda esta desgracia algo bello debe de prevalecer, o en este caso surgir de entre los escombros.

* * *

La mayoría de los sirvientes se ha ido a dormir, no encuentro motivo a un cambio de guardia si no hay ningún Lord. La situación del palacio es tensa y asombrosamente endeble ya que sin Lord, el que está a cargo del castillo (Tanto de su cuidado como de su estado entre los youkai) es el General Imperial, pero lamentablemente Shio no se encuentra en posición de hacer algún movimiento.

Antes de que toda esta desquiciante locura comenzara recuerdo que me encontraba observando a Shio y a Sesshoumaru entrenar.

No importó cuántas veces intenté que Sesshoumaru se abriera un poco en pensamiento y corazón, ahora suspiro al notar que todo fue en vano, Inu-no Taisho e Irasue eran completamente iguales a su edad pero de los dos el único que cambió fue nuestro Lord, Inu-no Taisho; aun así no pensé que Sesshoumaru fuera capaz de decir y hacer tales cosas.

El olor en el viento lo había dicho todo, el "Gran y generoso Líder de los perros" había sucumbido ante la pelea contra el dragón.

Shio y Sesshoumaru habían detenido el entrenamiento repentinamente envainando sus armas, sujetándolas en el cinto. El pecho de Shio subía y bajaba sin parar, Shio sabía exactamente que Inu-no Taisho no moriría hasta saber a salvo a su segundo hijo y a la princesa humana de la cual se había enamorado, Izayoi pero Sesshoumaru para nuestra desgracia es poseedor de un corazón frío, frígido y oscuro; esta tan segado por la obtención de poder que no se ha dado cuenta de lo más importante.

Solo suspiro.

Me viene a la mente aquellos pocos segundos en donde Sesshoumaru, Shio y yo nos miramos después de meditar lo que significaba la muerte de nuestro Lord; de pronto los ojos de Sesshoumaru tornaron a ser rojos y comenzó a transformarse a su forma demoniaca mientras que Shio trataba de golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente (Apuesto que en su momento Shio sintió arrepentimiento por haber entrenado tan bien al cachorro).

Aun así yo no podía reaccionar, tenía pánico y temor; tanto, que por mi cobardía Shio casi pierde la vida.

No creo ser capaz de perdonarme, nunca.

Tal vez, si yo hubiese intervenido junto con Shio, él y yo habríamos detenido al joven perro.

Después de todo, esta situación fue muy confusa; llegaron más soldados intentando calmar a Sesshoumaru pero todos terminaron encontrando su muerte entre sus fauces o siendo aplastados por sus patas.

La sangre corría por todos lados que incluso el líquido de uno de los soldados al ser devorado cayó sobre mí, nadie quería dañar a Sesshoumaru ya que esto está en contra de nuestros principios además de que sé que muchos serían capaces de suicidarse antes que traicionar al mismo Lord o a su familia; sin darle importancia a ello, Shio desenvainó su espada mientras que Sesshoumaru daba un monologo sobre lealtad y código de honor, después Shio se alzó por los aires dispuesto a atacar pero mostró debilidad en su corazón justo en el último momento.

De un solo movimiento Shio tuvo la oportunidad de derrocar a Sesshoumaru y a sus intenciones, pero al contrario de eso abandonó su ataque al dejar caer su espada sobre el césped.

Sesshoumaru y Shio volaban, otro nuevo momento de tensión era presente, por un fugaz segundo imaginé que Sesshoumaru habría reaccionado y volvería en sí pero me equivoqué, el joven cachorro aprovecho la cercanía y la oportunidad para golpear a quien le entrenó casi toda su vida con sus garras y escapar en busca de su padre, Shio por otro lado no esperó más oportunidades o pausa alguna y sin duda siguió al joven Lord antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez. Los dos se alejaron, ambos surcando los cielos que empezaban a oscurecerse.

Aquel día perdí a la persona que más apreciaba y casi pierdo a la persona que amo; creo que desafortunadamente el corazón de la persona a la que quiero con toda mi alma, a la que yo trate de educar y guiar, ya estaba corrompido desde el inicio.

Paré de mi lugar como espectadora, mis piernas temblaban, fui ayudada por mi cola al mantenerse firme dándome equilibrio, vi con reiteración los pedazos que pertenecían a los cuerpos de los soldados, los tomé entre mis brazos y los apilé sin darle relevancia a la sangre que empapaba mi kimono.

Suspiré para finalmente volver al piso del patio donde me encontraba sentada hasta hace unos días, justo evitando pensar en algo.

* * *

_Shio_ Digo a la vez que suspiro _Lo siento, si fuera más valiente, yo…_ Un par de lágrimas escapan bajando por mi rostro.

Shio está en frente de mí, yo estoy en su recamara cuidando de él; es de noche y aún no pienso moverme de su habitación.

_Daini-no Haha… _ Habla con dificultad pero mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, coloco mis manos en el pecho de Shio mientras le miro profundamente, sus ojos están abriéndose poco a poco deslumbrándome con su tonalidad verdosa, su voz es rasposa pero no cambia el hecho de que un gran peso se me es retirado de encima _Para sorprenderte de esa manera… Así has de tener la conciencia_ Shio sonríe mientras continua hablando; al parecer no ha perdido su humor, yo sonrío hasta que mis mejillas se entumen y siento como dos lagrimas se fugan de mis ojos. Me encuentro tan alegre _Daini, tú… No cambiaste mi ropa ¿O sí?_ Mi expresión de congela, Shio sonríe antes de soltar una carcajada.

Esto ya fue el colmo.

_Shio… Sesshoumaru, mi pequeño…_ Pregunto temiendo arruinar el momento.

Shio cambia su semblante tornándolo a uno serio y reservado _Él no volverá por un tiempo, el muy bastardo… Le he enseñado bien_ Contesta con un poco de dificultad, virando hacia la fusuma que está a su izquierda.

_Él, tus heridas, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Shio alza el rostro haciendo que nuestras miradas se crucen.

_Sesshoumaru solo exigió que se le fueran entregadas Tessaiga y Sounga, estuvieron a punto de comenzar una batalla hasta que Inu-no Taisho le abandonó para dirigirse a salvar a… Izayoi_ Shio corta la conexión de nuestros ojos, le noto triste, un atisbo de furia y descontrol emergen lentamente desde su interior _Ambos… _ Su voz es grave, las marcas de su rostro comienzan a alargarse al igual que sus colmillos, le es doloroso elevar su youki ya que ha empezado a transpirar de una manera escandalosa _Inu-no Taisho y yo sabíamos que las relaciones con humanos solo acaban en tragedia…_ Los puños de Shio están tan tensos que sus nudillos han perdido por completo el color _ ¡Él vio lo que viví! ¡Él estuvo ahí!… ¡¿Acaso el muy estúpido no aprendió nada de lo que yo pasé?!_

_Shio, no sabes cómo lo siento, perdóname_ Perforo el futón de Shio con mis garras, necesito desahogarme.

Shio, perdóname.

Estúpida, soy una estúpida.

_Daini… _ La voz de Shio vuelve a la normalidad _Ya pasó todo… Ahora necesito que llames al consejero Pinkuai porque esto será abundantemente longevo_

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ Respondo con mucha duda _ ¿Sesshoumaru si subirá al poder?_

_Sí, pero no ahora. Si lo hiciera en estos momentos simplemente no tendría oportunidad. Le he enseñado bien, es muy sanguinario y la torpeza no es uno de sus defectos, sin embargo aún no ha podido sobresalir en la batalla… _ Shio levanta su cuerpo quedando sentado sobre el futón _En un principio me negué rotundamente a las decisiones de Inu-no Taisho, pero ahora puedo ver con claridad todos sus planes y acepto que son necesarios… _ Mi cara es una clara representación de la ignorancia, al notarlo Shio explica: _Daini… "Dale Tenseiga al mayor y dale Tessaiga al menor" Esas fueron las órdenes de Inu-no Taisho... Yo me oponía totalmente ya que Sesshoumaru es igual de fuerte e importante como lo es el hanyou. A mis ojos, por el simple hecho de ser mitad bestia hace a Sesshoumaru más apto… Bueno, al menos ahora he equilibrado las cosas forjando un futuro encuentro entre los dos_.

No puede ser.

_Shio, tú…_ Intento articular.

_En efecto Daini, yo se la otorgué. "Un lugar que uno puede ver, aun no puede ser visto…"_

¡No es posible! ¡Shio le dio la ubicación de la perla negra!

¡Shio le obsequió la localización de la tumba de Inu-no Taisho a Sesshoumaru!

_"… Un lugar en el que su guardián no puede verlo"_ Shio Sentencia.

_ ¡Shio idiota! ¡Debes detenerlo!, ¡Matará al hanyou!_ Grito lo más que puedo pero…

_Daini, eso no pasará. Supongo que tanto Myoga como Totosai ahora se encuentran a cargo de las espadas, verás que solo falta esperar_ El rostro de Shio es relajado, creo que en él también puedo notar un poco de burla.

_ ¿Esperar?… ¡¿Esperar a qué?!_ Pregunto con indignación.

_A que nuestro Lord vuelva_.

Nuestro Lord.

Sonrío.

* * *

Recuerdo que después de la masacre en aquella aldea humana cuando mi madre y yo aún vivíamos ahí, a muchos humanos se les volvió a conceder el privilegio y el placer de la vida; en aquellos momentos no sabía que al parecer el Líder de los perros poseía un arma la cual no sirve para destruir si no que tiene la habilidad de purificar y mantener.

Tenseiga.

Los gatos que quedaron con su alma dentro de sus cuerpos huyeron (Lo cual fue una muestra infalible del extraño y piadoso comportamiento del contrincante de los gatos). Por su parte al ver el cadáver de mi madre, los aldeanos se fragmentaron en dos grupos: uno conformado por quienes fueron ignorantes asignándole a mi madre el papel de una ilusa youkai insidiosa y otro conformado por quieres creyeron que las causas de mi madre fueron honorables sintiendo el pesar de su muerte, yo mientras tanto quedé sin hogar decidiendo empezar desde el inicio, mi orgullo era tan alto que no me permití ser mantenida por un montón de humanos.

Vagué cerca de aquella aldea como por una semana hasta que…

_ ¡Kaze no Kizu!_

Observé como unas grandes corrientes de energía pasaron a un lado de mí, demasiado cerca para mi mal gusto; parecían rayos, relámpagos o incluso algo mucho más poderoso, esperé un poco a que la energía disminuyera para así encontrar al dueño de aquel ataque.

Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, acepto que había robado un par de frutas y verduras de los campos en las aldeas vecinas pero no creí que por ello me trataran de exterminar con tanto esmero. En fin, seguí el camino de destrucción provocado por tan inmenso poder, quería ver quien había tratado de asesinarme y si es posible sobrevivir con mis propias garras.

_ ¡Oye!, ten más cuidado… ¡Pudiste matarme!_ Grité quitando una gigantesca rama, surcando el pedazo que me separaba de aquellos dos seres que había olfateado con anterioridad.

_ ¿Eh?_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo dos demonios con forma humanoide girando su rostro y haciendo un gesto de hastío al verme.

¿Acaso estaban sincronizados o qué?

Ambos demonios vestían armadura y su cabello estaba cogido en una coleta alta, traían extraños montos de pelaje; uno de los youkai lo cargaba sobre sus hombros como si fuese una capa y el otro lo cargaba alrededor de su cintura como si fuera un grueso cinto.

_Taisho… Te dije que mataras a todos los gatos, algunos suelen ser una molestia_ Clamó uno de ellos arrastrando las últimas palabras, su cabello era de color violeta, su piel era pálida y es el que traía colocado su pelaje rodeándole la cintura.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ El demonio que habló en ese momento poseía piel un poco morena y pelaje plateado _ ¿Qué haces exactamente en este lugar? Te he enviado una advertencia y a pesar de ello aun te encuentras aquí. ¿Acaso no le temes a la muerte?_

Muerte.

Mi madre, los aldeanos, los niños…

_No, no le temo a la muerte_ Respondí acercándome a la vez que mostré mi garras.

_Pero que estúpida… _ Escuché decir al youkai lívido, una extraña energía se expandía poco a poco _Bueno, ya que estas tan dispuesta a morir…_ El youkai de cabello violeta desenvainó una extraña espada con una hoja color azul, la alzó rápidamente y ¡Oh no! _ ¡Prepárate gata! ¡Chijo no…! _

Estaba a punto de atacarme pero…

_¡Alto Shio!... _ El youkai con el nombre de Shio se detuvo haciendo que toda la densidad del ambiente se desvaneciera, después miró a su compañero con algo de irritación mientras bajaba el arma envainándola de nuevo; el demonio de cabellera plateada me observó intensamente _La sangre en las garras del gigantón…_ ¿Gigantón? Se refería al infeliz líder de los gatos-leopardo _Olía a tu aroma ¿Quién eres?_

_Yo… ¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!_ Sentencié.

_Taisho déjame terminar con ella, tú eres demasiado blando como para matar a una chiquilla. Yo lo haré_

_Shio, tranquilízate… Ella ahora no es una amenaza_ El youkai moreno se acercó parsimoniosamente a donde me ubicaba; una vez colocado frente a mí, él decidió agacharse colocando una rodilla sobre el suelo _Mi nombre no es importante pero me llaman Inu-no Taisho... Soy el líder de los perros. Tampoco me interesa tu nombre pero quiero asegurarme de que no serás una amenaza en el futuro…_

_ ¡Entonces mátame!_ Respondo interrumpiéndole a lo que él sonríe.

_Verás… En la batalla en donde exterminé al Líder de "Los Gatitos Cobarditos", él tuvo la osadía de querer al menos tocarme un cabello… Pude apreciar que en sus garras poseía cierto olor: un olor muy, demasiado diría yo, parecido al tuyo… _ Con esas palabras simplemente ya no había gestos en el rostro del youkai, aun así él prosiguió _ Estoy al tanto de que los de tu especie saben una forma de revivir a los suyos; puedo evitarlo matándolos a todos pero en realidad ese no es mi estilo, así que solo te preguntaré ¿Tengo la necesidad de arrebatarte la vida?_

_No lo sé, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?_ Era toda una altanera en aquél entonces.

El youkai realizó sonidos extraños, es como si riera pero a la vez ladrara; era un demonio perro, no me debió extrañarme, después él se puso de pie dándome la espalda para ir a lado de su compañero…

_General Burizado, Vámonos_ Él me sorprendió.

Él... Pensé que él quería matarme.

_ ¡Inu-no Taisho!... _ Grité antes de que alcanzara a su "General" _ ¡No seas cobarde y pelea!_ Noté como él subía su brazo como si estuviera… ¿Despidiéndose?

_ ¡No estoy interesado en satisfacer tus deseos suicidas! _ Me respondió con un poco de sorna, bajó la mano.

_ ¡Yo creo que tienes miedo de que una niñita como yo te patee el trasero!_ Creo que mis palabras hicieron efecto ya que observé como él detuvo su caminar.

Inu-no Taisho giró su rostro en dirección al mío, su falta de gestos hoy en día me hace pensar que le había dado en una hebra un tanto sensible.

_Si tuvieras más experiencia, más preparación y más inteligencia, tal vez y solo tal vez podrías llegar a chocar un arma contra la mía… Y claro solo para defenderte. Noto que eres un ser errante y al encontrarme con, creo yo, que fue uno de tus intentos de suicidio; estoy seguro de que no llegarás ni a los veinte años de edad… _ Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios _Propongo que vengas con nosotros y entrenes, de otra forma te veré solo en la otra vida_

_ ¡Pero Inu-no Taisho! _ Escuché decir al demonio de nombre Shio.

_Vámonos… Ya lo he dicho general Burizado_

Inu-no Taisho me dio nuevamente la espalda para seguir con su camino, aquellos dos demonios empezaron a caminar.

Yo en ese momento me encontraba un poco petrificada a causa de las palabras del Líder de los perros, tal vez en ellas hubiese una segunda intención, tal vez no; pero de que a través de los años mientras el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse, ese youkai de cabellos plateados no solo me dio techo, alimento incluso entrenamiento sino que también me dio un motivo por el cual vivir, me otorgó la oportunidad de existir lo suficiente para que experimentara lo que es el amor, la bondad, la generosidad y también para transmitir mis nuevos conocimientos y experiencias a nuevas generaciones a través del orden y la compasión.

"Ya verás Inu-no Taisho… ¡Te derrotaré!"

Esas palabras fueron dichas por mí una vez que me propuse a alcanzarles. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que todo eso pasaría?

* * *

_Entonces con la muerte de Inu-no Taisho, el poder es conferido a Sesshoumaru, pero Sesshoumaru no está así que debo de entender que el palacio queda a tu jurisdicción… ¿O me equivoco Shio?_

_Claro que no Gran Consejero Pinkuai_

Shio ha despertado desde lo que estimo han sido hace unas tres horas, el Consejero Pinkuai nos ha dejado a él y a mi hablar a solas un poco de tiempo ya que Shio y yo éramos los youkai que estaban en más contacto con Sesshoumaru pero aquel tiempo ya ha pasado y las cosas deben seguir su curso.

No es que sea insensible ante las posibles situaciones que debe estar pasando el pequeño en estos momentos pero también es importante cuidar lo que mi amigo Inu-no Taisho dejó como su patrimonio.

_Y entonces ¿Quién se encargará de ser "La cabeza" que gobierne las Tierras del Oeste?_ Pregunta el bajito y anciano demonio.

_ ¿No es obvio?_ Responde Shio con altanería _Las Tierras del Oeste no se han quedado definitivamente sin Lord, pero quien siempre ha estado ahí es su Lady…_

_ ¡¿Qué?! _ El consejero Pinkuai lanza un grito al cielo _ ¿Estás diciendo que Lady Irasue se encargará de los temas políticos y de lo demás que hace un Lord? _ Shio y yo lo miramos con un gesto fulminante, lo que causa que Pinkuai luzca más nervioso _Ella es muy apta en todos los sentidos pero no creo que después de lo que Inu-no Taisho hizo, ella considere tan siquiera el tomar su lugar_

_Ella solo será la que demuestre que el Oeste no está abandonado. Sin ningún líder que mostrar, es muy seguro que los dominios del Oeste se separarán a causa de rebeldes, así que más le vale tomar su lugar_ Digo ocasionando que Shio me sonría mientras me mira con algo de ¿Orgullo?

_Ya escuchaste Pinkuai… Yo me encargaré de Lady Irasue, tú te encargaras de los asuntos políticos y sociales, yo de que las Tierras del Oeste sigan unificadas y de que nadie se atreva a atacarlas, Daini-no Haha será quien mantenga la administración del palacio haciendo que nada se salga de control_ Sentencia Shio.

_ Bien… ¿Y en cuánto tiempo crees que Sesshoumaru llegará a parecerse a su padre?_ Habla el Consejero Pinkuai después de lanzar un sonoro suspiro.

Shio sonríe antes de contestar:

_No creo que vuelva hasta al menos superarle_

_ ¿A qué te refieres mocoso?_ El youkai de ojos rosados le mira fijamente

Oh, ya veo…

_A que Sesshoumaru solo será un Daiyoukai después de que supere a su padre ¿No es así Shio? _ Digo girando a ver al consejero Pinkuai

_Pues tendrá mucho que superar, mi amo Inu-no Taisho sí que fue un gran ídolo…_ El demonio bajito comenta otro de sus cumplidos.

Shio sostiene nuestras manos, finalmente agrega _Yo también confío en que regresará rápido, Consejero Pinkuai_ La mirada verdosa de Shio se cruza con la mía, él me sonríe esperanzado y yo le correspondo.

* * *

Este capítulo se situó durante el día en que murió Inu-no Taiso, Daini no Haha fue quien nos dió su punto de vista al respecto relacionando su desilusión con el día en que el Líder de los Gatos Leopardo eliminó a su madre.

Sé que tal vez puse a Inu-no Taisho como un poco creído pero es que pienso que para enseñarle todas esas "grandes lecciones" a sus hijos, él tuvo que haber madurado a la mala.

ACLARACIONES:

+"Oyakata-sama" Con esto me refiero al Lider del Clan de los Gatos-Leopardo aunque el verdadero uso de Oyakata-sama sea para referirse a una persona con poder o riquezas.

+"La osadía" que cometieron la madre de Daini y ella fue la elección de vivir en una aldea humana apoyando a los seres mortales (seres humanos) en lugar de luchar junto a su clan (tal vez la madre de Daini le tenía mucho respeto a esta raza por alguna razón :))

+¿Por qué Shio no se puede transformar a su forma demoniaca?: Bueno de que puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo; pero por ejemplo... Yo me baso de la imagen del manga de cuando Sesshoumaru se convierte en un perro colosal y noto que el mokomoko de Sesshoumaru es esa "parte de pelo o de su cuerpo" que está al rededor del cuello y el pecho del perro y que se enreda por debajo de su brazo hacia la cintura. Ahora mi punto es: Sí el mokomoko de Sesshoumaru debe de tener esa longitud para transformarse a causa del gran tamaño de su forma... imagino que si estuviese su mokomoko muy corta y todavía herida y chamuscada y dañada, creo que sería muy doloroso para Shio el transformarse y que si intentara hacerlo el perro gigantezco que es él no se vería muy "bonito" que digamos.

+"Una sutil fragancia a fresas junto con un olor a perro es perceptible": Bueno, en esta oración doy referencia al nacimiento de Inuyasha, el olor de Izayoi en mi historía es una esencia en la que predomina la fragancia a fresas y por parte de Inu-no Taisho es lo de perro. A demás me pareció hermoso ponerlo de título.

+Cuando Shio exclama que algo le ha pasado para dar razón a que "Las relaciones con humanos terminan en muerte" es algo de lo que se hablará mas adelante.

+Hago referencia al manga Inuyasha en la parte 12 del tomo 2 llamada "la perla negra", es ahí donde se menciona la pista que tiene Sesshoumaru sobre la tumba de su padre.

+Lo que "Hizo" Inu-no Taisho para que Irasue no quiera tomar las tierras del Oeste: Tal vez no es por que ella le haya amado; mas bien por el hecho de que fue una falta de respeto que de entre todas las youkai que había para tener una relación de concubinato, él tuvo que "enredarse" con una humana y procrear un hanyou con ella. Tal vez ella no odie tanto a los humanos pero las criticas entre youkai son fuertes a la hora de ganar o perder respeto y considero que eso la hizo rabiar al menos un poco.

+Inu-no Taisho no es el nombre verdadero del padre de Inuyasha, literalmente le llaman "Líder de los perros" o "General de los perros" entre otros. Es por eso que él dice que su nombre no tiene importancia.

+Finalmente hago referencia al capitulo 75 de la serie Inuyasha en donde aparece la situación de la guerra contra los Gato-Leopardo


	12. Capítulo 10

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Aquí nuevamente Flor de nieve para actualizar esta historia

El manga y anime de Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Rencor**

Natsuki-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama. Ustedes….

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me encuentro caminando sobre un pasillo en dirección a la cámara de guerra dentro del Palacio Imperial de las Tierras del Este; delante de mí se encuentran guiándome el General Daisuke y frente a él el señor Natsuki, los dos caballeros anteriormente han pasado por mí a la habitación asegurándose de mi protección.

_Rin-san, no sabía que usted era tan exacerbada_ Escucho decir al general Daisuke, al parecer ha notado mi reciente mutismo.

_Yo tampoco General Daisuke_ Respondo bajando el rostro.

_Daisuke… Deja en paz a la joven Rin_ El señor Natsuki disminuye su andar ya que nos ubicamos cerca de una gigantesca pared que a comparación de las demás, no fue elaborada de papel si no de piedra; en ella los tres podemos notar que la entrada a la estancia está resguardada por el General Imperial de las Tierras del Este y por Lady Kokoro. El señor Natsuki continúa _En estos momentos la joven Rin debe de estar pensando en algo de suma importancia y siendo honesto, yo no quiero que sus pensamientos se tornen en otra cuestión que no sea ese "Algo"_

_ ¿Acaso me he perdido de "Algo"?_ Le cuestiona Daisuke-sama _ ¡Oh!, Creo que dejaremos esta conversación para otro momento joven Rin… _ Yo guardo silencio en señal de prudencia, un ligero rubor sube hasta mis mejillas en espera de las últimas palabras del general Daisuke _Deseo que a estas alturas joven Rin, sea de su conocimiento que mi amo es todo un aguafiestas y que a mi pesar mi amo resulta ser muy demandante cuando desea algo… ¡Cualquier cosa!_ A esto último me asalta una leve incertidumbre.

_Natsuki-kun, Daisuke-kun, Rin-chan_ Nos llama finalmente Lady Kokoro una vez que hemos llegado hasta ella, me sorprende la manera en que lady Kokoro me ha llamado mientras nos recibe con reiteración, esto se debe a que me ha dado un honorifico con un simbolismo de mucha confianza _Pasen por aquí por favor_ Invita la Señora de las Tierras del Este señalando sutilmente con su brazo derecho la entrada que da a la estancia, ella es la primera en cruzar el lumbral, nosotros somos los que seguimos su actuar.

Lady Kokoro, el General Nihon-no Sakana, el señor Natsuki, el general Daisuke y finalmente yo, caminamos adentrándonos en la habitación la cual luce de lo más normal a pesar de ser separada del resto del palacio por pared y no por papel. Por educación somos los primeros en pasar (Ese es nuestro deber al ser "Invitados locales" de las Tierras del Este), posteriormente a nosotros continuarán los Lords, ellos serán nuevamente presentados de una manera más discreta para dar inicio a la conversación.

Me encuentro un poco más nerviosa de lo habitual, he sido informada de que la manera en la que nuestros asientos han sido asignados es distinta a la del banquete inicial.

Las palabras de Lady Kokoro y del General Nihon-no Sakana han sido claras.

Los zabutones determinados a los cuatro Lords estarán colocados en forma similar a la de un rombo, cada Daiyoukai tomará asiento según el punto cardinal correspondiente a sus Tierras (Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste) y a su lado derecho se situarán los adecuados Generales Imperiales; del lado izquierdo a espaldas del Lord anfitrión (Como a unos nueve o diez pasos de distancia) estará presente la hembra o esposa de éste ya sea brindando ambiente (Música, literatura, equilibrio) o de simple espectadora, claro a menos que el Lord nombre que su presencia es innecesaria en la reunión. Al señor Natsuki y al general Daisuke se les fijó dos lugares detrás de Lord Takumi ya que si hemos sido invitados a una charla dentro de la cámara de guerra, significa que nuestra presencia es importante y relevante en dicha plática; sin embargo por protocolo, nuestra voz será la voz de Lord Takumi a causa de que los Lords suelen ser un tanto sensibles respecto a las clases sociales (Al poder). Mi lugar por otro lado, está ubicado a espaldas de Lady Kokoro ya que mi posición al ser invitada es esa por el simple hecho de ser una mujer pero lo que me es más inquietante es que desde esa posición seré capaz de ver directamente el rostro del Señor Sesshoumaru.

Suspiro.

Debo de aceptar que estoy muy emocionada, ver de nuevo su tersa piel, sus cabellos, sus finas facciones hace que dentro de mí un muy familiar efecto de calidez y sensiblería recorra todo mi ser; pero estos nervios, este sentir, se han complicado aún más desde las bellas e inoportunas palabras que el señor Natsuki y yo hemos intercambiado hace un rato.

Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a ocurrir en un futuro o quizás tal vez tenga pánico de que a mi amo no le interese en lo absoluto esta "Proposición". De alguna manera u otra debo de comentarle a mi amo Sesshoumaru sobre este tema tan "Espinoso", el señor Sesshoumaru es el dueño de mi vida así que es incierto lo que pasará.

* * *

El general Nihon-no Sakana, el señor Natsuki y el general Daisuke ya están sentados en sus propios zabutones mientras que yo estoy situada en el lugar establecido para mí, observo a Lady Kokoro preparar delante de ella una mesilla con delicados instrumentos musicales, desafortunadamente durante las clases de Sensaina-sama fui incapaz de poder tocar alguno, no fue por falta de voluntad pero acepto que fue por nata torpeza.

_ ¿Qué sucede Rin-chan?_ Menciona Lady Kokoro, yo suspiro en modo de respuesta sin dejar de observar esos símbolos que denotan arte _Rin-chan, ¿Deseas tocar algún instrumento antes de que aparezcan los Lords?_ Mi rostro se tiñe de un rosa muy pronunciado, yo niego con la cabeza a la vez que me acaricio las puntas de los dedos _Vamos, no siento ninguna presencia cerca, insisto…_

_Yo…_ Bajo el rostro por la pena de no aprender debidamente este arte, además también estoy un poco incómoda por la verdad; sin embargo pensándolo bien, yo no tengo ni un ápice de vergüenza ya que me enorgullezco de cada uno de mis deberes en la aldea. Aun así, yo continúo _Yo realmente no tengo el talento ni la práctica adecuada como para tocar decentemente una canción. Perdone mi falta de respeto Lady Kokoro_

Espero la respuesta de lady Kokoro, espero unos pequeños segundos y ella no da señales de querer hablar, alzo el rostro encontrándome con una mirada en demasía escrutadora; al yo ubicarme de frente a su espalda, el ver que ella me mira girando casi por completo su cuerpo me resulta un poco desalentador y… Terrorífico.

_Eh… Lady Kokoro ¿He dicho algo…?_ Trato de averiguar el porqué de su análisis hacia mí, pero soy interrumpida.

_No sé quién seas pero debes de guardar prudencia_ Sus palabras me asombran tanto que quedo estática, ¡Oh no! _Ahora es cuando estoy segura de que no te acercas ni un poquito a ser una simple hermana de juramento, mucho menos una dama de compañía_ En sus palabras extrañamente no noto algún dejo de amenaza o asco, de hecho cada una de las oraciones suenan cálidas pero parece que llevan consigo un poco de intriga o precaución _Jovencita, parece que estas aquí pero también parece que tienes los ojos vendados ¿Acaso no sientes temor por tu vida?_ Me dispongo a contestar pero… _Es sorprendente. Tú estuviste tan cerca de dos de los youkai más crueles y sanguinarios, más cuando se trata de humanos. Y tú…_ Lady Kokoro ríe _Tú solo estuviste un poquitito nerviosa_

_Lady Kokoro, si la he ofendido perdone…_ Hago una pequeña reverencia, escucho un suspiro proveniente de la señora de las Tierras del Este.

_Bien, escucha Rin-chan. No es mi obligación decirte estas cosas pero lo haré ya que sin dudas eres una joven demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida_ Me sorprendo un poco, en realidad no sé si ofenderme o alagarme pero me concentro en sus palabras _Estos instrumentos musicales… _ Dice señalando a cada uno sobre la mesita _... Todos ellos desempeñan una función muy a parte del entretenimiento. Es cierto que deleitan los sentidos y que es por ese medio que el cuerpo es motivado para realizar las actividades, pero en esta ocasión no solo servirá como un incentivo sino que también laborara la relajación y apaciguamiento_

Lady Kokoro hace una especie de reverencia en honor a los instrumentos, después toma de la mesilla usando ambos brazos (Los cuales están cubiertos dejando solo desnuda la piel desde los nudillos hasta los dedos) lo que puedo notar que es un instrumento de tres cuerdas elaboradas de seda, con su mano derecha Lady Kokoro coloca el cuerpo rectangular del utensilio y con la izquierda toma con respeto y cuidado el delgado mástil _Joven Rin, el Shamisen es el instrumento inicial para transformar el ambiente a uno más relajado; mi señor Takumi en ocasiones cuando tiene mucho trabajo, me pide tocarlo para calmar su tensión… _ Yo solo asiento, ella prosigue dejando nuevamente el instrumento sobre su lugar original_ Así como a mi señor le estimula la música ya sea desequilibrando o equilibrando el ambiente, lo mismo sucede con los demás Lords_ Quiero hacer algunas preguntas las cuales han emergido sorpresivamente en mención de los Lords; ahora Lady Kokoro señala con las puntas de sus dedos a una especie de caracola con un aspecto un poco frágil y muy colorido _Horagai, éste instrumento reacciona a través de un soplido produciendo escasos pero sutiles tonos, Horagai es el instrumento favorito de mi señor ya que llega a lo más profundo de su corazón, ¿Entiendes ahora a lo que me refiero joven Rin?_ Yo vuelvo a asentir moviendo la cabeza aunque realmente no haya entendido su ejemplo del todo bien.

Entonces esto…

No significa que los demás Lords son un tanto… ¿Vulnerables?

¿No es oportunista que en los momentos donde hagan tratos o clausulas o acuerdos, la música llegue a lo más profundo del corazón de los Lords nublando así su juicio?

Quisiera preguntárselo a Lady Kokoro pero eso sería una grosería de mi parte, ella decide seguir hablando _ Koto, Koto es el que llega al corazón de Lord Dalang, creo que eso se debe a que el sonido de Koto le hace sentir añoranza a su hogar: El país Chino_ Menciona ahora mostrándome un instrumento de trece cuerdas acompañado de tres uñas de marfil _Lord Hasunohana en comparación a Lord Dalang, es predecible y confuso a la vez ya que Sho…_ Lady Kokoro toma un extraño conjunto de más de quince tallos huecos de bambú unido sin la necesidad de ser amarrado por una tira o algo parecido, es algo similar a lo que la señorita Kagome llama con estrés y tristeza "Prisma Triangular" _Sho es aquel que ha llegado a lo más hondo de su ser, esto es confuso y misterioso a causa de que Sho es una unión de diecisiete tubos de bambú muy sencillos, sin embargo el gusto del lord del Norte es predecible porque el sonido de Sho imita a la llamada del Fénix. Estos dos tubos…_ Dice la señora del Este colocando dos de sus dedos en los tubos de los extremos _Son meramente estéticos, sin sonido alguno, pero con la tarea de hacer parecer a Sho como las alas de un ave... Por último joven Rin, está el instrumento apreciado por Sesshoumaru-sama… _ Sus palabras me hacen sentir extraña ¿Estará bien que invada el espacio de mi amo?

_Lady Kokoro. Yo… _ Trato de explicar pero es demasiado tarde.

Lo que la señora del Este me ha dicho me ha hipnotizado y a la vez ha hecho que un gran vacío se instaure dentro de mí.

_Kagura-bue, Ryuteki y Kuma-bue…_ Mis ojos se abren a más no poder.

No sé por qué pero de pronto en mi interior puedo detectar una sensación muy parecida al abandono; es como si algo se hubiera quebrado en miles de pedazos o como si ese "Algo" se hubiese roto y no tuviera la cualidad de ser resiliente.

"Kagura-bue", pienso.

Kagura, la que controla los vientos.

¡Así que es ella! Mi amo… Entonces él le pertenece a ella, su corazón le pertenece a…

No puedo terminar esta "Simple oración" ni si quiera en mi cabeza, además pienso que el que me afecte así es tonto. Esto, lo que siento…

¿Me hace ser una persona horrible y cruel? ¿Egoísta o malvada?

No lo sé, ya hace más de cinco años que la señorita Kagura no se encuentra en este mundo, además de que un poco más de tres han pasado desde que el señor Sesshoumaru se me declaró.

Sí, creo que me he convertido en alguien horrible y cruel.

Estos pensamientos… Debo de concentrarme en calmar a mi corazón.

Trato de no expresar mis emociones (Sobre todo la confusión) pero necesito saber ¿Cómo es que lady Kokoro sabe todas estas cosas? ¿Ella se habrá dado cuenta por si sola?, creo que la señora de las Tierras del Este ignora mi nueva inquietud ya que no ha parado de conversar _… Ellas son tres flautas, la mayor Kagura-bue, la menor Ryuteki y la diminuta Kuma-bue, de las tres la que envuelve completamente a Lord Sesshoumaru es Kagura-bue; es como si una poderosa brisa se apoderara de Sesshoumaru-sama, en lo personal yo nunca he experimentado eso. Es como si una onda conciliadora llegara a cubrirnos a todos a la vez que Kagura-bue nos arrulla con el viento_ Yo suspiro un poco desganada y afligida mientras que lady Kokoro se abraza a sí misma un poco embelesada _ ¿Alguna cuestión jovencita?_

_Sí, bueno. Yo…_ Mis ojos se posan sobre la mirada de Lady Kokoro, ella al notar mi nerviosismo coloca su mano encima de mi regazo, yo utilizo eso para darme valor pero…

¿De verdad pretendo preguntar acerca de los sentimientos de mi amo?

Si lo pienso detenidamente ¿Quién soy yo para hacer esto? Más bien yo soy quien debería estar apoyándole, ya que a pesar de sus reconcomios él me mantuvo a su lado.

Decido hablar concentrándome en mis primeras dudas _Sé que es una falta de respeto preguntar esto pero… Lady Kokoro ¿Cómo fue que usted obtuvo esa "Información musical" de los Lords? Y también ¿Los demás Lords no estarían en desventaja a la hora de tomar una decisión o una estrategia gracias a la música que se encarga de penetrar sus corazones?_

_Rin, detente_ La voz del señor Natsuki me contiene en mis preguntas, creo saber que el señor Natsuki no necesitó mirarme para saber lo que yo pensaba en estos momentos; ahora si estoy mucho más que avergonzada _Lady Kokoro una dis…_

_Descuida. Natsuki-kun, si lo que te preocupa es que si habrá algún tipo de represalia o castigo, puedes estar tranquilo ya que no hubo algún incordio. Bueno Rin-chan, contestaré tus preguntas así que escucha atentamente… _ Lady Kokoro toma aire de manera profunda para después sacarlo así: _La información la obtuve porque los mismos Lords deben de dar a conocer que instrumentos son de su preferencia o revitalizantes para ellos, al ser demonios completos muy pocas veces se da el caso en que pierden el control dentro de una situación y bueno, ni Takumi-sama ni yo queremos que eso pase. Respecto a lo que ellos sienten… Yo solo observé su actuar, es un simple análisis mío y finalmente no, los Lords invitados no están en desventaja ya que la música es utilizada solo para evitar algún conflicto o estado de tensión. Deberías saber joven Rin, que debe de existir un equilibrio y que este no solo debe existir si no también prevalecer_

Recuerdo las palabras de la anciana Kaede por lo cual sonrío.

_Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias Lady Kokoro, perdone mi imprudencia_ Bajo el rostro impresionada y avergonzada, suelo ser muy impulsiva.

Lady Kokoro mueve sus delgados labios en señal de que dirá alguna palabra, sin embargo, todos paramos nuestras acciones al sentir un escalofrío muy fuerte y un tanto aterrador.

_Ya están aquí_ Una hermosa sonrisa sale de entre los labios de la señora del Este para después adoptar una pose más seria.

Ella se prepara para tocar el Shamisen y yo solo sigo su ejemplo en silencio, con la mirada baja.

* * *

_Lord Anfitrión y Lord de las Tierras del Este, Takumi_ Escucho decir al General Nihon-no Sakana. Al ser nombrado, Takumi-sama entra a la habitación colocándose sobre su zabuton _Lord de las Tierras del Norte, Lord Hasunohana, en compañía del General Rabu_

¡¿Qué?!

Veo a una mujer que a pesar de no tener finísimas facciones luce más que hermosa y poderosamente heroica, ella viste de armadura y está cruzando el lumbral. Su cabello es corto de una forma un tanto peculiar (Como si tuviera más cabello de un lado que del otro), color pelirrojo vivaz, lacio y bastante alborotado, su tez es de un color durazno, sus ojos poseen una tonalidad purpura suave y deleitante siendo adornados con finas líneas azabaches en ambos parpados uniéndose tanto en el canto interno como el externo de los ojos. Su armadura luce extraña, es metálica de color guinda y ostenta demasiados adornos los cuales son símbolos de rango (En realidad nunca he visto tantos adornos en una armadura), están situados de tal manera en que crean algunas persianas, es como si fueran un montón de plumas, el obi por el cual está sujeta la armadura es delgado y de color negro (Esto también me llama la atención ya que ese tipo de cintos son utilizados usualmente por hombres), en la parte posterior de su armadura a la altura de su espalda se encuentran dos piezas con similitud a dos pequeñas alas, el ala derecha noto que es un carcaj de flechas completamente vacío, mientras que el ala izquierda es un elegante y muy resistente arco con grabados de plumas sutilmente puesto de lado.

Es como sí el ala de un ave estuviese cerrada o guardada mientras que el otra ala deja en apreciación sus bellas plumas.

Debajo de la armadura se encuentran un haori y hakama de tonalidad marrón oscuro con simples bordados en forma de líneas curvas en mangas, cuello y en un costado a lo largo de ambas piernas.

La pelirroja mujer recorre la habitación, detrás de ella un demonio de tez clara, cabello negro corto y ojos rojizos le sigue el paso vestido de una armadura de no tantos reconocimientos, de hecho parece ser que los adornos que lleva aquel youkai son los mismos (En cuestión de cantidad) que los que lleva en su armadura el general Nihon-no Sakana.

Ambos youkai toman asiento en los zabutones indicados para el Lord y el General de las Tierras del Norte; el youkai de cabello oscuro se sienta en la posición de General mientras que la mujer se sitúa en la representación del Lord.

¿No se supone que el Lord del Norte era un ser cruel y despiadado?

Si es así ¿Por qué alguien (Justamente una mujer) ocupa su lugar?

El General Imperial de las Tierras del Este continúa con su labor en las presentaciones, al parecer éstas van en orden de edad ya que el Lord siguiente es: _Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, Lord Sesshoumaru y en su compañía el General Imperial Shio Burizado_

Unas ansias enormes de volver el estómago me acometen, estoy tan nerviosa que literalmente no puedo retener nada y no ayuda el hecho de que siento como nuevamente un escalofrío viaja desde lo bajo de mi columna hasta mi nuca.

Mi señor viste su ya conocida armadura con púas en el pecho y en un solo brazo, debajo de ésta lleva puesto un haori blanco con detalles en un azul muy fuerte justamente en el área del cuello y de ambas mangas, el tono azulado es intenso pero no tan concentrado como para llegar a ser sombrío, también va acompañado de una hakama blanca abultada en la parte cercana a sus pies las cuales sé que son prendas utilizadas por grandes guerreros.

Sonrío lo más imperceptible y discreta que puedo ser capaz, me entretengo un poco más observando reiteradamente sus ambarinos ojos.

Lo he extrañado tanto.

Su semblante pacífico y tranquilo hace que mi corazón descanse y apacigüe sus dudas, lo único que lamento en estos momentos es que el amo Sesshoumaru aún no me ha observado. Vuelvo a pensar que tal vez el momento y el lugar no sean los más adecuados.

Mi amo camina dirigiéndose a su lugar asignado, se sienta y a su lado toma asiento el youkai que le ha interrumpido cientos de veces en el banquete. A diferencia de mi señor, el General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste luce un poco más longevo, su cabello es largo y brilloso de un color violeta llevándolo amarrado en una coleta alta, su tez es pálida, el mokomoko del general imperial de las Tierras del Oeste es de la misma tonalidad que su cabello y se encuentra colocada como si fuese una capa, sus rasgos faciales son delicados, sus marcas de nacimiento son de un color verde oscuro a comparación de las de mi amo que son de un matiz magenta.

Me pierdo un segundo imaginándome la forma demoniaca de esta persona a la vez que denoto como Lady Kokoro cambia de melodía empezando a tocar una de las tres flautas que ha mencionado como Kuma-bue.

Y es aquí donde de pronto siento cierta pesadez sobre mí, es tanta que incluso hace que un extraño temor emerja desde mis entrañas; miro cautelosamente hacia todos lados en busca de la causa de este fenómeno en el ambiente hasta que…

¡Oh no!

Mis nervios aumentan, las doradas irises del señor Sesshoumaru están posadas sin reservas sobre el cuerpo del señor Natsuki y por el gesto de "Molestia" de mi amo puedo deducir que el señor Natsuki le responde con el mismo semblante. Observo detenidamente el rostro del señor Sesshoumaru, estoy consciente de que si Takumi-sama o Lady Kokoro me observarán en estos momentos, ambos dirían que soy una completa descarada, pero no es solo la emoción de volver a verle a él (Al que he extrañado por tanto tiempo), sino que también no quiero que el señor Natsuki resulte herido.

El señor Sesshoumaru gira su rostro desviando la mirada a cualquier otra parte; creo que iniciarán con la última presentación.

Y es de nuevo ahí, un poco antes de que el general Nihon-no Sakana continúe con su labor, que siento como la mirada de mi amo Sesshoumaru se conecta por fin con la mía.

Suspiro mínimamente.

Un potencial calor sube desde mi vientre hasta la corinilla de forma rápida y abismal, la pesadez se desvanece, sin embargo, desgraciadamente la sensación de un mal presentimiento sigue en su lugar; yo ahora un tanto asustada y avergonzada, rompo el contacto bajando el rostro pero…

¿Y si por casualidad el amo Sesshoumaru escuchó la proposición de Natsuki-sama?

No, no puede ser, tal vez se le haga extraño el convivir con humanos en este tipo de situaciones y es por eso que mi señor actuó así.

Entonces ¿El amo Sesshoumaru a penas me esta "Reconociendo"?

Alzo nuevamente y con lentitud la cara, dando con el mismo resultado de encontrarme con el ambarino y penetrante semblante orientado hacia mí.

Bueno, creo que al final del todo mi amo si tenía idea de que yo me encontraba aquí, incluso desde el principio de la velada.

El rostro de mi señor luce enojado y un poco furioso. Ahora entiendo que realmente esa mirada le corresponde llena y totalmente al señor Natsuki; yo trato con una leve sonrisa de calmar la ira de mi señor.

La música de lady Kokoro se torna mucho más tranquila, ahora es la caracola Horagai quien calma al ambiente, creo que Lord Takumi se puso un poco tenso; yo sigo sonriéndole a mi amo quien al parecer sus gestos se han relajado a tal grado en que en su mirar puedo apreciar un poco de preocupación y algo sumamente desconocido pero abrumador, aun así mi corazón late fuertemente a causa del sosiego y solo espero que a ninguno de los Lords le incordie o moleste mis escandalosos signos humanos.

_Lord de las Tierras del Sur, Lord Dalang, acompañado del General Imperial Samui Fuyu_ Sentencia el General Nihon esperando a que el Lord del Sur y su camarada se posicionen en los zabutones, para así regresar a lado de su señor.

Por su parte me sorprende mucho que Lord Dalang sea tan joven y aunque estoy segura de que él es mucho mayor que yo, él tiene la apariencia de unos 16 años humanos, sus facciones son poco infantiles y sutiles, su cabello es intensamente negro y tiene distintos tamaños: posee un flequillo de lado que por poco le cubre ambos ojos, de ahí su cabello cae en cascada hasta llegar a la punta de la barbilla para finalmente ser sostenido en una coleta haciendo que el cabello precipite unido hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, su piel es intensamente blanca y radiante, tanto que despide un ligero espectro de luz alrededor de él, sus ojos son como la señorita Kagome diría "El ébano más puro", alrededor de ambos parpados dos gruesas líneas de un color índigo se unen justamente en el canto interno de su rostro, tiene labios carnosos pero por la blancura de su piel da la imagen de no poseerlos. Lord Dalang no usa más que una común armadura y una simple espada, su haori y hakama son igual de sobrios y comunes; no sé la razón pero siento pena por él ya que por lo que he escuchado parece ser que él es un "Usurpador", yo personalmente le veo y solo eso me basta para saber que lo que dicen de Lord Dalang es una vil mentira. El semblante de Lord Dalang es serio, pero dentro de esa seriedad es muy notable la tristeza y el nihilismo hasta a su persona, esto me hace dudar de sus cualidades para gobernar las regiones del Sur ya que se necesita mucho coraje para ocupar un puesto así… Bueno, eso creo yo.

La persona que acompaña al Lord del Sur es un youkai de aspecto mucho mayor, creo que en años humanos podría pasar como el padre del General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste, así que será como de unos cincuenta o sesenta años; realmente me pregunto si esa es su verdadera apariencia ya que en sus verdes ojos demuestra una inconfundible juventud, aparte de que si es un demonio zorro (Zorro de las nieves pero a final de cuenta zorro) tal vez esa persona pueda cambiar su aspecto al igual que Shippo. El general Imperial de las Tierras del Sur lleva seis colas de zorro color blanco indicando (Según lo que Shippo me ha contado) su grado de Kitsune. El youkai de cabello blanquecino y corto trae tres colas en cada brazo como si estas fueran parte de su armadura la cual a comparación con la armadura de Lord Dalang, ésta posee algunos atavíos, no muchos, creo que esto se debe al respeto y compasión hacia su nuevo Lord.

Lady Kokoro cambia de instrumento utilizando ahora al nombrado Shamisen, con esto La señora de las Tierras del Este señala que es hora de empezar la reunión.

* * *

_Bienvenidos sean nuevamente a las Tierras del Este_ Comienza a hablar Lord Takumi pero…

Es aquella mujer del Norte quien le interrumpe _Deja de habladurías y cosas vánales Takumi_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa voz! ¿No es aquella voz es un poco grave y rasposa? _Vamos a ver qué es lo que el Gran Sesshoumaru vino a alegar_

_Por favor Hasunohana-sama, esto es un tema serio_ Habla el General imperial de las Tierras del Oeste.

Entonces esa mujer…

¡Es el Lord de las Tierras del Norte!

Pero su voz, su manera de expresarse.

¿Será verdaderamente una mujer?

_No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando, pero he de confiar en los instintos de Lord Sesshoumaru_ Declara el Lord anfitrión con una pequeña mentira _El venir hasta aquí y sobre todo en un evento social para tratar este asunto dice mucho, así que hay que escuchar_

El general Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste observa a mi señor cautelosamente, mi señor asiente de forma delicada con la cabeza para finalmente cerrar sus dorados ojos.

_Cosas muy extrañas están pasando en todas las tierras… _ Reitera la conversación el youkai de cabellos violetas _Muy anómalas criaturas han estado apareciendo sin alguna razón aparente en las Tierras del Oeste y no tenemos mucha…_

_Entonces es solo problema del Oeste_ El Lord del Norte después de decir estas palabras se dispone a pararse del zabuton hasta que…

_He de decir que también en las Tierras del Este se está presentando este conflicto General Shio_ Escuchamos exponer a Lord Takumi _No lo he vivido en carne propia, pero estas personas, mis invitados, son los que han entrado al terreno de batalla_ Soy consciente de que mi amo a abierto (Solo un poco, casi nada) los parpados un tanto interesado.

Lady Kokoro utiliza nuevamente a la más pequeña de las flautas ¿Mi amo estará molesto? Y sí es así ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?_ Una fuerte y abrumadora voz se abre paso, sorprendentemente es Lord Dalang el que ha tomado la palabra; nadie contesta a lo que finalmente decide continuar _Lord Takumi, necesito saber qué es lo que ha sucedido detalladamente con el fin crear una estrategia idónea, así que por el bien del Sur… Yo, exijo una respuesta_ Sentencia el Lord del Sur utilizando más un tono de ruego que uno de amenaza.

_Bueno pues yo..._ Contesta el Gran youkai Dragón _Inicialmente yo no puse la debida atención a esto_ El Lord del Sur y el Lord del Norte suspiran, me confunde que ninguno de los dos Lords muestre hastío o decepción ante la distracción de Lord Takumi (Creo que esto se debe a que ya están algo acostumbrados); el Lord Dragón continúa _Así que dejaré que la persona que ha estado en mayor contacto con lo sucedido sea quien hable_ Termina el Lord de las Tierras del Este con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?! Abro los ojos a más no poder.

Entonces de los presentes…

Aquella persona seria yo ¿O no?

_Parece que lo distraído nunca se te quitará dragón imbécil_ Dejo a un lado mi estupefacción para concentrarme en quien habla y me siento tranquila al saber que quien ha tomado la palabra es mi señor _Deberías estar más atento a lo que pasa en tus tierras que a los eventos sociales… _

_Bueno, al menos Takumi está y no está… _ Mi amo observa ferozmente a Lord Hasunohana, el Lord del Norte sigue hablando _Tú Sesshoumaru ¿Cuánto tiempo te fuiste? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos años? Aún es novedad tu regreso a las Tierras del Oeste ¿Hace cuánto de tu regreso eh?_ Su voz sube y sube de volumen _ ¡Nada, prácticamente nada! ¡Solo seis miserables años! _

Entonces…

¿Justamente cuando mi amo volvió a las Tierras del Oeste, él me dejó en la aldea de la anciana Kaede? (Bueno aunque la anciana Kaede fue quien se lo pidió).

_Hasunohana, silencio_ Interrumpe el General de nombre Shio Burizado obteniendo la atención de todos, me da la impresión de que es un youkai muy respetado _Lord Sesshoumaru se encontraba fortaleciendo sus armas cuando ambos presentimos una fragancia un tanto extraña, fue inquietante todo el encuentro ya que parece que este ser es sumamente poderoso y resistente a los ataques terrenales; sin embargo a los ataques del otro mundo, las criaturas resultan ser vulnerables y débiles_

_No importa que tan fuerte sea, nadie sobrevive a mis flechas_ Habla nuevamente el Lord del Norte sin reserva alguna en vanidad.

_Eres un muchacho engreído. Tú…_ Quiere decir Lord Takumi pero mi señor le interrumpe.

_Dudo mucho que salgas victorioso_ Clama mi señor quien ha vuelto a cerrar totalmente los parpados _A menos que entre tus flechas se encuentre alguna sagrada, lo cual sería imposible ya que eres patético_

La melodía que lady Kokoro interpreta es tocada por Sho, al parecer la señora de las Tierras del Este tenía razón al comentar que entre Lord Hasunohana y mi señor existía "Cierta rivalidad".

_ ¿Cómo son estos seres?_ Lord Dalang ignora el leve enfrentamiento.

_Son parecidos a los oniis; su tamaño es mucho mayor, como cuatro o cinco veces más grandes_ Responde el General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste.

_Y entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? _ Lord Hasunohana ha vuelto a opinar sobre el verdadero tema de la charla _General Shio, usted mismo ha dicho que son como simples oniis pero más grandes, ¿Acaso Lord Sesshoumaru es tan frágil que no pudo destruirlo?_

Por alguna extraña razón Lady Kokoro sigue entonando una pieza instrumentada por Sho, lo cual significa que a mi amo no le afectan realmente las ofensas del "Femenino" youkai.

_Lord Hasunohana, tenga cuidado con sus palabras… _ Advierte el General nombrado como Shio Burizado _Estos "Oniis" además de ser colosales, son inteligentes. Su cuerpo puede ser cortado cuantas veces sea pero lo único que logrará será que se regenere y que se adapte a los ataques_

_Eso quiere decir que si tenemos planeado asesinar a esta amenaza, todo debe de ser rápido y eficaz… _ Razona Lord Dalang _De no ser así, nuestros ataques solo servirán una sola vez para infligir daño ¿No es cierto?_ Después de decir esto, el youkai de cabello violeta afirma con la cabeza _ ¿Cómo fue que Lord Sesshoumaru derrotó a este ser?_

"Tenseiga", pienso a la vez que mi corazón da un vuelco.

_Tenseiga_ Responde el General Imperial de las Tierras de mi señor.

_Según lo que tengo entendido, Tenseiga es una arma que corta a las criaturas del otro mundo… ¿A esto te referías con "Flechas Sagradas" Sesshoumaru?_ Mi señor no hace movimiento alguno ante las palabras del Lord del Norte el cual al parecer no es una chica; quiero reír al recordar que por su belleza lo he confundido con una mujer pero decido aguantarme.

_ ¿Cuál ha sido la experiencia de sus ciudadanos Lord Takumi?_ El Lord del Sur cuestiona, Lord Takumi mira fijamente al señor Natsuki antes de contestarle al más joven de los Daiyoukai.

_Bien, ellos se lo contarán… El señor feudal, cuidador de las regiones fronterizas de las Tierras del Este, Kou, ha enviado a su primogénito Natsuki Kenshi también conocido como "La espada de la esperanza de Verano" a informarnos sobre esta situación. Da la casualidad que en su hogar se le ha hospedado a un grupo de viajeros que ha peleado o vivido las consecuencias de luchas contra estos seres_ Takumi-sama al finalizar sus palabras, observa de nueva cuenta al señor Natsuki indicándole que es hora de que entremos en la conversación.

_Mi nombre es Natsuki Kenshi, por medio de los viajeros he sido informado de que una de las criaturas apareció justamente sobre los dominios de Musashi y que fueron exitosamente erradicadas con elementos sagrados o no pertenecientes al mundo de los vivos. El primer caso fue en un terreno dominado por Sesshoumaru-sama, un exterminador batalló contra este ser durante dos días completos; antes de que el ser falleciera a causa de un ataque proveniente de monjes ungai, el ser habló con el exterminador acerca de la diferencia de los mundos donde habitaban y su manera de pensar, pero fue insuficiente ya que los monjes llegaron en un momento imprevisto sin dar oportunidad de adquirir más información…_

_ ¿Y cómo sabemos que eres de fiar?_ Lord Hasunohana interrumpe a Natsuki-sama _Al parecer tú no eres una persona meramente conectada con los sucesos, tus argumentos parecen imparciales…_

_Disculpe Lord del Norte, yo vengo solo en representación de mi padre y de los viajeros que también buscan información. Esta plática debe de ser beneficiosa para ambos lados_ Contesta el señor Natsuki.

_ ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a los viajeros?_ Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente ¿A dónde quiere llegar el pelirrojo youkai?

_Hace algunos meses_ La voz del señor Natsuki suena firme y a la ves un tanto respetuosa.

_ ¿Hace algunos meses?_ Dice Lord Hasunohana mientras que una macabra sonrisa aparece de sus labios _Mi lealtad no estaría con alguien que acabo de conocer desde "Hace algunos meses". Tal vez por tu naturaleza humana seas idiota o sensible para exponerte por seres que apenas conoces. Sí yo fuera ellos yo no confiaría en ti; así que por lo tanto…_ La mirada del Lord del Norte empieza a recorrer toda la habitación hasta que se detiene justamente al posar sus ojos sobre mí _Es ésta mujer ¿No? Esta niña… ¿Quién es realmente?_ Clama sin apartarme la vista.

_Ella es la hermana de juramento de…_ Responde el señor Natsuki pero…

_ ¡No insistas! _ Lord Hasunohana esconde su sonrisa volviendo a tener un semblante serio, sus ojos resplandecen _Si no quieres morir mujer, contesta: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué relación tienes con este evento? Y solo así te perdonaré la vida_

Lady Kokoro deja de utilizar a Sho colocando entre sus manos a Ryuteki, sopla la flauta y parece ser que por efecto de la música, el miedo que llego a sentir se esfuma volviéndome más liviana.

_ ¡Lord del Norte!, ¡No tiene derecho a…! _ Argumenta el Señor Natsuki pero nuevamente…

_ ¡Basta! _ Digo irritada y sorprendentemente tranquila ante tanto misterio _Soy uno de los viajeros hospedados en el castillo del Señor Feudal Kou. He vivido secuelas de un incidente contra uno de aquellos monstruos y he de decir que no es solo por mi débil naturaleza humana que lo considero poderoso si no que este ser fue capaz de extraer la mitad humana en un Hanyou y…_

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves humana idiota?!_ Me impide hablar el General Imperial de las Tierras del Norte _ ¡No solo le faltas el respeto a los más poderosos Daiyoukai con tu apestosa presencia! ¡Sino que también…! _

_Silencio_

Habla una grave voz a la vez que un ligero temblor hace saltar algunos objetos en la habitación, también se escucha el chasqueo de unas garras.

Lady Kokoro ahora sujeta a la mayor de las flautas, Kagura-bue.

El señor Sesshoumaru ha exclamado mostrando sutilmente sus ambarinos irises tomando la voz dentro de lo que lejos de ser una charla era para mí un campo de ejecución. Observo su rostro, que en el interior de esa frescura y control en él, puedo notar un atisbo de enojo y rencor dirigido hacia el general de las Tierras del Norte.

Al compás de la música irradiada por Kagura-bue, una bella danza de viento entra contoneándose alborotando los mechones de mi cabello, el señor Sesshoumaru me dedica una breve mirada antes de ocultar nuevamente sus ojos debajo de los parpados; respira profundamente, pareciendo disfrutar del rose de la dulce brisa y de la tranquilidad que ésta le brinda. Me siento un poco desanimada al presenciar con mis propios ojos, como mi amo reacciona ante la música y aunque sus gestos a simple vista se ven de lo más normal, creo que solo alguien muy observador (Y sobre todo yo, que no puedo despegar mi vista de él) puede notar lo que hay detrás de su actuar.

Pero eso no importa, mi señor me ha defendido y le estoy tan agradecida.

_Rabu, no estamos aquí para ver desplegar tu odio a los humanos, estamos por algo importante, así que cállate_ Ordena el General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste _Jovencita, cuéntanos todo desde el principio_

* * *

Después de contar e intercambiar puntos de vista sobre la situación, los Lords aún siguen sin tomar una decisión que erradique por completo el asunto.

Lord Hasunohana daba puntos y soluciones violentas a comparación de Lord Takumi que daba argumentos a favor de la paz o un acuerdo, mi señor y Lord Dalang no dijeron palabra alguna desde el segmento en que el General de las Tierras del Norte denigró mi naturaleza, puedo pensar que la causa de su silencio es gracias a un profundo análisis; sin embargo me encuentro un poco expectante por saber qué es lo que ambos concluyeron.

El General de nombre Shio Burizado nos ha platicado a todos con detalle, los sucesos dentro del encuentro que presenciaron él y mi señor durante su entrenamiento. Al parecer la criatura creaba mucho desorden por una de las costas dentro de las Tierras del Oeste; ellos olfatearon una gran concentración del aroma de una flor pero no presintieron más que algo como una helada brisa un poco anormal, debo de decir que eso fue más que suficiente para que ambos decidieran que lo mejor era investigar.

Según las palabras del General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste, mi amo intento combatir aquella criatura con Bakussaiga en mano, después de un rato al ver que no importaba cuanta carne cortara o descompusiera, mi amo desenvainó a Tenseiga matando a la criatura de un solo movimiento.

Fue tanta la fuerza purificadora de Tenseiga que en ese mismo instante el cuerpo del monstruo se convirtió completamente en miles y miles de esferas compuestas de luz, cuando el brillo de dichas formas se desvaneció, solo quedaban en el campo hermosas flores de Albaricoque llenando el piso como si fuesen un alargado manto, al General del Oeste esto se le hizo curioso ya que para él, el olor de aquella criatura era completamente a la flor de "La Anémona Japonesa" y eso me pone a pensar…

¿La Flor de Albaricoque significa algo para mi amo?

Remembro la ocasión donde mi amo me obsequió el biombo que ahora (Quiero creer) se encuentra reposando sobre el suelo de la cabaña que la anciana Kaede comparte conmigo.

Me he puesto a pensar un poco, aclarando algunas ideas con la ayuda de la información de mi amo, esto es lo que llevo hasta el momento:

Primero: Las criaturas del otro mundo solo pueden ser heridas con Tenseiga, armas del otro mundo y ataques espirituales.

Segundo: Tenseiga purificó (Según Kohaku) las almas de los cadáveres que se encontraban en el inframundo cuando fallecí por segunda vez, eran de seres meramente humanos.

Tercero: Estos guardianes del inframundo, oniis, criaturas o cómo se les llame; se alimentan de almas humanas.

Cuarto: Al ser derrotado por Tenseiga, el ser se transformó purificando solo las almas con las que se alimentó, sin embargo esto hace que vuelva del lugar donde vino. Vivo.

He observado algunas cuantas veces la manera en que las almas se desprenden de los cuerpos carecientes de vida, también he admirado su aspecto y la forma en que irradian cierta "Luz"; al ser protegida de la anciana Kaede me ha tocado presenciar muchas cosas al hacerle compañía.

Quinto: Kohaku mencionó que la criatura al hablar confesó que solo las almas apaciguarían su dolor, entonces también la carencia de almas es lo que los hace débiles.

Pero aun así ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad ocurrió aquella vez cuando el joven Jinenji perdió su humanidad?

Bueno, eso aún es un misterio; pero puedo pensar que también las flores son evidencia de lo que compone su cuerpo.

¿Las flores serán las almas de las personas caídas?

_Y bien… ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Lord Sesshoumaru y Lord Dalang_ Habla el señor de las Tierras del Este.

Mi amo sigue con una expresión un tanto impávida, de pronto se pone de pie en su lugar comenzando a caminar directo a la salida de la habitación, lo hace sin mencionar tan si quiera una sola sílaba.

_Lord Takumi_ Es el youkai de cabello violeta el que ahora se expresa _Me temo que a Lord Sesshoumaru no le ha bastado la información como para llevar a cabo una estrategia, mi amo ya ha obtenido la información por la que vino. Sesshoumaru-sama investigará más por su propia cuenta y…_

_Deja de hablar y vámonos_ Escucho decir a mi señor desde el otro extremo de la habitación a lo cual el General de las Tierras del Oeste se despide con una reverencia retirándose del ambiente.

Una vez que mi amo y el General Shio Burizado salen de la estancia, Lord Takumi da un enorme suspiro antes de decir: _Bueno, no es de sorprenderse… Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido así_

_Pero tiene razón, esta información nos brinda la forma de atacar aunque desgraciadamente nos ha dejado con más dudas_ Aclara Lord Dalang para después seguir el ejemplo de mi amo poniéndose en pie _General Samui Fuyu, ¡Regresemos al Sur! Lord Takumi mis más sinceras disculpas por la presentación de la princesa. Sí en el Este hay alguna otra información no dude en darla a conocer, lo mismo pasará si en el Sur algo ocurre_ Sentencia el más joven de los Lords para finalmente salir de la estancia seguido del General de las Tierras del Sur.

_ ¿Tú también te vas Hasunohana?_ Pregunta el Lord del Este

_No, aún no…_ El Lord de las Tierras del Norte deja a un lado todo formalismo, acostándose sobre el piso de la cámara de guerra _Eres muy distraído Takumi, espera un poco más… ¡Rabu, retírate! Necesito conversar a solas con Lord Takumi y con el General Nihon-no Sakana_

_Kokoro-sama, Natsuki-kun, Daisuke-kun, Rin-san; también ustedes váyanse… Pueden comer, beber y descansar todo el tiempo que quieran_ Nos despide con una sonrisa Lord Takumi.

Lady Kokoro, el señor Natsuki, Daisuke-sama, yo e incluso también el General Rabu, salimos caminando, surcando el largo de la habitación; Lady Kokoro es la primera en salir, posteriormente lo hace el General Rabu seguido de Natsuki-sama, el general Daisuke y yo terminando el ciclo.

* * *

_Entonces Natsuki-kun ¿Ya se van?_

_Sí, Lady Kokoro. He prometido cuidar a la joven Rin y no pretendo exponerla más_

La señora de las Tierras del Este, Natsuki-sama, Daisuke-sama y yo, nos encontramos en el jardín principal, cerca de la entrada del palacio Imperial de las Tierras del Este. El señor Natsuki ha enviado por un palanquín y así dirigirnos nuevamente a su castillo feudal.

El señor Natsuki y el General Daisuke se alejan por un breve momento dejándome en compañía de la señora del Palacio.

_ ¿Sabes joven Rin? Fue un enorme placer el haberte conocido… _ Yo me impresiono por sus palabras, Lady Kokoro continúa a la vez que me observa con sus deslumbrantes ojos _Mas que estúpida, eres una joven con ideologías extrañas y en demasía valiente, nunca vi a alguien; mucho menos siendo humano, hablarle así a Lord Hasunohana. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?_ Quedo estática sin saber que decir, trato de negar con la cabeza pero… _Solo en tu presencia, cosas extrañas pasan ¡Es tan impresionante! Desde el regreso de Lord Sesshoumaru he utilizado un millón de veces a Kagura-bue pero contigo aquí, solo me he limitado a usarla una sola vez. Eres como un placebo tiernamente encantador_ Lady Kokoro me sonríe, yo me siento cálida _Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos, también puedo apostar a que no lo será. Si alguna vez soy digna de tu confianza, anhelo el que me digas la razón de ese misterio tuyo. Me has encantado Joven Rin, ahora está en ti tomar la decisión que más te parezca correcta_ Mis ojos se abren un poco por la duda.

¿A qué se refiere?

_Rin-san, Natsuki-sama le espera_ Escucho la voz del General Daisuke a unos pasos cerca de nosotras.

_Sí_ Le respondo señalando que voy en camino, dejo de mirar al señor Daisuke para observar detalladamente la gracilidad y belleza en Lady Kokoro _Muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego Lady Kokoro… _ Hago una completa reverencia, ella toca suavemente mi hombro _Nunca olvidaré todo lo que me ha enseñado, también practicaré las artes musicales_

_No te lo tomes tan personal Rin-chan. Tus dones van más allá de la simple demostración de arte… _ No entiendo, ¿A qué se refiere Lady Kokoro? Al ver mi gesto de duda, la señora de las Tierras del Este suspira para después mencionar: _Solo da lo mejor de ti_

_Sí_ Afirmo reverenciándole para así finalizar con la visita, dirigiéndome de forma callada a encontrarme con el señor Natsuki en el palanquín.

* * *

Hemos viajado por al menos la mitad de una hora, he podido observar lo que es la abismal y colosal muralla que protege el palacio de las Tierras del Este y es que en el primer viaje no tuve la oportunidad.

_Dígame Rin-sama, ¿Qué le pareció el viaje?_ El señor Natsuki pregunta minutos después de alejarnos del palacio de las Tierras del Este. Aún sigo sin acostumbrarme a que me llame con tal honorifico _Si le ha gustado, yo me ofrezco a acompañarle todas las veces que usted quiera. He descubierto que ha florecido una bonita simpatía entre usted, dama y Lady Kokoro_ Un sonrojo invade mis mejillas.

_Natsuki-sama, yo… Aún no he pensado en… Bueno… En lo que usted me ha propuesto_

_No te preocupes Rin, aún tenemos mucho tiempo, tiempo de sobra…_

"Tiempo de sobra", esas palabras…

.

"… _Es por eso que está bien que las cosas sigan como están por ahora._

 _Tenemos mucho tiempo, puedes examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo._

 _Hasta entonces cuídate por ti misma_ "

.

Mi corazón da un vuelco enorme, una gran calidez emerge desde mi pecho pasando por todos los lugares posibles en mi organismo.

Mi amo, mi señor Sesshoumaru; siempre me ha protegido a pesar de todo y yo, bueno yo…

_Natsuki-sama_ Digo interrumpiendo sus anteriores palabras, atrayendo completamente su atención _Perdone, sé que no es de una mujer digna que una juegue con los sentimientos de los hombres, pero yo… He decidido rechazar su proposición_

Los ojos grises están abiertos a más no poder, el señor Natsuki el cual está sentado en frente de mí se remueve en su lugar un poco incómodo.

_No comprendo Rin, sé que tu corazón ya está dominado por otra persona, por un youkai, no soy tonto pero ¿No es cierto que hasta hace algunos momentos te acabas de enterar de que "Sesshoumaru-sama" es el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste? Realmente… ¿Cuánto crees conocerlo? ¿Sabes lo que le gusta? ¿Sabes lo que le acongoja? ¿Sabes hasta sus más finos movimientos? Y si la respuesta es sí… ¿Él sabe todo eso de ti?_

Yo, no sé qué responder pero…

_No creo que usted lo comprenda. Usted dice tener sentimientos hacia mí pero la verdad es cómo usted mismo dice: Usted no me conoce… _ El señor Natsuki endurece el semblante por mis palabras _Tal vez mi amo no conozca todos esos detalles sobre mí pero su sola presencia me consuela cuando estoy acongojada y hace que todo lo que me gusta se vuelva más intenso. Yo lo conozco desde que era una niña y el sin conocerme me ha protegido y ha demostrado ir hasta al mismo infierno por mi compañía_

Una carcajada proveniente del señor Natsuki resuena dándole un toque sínico a la plática.

_Rin, despierta… Si tu "Protector" te ha ocultado que es un Lord, ¿De verdad crees que no te oculte otras cosas? ¿De verdad crees que le importes lo suficiente como para que él, un "Youkai de renombre" corresponda a los sentimientos de una simple humana?_

Siento como mi corazón palpita fervientemente.

_No espero que después de muchos años mi protector me corresponda como cualquier humano lo haría, esa no es su naturaleza, tampoco espero que él incluso en su propia naturaleza me responda… Sinceramente al pasar los años me he visto insegura con respecto a sus intenciones pero lo único que sé, es que anhelo con toda mi alma que no me abandone. No me importa si mi amo responda o no, solo quiero que no me abandone y que me deje seguir a su lado_

_Escucha bien Rin… _ Sentencia el señor Natsuki colocando ambas manos sobre el asiento del palanquín en donde yo voy sentada, justamente una por cada lado de mis costados _Yo te ofrezco todo lo que una princesa humana pueda querer incluyendo ser el mejor esposo. No creo que tengas otra oportunidad de casarte y tener hijos y que estos disfruten de la protección y del amor paternal…_

¿Amor paternal?

_Perdone, pero eso no me importa_ Ahora soy yo quien le interrumpe.

_Pues debería de… La juventud no es eterna Rin, piénsalo un poco más. Yo iré a la aldea donde resides por una respuesta dentro de un mes. Solo, no pienses que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, yo intentaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance… Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente_ El cuerpo del señor Natsuki se levanta del asiento y se acerca lentamente hacia el mío.

Yo quiero salir y alejarme inmediatamente de él pero estoy paralizada, lo único que soy capaz de hacer es recargarme lo más que puedo en la pared del transporte creando así un poco más de distancia.

Siento de forma leve y encima de mis labios el aliento del señor Natsuki saliendo de su boca, después el señor Natsuki me obsequia una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y continuar.

¡No! ¡No puede ser! El señor Natsuki va a…

De pronto mi cuerpo y el cuerpo del señor Natsuki saltan con una intensa fuerza hacia el techo del carruaje alejándonos por un momento de nuestros lugares; yo he aterrizado nuevamente en el asiento pero el señor Natsuki terminó en el suelo al no sujetarse debidamente con ambas manos.

Al parecer y para suerte mía, nos hemos topado con una deformidad en el camino.

_ ¡Una disculpa mi señor, ha sido una enorme roca! _ El señor Natsuki y yo escuchamos la voz del General Daisuke.

El señor Natsuki solo carraspea volviendo a su sitio un poco malhumorado, y bueno…

Yo solo río, ya que mi corazón por fin está tranquilo.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

+Cuando Rin menciona "Símbolos que denotan arte" habla de los instrumentos musicales.

+Lady Kokoro descubre a Rin porque en la antiguedad las princesas solian tener Hermanas de juramento que fueran de su misma clase social y a las princesas se les educaba en diferentes disciplinas artísticas y el que Rin fuera incapaz de tocar una melodía fue lo que la delató. (Sí había casos en donde las princesas de "enrolaban" con las muchachas campesinas pero era en casos extremos y excepcionales)

+Rin menciona que Sesshoumaru abre los parpados levemente interesado en la platica, también que luce molesto o enojado... Es porque realmente lo estaba, Sesshoumaru al enterarse de que Rin estuvo en peligro durante su ausencia... bueno creo que lo más natural es que al menos se moleste un poco. (Escondan a Inuyasha)

+Los instrumentos Musicales:

-Shamisen: Instrumento de tres cuerdas, se toca con una uña llamada "Bachi", tiene cuerdas hechas de seda y cuerpo rectangular llamado "Do". Do está cubierto con piel para amplificar el sónido de las cuerdas. Su mastil es delgado.

-Horagai: Caracola que se sopla a modo de trompeta, produce entre tres y cuatro notas diferentes.

-Kagura-bue, Ryuteki y Kuma-bue: Tres flautas hechas de bambú lacadas de ambos lados. Kagura-bue mide 45cm, Ryuteki 40cm y Kuma-bue 36 cm.

-Sho:Tallos huecos de bambú (17 tallos). Se decía que su sónido imita a la llamada del fenix, tiene dos tubos silenciosos los cuales son un elemento de estética por su parecido con dos alas.

-Koto Tradicional: Koto, intrumento de trece cuerdas de origen Chino, para tocarlo se necesita uñas llamadas "Tsume", Tsume son hechas de bambú o marfil colocadas sobre los dedos pulgar, índice y medio de la mano derecha. Con la mano izquierda se presionan las cuerdas para cambiar la afinacion.

+Hasunosana se fijo en Rin porque a demás de vanidoso es astuto y pensó que alguien del grupo de los viajeros debía de estar presente con ellos. A demás se nota que queria ir al grano para tratar algunos asuntos.

Bueno esto es todo de mi parte, espero les haya gustado.

No se reserven en los comentarios por favor esto ayuda a que esté en contacto con ustedes.

Muchas gracias, bonitas lunas.


	13. Capítulo 11

Hola aquí Flor de Nieve nuevamente.

Bueno antes del capítulo...

Espero les agrade.

El manga y anime Inuyasha son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Las Tierras del viento**

_ ¡Salta Rin!, ¡Más alto!, ¡Mucho más!_

_Sí_ respondo de manera agitada, ya casi sin aliento; sintiendo incomodidad gracias al caluroso ambiente de rayos solares junto con la energía que seguramente emana mi cuerpo por el ejercicio. Además el kimono que se pega a mi piel, no resulta de mucha ayuda debido a la gran cantidad de sudor.

Yo salto como me lo han indicado, subiendo las rodillas hasta el pecho a pesar de que es muy difícil hacerlo, esto es a causa de lo apretados que son los pliegues de la tela que componen al juban y al kimono.

Mis pies están rojos de tanto correr y de tanto saltar, aun así su ardor es apaciguado por la frescura de la hierba. Yo sigo entrenando porque considero que vale más que la pena.

_ ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Rin-chan!... ¡Ya está lista la comida!_ nos llama una femenina y cálida voz no muy lejos de donde nos ubicamos ejercitándonos el señor Inuyasha y yo.

_ ¡Ya vamos Kagome!_ Responde el señor Inuyasha con su acostumbrado "tacto" sin apartar los ojos de mi _ ¡Un último salto Rin!_ me ordena.

Salto por última vez para caer sobre las puntas de los pies, al recepcionar me siento algo pesada; no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que mi postura se deforme al grado en que mi cabeza por poco impacta contra el suelo.

Milagrosamente lo evito cuando logro sostenerme, colocando en el novísimo instante las manos sobre mis piernas.

El señor Inuyasha me mira serio para después negar con la mirada.

_Eres una debilucha Rin… Vámonos ya…_ habla el hermano de mi señor empezando a caminar en dirección hacia su propia cabaña, yo le sigo muy de cerca aproximándonos hacia la señorita Kagome _Después de comer seguiremos con tu entrenamiento… _ yo solo afirmo con la cabeza.

_ ¡Claro que no!_ el señor Inuyasha y yo miramos hacia el frente encontrándonos con el semblante aterrado de la joven sacerdotisa, ella coloca los brazos en su cintura señalando molestia _Rin-chan y tú han entrenado día y noche desde que llegamos a la aldea... ¡Dale un descanso!_

_ ¿Estás loca Kagome?, Rin debe de aprender a defenderse o al menos a ser ágil para huir, ¿Qué pasaría si nadie se encuentra y es atacada?_ La señorita Kagome se queda petrificada, el señor Inuyasha continúa _ ¿Ahora ves por qué lo hago? Ahora Sango y Miroku no están pero si alguna vez tú ni yo tampoco… _

_Kagome-chan también tiene razón Inuyasha… _ habla la anciana Kaede justo detrás de nosotros, acercándose con una cesta de plantas medicinales un poco atiborrada; cuando está a nuestra altura se sitúa a un lado de la señorita Kagome _Sí entrenas día y noche a Rin-chan, será un exceso. Verás, ella se fatigará y cuando llegue la hora de utilizar lo aprendido será presa fácil por el cansancio…_

_ ¡Keh!_ suelta el señor Inuyasha mirando hacia algún árbol cercano a él, escondiendo las manos debajo de las mangas de su hitoe _Como quieran, a mí no me importa si esta mocosa decide abrazar, besar o incluso hacer "Eso" que Miroku hace con Sango; pero el quedarse parada sin hacer nada… Eso es algo que por mi cuenta no pasará_

_Inuyasha_ dice la señorita Kagome un poco anonadada mostrando un gesto gentil. En su mirada puedo ver un poco de nostalgia con un dejo de extraña alegría.

_ ¿Ahora qué?_ contesta testarudamente Inuyasha-sama cerrando los parpados para posteriormente cruzar los brazos.

_Nada… Inuyasha… _ La señorita Kagome sonríe tímidamente, el tono de su voz induce al señor Inuyasha para que él le brinde un fugaz vistazo quedando un poco embelesado por la vista, y es que… La señorita Kagome parece tener pintado en las mejillas un precioso tono color rosado, es como si fuese hecho por el más fino pincel en el más suave de los lienzos… Ese matiz de rosa es muy bello, casi divino; la hace lucir inocente a causa de la piel blanquecina y tersa de la que ya es poseedora.

Esa muestra de docilidad y timidez provoca que la señorita Kagome se vea más que inefable, ella prosigue _Me alegra que te preocupes tanto, que protejas a las personas en quienes confías y que seas tan maduro_ El señor Inuyasha comienza a tartamudear sorprendido por la delicadeza en las palabras de su amada; yo miro de reojo a la anciana Kaede la cual no parece tener intensiones de alejarse (lo cual me extraña), pienso que éste es un tierno e íntimo momento entre la joven pareja y que por ello… _Inuyasha… Abajo_ ¿Eh?

¡Ah ya!, con que era por eso que mi guardiana no se alejaba…

Cada una de las cuentas en el collar del señor Inuyasha resplandece provocando que el hermano de mi señor caiga con fuerza, estampándose en el suelo; cuando se repone del impacto, Inuyasha-sama muy desconcertado y furioso le recrimina a la señorita Kagome preguntándole el porqué de su acción, ella responde:

_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas de Rin-chan?! ¡Tonto!_

El señor Inuyasha gruñe para iniciar una confrontación.

_Vámonos ya, la comida ya ha de estar fría_ argumenta la anciana Kaede haciendo que la pelea entre los enamorados cese.

* * *

El señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome se encuentran sentados en frente de mi protectora y de mí; yo analizo al señor Inuyasha, él tiene entre sus manos un cuenco lleno de estofado el cual increíblemente aún está tan caliente que desprende un poco de vapor; le miro intensamente, aún no se le borran las arrugas entre sus cejas a causa de la molestia que le hice pasar hace algunos días (exactamente hace un poco más de una semana).

_ ¿Qué quieres Rin?_ escucho decir al señor Inuyasha antes de inclinar el líquido del cuenco, dirigiéndolo hacia su boca.

_Yo… nada. Solo, lo siento mucho_ respondo a la par que bajo el rostro.

El señor Inuyasha mengua su cuenco para decir: _No es tu culpa Rin… _el señor Inuyasha continúa _Sigues apestando a ese insecto. No sé cómo es que su olor no ha desaparecido; ese imbécil… Me las pagará_ un ligero gruñido empieza a esparcirse, el solo recordarle a Inuyasha-sama que el señor Natsuki intentó besarme aquella vez, lo pone de un pésimo humor.

_Inuyasha tranquilo_ le calma la señorita Kagome plantando su mano sobre el hombro del señor Inuyasha _De todas maneras, no creo que haya sido una "simple roca" lo que evitó que Natsuki-sama besara a Rin-chan_

_Es cierto_ la voz de la anciana Kaede se hace presente mientras ella me dirige la mirada _ ¿Llegaste a platicar con Sesshoumaru?... ¿Rin-chan?_

El gruñido emitido por el señor Inuyasha desaparece por completo, creo que el que les haya comentado sobre el puesto de mi amo como Lord de las Tierras del Oeste los impresionó en demasía, sobre todo al señor Inuyasha.

_ ¡Keh!... Apuesto que ese idiota te anduvo vigilando todo ese tiempo_ yo le miro con los ojos desmesurados, me acaloran sus palabras _No me sorprendería saber que en estos momentos el mocoso ingrato ya esté muerto_

_Inuyasha…_ la señorita Kagome trata con un nuevo intento de apaciguar la ira de su amado _ ¿Saben?... Me pregunto cómo es que mi cuñado llegó a ser "El señor del Oeste"…_ en los ojos de la señorita Kagome se nota un dejo de curiosidad para luego cerrar los ojos y juntar las palmas de las manos debajo de su barbilla, justo como si estuviese soñando despierta; Kagome-sama suspira antes de decir… _ Solo piénsalo Inuyasha… _ rápidamente la joven sacerdotisa abre los parpados despidiendo de su cuerpo una especie de aura melosa y dulce… _¿No sería romántico que mi cuñado llevase a Rin-chan con él a su palacio y que ella fuera su princesa...?_ El señor Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede y yo la miramos un poco desubicados e imaginando la escena; después de un pequeño rato Inuyasha-sama gruñe un poquito al escuchar la palabra "cuñado" más de una vez, la señorita Kagome naturalmente le ignora continuando con sus pensamientos _ ¡Sí!, sería maravilloso… _ La señorita Kagome explica _Que Sesshoumaru llegara surcando los azules y estrellados cielos de Japón con un traje color negro sin su armadura, su largo cabello volando a la par con el viento y que al aterrizar en frente de la cabaña de Rin-chan dijera: "Rin, he vuelto por ti… No aguanto más, ven conmigo corazón"… _ El señor Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede y yo miramos a Kagome-sama un poco estupefactos, la señorita Kagome no solo ha hecho gestos con las manos y pies sino que también ha tratado de imitar la voz de mi señor _Después Rin-chan sale de la cabaña vestida de novia y Sesshoumaru la besa para llevársela por los aires, sin despedirse, sin nada… Solo estando ellos solos, él riéndose en voz alta por siempre conseguir lo que realmente quiere y eso es nada menos que a su "Pequeña Rin"_

Cuando la señorita Kagome termina sus ensoñaciones un mutismo enorme domina en el interior de la cabaña; veo de soslayo al señor Inuyasha, sus mejillas están infladas en un gesto algo contraído y pasan del rojo al morado en cortos instantes, posteriormente giro la cabeza observando a mi guardiana que después de conectar su mirada con la mía me ha dedicado una sonrisa amable; yo estoy por corresponderle hasta que escuchamos un golpe y como una colosal carcajada va aumentando proporcionalmente de volumen conforme pasan los segundos. El señor Inuyasha ha perdido el equilibrio acostándose bruscamente en el piso al retorcerse de la gracia, su felicidad me invade tanto que termina haciendo que me ría de igual manera, para finalmente transmitirse el chiste a la anciana Kaede la cual solo sonríe mostrando sus cachetes entumidos por aguantarse el encanto de la situación.

La señorita Kagome nos mira expectante e indagadora, también en sus ojos se observa un atisbo de duda como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas tan alborotadas que ha dicho. Sobre todo lo del beso…

Sé que mi amo demuestra su aprecio pero dudo que esa sea una forma en la que lo haga.

El señor Inuyasha se detiene de repente para abofetear suavemente su mejilla, veo cómo del rostro de Inuyasha-sama un diminuto puntito negro baja ligera y lentamente hacia el piso, es como si aquella "cosita" flotara por los aires; como cuando cae una pluma. El señor Inuyasha agarra aquel "puntito oscuro" encerrándolo en su mano derecha para después con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo sentarse con reitero.

Inuyasha-sama abre su mano…

_ ¡Oh! Pero si es la anciana pulga Myouga _ escucho hablar a la señorita Kagome.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí anciano Myouga? ¿Vienes por una de tus andanzas?_ le pregunta el señor Inuyasha.

_Claro que no amo Inuyasha_ le responde el anciano Myouga tomando asiento sobre la palma de la mano de su joven amo _De hecho, vengo a compartir información muy valiosa… _

_Ah… entonces está escapando_ comenta la señorita Kagome un poco distraída.

_Claro, este ha de ser un lugar seguro_ dice el señor Inuyasha

_O solo busca protección_ le sigue el juego Kagome-sama

_ ¡Quieren escucharme!_ Grita la vieja pulga dando saltitos sobre la mano de su señor, el señor Inuyasha le obsequia una mirada aburrida para después asentir, el anciano Myouga continúa _Bueno amo Inuyasha… Ya no es un secreto que monstruos del infierno estén tocando la tierra de los vivos, pero hace unos días, tres de estos seres tuvieron un encuentro con el Lord del Sur en las tierras de éste. Aunque Dalang-sama ha salido victorioso, mandó un comunicado a las otras tres regiones y bueno aunque no han llegado a protocolos o a conclusiones… Lo que me lleva a su aldea amo Inuyasha es algo que solo se ha decidido en las Tierras del Oeste…_

_Lo que dices es que has hablado con el idiota de Sesshoumaru, ¿No es así Myouga-jiji?_ el señor Inuyasha posa sus dorados ojos sobre el pequeño cuerpo del anciano Myouga el cual queda estático.

_Amo Inuyasha… No pensé que ya estuviera al tanto de la situación del señor Sesshoumaru_ dice el anciano cruzando sus cortos brazos.

_ Anciano Myouga, ¿Cómo fue que Sesshoumaru adquirió tal poder?_ pregunta la señorita Kagome, a lo que mi guardiana y yo escuchamos expectantes.

_No seas tonta Kagome, lo más lógico es que Sesshoumaru haya asesinado…_ empieza a contestar el señor Inuyasha pero…

_En eso se equivoca amo Inuyasha… _ le interrumpe la vieja pulga _El joven Sesshoumaru quedó a cargo de los territorios del Oeste desde el mismo momento en que su padre murió. Las conquistas y la posesión de dominios en los demonios no es como las distinguidas "franjas" en los humanos; de hecho cuando un demonio conquista un conjunto de territorios, tiene que vigilarlos en periodos cortos de tiempo con el objetivo de que sigan en su poder…_la pulga asiente con la cabeza.

Una duda invade en mi mente pero creo que jamás llegará el momento en que me sea respondida… Escuché que el amo Sesshoumaru se ausentó por mucho tiempo en las Tierras del Oeste, entonces ¿Cómo es que siguen perteneciéndole? ¿De verdad solo bastará con que sea un demonio de alto renombre?

No entiendo muchas cosas, así que solo esperare a que el tiempo me aclare un poco las ideas, el anciano Myouga sigue parlando…

_ A veces otros demonios llegan a reclamar los dominios por lo cual los dueños deben de defenderlos, incluso pueden desencadenarse comportamientos rebeldes de los habitantes iniciando revueltas; es deber de Sesshoumaru-sama el velar y contemplar que los territorios que una vez consiguió su familia sigan en su poder y claro, también en paz… Como verán el joven Sesshoumaru tiene más que una seria responsabilidad por ser significativa herencia del mismo Inu-no Taisho_ sentencia el anciano Myouga.

La anciana Kaede, la señorita Kagome y yo miramos fijamente a la pequeña pulga la cual al verse observada de manera instantánea entra en tensión.

_Bien, bien y bueno… ¿Qué quiere ese engreído? Y ¿Por qué exactamente has venido tú y no uno de "Los sirvientes de su imperio"?_ ahora es el señor Inuyasha el que rompe el silencio.

_Eso es a lo que voy amo Inuyasha, vengo a decirle que…_ la vieja pulga Myouga habla pero…

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ dice la señorita Kagome entrando en un estado de ansiedad, el señor Inuyasha y yo la observamos con inquietud; giro el rostro para mirar a la anciana Kaede, al parecer mi guardiana también ha sentido "eso".

De pronto el ambiente cambia, haciendo que un frío húmedo reine en la estancia; las orejas del señor Inuyasha se mueven en veloces espasmos como si tratasen de escuchar a lo lejos; después, el semblante de Inuyasha-sama se torna a uno serio al posar las garras sobre su espada, Colmillo de Acero.

_Kagome quédate aquí, cuida de la anciana Kaede y de Rin, volveré en un instante_ dice el señor Inuyasha poniéndose en pie, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cabaña…

_ ¡Espera Inuyasha!_ le retiene la anciana Kaede, a lo que el señor Inuyasha solo detiene su paso en señal de atención _Si es una de esas criaturas yo debo de encargarme de ella, ya escuchaste que solo los poderes espirituales…_

_Esto es diferente anciana… _ sentencia el señor Inuyasha alzando levemente el rostro para olfatear el aire _Estoy seguro que no es ninguna de esas cosas raras… Es más, el olor de este ser es como el del agua y la sal_

_Pero Inuyasha, su poder es…_ dice la señorita Kagome preocupada, refiriéndose a la inmensidad de energía maligna.

_Si señor Inuyasha, hasta yo acabo de sentirlo_ yo también hago un intento a pesar de que sé que será en vano; medito: El señor Inuyasha siempre será un terco.

_ ¡Kagome!_ termina exigiendo el señor Inuyasha _ Solo has lo que te digo_

La señorita Kagome admira fijamente los ojos de su amado, el gesto de la sacerdotisa es de preocupación y anhelo, pero a pesar de eso también se nota en su vista un dejo de confianza ciega…

_Si_ contesta la señorita Kagome en voz baja, haciendo que el señor Inuyasha salga inmediatamente de la estancia.

_ ¡Kagome no!, debemos de salir lo antes posible… ¡Yo sé a quién enfrentará el amo Inuyasha!_ grita la vieja pulga Myouga brincando a lo que parece ser toda su capacidad.

_ ¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes anciano Myouga?_ cuestiona mi guardiana

_ ¡Lo he tratado de decir desde que llegué! Ustedes son…_

El anciano Myouga trata de completar una vez más pero es demasiado tarde, la señorita Kagome y la anciana Kaede han tomado sus armas y las tres unidas hemos salido de la cabaña para así seguir los pasos de Inuyasha-sama.

* * *

_ ¡Kagome-sama mire!_ digo desesperada señalando con el dedo índice al inusual comportamiento del cielo.

Un montón de nubes de un color violeta se han juntado en un mismo punto, como si nos brindaran una tormenta particular o personal. Éstas oscurecen parte del firmamento junto con toda el área de tierra allí.

_ ¡Inuyasha!_ le llama la señorita Kagome a la vez que seguimos corriendo entre los árboles del bosque; la señorita Kagome nos guía acompañada del anciano Myouga situado sobre su hombro, la anciana Kaede y yo les seguimos el paso a una distancia un poco tolerable ya que mi guardiana hoy en día ya no es poseedora de gran agilidad.

_ ¡Kagome la presencia de Inuyasha está cerca!, también la energía maligna de ese ente está incrementándose_ le habla la anciana Kaede, Kagome-sama solo asiente con un sonido sin dejar de andar.

_ ¡Inuyasha!_ grita con reitero la joven sacerdotisa.

Todos paramos de trasladarnos al observar que las nubes empiezan a moverse en círculos como si estuviesen consumiéndose o como si algo las absorbiera; la señorita Kagome, la anciana Kaede y yo comenzamos a correr de nuevo.

* * *

Finalmente la anciana Kaede y yo detenemos el paso al notar que la señorita Kagome se ha quedado estática en un sitio, la alcanzamos dándonos cuenta de que a muchos pasos delante de la joven sacerdotisa se encuentra el señor Inuyasha empuñando a Tessaiga en modo defensivo. Sorpresivamente a pesar de las nubes tormentosas, el ambiente carece de brisas o viento y lo único perceptible es un frío húmedo que se adentra hasta en lo más hondo del ser, calando los huesos.

_ ¡Kagome!_ se escucha la voz del anciano Myouga, la señorita Kagome aún no sale del anormal trance en el que está situada _ ¡Debemos decirle a Inuyasha-sama que…!_

El anciano Myoga trata de terminar sus palabras, pero prontamente son olvidadas ya que de entre la gran concentración de nubes un largo y reluciente relámpago con tonalidad violácea es visto caer justamente hacia donde está parado el señor Inuyasha; él en un rápido y veloz movimiento, busca esquivar el rayo en un salto, pero sorpresivamente parece que el relámpago rebota en la tierra (sorprendentemente sin quemarla ni afectarla) dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta hacia el hermano de mi señor; él piensa rápido decidiendo interceptarlo con la hoja de Colmillo de Acero, manteniendo el poder del centello (el cual parece infinito por que no deja de fluir) a raya y todo esto pasa de manera tan breve que el señor Inuyasha aún sigue por los aires en aquel brinco.

La señorita Kagome reacciona sacando de su carcaj una flecha y apuntando con su arco hacia el centro de la energía maligna y…

_ ¡Allá va!_ dice a la vez que…

¡Dispara!

De su flecha, un delicado haz de luz en matices rosados va abriéndose paso por la tempestad para finalmente clavarse en su objetivo pero…

_ ¡No puede ser! _ exclama la señorita Kagome al notar como un segundo relámpago sale de entre las nubes quemando la flecha al instante, ahora éste está aproximándose hacia nosotras.

_ ¡Kagome!_ grita el señor Inuyasha ya en el piso, soltando su espada (Con el primer relámpago aun interceptando en la hoja) para correr libremente hacia nosotras.

_Señorita Kagome ¡Corra!_ digo empujando a la sacerdotisa con golpes en el hombro y jalando a la anciana Kaede hacia un lugar "seguro".

El rayo cae extrañamente sin rebotar y sin herir a nadie, pero sí destruyendo gran parte de la tierra.

Me sorprendo de mi misma ya que aunque he entrenado solo un poco más de una semana a lado del señor Inuyasha, mi fuerza y velocidad se han incrementado bastante.

"Gracias Señor Inuyasha", digo a mi interior.

_ ¡Kagome tonta!_ alega preocupado el señor Inuyasha llegando a nuestra ubicación de otro gran salto; toma a la señorita Kagome en un abrazo rápido y protector _ ¡Te dije que…!_

Una brisa suave y sutil llega de improvisto haciéndole compañía al temible frio, el viento se mueve de manera tan grácil que crea un melifluo al rozar con todo lo que le rodea. Inexplicablemente todo es paz hasta que…

Un enorme aullido se escucha, es extenso pero lastimero, terrorífico y tétrico; el frío se incrementa y por algún motivo siento como el aullido del demonio penetra mi cuerpo ya una vez corrompido por el frío y la brisa.

Cierro los ojos, el aullido me hace sentir débil, vacía y… desesperanzada.

Un segundo aullido retumba en mis oídos y aunque su sonido no es más fuerte que el eco del primero, me hace sentir menos valerosa.

Disminuye mi voluntad…

Algo contrariada giro mi rostro para observar a mis compañeros, la señorita Kagome y la anciana Kaede de la nada lucen rostros cansados y pálidos; ambas mujeres tienen en sus manos sus respectivos arcos buscando protección ante este "Pasivo ataque", pero…

¿Y el señor Inuyasha?... Hace unos segundos estaba aquí.

_ ¿Señor Inuyasha?_ volteo a todos lados hasta dar con su figura, cuando la encuentro me doy cuenta de que el señor Inuyasha está serio e impasible _ ¿Señor Inu…?_.

Un tercer aullido evita que complete la oración, al escucharlo mi cuerpo se contrae; es como si miles de púas se incrustaran en mi columna. Observo el cielo en señal de calma y noto que la concentración de nubes se deshace…

¿Qué está pasando?

Intento caminar, quiero acercarme un poco hacia el señor Inuyasha pero no puedo, me encuentro incapaz.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Las nubes se despejan y en medio de todo ese escenario puedo divisar a una gigantesca bestia de pelaje oscuro.

_ ¡Sal ahora maldito!_ grita el señor Inuyasha que al parecer ha ido hasta su espada ya que está colocando la hoja de Colmillo de Acero justo en su espalda; se encuentra listo para atacar _ ¡Viento!... ¡Cortante! _

De una sola estocada, un conjunto de potentes cargas (como si fueran caminillos) surcan el cielo hasta dar con la criatura pero…

_ ¡Maldito!_ dice el señor Inuyasha justo cuando el demonio salta esquivando su ataque con gran facilidad.

El demonio… ¡Se ha dejado ver!

El demonio de pelaje oscuro y cuatro patas parece analizar por unos segundos el entorno, después posa su vista hacia el señor Inuyasha por lo cual deduzco que también piensa en los ataques de la espada del hermano de mi señor.

De pronto la bestia se eleva por los cielos tomando vuelo y velocidad para así caer fuerte y mortalmente encima del señor Inuyasha; por su parte el señor Inuyasha le esquiva, la colosal criatura se alza en varias ocasiones persiguiendo a su contrincante, abriendo sus fauces para así devorarlo pero ciertamente el señor Inuyasha no cede.

_Ahora sí… ¡Te mataré!..._ amenaza Inuyasha-sama volviendo la clara hoja de Tessaiga a una negra… a una negra infernal _ ¡Meido Zanghetsuha!_

El demonio parece abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ante la técnica; de forma abrumadora, la bestia impide el ser absorbida por el Meido, escapando de las cuchillas del señor Inuyasha con movimientos que más que de algún arte marcial parecen meneos fugaces, elegantes y gráciles.

Estoy segura que ese estilo lo he visto en alguna parte…

Después al notar que el hermano de mi señor se encuentra un poco sorprendido; el demonio aprovecha y salta por última vez para derribar exitosamente a su rival, dejando el cuerpo de Inuyasha-sama debajo de su enorme pata. El señor Inuyasha intenta zafarse de la situación pero es imposible ya que después de haber caído ante la tacleada del gigantesco animal, él ha perdido a Tessaiga alejándola de su alcance.

_ ¡Kagome-sama! ¡Anciana Kaede!_ llamo a mi protectora y a la joven sacerdotisa en busca de auxilio pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta del estado de las dos mujeres.

La señorita Kagome y la anciana Kaede siguen en la misma posición, solo que ahora muestran señas de padecer más abatimiento y frustración que en el primer aullido, al parecer necesitan reunir fuerzas para enfrentar esta situación pero...

¿Qué hago?, no puedo estar así sin hacer nada… Yo… ¡Ah!

Entonces…

_ ¡Hey tú! ¡Monstruo maleducado! _ grito con todas mis fuerzas tratando de llamar la atención de la bestia, mi cuerpo arde no sé si por los nervios o por los "ataques pasivos" del youkai _ ¡Tú!, ¡Tonta bola de pelos!... ¡Peludo debilucho!_.

Y es ahí donde yo acierto, llamando la atención del gran enemigo.

_ ¡Tonta!... si puedes moverte no digas idioteces, mejor llévate a Kagome y a la anciana… ¡Lárguense! _ dice el señor Inuyasha entrecortadamente al verse obstruida su respiración.

Por mi parte yo ignoro sus palabras, aquella bestia me mira indiscriminadamente por lo cual pienso con cautela mi siguiente movimiento.

Me desplazo lentamente, examino el entorno (los árboles que nos rodean, el cielo… ¡Todo!) con el objetivo de encontrar algo que me ayude, pero en su lugar solo me topo con los ojos de aquella bestia que son de un color rojo manteniendo un iris verde bastante vivo, su pelaje es oscuro de un negro tan profundo que en él luce una tonalidad violácea; alrededor de su hocico lleva unas líneas verdosas que resaltan a pesar de la penumbra del vello; sus colmillos y garras son algo tan espeluznante que pienso que me matarían en solo un parpadeo.

Sigo estudiando el área hasta que mi vista se posa sobre Colmillo de Acero, mis ojos se abren a más no poder para después colocar mis pupilas sobre el señor Inuyasha el cuál pierde los colores; el señor Inuyasha descubre lo que pienso, o eso espero porque solo habrá una oportunidad.

Los ojos del youkai me detallan sin parpadear…

Ya lo he decidido, mí garganta está seca y quiero vomitar, siento como mi corazón late apresurado...

Estorboso kimono.

¡Es ahora o nunca!

_ ¡Torpe!, ¡No!_ escucho el grito del señor Inuyasha mientras corro lo más que puedo, acercándome con la "intensión" de tomar la espada que está solo a una corta pero trascendental distancia.

Para mi suerte mis movimientos resultan ser expeditos y casi indoloros.

El demonio abre las fauces y se acerca hacia mí dando la primera zancada, el señor Inuyasha al verse con más libertad llama a su espada utilizando la vaina de la misma, eso hace que mi papel como distracción se haya completado; yo sonrío al ver la expresión de desconcierto del demonio y me hago un ovillo en espera a que su colosal cuerpo me proteja del próximo ataque del señor Inuyasha; pero justo a unos pasos en frente del youkai, una flecha (estoy segura proveniente de la señorita Kagome) se clava en el suelo resplandeciendo de una manera inigualable y cegadora, la bestia se queja a causa del resplandor mientras que yo decido aprovechar este factor y escapo hacia un lugar seguro…

_ ¡Kongosoha! _ grita nuevamente el señor Inuyasha agitando a Tessaiga la cual ha cambiado totalmente de apariencia, luciendo como un cristal.

Miles de lanzas de diamante cruzan de un lado a otro; al terminar la incandescencia de la energía en la flecha, decido observar el lugar en donde estaba situado el youkai y…

¡Nada!... ¡No está!

¡¿Pero cómo?!

_ ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Arriba!_ exclama la señorita Kagome con voz débil.

Volteo mi rostro en dirección hacia el cielo y es cierto, el youkai se encuentra con vida y justo encima de nosotros; de hecho se muestra en una pose curiosa y altanera, como si en lugar de tomar con seriedad la batalla la tomara como una burla y con aburrimiento

_Maldito_ gruñe el señor Inuyasha ya un poco fastidiado.

De pronto la colosal bestia toma una postura de ataque abriendo un poco su hocico y dirigiendo su rostro hacia el firmamento, se puede notar que está concentrando una especie de energía o sustancia dentro de su boca y con gran prontitud.

_Deténgase_ la voz de la pequeña pulga Myouga se hace presente _General Shio ¡Deténgase!_

_ ¡Rin aléjate!_ Grita el señor Inuyasha nombrándome.

¿Qué, qué?

El youkai abre los ojos como si estuviese asombrado, cierra la boca eliminando y evaporizando todo rastro de ataque.

Espera… la pulga dijo…

¡¿General Shio?! ¡¿General Shio Burizado?!

El frio del ambiente ahora es imperceptible, es en este momento cuando noto una pequeña onda cálida que indica que todo vuelve a la normalidad, incluso los ruidos de los diferentes animales predominan de nuevo en el lugar (Los cuales ni cuenta me había dado de su ausencia en un principio).

El gigantesco youkai baja del cielo, enrollándose a manera de capullo en largas tiras de pelaje (lo que al parecer son una parte de su cuerpo, como unas largas colas); el youkai se transforma, cuando pisa el suelo ya no son cuatro enormes patas las que rozan la tierra si no dos humanoides pies, las tres grandes y violáceas extensiones de su cuerpo se desenredan con fluidez cayendo directamente sobre el piso mostrando así su forma suave y "gentil".

_No puedo creerlo_ dice el demonio a lo que yo reconozco su voz de forma inmediata _De verdad parece que todos van a sorprenderme hoy_

Su cabello antes sujeto, ahora lo lleva como en una cascada libre, trae puesta una armadura con bastantes ornamentos y dos hombreras con capas metálicas y con púas. En estos instantes la "bestia" se encuentra colocándose su pelaje o mokomoko a modo de capa.

Entonces el general Shio es un Inu Youkai.

¡Qué tonta!... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

_ ¡Amo Inuyasha! ¡Qué bien que la pelea haya parado!_ celebra el anciano Myouga en el hombro del señor Inuyasha, yo giro mi rostro para observar a la señorita Kagome y a mi guardiana las cuales ya se ven mucho mejor.

_Myouga-jiji ¿Quién es éste?_ pregunta el señor Inuyasha envainando a Tessaiga.

_Tenga más respeto amo Inuyasha, él es la razón por la que vine con usted, él es…_ le responde la pequeña pulga pero…

_No eres digno de portar a Colmillo de Acero… Sesshoumaru es el guerrero más digno… _ comenta sin sutileza alguna aquel youkai de cabellos violeta.

_Ah, ya entiendo… _ razona en voz alta el señor Inuyasha _Dile a Sesshoumaru que si quiere aun la espada que él luche por ella, que yo…_

_Hanyou estúpido, no entiendo porque mi Lord aún no te ha eliminado… _ el demonio de nombre Shio camina dirigiéndose… ¿A mí? _Eres estúpido y débil… ¿Necesitas ayuda de los humanos para defenderte?, eres simplemente patético… _

_ ¿Quién es esta persona anciano Myouga?_ cuestiona la señorita Kagome en un susurro, acercándose a nosotros en compañía de la anciana Kaede.

_Kagome-sama… él es el general del ejército de mi señor, Shio Burizado_ yo confieso.

A mis palabras, el youkai para de caminar y de entre sus labios se asoma una sonrisa un poco burlesca para luego decir:

_No creí que una invitada del Este conociera a Sesshoumaru-sama, mucho menos que siendo una tonta y torpe mujer humana mi amo le considere de su propiedad_ el demonio toca las puntas de su largo cabello con sus dedos, es como si le restara importancia a lo acontecido hace unos momentos _ ¿Eres Rin?_ su mirada se posa en mí, yo asiento con la cabeza _Bien, tienes mucho que explicar…_

¿Qué?

_ ¡El que tiene mucho que explicar eres tú idiota!_ habla el señor Inuyasha con un poco de rencor, el youkai sin dirigirle la vista contesta…

_Yo solo sigo ordenes, yo no explico ninguno de mis actos a quien sea que no se deba reconocer, por ejemplo a los hanyous débiles e inútiles…_ ahora la verdosa vista del general del Oeste se posa sobre el señor Inuyasha el cual ha empezado a gruñir _Óyeme bien esperpento de Hanyou, el hecho de que después de este juego de encuentro; yo Shio Burizado, termine temiéndole mas a la estupidez de una humana que a ti, es de reconocerse como patético_

_Yo creo que el que usted debilite a las personas antes de tener las peleas es bajo…_ comento, el youkai me mira sereno mientras que la señorita Kagome sonríe ya que ella pensaba en decir lo mismo _Usted debilita los corazones de las personas y eso no es justo_ el general Shio entra en un silencio; no estoy segura, pero creo que se encuentra pensando en muchos hechos.

_Vengo por ti humana_ sentencia finalmente el youkai, yo me sorprendo ruborizándome _Sesshoumaru-sama te quiere de vuelta y yo soy el que te llevará a él_ mi corazón da un vuelco.

_ ¿Por qué no ha venido él mismo?_ pregunta la señorita Kagome.

_Ni eso yo lo sé, no soy nadie para cuestionar las decisiones de mi Lord_ el General Imperial del Oeste alza el rostro hacia el cielo, suspira para después mostrar un semblante más que relajado _Vieja pulga Myoga, deja de esconderte… Diles que soy de fiar, mi lugar está en batalla y no aquí_

_ ¿Tiene razón anciano Myouga?_ esa es la voz de la señorita Kagome.

_Si Kagome, yo venía para evitar esta confrontación y que el trato fuera pacifico pero…_ el anciano Myouga sigue sin poder completar una oración…

_Solo quería divertirme un poco… _habla el general Shio _Quería ver si Sesshoumaru hizo una buena elección respecto al portador de Tessaiga; confiaré por ahora en su juicio aunque me tenga un poco decepcionado… Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de sacar mi arma… _

_ ¡Keh! Idiota, no necesito de nadie que pruebe que Tessaiga y yo somos unidos_ alega el señor Inuyasha.

_No es solo el asunto del control de tu sangre demoniaca ignorante Hanyou…_ el semblante del youkai de cabellos violáceos se denota molesto _ El que tengas el Meido Zanghetsuha es importante prueba de que mi Lord te reconoce como digno portador; él lo ha decidido, sobre todo si también pasaste la prueba de sucesión de Tessaiga… _

_ ¿Cómo sabes todo…?_ intenta preguntar el señor Inuyasha…

_Pero la intensión de Inu-no Taisho… _ argumenta la diminuta pulga pero…

_ ¡Cierren la boca!... _ ambos, tanto la pulga como el hermano de mi señor sorprendentemente obedecen quedando estupefactos de la impresión, el General ha alzado tanto la voz que incluso el bosque ha quedado mudo _Estaba en el destino de Sesshoumaru el que adquiriera su propia arma, todo el que se considere Daiyoukai pasa por ese camino… _ mientras pronuncia estas palabras el general Shio Burizado sonríe descaradamente _Pero durante la odisea de Sesshoumaru, yo pensé que él no debía de estar ni si quiera un poco desprotegido_

¿Y eso que significa?

El anciano Myoga salta dando brincos muy altos señalándole con uno de sus brazos, parece muy enojado _Entonces tú, ¿Tú fuiste el que le informó al joven Sesshoumaru sobre la tumba de mi amo Inu-no Taisho?_

El señor Inuyasha abre los ojos a más no poder para después decir:

_Entonces todo eso fue… ¡Desgraciado!_

_No, solo le di una pequeña pista_ comenta el youkai para después proseguir, cierra los ojos en el proceso _Tú hanyou, deberías sentirte afortunado… Mi Lord después de todo ahora te tiene "tanta confianza" que no solo desistió de usar a Tessaiga, claro confiándote la técnica que él fue capaz de dominar; el Meido Zanghetsuha… Él no tú… ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Además que también te dejo a cargo de una humana algo fuera de lo común debo agregar… _

_ ¿Y tú quién eres como para hacer todas estas cosas?_ pregunta el señor Inuyasha ya un poco contrariado.

_Amo Inuyasha, el General Shio Burizado fue un gran amigo y compañero de su padre, es como el segundo padre del amo Sesshoumaru_ responde el anciano Myoga a lo que el señor Inuyasha transforma su iracundo gesto a uno meticuloso y serio.

_Suficiente, esto ya es aburrido, desisto de esta epifanía… _sentencia el General _Yo solo vine por "La humana" y bueno, obtuve una serendipia_

Sus palabras me erizan un poco, un extraño presentimiento sube desde mis pies hasta la coronilla en forma de escalofríos.

_Humana…_ me llama el general _ ¿Vendrás conmigo a ocupar el lugar que te corresponde sirviendo a Lord Sesshoumaru?_

_Yo…_ mi corazón da un vuelco enorme, giro el rostro para enfocar al señor Inuyasha, sé que se negará pero algo me dice que es hora de seguir mi camino y aunque no es de la forma en que yo esperaba que esto sucediera yo… _Sí, acepto_

_Bien, humana prepárate que pronto iremos en camino a… _ el youkai camina reiteradamente en dirección mía.

_ ¡No te le acerques!..._ el señor Inuyasha le detiene desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero, plantándolo de tal forma en que la espada obstruye el camino que está tomando el General Shio _ Rin, ¿Ya lo pensaste? No dejes que este imbécil te intimide, yo…_

_ Inuyasha-sama_ le digo mirándole directamente a los ojos, por su gesto sé que el señor Inuyasha ha entendido lo que quiero hacer y él después de un poco de tiempo me responde de manera silenciosa con un semblante conciliador aunque un poco triste por la pronta e improvista despedida _Yo… estoy segura de que estaré bien_

_Los humanos son tan dramáticos_ alega en un suspiro el fuerte youkai.

_Disculpe… Exactamente ¿Dónde será el paradero de Rin-chan?_ pregunta Kagome-sama

_ ¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionarlo?_ contesta el youkai de cabellos violáceos con altanería y arrogancia.

_General Shio_ menciono, casi ruego; el youkai al hacer contacto con mi vista parece quedar atónito por unos segundos para después esconder sus ojos debajo del flequillo de su cabello.

_Bien… La humana irá a parar al hogar del amo, Las Tierras del Oeste_ termina el General Shio Burizado alzando el rostro, nombrando con orgullo a… _ Las Tierras del Viento_.

Por unos segundos todos nos encontramos estáticos y en silencio hasta que éste es interrumpido por un grito de emoción proveniente de la señorita Kagome, es tan fuerte y tan llamativo que incluso la vieja pulga Myouga y el youkai nombrado como Shio tienen que tapar sus sensibles oídos.

Cuando la señorita Kagome termina, el señor Inuyasha y ella comienzan una diminuta riña a causa del efusivo comportamiento de la joven sacerdotisa (aunque si yo fuera ella, habría actuado de la misma manera).

_Los humanos siempre son tan escandalosos_ me sorprenden las palabras del general Shio ya que supuse que él no tenía tanto contacto con humanos _Por cierto humana, el amo me ha indicado que te entregue un recado; de hecho solo me lo ordenó… Dijo que ya es tiempo de que lo uses, no sé a qué se refiere pero…_

Abro mis ojos con un poco de abrumo y vergüenza, quiero sonreír pero me aguanto por la presencia del youkai; el general Shio ha dejado un poco la formalidad y por alguna extraña razón pienso que eso me agrada.

Una preciosa calidez se alberga hasta en lo más hondo de mi alma, manifestándose en el más furioso de los sonrojos. Tal vez el General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste no tiene ni idea sobre a lo que se refería el amo Sesshoumaru con esas palabras, pero yo sí…

Y eso es lo importante.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

+Cuando Myouga habla sobre los territorios y menciona "Las franjas" de los territorios humanos, se refiere a las cercas, murallas, entre otras cosas puestas en algunas aldeas o castillos feudales con el fin de separar las tierras poseidas.

+En la parte donde Inuyasha llama a su espada utilizando su vaina, hace referencia al Manga de Inuyasha, cap. 31 "Llanto".

+En la parte donde el general Shio menciona una prueba de suceción, hace referencia al Manga de Inuyasha, cap. 502 "La espada Negra" y cap. 503 "La prueba" (Tomo 51).

Bueno esto es todo por mi parte.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen sus comentarios sin reservas (acepto de todo).


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Crecer.**

Miro mis pies, están húmedos y apuesto que también están fríos, casi helados; trato de hacer figurillas y círculos en el agua donde suelo tomar un baño pero como siempre, me temo que soy demasiado torpe provocando algunos chapoteos.

Suspiro, levanto el rostro admirando el firmamento, al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que el sol está situado de tal manera en que brilla en todo su esplendor y eso me da a entender que aún me queda suficiente tiempo para disfrutar y a la vez para reflexionar.

Bajo la cara observando la desnuda piel en mi abdomen y brazos, rozo con la palma de la mano a la piedra en donde me encuentro sentada, posteriormente (Dando una profunda bocanada de aire) decido zambullirme, deslizándome en las rocas para después hundir mi ser por completo dentro del líquido.

El General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste se encuentra en la aldea incluso después de la gran batalla que él e Inuyasha-sama tuvieron hace cuatro días; con esto, he tenido la oportunidad de conocerle un poco más, su carácter es relajado, sereno y creo que aquel youkai de pelo violáceo es poseedor de bellos sentimientos los cuales increíblemente esconde dentro de una máscara de arrogancia y superioridad, no sé por qué lo haga pero desisto en saber la razón (Por ahora). Solo espero que esto no sea un problema a futuro así como también espero que la señora Sango, el monje Miroku y Kohaku junto con Shippo lleguen a tiempo (O antes del lapso acordado) para despedirme.

Y es que fue tan difícil convencer al general Shio de que esperara. De hecho fue algo así:

Justo aquel día en donde el youkai bestia arribó por primera vez en la aldea y justo aquel momento después de que el señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome iniciaran una discusión sobre el carácter tan efusivo de la joven sacerdotisa…

_Humana, en lugar de sonreír deberías estar preparando tu equipaje para irnos lo más pronto posible. Sí eres propiedad de Sesshoumaru-sama, bien deberías saber que a él no le gusta que le hagan esperar_ Me dijo el poderoso youkai casi en un susurro. Por su parte, la señorita Kagome ya había lanzado varios "Abajos" al señor Inuyasha.

_Discúlpeme, se lo suplico General Shio Burizado… Pero yo, bueno… Quisiera despedirme. Es un gran tiempo el que he pasado con estas personas y la verdad es que quiero retirarme como es debido_ Le hablé con una tierna sonrisa a lo cual el youkai carraspeó con gracia.

_Ya me lo esperaba, "Pinkuai dos"…_ El youkai movió su cabeza de modo rápido y negativo _Es decir, Jaken, él dijo que harías esto… _ ¿Pinkuai dos? El general continuó _Solo te daré tres días a partir de mañana y lo que suceda después ya no será mi responsabilidad. Mi deber es cumplir con lo encomendado y eso voy a hacer corriendo o no corriendo sangre_ El General Shio después de nombrar aquellas palabras, le dirigió una socarrona sonrisa al señor Inuyasha (Quien ni siquiera notó el gesto); el semblante del demonio se veía divertido, incluso hasta un poco retador.

¿De verdad disfrutan tanto el pelear?

Si el youkai de cabellos violáceos consideró a Inuyasha-sama como un oponente no digno durante su "encuentro" ¿Por qué demostró todo lo contrario él y yo estando a solas?

_Perdone pero no puedo aceptar eso, sé que tengo una gran deuda con el amo Sesshoumaru pero también le debo demasiado a esta gente_ Comenté divagando al no perder de vista la imagen que daba la discusión entre el señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome (Incluyendo a la anciana Kaede, la cual se encontraba en ese momento sonriendo por lo cotidiano de la situación).

Tal vez para muchas personas aquel perfil no es un signo o símbolo de compañerismo y amistad, pero para mí si lo es, e incluso es más que eso.

_Ellos… Han cuidado de mí y me han permitido entrar en sus…_ Extendí explicando mi argumento al General cerrando los parpados, hasta que…

_Yo no necesito saber de eso…_ Mencionó velozmente el General Shio meneando su cabeza hacia todos lados, como si intentara olvidarse de lo que he dicho _Los humanos son tan raros y sentimentales, hacen tanto alboroto por una pérdida. Inclusive hasta para mí, la muerte es un estado efímero_ Habló por fin el youkai, refiriéndose a mi espontaneidad y dramatismo con ese último comentario _Tal vez si consigues un poco de carne cruda para mí… Sí… Puede ser que te permita unos cinco o seis días_

_Carne ¿Qué tipo de carne?_ Pregunté confundida

_Solo carne_ Sonrió el general mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

.

.

Suspiro sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, hace un fugaz rato que he ascendido a la superficie; ahora nado hacia el extremo de tierra en donde están situadas mis prendas junto con mis objetos de baño, después tomo impulso con los brazos para salir del agua irguiéndome entre las rocas, pero sin recargarme para no raspar codos ni rodillas.

Ya una vez fuera del líquido, retiro el exceso de agua secándome con la "Toah-lla" para posteriormente vestirme con el juban y el kimono, después coloco mis utensilios de baño entre mi antebrazo y la cadera para finalmente andar en dirección a la aldea.

* * *

Camino solo un poco, veo las copas frondosas de los árboles mostrando la belleza del paisaje y por momentos apenas soy consciente de cuanto voy a extrañar este lugar.

El trato de las personas junto con los niños, las ocurrencias de la señora Sango y el señor Miroku, las aventuras y visitas de Shippo y Kohaku, las peleas, el ambiente hogareño de la señorita Kagome con el señor Inuyasha, la sabiduría y experiencia de la anciana Kaede, incluso la curiosidad de Kirara.

Tomo aire con profundidad y lo exhalo, esto será un tanto doloroso.

_ ¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo?... Señor Sesshoumaru_ Pregunto al viento.

_Eso mismo me estoy preguntando_ Abro los ojos desmesuradamente.

Esa voz…

Salto un poco sorprendida ¿Pero qué hace aquí?

_ ¡General Shio! ¿Usted…?_ Digo sin mirar hacia algo en concreto y siento mis mejillas arder, la impresión es tanta que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que he dejado caer el balde con el trapo esponjoso y lo demás dentro de él, yo le levanto para ubicarlo de nuevo entre mi cadera y mi antebrazo; cuando alzo la vista, el demonio ya ha salido de su escondite estacionándose justo a mi lado.

_Claro que no, humana tonta. Solo protejo lo que es de mi amo, sobre todo cuando la propiedad de mi lord parece tomarse ciertas libertades con cierto zorro y con cierto exterminador_ El ardor de mis mejillas desaparece, ignoro su comentario desdeñoso enfocándome en lo que en verdad me importa pero… _Aunque ahora que lo medito, también con cierto humano maldito ¿No es así "R-i-n"?_ El youkai menciona mi nombre como si tuviera un gran exceso de flojera y una enorme carencia de respeto.

¿Humano maldito? ¿Cómo es que lo supo? ¿Acaso mi amo…?

Espera...

_ ¿Kohaku y Shippo ya están aquí?_ Le pregunto al youkai también dejando a un lado el significado de las palabras "Humano maldito".

_No me interesan sus nombres pero las personas a las que esperabas ya llegaron_ Sigo mi camino hacia la aldea ahora acompañada del General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste _ ¿Entiendes que el tiempo se ha acabado ya, cierto? Desde el simple instante en que ellos pisaron este suelo… Así que prepara tus cosas, despídete y en la madrugada nos iremos_ ¡¿Qué?!

Paro de andar repentinamente.

_ ¿En la madrugada?_ Estoy algo sorprendida y dudosa, ya que la madrugada es el peor tiempo en donde un humano puede viajar.

Los peligros reinan todos a la vez solo durante "La madrugada"

_Sí, realmente no me tomó más de un día llegar hasta aquí desde el palacio de mi Lord… Soy el General imperial de las Tierras del Oeste por lo cual no hay monstruo que represente un reto para mí, como podrás ver yo debilito a mis oponentes… _

Oh sí, eso me recuerda.

_Disculpe ¿Por qué aquella vez cuando se enfrentó contra el señor Inuyasha, yo no fui tan afectada como la señorita Kagome o como la Anciana Kaede?_ La curiosidad me invade, el youkai une los parpados mientras sigue andando, ahora soy yo quien le acompaña.

_Sencillo… Solo me concentré en quienes creía que podrían ser una amenaza para mis objetivos y tú humana, pensé que eras lo suficiente cobarde como para escapar en lugar de morir en el intento de detenerme, pero no fue así_ El General Shio abre los ojos como si estuviese a punto de revelar algo de sumo interés _De hecho… Sí, resultaste ser una amenaza; no más que una plaga pero a final de cuentas amenaza_

_Este…_

No sé si alagarme o enojarme por sus palabras.

* * *

Shippo, Kohaku y yo estamos dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede sentados en el piso, compartiendo un poco de té servido por mi (Lo cual he hecho como lo he aprendido en la fortaleza del señor Feudal Kou), juntos hemos decidido aprovechar la ausencia de mi guardiana (La cual se encuentra haciendo algunos quehaceres) para ponernos al tanto de los acontecimientos ocurridos en estos días y aunque no ha sido una extensa temporada de distanciamiento, ha sido una muy intensa y extraña a la vez.

_ ¿Y bien Rin? ¿Qué sucedió después de que mi hermana, el monje Miroku y yo nos retiramos? Y por cierto ¿Quién es ese youkai de afuera?_ Me pregunta Kohaku deshaciéndose su larga coleta alta, tomando entre sus dedos el largo cabello para así hacerse una trenza, relajando su aspecto.

_Sí Rin, yo también quiero saber_ Le sigue la corriente Shippo, acostándose sobre el piso de la cabaña y cruzando las piernas_ ¿Quién es ese youkai de afuera? Tiene una armadura muy formal y se la pasa molestando a Inuyasha. Dice que es un inepto por usar de esa manera a Colmillo de Acero, pero si lo dice es que… Ha de ser alguien poderoso ¿O no? _.

Ah. Suspiro.

Si lo pienso, el general Shio es poderoso y es un oponente de cuidado pero… _Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar ¡Ya sé!, ustedes díganme antes ¿Dónde han estado? ¿Qué pasó después de que la señora Sango y el señor Miroku regresaran del Este?_ Pregunto, dándome tiempo de pensar en cómo abordar "Aquellos temas espinosos".

_Mi pequeña amiga Rin, soy un hombre con compromisos ¿No es lo más normal que le presente mi familia a quien será algún día mi bella y futura esposa?_ Abro los ojos mientras levanto las cejas a mas no poder, mi sonrisa se desborda al recordar el compromiso de Kohaku. Estoy tan feliz.

_A este paso, yo creo que ya se te borró la marca de pertenencia Kohaku_ Le recrimina Shippo enredando los dedos en su propio cabello como si imitase a Kohaku _ ¿Y tú por qué estás tan callada? No es común en ti ¿Ese Inu youkai de afuera te comió la lengua?_

_ ¿Inu youkai? ¿Cómo sabes que lo es?_ Pregunto algo anonadada.

_Fácil… Por su pelaje, sus marcas y por favor ¡Hasta Kohaku sabe diferenciarlos! Él se casará con una dentro de muy poco tiempo…._ Me aclara mi "Pequeño amigo" zorro.

Suspiro contrariada, mi amo también es un Inu Youkai y sin embargo la ineptitud me gana al no poder reconocer desde un inicio la raza del general Shio.

_Rin ¿Qué sucede?_ Me cuestiona ya algo preocupado Kohaku.

_Ese youkai de afuera… _ Señalo hacia la cortina corrediza con el pulgar _Es el general de las tierras de mi amo, el cual recientemente me enteré de que es el Lord del Oeste. Chicos, éste… _ Me detengo, siento como la garganta se me cierra, la voz me sale rasposa y siento un poco de dolor _Éste es mi último día en la aldea_ Escupo por fin _Y aunque estoy feliz por ver a mi amo yo… Los extrañaré demasiado_ Múltiples nudos atraviesan desde mi boca hasta mi vientre, Shippo y Kohaku al comprender la situación quedan dentro de un agudo y silencioso trance sin mutar su expresión de sorpresa.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que…

_Creo que era lo más lógico_ Empieza a hablar Kohaku rompiendo el silencio, yo le pregunto con la mirada; él toma entre sus manos el diminuto cuenco de té observando el contenido de manera enigmática.

_Sí Rin… Es algo que ya sabíamos que pasaría_ Comenta Shippo poniéndose de pie para retorcerse, estirando las piernas y después sentarse sobre sus rodillas _Solo no te acomplejes, nosotros no lo haremos… Pero debemos aprovechar cada hora y cada minuto, además ni siquiera pienses en que no iremos a visitarte… _ Escucho la voz de Shippo quebrarse a su manera, él es muy orgulloso y trata de disfrazar esta tristeza con ese carácter tan directo que tiene; hay veces en donde por ello se nota la presencia del señor Inuyasha en su vida y como ha influenciado sobre mi amigo zorro _ ¡Pero tú también debes venir a visitarnos!_ Exclama, lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír, Shippo siempre suele contentarme con comentarios así.

_Yo siempre imaginaba que el señor Sesshoumaru vendría personalmente por ti… ¿Sabes por qué no lo hizo?_ Pregunta Kohaku sorbiendo un poco de té, se le nota incómodo; suspira, posteriormente con una débil sonrisa deja el recipiente en el piso a un lado de él, inmediatamente se frota los brazos con las manos como si tuviese mucho frío.

_No, tampoco lo sabe el general. El señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome y yo ya le hemos preguntado y él siempre responde con una negativa. No creo que mienta_ Shippo y Kohaku carraspean no muy convencidos _Tal vez mi amo tuvo alguna urgencia con los demás Lords o con… _ Me detengo, luego doy un breve respingo.

Mis palabras paran inmediatamente al imaginar que tal vez el señor Sesshoumaru se encuentre peleando contra el señor Natsuki, Shippo se da cuenta del mutismo al que he entrado y posa una mano en frente de mis ojos para lograr llamar mi atención.

_No, no puede ser…_ Digo volviendo de mis ensoñaciones y pensamientos absurdos _Tal vez está creando alguna estrategia para derrotar a las criaturas, no lo sé_.

_ ¿Por qué te quedaste pasmada?_ Cuestiona Shippo _ ¿En qué pensabas?_

_Es que yo… Durante el viaje…_ Mis mejillas empiezan a arder, hago que las puntas de mis dedos se toquen entre ellas a causa de la pena; Shippo ignora mi nerviosismo tomando otro poco de su bebida _Alguien… _Mepropusomatrimonio_ _ Lo suelto, es lo más rápido que he dicho en mi vida.

_ ¡¿Qué!?_ Kohaku grita y Shippo escupe haciendo que el té en su boca salga volando directamente hacia Kohaku, mojándole su cabello, su traje de exterminador, ¡Todo!

Yo sonrío de forma tímida e intento aguantar la risa que quiere salir como una carcajada, quiero controlarme y lo logro; al parecer Kohaku está tan impresionado con la noticia que aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo empapado que se encuentra, Shippo por su parte al estar colocado en frente de Kohaku, lo empuja un poco para ganar terreno a la hora de invadirme con las preguntas que estoy muy segura que hará…

_ ¿Quién es? ¿Sesshoumaru lo sabe? ¿Es de la aldea? ¿Por qué nos lo dices hasta ahora?_ Exclama Shippo acercándose y moviéndose de forma muy impaciente.

_Sí Rin, dinos quien te sacó de la soltería_ Argumenta Kohaku quien de un momento a otro congela su expresión _Espera… ¿Es quién yo creo que es?_ Me mira entrecerrando el ceño.

_ ¡Ahora ustedes son los parlanchines!_ Grito señalándolos con mis manos y acostándome sobre la madera del suelo; espero impaciente alguna respuesta de su parte y después suspiro al no escuchar carcajadas o alguna reacción positiva proveniente de ellos, así que decido hablar _No sé a quién te refieres Kohaku, tengo la vaga idea de que mi amo está al tanto y no, no es de la aldea ni cercano a estos lugares, de hecho no es "Amigo" porque apenas le conocemos y… _.

_Rin… _ Habla Kohaku con un semblante muy serio _El único hombre que yo conozco que puede pedirte matrimonio y que data por estos tiempos de haberlo conocido es el señor Kenshi Natsuki_ Ante sus palabras mi rostro se deforma creando un puchero, pongo las palmas de mis manos sobre mi cara para esconderla y lanzo pequeños gemidos de contrariedad y tensión _ ¡Oh no! Rin… ¿Tú le quieres?_

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ Digo alzándome a una velocidad casi fugaz y con un gesto tranquilo _Mi corazón le pertenece a Sesshoumaru-sama…_ Explico con toda la seguridad del mundo invadiendo mi ser.

_ ¿Entonces porque hace unos segundos estabas casi como un capullito recostada?_ Analiza mi amigo zorro.

_Bueno es que… _ Mi humor se ensombrece al recordar todo lo que viví en la fortaleza del señor Kou junto con todo lo que sucedió en el castillo de Lord Takumi (Justo a las afueras de la estructura, dentro de un palanquín) _Este… Es una larga historia_ Respondo cerrando los ojos.

_Bien, pues empieza ahora… Tienes mucho que explicar Rin_ Kohaku menciona mientras que yo al pensar detenidamente en sus palabras, logro entender al General Shio y su actitud después del combate _Así sirve que empiezas desde el inicio y nos cuentas todo lo que pasó en las Tierras del Este_

_Está bien_ Hablo para después tomar aire de forma profunda y empezar a contar todo lo sucedido.

* * *

_Entonces ¿Preparada humana?_ Escucho su voz, el youkai se encuentra recargado cerca de la cortina corrediza, esperándome.

Miro la cabaña que compartí todo este tiempo con la anciana Kaede y sonrío un poco melancólica al ver que ahora se encuentra un tanto vacía ya sin mis pertenencias esparcidas como antes.

Espero que la anciana Kaede no me extrañe, aunque muy en el fondo de mi corazón anhelo que al menos me recuerde de vez en cuando.

Suspiro.

Tomo el bolso en donde he guardado mis posesiones y salgo de la cabaña; llevo la bolsa en mi hombro llena de los regalos que alguna vez me obsequió mi señor junto con los presentes y objetos importantes provenientes del Señor Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome y los demás. Ya una vez en el exterior, giro el rostro mirando al demonio, admiro sus ojos color verde junto con su cabello violáceo el cual revolotea por la brisa.

Sinceramente estoy un poco triste y desilusionada, me hubiese encantado que en lugar de esas irises verdosas fueran unas doradas las que me acompañaran en este momento…

Pero no es así y debo de entenderlo, aceptarlo.

_Sí_ Respondo con un suspiro.

_Bien, entonces ya es hora… Despídete_ Menciona el youkai señalando con su brazo a la cabaña del señor Inuyasha y a todos los amigos que he hecho desde el inicio de esta aventura.

Yo bajo el escalón de entrada acercándome hacia ellos de forma cautelosa, no puedo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de tristeza.

Y es que extrañaré tantas cosas… Los partos, las peleas del señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome, las travesuras de los hijos de la señora Sango y el monje Miroku, las pláticas con Shippo y la empatía de Kohaku.

"Todo debe de seguir" me digo a mi misma, "Este es el momento que más he esperado", "Por fin, por fin estaré nuevamente con mi amo".

_Rin-chan_ Se aproxima hacia mí la anciana Kaede, sacándome de mis cavilaciones _Mi niña, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido, no sufras, éste no es el adiós absoluto…_ Habla poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas tan sinceras y consoladoras.

_Lo sé, solo… Los extrañaré… A todos_ Sonrío con pesar.

_ ¡Keh! Te la pasabas suspirando y pensando en ese inepto ¡Ya era hora de que ese imbécil cumpliera su palabra! _ Comenta el señor Inuyasha a lo que recibe un "Abajo" de la señorita Kagome.

Mientras el señor Inuyasha se repone de la caída, el General Shio (Aún recargado en la choza) no duda en preguntar.

_ ¿Su palabra?_ Todos (Incluyéndome) le miramos expectantes; cuando el youkai lo nota, puedo observar una especie de sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual esconde rápidamente con su largo cabello en un movimiento hecho por su mano _Pensé en voz alta_ Creo que esas palabras son más una disculpa que alguna aclaración.

_Rin-chan_ La señorita Kagome se aproxima, puedo notar su expresión levemente afligida; trae consigo un pequeño paquete envuelto en una tela color carmín, cargándolo en brazos _Este regalo es de parte de Inuyasha, de Kaede-sama y mío, queremos que sepas que siempre serás parte de… "Esto"_ Señala con la mirada a todo el grupo, yo me siento flaquear un poco pensando en llorar.

La señorita Kagome alarga sus brazos extendiéndome el regalo y yo lo recibo abrazando el obsequio con abundante añoro junto con una singular mezcla de sentimientos entre felices y tristes.

_Gracias_ Solo comento; muy tonta, sin saber que decir…

¡Ah!

Abro los parpados a más no poder, la señorita Kagome me abraza de improvisto; yo sonrío apretando mis parpados, dejando que su sutil olor a flores y a bosque me llene por completo, finalmente suelto un poco el paquete sosteniéndolo con solo una mano para así corresponder de forma apropiada el gesto de quien desde hace tiempo considero como una grandiosa amiga.

_No lo abras hasta que volvamos a vernos ¿Entendiste Rin?_ Habla el señor Inuyasha desde su ubicación.

La señorita Kagome me libera de su apretón, yo decido observar al señor Inuyasha por unos segundos a lo que él desvía su rostro en dirección hacia el firmamento oscuro, yo solo afirmo con un sonido.

_Señorita Rin_ Quien habla en estos momentos es el monje Miroku justo cuando se planta a la altura en donde está mi guardiana para después colocar su mano sobre mi hombro _Cuando quieras sabes que cuentas con nosotros y que puedes volver cuando lo necesites y lo desees… Siempre serás bien recibida_.

_Gracias Miroku-sama, Sango-sama…_ Quiero agradecerle también a la señora Sango pero ella me interrumpe al acercarse de una manera tan abrupta que hasta el monje Miroku deja caer su mano a la vez que un lívido matiz se posiciona en su rostro.

_ ¡Rin-chan! ¡Deja de agradecer! _ Exclama la señora Sango con actitud fuerte e imponente _ Más bien… Gracias a ti_ Ella me regala estas palabras, yo abro los ojos desmesuradamente; la señora Sango quien es ligeramente un poco más alta que yo, se agacha para mirarme frente a frente _Tal vez no lo creas, pero haz hecho mucho por nosotros y eres importante para todos… ¿No nos olvides, sí?_ De sus labios una preciosa sonrisa se asoma.

_Yo…_ Una confusa sensación muy en el fondo de mí empieza a esparcirse, y es que aquellas palabras parecen fundirse dentro de todo, dentro de toda yo.

Me encuentro más que eufórica.

_ ¡Kohaku, Kirara!_ Llama la señora Sango haciendo que Kirara en su forma más tierna y adorable junto con uno de mis mejores amigos, salga del interior de la cabaña perteneciente al señor Inuyasha.

El semblante de Kohaku es serio y en exceso formal. Así como la señorita Kagome, Kohaku trae entre sus brazos un paquete (Con la diferencia en que éste es de un diminuto tamaño y de forma cuadrada un poco particular), la actitud de Kohaku me hace temblar ligeramente ya que no es muy común que Kohaku se encuentre en ese estado.

_Rin, esto es para ti_ Dice Kohaku frente a mí, para posteriormente hacer una extraña reverencia y así abrir la envoltura del paquete, mostrándome su contenido y…

_ ¡Kohaku, tú…! _ Exclamo asombrada, sorprendida.

Estiro mis manos con un poco de delicadeza y cuidado, entre mis dedos tomo una pequeña y delgada tira con bordados en una preciosa y finísima tela, la tela es tan suave como la misma seda pero tan fuerte y resistente como si fuese proveniente de algún material extraño, casi mágico; su color es amarillo con un matiz cremoso poco aterciopelado, los bordados son tan exquisitos, hechos de un hilo con tonalidad nacarada siguiendo patrones cuadrados además de diminutas piedrecillas verdes que están incrustadas estratégicamente.

Los dibujos, los detalles, me recuerdan a…

El kimono de cuadros.

Abro los ojos a más no poder, mi corazón palpita como en contadas ocasiones lo ha hecho, las lágrimas amenazan con huir de mi interior y yo trato de aguantar pero…

_Señora Sango, Kohaku…_ Sonrío, permitiéndome a mí misma ser invadida de la calidez que solo provoca el cariño.

_Como verás Rin… _ Me interrumpe Kohaku retirando de mis dedos el minúsculo pero tan significativo obsequio _Esta tira para el cabello es para que recuerdes siempre quien eres y para que sepas que dentro de ti y en todo momento, se encontrará a la pequeña niña parlanchina, que con un kimono amarillo con cuadros naranja acompañaba al demonio Sesshoumaru de forma valiente y sagaz…_ De pronto Kohaku toma un pequeño mechón de mi cabello, y con la tira en mano lo amarra de manera rápida haciéndome lucir como cuando era una infante.

Kohaku ¿No importa el pasar de los años, verdad? Tú siempre serás un muchacho amable, gentil.

Kohaku continúa _Rin, no importa cuánto te enseñen. Tú serás quien tome las decisiones. No dejes que nadie plante dudas en tu corazón, ni que se aprovechen de ello_

Kohaku, tu regalo es tan oportuno ahora, no sabes cuánto.

_Kohaku…_ Le llamo casi en un susurro.

_Este regalo es de parte de Kohaku, de Houshi-sama y mío_ Escucho la voz de la señora Sango.

_De hecho Kohaku-kun planeó este regalo desde hace tiempo… Le tiene una gran estima señorita Rin_ Ahora es el monje Miroku quien toma la palabra.

_Yo…_ No sé qué decir _Gracias, a todos… De verdad_.

_Humana… _ Yo giro el rostro encontrándome con el semblante (Sorpresivamente incómodo) del General de las Tierras del Oeste _Ya es hora_

_Sí_ Entorno nuevamente la cara para despedirme de todos.

Guardo silencio, sonrío. Tomo aire para tranquilizar mis sentidos y así dedicarle todo mi respeto a cada una de éstas personas (Las cuales aún son parte de mi entorno; que me acogieron no por obligación si no que poco a poco a causa de momentos importantes como de cosas mínimas, nos hicieron unir y tener sentimientos en común).

Yo, les presento una larga y muy agradecida reverencia, mostrándoles mi amistad, expresando mi querer.

El general Shio suspira.

_Estos humanos y sus temperamentos_ Le oigo comentar.

Y es que él no entiende y apuesto que ni si quiera se imagina todo lo que he pasado con estas personas durante estos años.

El señor Inuyasha junto con todos sus amigos se acerca, al mirar en su vista puedo notar ese gran dejo de confianza que ha crecido entre nosotros desde aquel día en donde sin importar la pena le hablé confortándonos mutuamente.

Él no necesita palabras para despedirse, él simplemente es así y de esa forma nos entendemos.

Entonces, ellos… Todos ellos son mis verdaderos amigos.

_Rin-chan_ Dice la señorita Kagome _Vuelve pronto y mantente comunicada ¿Entendido? _ Veo los ojos de la joven sacerdotisa, tristes pero con inusual anhelo; la señora Sango por su parte solo toquetea sus dedos y sonríe _Te deseamos lo mejor Rin-chan, sé feliz_.

_Humana, se hace tarde_ Ahora el tono del demonio Shio denota molestia y hastío; no necesito ser adivina para saber que el demonio ha cambiado de ubicación.

Yo no quiero incordiar más, así que doy una última reverencia para después colocar dentro del bolso los obsequios que me han dado hoy, he decidido dejar el biombo ya que no creo que sea oportuno traerlo a mi lado en estos momentos; en la primera oportunidad que tenga vendré por él.

_ ¿Llevas el "Encargo" de Sesshoumaru-sama contigo?_ Pregunta el youkai justo en el momento donde sitúo la maleta sobre mi espalda.

_Si_ Contesto sin mirarle al rostro.

El General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste, Shio Burizado, empieza a andar en dirección al bosque. Yo le sigo en unos cuantos pasos; después, vuelvo el rostro dirigiéndome con reitero hacia el grupo del Señor Inuyasha y me sorprendo ya que ellos aún siguen ahí.

Sonrío, levanto la mano derecha extendiéndola con todas mis energías, muevo la mano hacia los lados pero…

_ ¡Rin, espera!_ Grita Shippo acercándose a mí a toda velocidad desde el interior de la choza del señor Inuyasha, yo detengo mi caminar provocando que el youkai perro rezongue; una vez estando uno frente al otro Shippo sonríe.

Yo pensé que no se despediría de mí, que por su carácter evadiríamos esta situación, sin embargo Shippo habla.

_Toma esto, no tiene envolturas ni significados especiales pero te protegerá…_

_ ¿Eh?_ Contesto, el joven demonio zorro toma una de mis manos para colocar en la palma un pequeño colgante; yo lo detallo con la ayuda de la luz de la luna, al parecer, el dije tiene la forma de una pequeña llama de una tonalidad entre el azul y el verde, es simplemente hermoso _Gracias Shippo_

_Sí, no tuve tiempo de hacer algo… No soy muy creativo pero eres mi amiga_ Shippo sonríe; yo suelto el bolso dejándolo a un lado sobre el piso, de él saco una pequeña y fina cuerda la cual pienso utilizar para suspender el colgante, una vez listo el collar escuetamente me lo pongo.

_Humana… _ Reclama el general Shio _No me obligues a llevarte violentamente_.

_Está bien_ Suspiro _Gracias Shippo_ Hablo cogiendo el bolso y mirando a Shippo por última vez, tomo valor para así abrazar fuertemente a mi amigo, apretando con ligereza su cuerpo ya que no lo veré hasta lo que creo que será un largo tiempo _Hasta luego Shippo_ Susurro.

Shippo sonríe, no necesito verlo, solamente lo sé.

_Hasta luego Rin_.

* * *

Recuerdo la vez en que la anciana Kaede me explicó sobre la importancia de los cambios dentro de la vida de una mujer humana.

Ella dijo "Los cambios no significan desequilibrio, incluso se necesita de ellos para que la armonía se dé".

Se dice entre los relatos y las canciones interpretadas por las mujeres de la aldea que el cambio más significativo para una mujer es cuando ésta deja a su madre, padre y hermanos, mudándose para tomar el lugar de esposa, y así finalmente formar por ella misma una familia en esencia fuerte, con abundancia y de buenos sentimientos.

Tal vez al principio tenía una vaga idea de todo el contexto al que se referían mi guardiana y las mujeres de la aldea, pero ahora creo comprender un poco mejor la situación y aunque estoy consciente de que mi caso no es el de una mujer común, puedo decir que me encuentro más que satisfecha.

¿Qué es lo que deparará mi futuro ahora?

¿Qué es lo que pasará?

Señor Sesshoumaru ¿Dónde estará?

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

+Casi al final de este capitulo doy una referencia al modo tradicional de la familia dentro de la cultura japonesa.

Rin menciona al recordar sus experiencias que las mujeres al tomar el lugar de esposas, ellas por si solas forman una familia en esencia fuerte, con abundancia y de buenos sentimientos.

Con esto quiero dar una idea de que dentro del matrimonio y la familia japonesa, la relación de cónyuges muestra una fuerte tendencia a la separación de papeles. Por un lado el marido aporta el sustento económico y la relación social (el reino exterior ya una vez mencionado) y la mujer por su parte asume la exclusiva responsabilidad sobre la casa y sobre los hijos (reino interior).

No es que quiera excluír a los hombres de tal responsabilidad pero a pesar de que ellos al ser líderes y cabezas de familia juegan un papel muy importante dentro de la formación de ésta, me temo que dentro del fic solo se verá la perspectiva de las mujeres ya que Rin es la que narra la historia y por ende desconoce ese lado "masculino" de la formación.

Bueno esto es todo por mi parte.

No se reserven en comentarios.

Buenas lunas.


	15. Capítulo 13

El manga y anime Inuyasha son obras de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Al filo de la espada**

_Iré por agua_ Menciono.

El general Shio Burizado no contesta, pero sé que me ha escuchado.

El estoico demonio detiene su andar para después saltar hacia una de las fuertes ramas proveniente de un árbol bastante cercano y así tomar asiento encima de ella.

_Hay un pozo muy cerca de aquí…_ Explica el youkai ya acomodado, recargando todo su peso junto con el de su armadura sobre el tronco. El general Shio mantiene los ojos cerrados; mostrando sus delgadas (Casi imperceptibles) líneas en los parpados de un color verde, posteriormente levanta su brazo derecho, ahora apuntando hacia un camino con ayuda de su dedo índice _Justo por ahí huelo el agua… Sigue derecho R-i-n_.

Suspiro, él continúa burlándose.

_Gracias_ Le respondo dándole la espalda, dirigiéndome hacia aquel lugar.

_Por cierto…_ Me detienen sus palabras, yo solo pongo atención enfocando mis ojos nuevamente en él, el youkai continúa _Sí algo llegase a suceder mientras estamos separados, no dudes en buscar un refugio. Si me atacan protégete a ti misma y solo a ti, si es a ti a quien atacan realiza lo mismo; solo que en tu caso yo llegaré a tu rescate_ Ahora le miro intensamente, supongo que sus palabras son a causa de las ordenes de mi amo _El pozo está lo suficiente cerca como para que te detecte por tu aroma, así que ya puedes irte… Estás protegida_ Yo quedo estática, no le envío palabra alguna quedando un poco estupefacta, por alguna extraña razón creo que la intención de aquellas oraciones suyas es que me sienta más… ¿Cómoda? _ ¿Acaso eres muda o qué?_

_ ¡Oh sí! Bueno… Voy por eso_ Yo acabo mis ensoñaciones, caminando por donde me lo ha indicado el general.

Han pasado aproximadamente tres días desde que me fui de la aldea y ese es el tiempo exacto en el que yo he extrañado a mis amigos, preguntándome sobre el paradero de cada uno junto con su bienestar, pero aun así…

_Señor Sesshoumaru_ Digo en un suspiro, remembrando sus orbes doradas y su cabello plateado, su silencio tan cómodo, apacible y a la vez imperturbable.

¿Qué estará haciendo mi amo? ¿Se encontrará bien?

Al inicio pensé que habría algún método sobrenatural por el cual el general Shio y yo llegaríamos más rápido a los territorios de mi señor, pero presiento que el general me ha dado la oportunidad de guardar en la mente estos caminos cercanos a los dominios de Musashi, tal vez y solo tal vez para que no añore la vida en la aldea, o la extrañe sintiendo ese tipo de "Debilidades humanas".

De cualquier forma se lo agradezco.

El General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste por otro ángulo es una criatura enigmática y temperamental, muchas veces no comprendo del todo su manera de actuar; incluso en ocasiones, una voz muy parecida a la del señor Inuyasha suele mencionar dentro de mi cabeza que tanto mi amo como el general son muy parecidos, pero siendo sincera no puedo imaginar a mi señor con ese tipo de "Espontaneidad".

Suspiro, recuerdo el primer día en este viaje y lo mucho que me sorprendí de saber que el general Shio tenía una idea del número de veces que comemos los humanos, del tiempo que debemos dormir y cuanto debemos de beber. De hecho, pareciera que quizá en un pasado, él hubiese convivido con algunos de mi especie.

Pero supongo que esa es solo otra incógnita que nunca me será revelada.

_Oh, ahí está_ Hablo con parsimonia al ver desde lejos aquel pozo, después decido apurar el paso para no demorar más con la distracción y así continuar el General Shio y yo con nuestro viaje.

Me acerco al pozo; una vez frente a él, tomo el bolso y saco de su interior una cantimplora del tamaño de la pequeña Kirara hecha de hyoutan (La cual en su tiempo fue un regalo de Kohaku, la señora Sango y su familia), la sumerjo dentro del agua hasta una altura poco profunda ya que éste pozo (A diferencia del pozo devorador de huesos) es una estructura inusualmente circular y elaborada de piedras no tan grandes, su altura por encima de la tierra es corta (Tanto que ni si quiera me llega a las rodillas y por lo cual tengo que agacharme para sumergir el recipiente de hyoutan) sin embargo, la profundidad donde alberga el líquido también lo es, haciendo que el pozo esté increíblemente lleno y abastecido.

¿Alguien utilizará el pozo? ¿Por qué estará tan lleno?

Retiro la cantimplora del agua acercándola hacia mi nariz, posteriormente capturo por unos instantes su aroma; éste es tan dulce que puedo sentir como la sed se incrementa en mi organismo, bajo el recipiente de color marrón con un poco de precaución a la vez que detallo y analizo el pozo, el movimiento del agua llama mi atención, despertando mi curiosidad.

Abro los ojos un poco para después relajarlos, inevitablemente mi mirar ha pasado del efecto de las ondas en el agua para dar con mi propio reflejo en ella, y bueno yo… Yo observo mis ojos café (Nunca me había imaginado lo oscuros que podían ser), también denoto mis delgados labios y su opaca tonalidad rosada (Vista así por el relieve de las piedras en el interior del pozo); sonrío, mi cabello hoy en día luce un poco alaciado por lo largo de éste pero sigue igual de rebelde como cuando era niña, mis mejillas tan sutiles…

Solo lanzo un suspiro.

Todo esto… ¿Será suficiente para mi señor?

Recuerdo que Sensaina-sama dentro de la fortaleza del señor Feudal Kou mencionó que yo no era muy agraciada y pues, ella es una casamentera en toda regla…

Así que… Yo.

_Un momento…_ Susurro por lo bajo y abro los ojos con sorpresa.

De pronto, poso la mirada sobre el objeto en mi cabello (El último regalo de Kohaku y de la señora Sango) lo que hace que mi cabeza antes acongojada ahora se vuelva ligera.

Sonrío. En estos momentos solo puedo remembrar las palabras de mi joven amigo con una genuina sonrisa.

"Rin, no importa cuánto te enseñen, tú serás quien tome las decisiones. No dejes que nadie plante dudas en tu corazón, ni que se aprovechen de ello…"

Y ahora solo puedo pensar.

Gracias, Kohaku.

Miro de modo insistente mi reflejo y sonrío desmesuradamente, creo que ya es tiempo de irme pero...

De la nada, se hace presente un brillo bastante singular dentro de la figuración en el pozo; justo en donde el agua rebota la imagen de mis ojos, da la impresión como si desde el interior de mis pupilas se emanara un resplandor demasiado incandescente.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Me pregunto enfocándome en el fondo del pozo _ ¿Metal?_ Aproximo mi cara más y más hacia el agua, pensando en el origen de aquel destello de luz, sin embargo…

¡¿Eh?! Las plantas se mueven.

¿Qué es ese sonido?

Me quedo pasmada en espera de alguna señal hasta que…

_Hay… ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ Me abrumo ante aquellas palabras dichas por una joven voz, lo cual hace que recobre la buena postura.

Yo giro mi rostro hacia los árboles ubicados alrededor de mí, admiro la fauna y la flora junto con los diversos detalles hasta que doy con un grupo de cinco muchachos vestidos con un Hakama color café y un haori de tonalidad azulada; cuando los cinco llegan a mi altura, yo respondo tímida y con la cabeza de forma afirmativa, ellos me miran un poco anonadados lo cual me incomoda.

_ ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres aquí?_ Dice quien simula ser el de mayor edad entre los jóvenes, no parece tener más de doce años.

_Yo… Lo siento, solo quería un poco de agua y…_

_ ¡Pues vete ya!... _ Me interrumpe la misma persona cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de alto hastío.

Yo por mi parte, frunzo el ceño de tal manera en que los otros cuatro muchachos tiemblan e inmediatamente algunos comienzan a carraspear o a toser debido al nerviosismo.

_Perdone a mi compañero señorita_ Ahora habla un joven de no más de diez años _Este pozo tiene un gran significado para él y para todos nosotros. Entendemos que el modo no fue el correcto pero ¿Podría irse?_ Menciona un chico dentro del grupo con cabello corto y muy pero muy lacio.

Yo afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que sonrío, no quiero irme sin saber lo que ha causado este revoltijo, así que pregunto _ ¿Qué es eso que brilla dentro del pozo?_

Nuevamente los cinco niños tiemblan; el que toma la palabra es el mayor (El cual es poseedor de cabellos largos y de unas cejas bastante pobladas), él ahora cuestiona en un tono bastante calmado _ ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?_

_Pues… Es un brillo bastante peculiar_ Respondo, los pequeños me miran con atención y cautela, uno de los jóvenes parece negar a la vez que bufa _ ¿Saben?_ Yo prosigo _El pozo no aparenta tener una gran profundidad, podría zambullirme un poco y ver que es…_ Digo posando con firmeza ambas manos sobre la estructura como si estuviese decidida a cumplir con mis palabras.

_ ¡No!_ Grita todo el grupo al unísono.

_ ¿Entonces?_ Giro mi rostro viéndoles de forma suplicante, tres de los jóvenes tienen un espasmo como si su ímpetu les dominara. El chico que anteriormente se ha disculpado, comienza a parlar…

_Ese brillo es provocado por una espada_ El niño suspira _La espada de Shugi-sama_

_ ¿Shugi-sama?_ Cuestiono.

_Sí_ Él mismo niño de cabellos lacios e inclusive relamidos continúa _Ésta espada es intomable. Shugi-sama era la sacerdotisa de nuestra aldea; ella murió hace más de cinco años. Se dice que la espada se encuentra ahí por la manera en que Shugi-sama falleció _

Mi semblante adquiere un dejo de duda.

¿Shugi-sama habrá muerto ahogada?

_Shugi-sama era una sacerdotisa piadosa y compasiva…_ El mismo joven prolonga el relato _Mi madre dice que usaba sus poderes espirituales para sanar a las personas y purificar a los monstruos. Shugi-sama era una joven hermosa con sentimientos bellos hacia todo lo vivo y por lo cual ella tuvo que pelear incontables veces contra demonios, espíritus y monstruos que amenazaban con matar o dominar los alrededores hasta que…_

_ ¿Hasta qué?_ Pregunto mientras mi corazón da un anormal vuelco.

_Hasta que cayó ante un mononoke_ Contesta una rasposa y a la vez barítona voz.

Ahora todo es silencio.

Los cinco niños y yo giramos el rostro sorprendidos, dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia aquella voz la cual pertenece a un hombre maduro, de tez poco morena y cabellera castaña. El hombre está parado no muy alejado de nosotros, cruzado de brazos y usando el mismo tipo de hakama y haori que visten los muchachos, lo cual ahora me hace pensar que aquellas prendas deben de componer a algún tipo de uniforme.

_Padre_ Menciona de pronto el mayor de los chicos a manera de un murmullo.

El hombre prosigue la explicación ignorando el llamado _Shugi-sama se enamoró de un youkai para encontrar su propia muerte en él, Shugi-sama depositó toda su esperanza en aquel mononoke_.

_Yo… Lo siento_ Interrumpo y dirijo mis palabras al hombre que da el aspecto de conocer toda la historia, yo decido no indagar más a causa del respeto.

Durante unos segundos el ambiente queda hundido dentro de un incómodo mutismo; incluso el sonido de la brisa al mover las hojas de los árboles es capaz de desconcentrarme provocando que mire hacia el firmamento.

_ ¡Oh cielos! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?! _ Grito descolocando a todos, y es que cuando fui por el líquido era casi medio día y ahora soy espectadora de un cielo rosado significativo de casi un atardecer _Debo irme, muchas gracias por todo y perdonen mi falta de respeto_ Me disculpo alejándome del pozo para finalmente inclinarme en señal de una pequeña reverencia.

Ni si quiera veo sus rostros o escucho palabras, yo solo tomo con prontitud el camino hacia el bosque ya que no quiero que el General Shio se preocupe; aunque no me sorprendería el enterarme de que el youkai de cabellos violáceos hubiese escuchado toda la conversación.

Solo espero que no esté furioso.

Suspiro.

* * *

_Come ahora humana, aprovecharemos lo que queda de la tarde para continuar. Mientras tanto aliméntate_

La voz del general Shio está tensa y extraña; mientras que yo, solo me encuentro sentada sobre las raíces del árbol en donde el general Shio sigue descansando. He vuelto hace solo un momento de tomar agua y he hallado algunas semillas en el camino, exactamente ahora estoy "devorando" algunas de ellas.

_Ese exterminador… _ Menciona de repente el poderoso demonio, lo cual me inquieta _ ¿Se te ha declarado alguna vez?_

Abro los ojos a más no poder, casi me atraganto.

_No, no… No_ Aclaro rápidamente sin siquiera mirar al youkai de cabellos violáceos, mis mejillas arden y mi lengua se vuelve un poco torpe _Claro que no. Kohaku y yo… Nuestra relación es algo compleja; somos solo amigos, nos conocemos desde que yo era una niña y además él está comprometido_

_No es de mi interés_ Me corta el demonio bajando del árbol de un solo brinco; después, el general sacude el poco polvo en su armadura y comienza a pasear sin hacerme caso alguno _Espero sepas que a Sesshoumaru-sama no le gustan las mentiras_ ¿Eh?

¡¿Y eso que significa?!

Me pongo de pie a la vez que exclamo _ ¡No estoy mintiendo! _ Posteriormente me agacho para así poner las semillas dentro de una pequeña funda, colocándolas en el interior del bolso _Y lo sé… No se le puede engañar a Sesshoumaru-sama ¡Nunca! _ Sentencio cuando he finalizado de guardar todo.

_ ¿Por qué no formar una familia con el exterminador?_ Dice el general Shio a la vez que alzo el bolso plantándolo sobre mi hombro, simplemente no entiendo la razón de sus preguntas, él continúa _Si no querías hacer este viaje y seguir con tu vida, eres libre de hacerlo; Sesshoumaru-sama no suele ser afectivo y por lo que he escuchado parece ser que te aprecia algo_

_ ¡¿Quién dijo que no quería hacer este viaje?!_ Respondo de manera brusca.

Ahora solo medito, pienso en mi señor y en todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que lo conozco; eso me hace bajar el rostro apenada ya que mis mejillas arden en demasía.

Yo…

Ahora solo sonrío.

_Realmente yo…_ Le hablo al youkai ya con un tono calmado y apacible _Yo no considero o pienso el ser libre. De todas formas no es algo que usted entendería. Yo… _ _"Le pertenezco" "Mi corazón le pertenece"_ pienso, pero respondo _Solo soy feliz así_.

Sonrío a la vez que levanto el rostro, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que el General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste me observa de una manera extraña, casi afectiva; inexplicablemente, en solo un instante me pongo pálida y nerviosa, no sé qué dirá ni que preguntará ahora, pero debo de estar preparada.

_R-i-n_ Vuelve a burlarse _ ¿Ya acabaste de ingerir alimentos?_ ¿Qué?

Quedo atónita, no contesto en espera de lo siguiente.

_Si es así, andando_ Habla el general volteando hacia nuestro destino pero de pronto el general Shio para, se entiesa, él…

El general Shio queda estático.

_Humana…_ Me dice pocos segundos después, su cabello se eleva paulatinamente en señal de que ha dejado de jugar y de que se está preparando para algo grande.

Creo que tendremos problemas.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los ataques?_ Cuestiona él.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mi corazón empiece a palpitar más fuerte y rápido de lo normal; a la vez, un frío gradual y quimérico se siente, lo curioso es que no es húmedo e increíblemente tampoco es seco.

Creo, creo que incluso proviene de mi interior.

_ ¿Hay enemigos cerc…?_ Mi voz es débil, trato de hablar pero…

¡Oh cielos! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Abro los ojos a más no poder.

Una especie de alarido, grito, chillido ¡No lo sé!, empieza a escucharse desde la lejanía; es confuso ya que nunca había escuchado algo así en mi vida, es cómo si miles de aves fueran torturadas al mismo tiempo en que alguien matase lentamente a un gran jabalí, también como si miles de hombres gritaran y cientos de oniis estuviesen siendo degollados.

Quiero taparme los oídos pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde, la tierra está comenzando a estremecerse y hace saltar las pequeñas cosas que se encuentran a mí alrededor; pierdo por un momento el equilibrio, el ruido crece con abominable intensidad, los sonidos del bosque ya no son perceptibles y lo único que reconozco son los latidos de mi corazón que se encuentra atravesándome la garganta.

_Humana_ Escucho al demonio hablarme y le miro, sus verdes ojos están orientados hacia el que sería nuestro camino hacia las Tierras del Oeste, yo sigo expectante tratando de no sentir ni percibir nada más a mí alrededor pero es imposible; el suelo ahora tiembla con más rigor y frenesí mientras que el aullido parece acercarse más y más _Escóndete, yo distraeré a éste ser_

_Éste ser ¿Es una de esas criaturas no es así?_ El general asiente con la cabeza _Usted…_

El youkai abre un poco los párpados perturbando su tranquilo semblante, yo callo decidida a seguir su mirada hasta que…

¡Oh Santo cielo! ¡¿Eso es un…?!

_ ¡Cuidado!_

Cierro los ojos, aguanto la respiración.

Siento como mis hombros son sujetados y mis pies se despegan del piso, el general Shio me ha tomado por los brazos y ha tomado vuelo esquivándolo todo.

Cuando dejo de temblar abro los ojos y observo. El impacto que hemos evitado ha sido demasiado grande, ha creado una espesa pared de polvo la cual se alza muy por encima de los arboles; el general Shio vuela más alto para obtener un mejor campo de visión. Yo por mi parte veo hacia el piso, me abrumo de saber que justo en donde yo estaba parada, ahora está más de la mitad de lo que antes fue un gran árbol y eso es lo único que puedo divisar debido a la tierra en el aire.

Miro nuevamente hacía el Oeste. Desde esta altura puedo precisar a un gigantesco y pálido cuerpo que va arrastrándose hacia nuestra dirección; presiento que hace no mucho, alguien trató de exterminarlo ya que este ser no tiene piernas. No sé si las acaba de perder en una ardua batalla pero gracias a ello carece de velocidad o agilidad, además de que los borbotones de líquido que sale de su cuerpo lo afectan, de eso estoy segura.

Pero…

Está muy herido y parece sufrir, creo que por eso avienta todo a su alcance, tal vez como acto reflejo o solo para apaciguar su dolor.

Apaciguar su dolor…

¡Ah!

_ ¿Hay aldeas humanas cerca?_ Pregunto temerosa. Sé que hay una, pero si hubiera más…

¡El ente tal vez se regeneraría!

El General Shio Burizado me mira de forma detallada en señal de que ha entendido a donde quiero llegar; inmediatamente, buscando el lugar ideal para aterrizar, el youkai desciende soltándome con prontitud.

El demonio de cabellos violáceos comienza a hablar.

_Sesshoumaru seguramente me torturará, pero debes mantenerte alejada de esto…_ ¡¿Qué?! _Está claro que quiere fortalecerse y no permitiré que lo haga con tu vida. Debes buscar un lugar seguro, esconde tu esencia en alguna cascada o en agua, yo intentaré despedazarlo, enviarlo a un templo o hacia un lugar donde no haya humanos… Te buscaré_

_Pero…_ Trato de decir, sin embargo…

_Solo estorbarías en esta batalla_ El general Shio me interrumpe de manera tranquila y apaciguada _Si tú mueres es seguro que yo también moriré; así que ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya!_

Le observo detenidamente, él tiene razón y todo lo que mis sentidos perciben me aturde, así que en respuesta yo asiento con la cabeza y sin más comienzo a correr.

* * *

No siento mis piernas, doy gracias al señor Inuyasha por mejorar mi condición en un corto tiempo y pienso en miles de cosas tratando de distraerme, el frío ha incrementado y no estoy segura de sí la causa es por el miedo o si es por la presencia de la criatura.

"La Cosa" tenía un aspecto humanoide pero era de un tamaño increíblemente colosal; ahora que lo medito, me doy cuenta de que se encontraba desangrándose por múltiples heridas, sobre todo por las de la pérdida de sus piernas. También ahora soy consciente de que aquél riachuelo de sangre marchitaba todo a su alrededor.

Y es justo en estos instantes donde recuerdo…

_La bestia, es inmune a los ataques terrenales_ Digo en un susurro.

Disminuyo mi velocidad.

¿El general Shio se encontrará bien? ¿Necesitará ayuda?

No puedo huir solo siendo una cobarde, pero…

Paro de andar; asombrosamente al dejar de correr empiezo a notar el calor que se desprende de mi cuerpo y lo interpreto como algo confortable y bueno. Giro, voy tomando camino hacia la dirección en donde estará el general Shio y así arranco otra vez con todas mis ganas y con todas mis fuerzas dispuesta a alcanzarle.

Solo espero que se encuentre bien.

* * *

Soy consciente de que he llegado al encuentro con el Inu youkai justo cuando observo mi bolso en medio del camino, yo ignoro el bulto enfocándome en el aullido de la criatura; éste es tan intenso que no puedo escuchar otra cosa en el perímetro. Los árboles, las plantas y algunas rocas vuelan por el aire y razono que su trayectoria me dará la ubicación de la criatura. Corro continuamente guiándome primero por la vegetación algo dañada; mientras avanzo, noto como la flora del lugar se torna marchita y me abrumo ya que hay zonas en completa destrucción.

Abro los parpados desesperada y paro de andar de forma repentina lo cual provoca que casi caiga de bruces, después (Tratando de ser lo más rápida posible) me escondo detrás de un árbol aún ileso para admirar la escena.

En medio de lo que en un pasado pudo haber sido un precioso prado de flores, un gigantesco perro con pelaje oscuro (Casi violáceo) se encuentra sentado de manera grácil y elegante enfrente de una figura enorme, colosal, que claramente le supera en tamaño y por mucho (Casi por infinidad de cuerpos); pero a pesar del caos y del sonido casi inaudito, el perro parece absolutamente concentrado y es que su pelo está erizado por completo, brindando el aspecto de que de algún modo está luchando contra el colosal ser.

Pero de pronto todo es silencio, la criatura enmudece.

Un carraspeo intenso y terrorífico se hace presente, creo que estoy a punto de presenciar un diálogo.

_Sabes bien que no podrás detenerme por mucho tiempo_ Dice una voz extraña como de más de cien oniis _Si pudiera saborear tu alma apuesto que sería deliciosa… _ Ahora parece como si miles de humanos hablaran.

Un frío recorre mi columna pero el perro no da signos de responder, o tal vez sí, pero de un modo en que yo no puedo entender ni presenciar ya que no le escucho decir palabra alguna, solo lo noto ya que la extraña criatura parece contestarse a sí misma pero indudablemente el general Shio está participando en la conversación.

El ente prosigue.

_Nosotros no hemos venido por placer o complacencia. Dentro de la oscuridad del otro mundo están sucediendo acontecimientos desfavorables que nos obligan a venir a éste…Nosotros somos seres diferentes, el trance es doloroso y la adaptación al medio es tardada… Nosotros buscamos lo que nos calma, que es igual a lo que sabemos hacer desde tiempos arcaicos… Todo tiene que ver con las almas humanas… _ ¿Y qué es lo que saben hacer? No entiendo _Youkai. Si alguien de mi mundo muere en el tuyo, no podrá regresar al de origen con la habitual forma física. La forma en que mi especie regresará será mística y ligera, pero no será lo suficientemente poderosa como para enviar al infierno a las almas de los humanos caídos... Sí la mayoría de mi especie muere, inclusive tu mundo será vulnerable _ El perro violáceo no parece comprender _Cuando los humanos mueren, el alma toma la forma del cuerpo que una vez estuvo con vida; después, todas toman camino hacia el Yomi, el inframundo... Una vez ahí, las almas de los humanos reposarán en espera a que el Señor del Inframundo las envíe directo al más allá, ya sea al mundo celestial o al mundo del infierno... Mi especie es quien se encarga del cruce de las almas desde el Yomi hacia al infierno… Al estar en el Inframundo o en los cruces, las almas podrán regresar a este mundo terrenal, pero advierto que no siempre lo hacen con identidad y conciencia, eso depende de la intención de quién las regrese… Al no tener un cuerpo ni mucho menos paz junto con el hecho de ser almas despiadadas y con sufrimiento, su destino será convertirse en espíritus malignos o fantasmas…_ El general Shio abre los ojos abrumado, yo aun no comprendo el porqué de su reacción _Deben ver en el interior del Meido, en el Jigoku si es posible; de eso dependerá su raza, mi raza y la raza humana… Quién esté haciendo esto debe de ser eliminado para restaurar el equilibrio entre los mundos y también saber cuál es su intención… _ El General Shio asiente con la cabeza, su pelaje se eriza aún más y al ver su semblante nervioso y persistente puedo notar que no resistirá más tiempo _Lamentablemente youkai, este es mi tiempo… Al igual que el tuyo, éste es el límite… Así que ahora… ¡Muere!_.

"¡Muere!"

Una gran tensión entra en el ambiente casi de golpe; la criatura alza su brazo derecho empezando a reptar en busca de avanzar, de pronto el gran perro oscuro se para en sus cuatro patas en pose defensiva.

Tapo mis oídos con rapidez, de un momento a otro el irritante chillido ha iniciado nuevamente.

¡No puede ser!

La criatura con su mano le da un zarpazo al perro enviándolo por los cielos, yo anonadada veo cómo el general Shio derriba arbustos y árboles, tumbándolos a su paso; cuando el demonio cae, noto que se encuentra un poco descolocado o desconcertado y para más sufriendo por el dolor.

Creo que el golpe ha sido demasiado fuerte y que el general Shio se ha quedado sin energías pero…

Si es así ¡La criatura lo matará!

Mis dedos tiemblan al igual que mis rodillas. ¿Qué hago?

"Rin corre"

Escucho la voz del gran general Imperial dentro de mi cabeza y de manera abrumada le obedezco.

Necesito ayudarle, encontrar algo que me sirva para auxiliarle y así salir vivos de esto.

Medito, la criatura le ha golpeado tan fuerte al general Shio que lo ha enviado hasta una distancia considerablemente larga o lo bastante al menos para darme tiempo; la criatura repta y doy gracias al cielo por la desconocida razón de que no tenga piernas.

Paro de repente.

¡El pozo! ¡La espada!

Vuelvo a correr lo más rápido que puedo, me dirijo al pozo que para mi suerte se encuentra cerca.

Necesito llegar, necesito llegar…

* * *

Diviso el pozo desde una distancia considerable, no dejo de avanzar ni tampoco bajo mi velocidad; cuando estoy a su altura no lo pienso dos veces saltando hacia su interior.

¿Pero qué?

Busco la espada mientras me sumerjo, nado y nado dándome cuenta de que el pozo es más profundo de lo que creí; sigo nadando, sintiendo lo frío del líquido resbalar con el movimiento de mis brazos y piernas, espero tocar fondo en algún momento pero me pongo nerviosa al no encontrarlo.

Paro de nadar, giro mi cara viendo hacia la superficie y…

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Frunzo el ceño, la longitud hacia la superficie no parece distante o apartada.

¿Pero qué…?

Debo tranquilizarme.

General Shio, él… No lo dejaré solo.

Regreso por el camino con el objetivo de seguir nadando hacia la profundidad. Mis ojos se abren más a causa del anhelo.

Debo de encontrarlo, no tengo más tiempo.

Y de repente, el anterior brillo aparece cegándome un poco. ¡Pero no importa! Yo me dirijo hacía él con urgencia.

Cuando mis manos tocan la tierra del interior del pozo me siento aliviada, ahora empiezo a rascar con mis dedos encontrándome como resultado el mango de una Katana.

¡Sí!

¡Es la Tsuka de la espada! ¡La encontré!

Quiero sonreír pero no debo, aún no puedo cantar victoria a pesar de lo aliviada que estoy.

Me dispongo a tomar la Tsuka y lo hago; justo en el momento cuando mi mano la sostiene, de la espada empieza a salir un líquido espeso y oscuro (Aún más oscuro que el interior del pozo), el líquido me rodea y yo me siento aterrada, aun así sigo sin soltar la espada. Noto un peso encima de mi cuerpo cayendo en cuenta de que la sustancia se ha pegado a mi kimono y piel.

Un escalofrío me invade pero no es el momento. ¡No lo es!

Intento con todas mis fuerzas sacar la espada de su sitio, lo intento una, dos, tres veces pero sorprendentemente cada vez que lo intento me siento más deprimida, y para colmo la sustancia parece hundirme más y más; el aire se me acaba y empiezo a notar la presión por respirar.

Agrupo mi cuerpo ayudada por ambos brazos, esto es con la intensión de incorporarme o de hacerme como un ovillo; ya una vez colocada de esa forma, sostengo con las dos manos a la Tsuka del arma, también planto los pies a cada lado del agarre finalmente agachándome para con eso hacer fuerza y soporte.

¡Eso es!... ¡Ahora!

Jalo a toda potencia tratando de enderezarme y así traer a la espada conmigo, pero es tanto el esfuerzo que aprecio como el aire quiere escaparse lentamente de mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza parece que en cualquier momento estallará.

¡Esto, aun así es imposible!

No, no. ¡No puede estar pasando esto!

¡No ahora, por favor no!

Cierro los ojos en busca de paz, ya casi no me queda aire y decido que con este último intento, entregaré todo mi brío con tal de salvar la vida del demonio.

Abro los ojos decidida.

¡Aquí voy!

Jalo una vez más con todo mi ser y…

De pronto, una gran burbuja con mi preciado y último aire se dispersa de entre mis labios por el esfuerzo.

Pero la espada… No se ha movido, ni si quiera un poco.

He entendido lo que pasó y lo que pasaría jugándome "El todo por el todo", no tengo ni idea del porqué pero ahora no tengo energías ni para causar el más leve de los movimientos, la pesadez es tan fuerte y ese líquido…

No.

Tonta, tonta espada, tonta yo.

Alzo el rostro en dirección hacia la superficie, todavía se encuentra la escasa luz, los dorados rayos aún existentes de este día.

Mi día.

Sesshoumaru-sama, yo… Lo siento.

Mi cuerpo lentamente se posa sobre el piso del pozo, yo sigo sin soltar la Tsuka de la espada y el líquido espeso me cubre de pies a cabeza; a pesar de eso, puedo notar que he comenzado a sangrar, la luminosidad de los resplandores del sol me lo indica.

General Shio. Perdón.

Yo… Soy débil, insignificante; sé que aún tengo fuerzas para pelear pero es como si algo me dominara.

¿Es esto a lo que se refieren los demonios con respecto a la debilidad?

¡Cielos, yo…!

Cierro los ojos fuertemente, soy poseída por los espasmos de mi cuerpo al no tener aire dentro de mí. A pesar de todo, aún rechazo la idea de aspirar el agua.

Este… ¿De verdad es el final?

Suelto una lágrima y ésta resbala sobre mi mejilla.

Yo…

Espera.

¡¿Resbala?!

¡¿Cómo puedo sentir esa lágrima si estoy en el agua?!

De pronto abro los ojos totalmente sorprendida, doy una gigantesca bocanada de aire sin control.

Es como si despertara de una pesadilla, un mal sueño.

_ ¿Qué…? _ Trato de articular.

...

* * *

Aclaraciones:

+El recipiente de Hyoutan: El Hyoutan es una especie de calabaza, en Japón no es comestible (actualmente) y es utilizado por los artesanos como materia prima para sus productos (recipientes, lámparas, adornos vacíos). Hay muchas especies de calabazas según el tipo de Hyoutan y de ahí también suele depender la figura de la artesanía o producto.

+Tsuka: Bueno aquí hago referencia a las partes que componen a una espada, la Tsuka es el "mango", o la "agarradera", o "empuñadura" que tiene una espada. En el caso de la espada Bakussaiga de Sesshoumaru, la Tsuka es la parte de colores blancos con un grabado (un tanto cuadrado) que hace juego con los detalles y la terminación de la vaina. La Tsuka puede estar elaborada por madera dura tallada o cubierta por piel de raya o tiburón (aunque actualmente he visto algunos tutoriales en la red que dicen que con fibras de algodón muy gruesas también pueden hacer el trensado o los detalles en la Tsuka). Se dice que el largo de la Tsuka debe de medir igual que el largo del antebrazo del portador de la espada.

+Yomi y la mención del inframundo y el infierno: Sinceramente meteré muchos elementos de diferentes dogmas japoneses; desde el sintoísmo, hasta la "nueva organización de Jigoku", incluyendo también el budismo. Bueno creo que para no entrar en un conflicto muy "especifico" haré que la trama de la historia (incluyendo así al propio enemigo a vencer) contenga diversos elementos de cada una de ellas.

Debo de agregar en este punto que si alguno de ustedes tiene como creencia religiosa a alguna de las antes mencionadas; le pido me disculpe. Mi intención jamás es faltar al respeto a alguien, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener y es por ello que he tomado la desición de esta manera.

-Yomi: El Yomi es el inframundo del sintoísmo, la antigua y mitológica religión de Japón. No es un lugar de castigo al que van los malvados, si no el lugar en donde habitan los muertos en general. Allí en el Yomi, la oscuridad perpetua impera en compañía de horrendas criaturas y un ambiente de descomposición.

-El Jigoku: Este se situa debajo de la tierra de los vivos y en el cual solo se puede entrar de dos formas, una de ellas es la gran pendiente de Izumo y la otra es las orillas marinas, después de eso las almas van dirigidas al río Sanzu (donde se juzgan a todas las almas) y las almas que pecaron van dirigidas al Jigoku.

(Hablaré más de él en el transcurso del fic)

-Con respecto al infierno budista, he encontrado muchos escritos contradictorios por lo cual ahora me basare en adentrarme a una conclusión en común (Lo ideal es la iluminación).

Comenten por favor si les gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia, sus opniniones sobre todo... Es muy importante para mi...

Gracias a todos, buenas lunas


	16. Capítulo 14

Hola aquí Flor de nieve publicando (Como siempre en la madrugada de México 77) un nuevo capítulo.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: El corazón de Rita Shugi**

_Que… ¿Qué es esto?_ Completo y pienso en voz alta al verme dentro de una habitación.

Me quedo un poco recostada, tengo el vago presentimiento de que he olvidado algo muy importante. El techo hecho de madera se ve viejo y giro la cabeza encontrándome con una ventana no muy amplia junto con la cortina de entrada en la pared contraria; no hay signos de fogatas o de alguien (Aparte de mí) que se encuentre residiendo en aquella cabaña.

Mi cabeza palpita, con ayuda de mis codos trato de levantarme dando buenos resultados.

Esto, el lugar en el que me he despertado… Se me hace muy conocido.

_ ¿Ya despertaste?_ ¿Eh? Miro hacia todos lados en busca del propietario de aquella voz masculina _Rita, hoy tienes que purificar a un demonio cerca del bosque, ayer quedaste en eso y yo iré contigo_

_ ¿Rita?_ Pienso en voz alta de nuevo.

¿Se referirá a mí?

Escucho la cortina corrediza abrir paso, yo miro en torno a ella encontrándome a una persona que es claramente un demonio, después abro los ojos puramente embelesada; el youkai es alto con un cuerpo sutil, su cabello es ligeramente largo con un flequillo de lado poseedor de un matiz plateado intenso, sus ojos son completamente rojizos y profundos que hacen juego con una piel a la vista suave y hermosa, viste un haori simple color azul junto con una hakama de un tono mucho más oscuro.

Ladeo la cabeza, ese youkai… Me recuerda a alguien ¿A quién?

_ ¿Rita? ¿Qué te sucede hoy?_ Pregunta el youkai a lo cual le respondo señalándome con el dedo índice y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de que por arte de magia otra persona hubiese aparecido en aquel sitio _Sí, tú… Vámonos que está oscureciendo y esa cosa solo sale de noche_

_Eh... Sí_ Contesto ya dándome una idea de la situación.

Me levanto absolutamente cayendo en cuenta de que uso una hakama roja, un haori negro y una armadura incómoda que da la impresión de estar hecha de madera (Lo cual explica la falta de pudor en aquél youkai).

Yo… Tengo el presentimiento de que si me miro en un espejo, no veré mi reflejo en él.

Pasan los segundos, salgo de la cabaña bajando el correspondiente escalón de entrada dirigiéndome directamente hacia el bosque o eso es hasta que el youkai carraspea, yo solo atino a observarle con un dejo de duda y preocupación.

_ ¿No crees que olvidas algo?_ Menciona el demonio de cabellos plateados.

Yo miro mi cuerpo intentando descifrar sus palabras hasta que…

_ ¡Oh sí!_ Digo alterada recordando la espada.

Me apresuro con reitero hacia el interior de la cabaña buscando el arma, levanto la manta (En donde antes me encontraba dormida) pero no está, miro hacía todos lados hasta al fin enfocarla, situada en una base muy cerca de donde desperté; tomo la espada y… _ ¡Listo! _ Menciono al mismo tiempo en que enredo el obi rojizo de mi vestuario con la correa para así equipar el sable y mantenerlo todo el tiempo a mi lado.

Bueno, solo río sutilmente esperando que lo que sea a lo que me tenga que enfrentar, el espíritu de "Rita" me ayude; por lo mientras, termino de prepararme a la vez que analizo todo por un momento.

Detallo la espada. La Tsuka (Mango) de ésta está elaborada con tiras de algodón en colores azul cielo y blanco, la manera del trenzado es poco usual ya que los colores están intercalados, empezando por el blanco después el azul y así sucesivamente, por otro lado el protector de mano (El disco que evita que quien porte la espada traspase su mano al filo) parece estar hecho por un metal tan delgado y fino que me pregunto si la misma sacerdotisa en su tiempo lo elaboró.

Pero no es solo el forjar la espada, hacerla o detallarla; es crecer, creer y hacerse uno solo con ellas ¿No es así?

Las espadas… ¿De verdad se vuelven "Uno solo" con su dueño?

Entonces, al parecer la sacerdotisa se llamaba Rita Shugi.

_Realmente esta espada… Era suya ¿No, Shugi-sama?_ Pregunto para mí misma susurrando en el volumen más bajo posible _Una mujer de bellos sentimientos, destinada a ser fría y sin dudas… Como todas las sacerdotisas ¿O no?_ Suspiro con melancolía al recordar una figura anciana.

.

.

El youkai y yo caminamos por el bosque. Por lo que he entendido, el monstruo al que me enfrentaré roba a los niños de la aldea atrayéndoles con su dulce olor, el demonio que me acompaña admite que aquel monstruo es muy débil y que él lo mataría mucho antes de que yo tuviera la necesidad de empuñar mi espada.

Si tan solo supiera como usarla.

El youkai de cabellos plateados comienza a hablar, nos encontramos muy cerca del pozo.

_ ¿Es cierto que cuándo una sacerdotisa abre su corazón, ésta pierde todo su poder?_ Yo me sorprendo ante tal cuestión.

A mi cabeza llegan las palabras:

"Ella cayó ante un mononoke".

_ ¿Por qué lo pregunta?_ Respondo a la vez que mi corazón palpita con rapidez. ¿Puedo confiar en él? ¿Qué tal si él la asesinó?

_Por qué si es así, yo he decidido dejar de amarte_ Abro más los parpados ante su declaración, fijando mi vista solo en el sendero por el cual vamos; yo estoy ligeramente apenada _Rita, el día de hoy pareces un tanto confusa. Lo entiendo porque hemos peleado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora al esparcirse rumores de nuestros sentimientos, me he dado cuenta de que los adversarios te atacan con más frecuencia…_ El youkai para de andar, yo le imito al mismo instante que le observo con duda. Él con un impávido rostro responde _Si tú mueres, no habrá nada por lo que yo quiera estar en este mundo_.

Guardo un silencio un poco incómodo, la actitud de esta persona me recuerda a alguien muy especial. Un lindo calor se esparce por todo mí ser lo cual me hace sonreír con un gesto un tanto bobalicón; el demonio al ver mi gesto, deja a un lado su rostro pacifico para mostrar uno consternado y avergonzado.

_Es mejor que nos apuremos para así volver ya…_ Menciona el youkai continuando con el camino, yo solo le sigo sonriente.

.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que desde los árboles se observe el pozo. El demonio de ojos enigmáticos y yo decidimos apurar el paso, cuando estamos en frente del lugar, notamos la presencia de un niño temblando de miedo puro. Yo corro para encontrarme con el muchacho pero de pronto un frio un tanto inusual recorre mi ser.

Es extraño, es como si ya no me fuese permitido tener el control de mi cuerpo, la sensación es extraña, intensa y cierro los ojos intentando parar, es cómo si jalaran todos mis cabellos hacia atrás con el fin de sacar mi alma del cuerpo, quiero gritar, duele y es tan violento todo que sin problema o resistencia en un instante éste simplemente cede.

Suspiro. Después de un intenso frío abro los parpados, todo se ha calmado…

Y con sorpresa, veo a mi cuerpo actuar sin mi consentimiento.

Qué… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

"Sigo caminando". Siento como si otra persona hiciera posesión de mí cuerpo, solo estoy consciente de lo que hago porque me observo hacerlo pero mi esencia, mi individualidad la he perdido.

Yo realmente ya no soy yo y en estos momentos no puedo evitar nada.

_Muzai-kun _ Digo en un susurro "Acercándome" hacia el muchacho.

El niño ni si quiera abre los ojos y sus mejillas están rojas por tanto llorar, quiero darle consuelo y mis brazos en sincronización con mis deseos, sostienen al joven entre ellos esperando que el gesto apacigüe un poco su dolor.

_Shugi-sama… _ Habla el pequeño _Onii-san, él se ha adentrado en el bosque para exterminar al youkai ¡Por favor Sálvelo!_ Mi cabeza asiente.

_Tama-mizu_ Mi voz suena, orientando la mirada hacia el ahora inexpresivo demonio, él parece ya tener formulado un plan_ Debemos encontrar al hermano de Muzai-kun. Tú…_

_Rita, encárgate de Muzai, yo iré por los otros dos_ Me contesta el youkai para finalmente desaparecer, convirtiéndose en una diminuta partícula de luminiscencia .

Una vez solos, el infante ha comenzado a llorar de manera atroz y desgarradora; a pesar de estar muy confundida, mis brazos le rodean un poco más asegurándole que todo saldrá bien.

_Ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad Muzai-kun, no te…_

_ ¡Perdón Shugi-sama!_ De pronto grita el niño, abriendo los parpados con claro arrepentimiento.

_Pero ¿Por qué lo…? _ ¡¿Eh?! Ni si quiera la pregunta termina de ser formulada; cuando de la nada, sale de entre los árboles un hombre con traje de batalla y un arco en mano _ ¿Mo…Mochiie-kun? _ Estoy temerosa, mis palabras salen identificando a la persona frente a mí.

Esto no me da buena espina.

Un gran frio empieza a sentirse en el ambiente, tengo un mal presentimiento pero por el bien del pequeño deseo proseguir _Me alegra que te encuentres bien Mochiie-kun_ Mi tono es amable pero cauteloso _Tama-mizu ya había ido en tu búsqueda_ De mi boca sale una sonrisa esperando un gesto pacifico o calmado de parte del hombre; a cambio, solo recibo una mirada espeluznante.

_Shugi-sama… _ Habla el mayor _Sus poderes antes excepcionales han bajado considerablemente. Yo… Necesito saber la razón. Es que acaso ¿Usted ya se ha convertido en una mujer hecha?_

Esa pregunta…

_Mochiie-kun, yo no puedo darme aquel lujo. Eso es algo con lo que siempre lidiaré Mochiie-kun…_ Me escucho hablar a mí misma a la vez que evalúo el entorno y las posibilidades de huir _La duda no es algo que una sacerdotisa deba poseer, así que yo… _

_Ese youkai morirá_ El joven me interrumpe, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, una sonrisa se asoma de su boca mostrando una dentadura de forma maléfica.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ Respondo a la defensiva, colocando al infante detrás de mi cuerpo, después pienso en:

¡El demonio! "Tama-mizu"

El hombre continúa con su amenaza.

_Hablo de que tu corazón se ha vuelto débil y torpe. Shugi-sama, tu corazón solo debe de pertenecer a mí y solo a mí. No permitiré que otro lo posea. Ahora eres débil, incluso como sacerdotisa… Solo una vez más diré esto y ésta es la última, así que decide sabiamente. Acepta mi propuesta o de lo contrario "Tu joya aguada" sí que morirá…_

_ ¡Tama-mizu jamás podrá fallecer contra alguien como tú! _ Lo grito rápido y con furia.

Este sentimiento, la sensación es dolorosa pero sagaz, estoy segura de ello.

Mochiie-kun sonríe de forma extraña, exponiéndome hasta las encías. Aun así el prosigue.

_Nunca especifiqué que yo sería quien acabaría con su vida_

Eso significa…

_Ese demonio…_ Analizo _El que se supone que yo debería exterminar ¿Qué has hecho Mochiie-kun?_

_Solo hacerte cumplir tu destino… ¡Por las buenas o por las malas!_

Después de esas palabras Mochiie-kun tira el arco y el carcaj al mismo momento en que suelta una gran carcajada.

El hombre que antes me amenazaba ahora extiende ambos brazos hacia los lados, parece crecer de tamaño y la piel se estira a tal grado en que empieza a desgarrarse mostrando así chorros de sangre y músculos de un color morado muy anormal. Es hasta este momento en que siento el cuerpo de Muzai-kun temblar.

Ahora ese niño es mi prioridad.

_Mochiie-kun, Tú…_ No sé de donde me salen las palabras, ya que estoy completamente sorprendida.

El hombre sigue transformándose, sus manos pasan de ser delgadas y fuertes para convertirse en tres largas garras que podrían degollarme sin mucha dificultad; debo guardar distancia. Sus ojos castaños han dejado de existir posándose en su lugar insólitas perlas de tonalidad rojiza, su cabellera larga se ha esparcido junto con los demás retazos de piel humana caídos en el piso.

_ ¡Tú!… ¡Serás mía quieras o no! _ Grita el monstruo acercándose hacia nosotros.

"Tama-mizu vuelve, es una trampa"

_ ¡Muzai-kun, escapa ahora! _ Pido a la vez que mi mano se coloca sobre la espada para desenfundarla, posicionándola en forma defensiva en contra del nuevo hanyou _Le entregaste tu cuerpo a un youkai Mochiie-kun; lo siento, pero tu alma solo tendrá salvación si purifico tu cuerpo…_

_ ¡Cállate! Haz decidido ser mujer de un youkai ¡Ahora lo serás de uno!_ Alega el monstruo a la vez que alza su garra hacia los cielos para tomar vuelo y así estrellarla en mí _ ¡Muzai-kun corre!_ Se escucha mi grito por última vez antes de que la energía espiritual se concentre en la espada.

Veo la garra aproximándose, falta muy poco para que llegue hasta donde estoy y creo que Muzai-kun se ha paralizado totalmente por el miedo, lo sé porque aún no me obedece; eso solo indica que…

_ ¡Toma!_ Mi voz es valerosa y preparada, mi cuerpo se sincroniza nuevamente con mis deseos de moverme, cortando la garra del monstruo de una sola estocada.

El hanyou inmediatamente se aleja haciendo un chillido de dolor.

¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

Aprovechando este "Acoplamiento mente-cuerpo" agarro fuertemente del brazo a Muzai-kun, empezando a correr hacia los alrededores del bosque.

Tama-mizu, él debe de estar lejos.

Suspiro pero…

De pronto, los arboles empiezan a caer de uno en uno justo por detrás de nosotros. Lo que una vez fue Mochiie-kun, ahora nos está persiguiendo sin dar tregua; de momentos, el monstruo lanza un poco de su sangre hacia Muzai-kun y hacia mí pero por fortuna falla en puntería ya que su sangre parece ser una especie de ácido que consume hasta a las fuertes rocas alrededor de nosotros.

_ ¡Muzai-kun, debes de correr y alejarte! ¡Debo enfrentar a Mochiie-kun, rescatarlo de alguna manera!... ¡Vete! ¡Corre! _ Es casi una súplica pero el niño solo llora.

Esto es sospechoso.

¿Por qué no me obedece? ¿Qué no le importa su vida?

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente.

_Muzai-kun ¿Te está obligando a hacer esto?_ Pregunto a lo que el niño berrea con más inquietud. Eso es un sí, mi voz prosigue _Muzai-kun, eso que nos persigue ya no es Mochiie-kun, ahora es un monstruo que si no me haces caso tal vez nos matará a ambos… Por favor Muzai-kun ayúdame, te soltaré dentro de poco y quiero que sigas corriendo hacia la aldea, refúgiate ahí…_ El niño alza lentamente el rostro _Comenzaré a contar. Uno, dos…_

Tres.

Paro de correr, Muzai-kun me ha comprendido y se ha retirado de la batalla, la energía espiritual vuelve a concentrarse en el arma.

Los árboles precipitan más lejos de mi ubicación lo cual me dice que el hanyou se está aproximando, espero un poco más hasta que puedo ver a la criatura acercándose de manera rápida. El monstruo prepara sus garras mientras va salpicando con más ácido el lugar, mi cuerpo se desenvuelve con agilidad esquivando y almacenando mucho más poder espiritual dentro del sable, pienso que así purificaré de una sola estocada el cuerpo de Mochiie-kun teniendo como resultado la esperanza de que toda la energía maligna salga de él dando paz a su alma.

Y solo falta poco, muy poco. Se está acercado…

Muy poco. Muy poco.

Ya está cerca y…

¡Ahora!

Escucho mi voz en un grito, mis piernas arden al ir hacía el monstruo para dar el golpe final; la espada se eleva obteniendo vuelo con el fin de hacer todo el impacto posible.

¡Aquí voy!

Mi cuerpo está a la altura de la criatura, él intenta decapitarme con su única garra pero le esquivo con premura; todo es muy precipitado, por lo mientras mi cuerpo da un salto hasta llegar a posarme en frente del abdomen del monstruo.

_ ¡Rita!_ Escucho muy cerca de donde estoy, es Tama-mizu y su grito hace que mi corazón lata de manera intensa.

"Tama-mizu, yo…"

Quiero terminar con esto pronto, así que en armonía clavo el arma en el abdomen del hanyou, descargándose toda la energía contenida dentro de la espada.

Yo solo grito, exclamo. La energía espiritual sale escapando y perforando el cuerpo del monstruo en forma de un potente haz de luz.

Una sonrisa se asoma de entre mis labios, mis ojos se cierran en señal de descanso.

Listo, esto se ha acabado por fin.

¡Ah!

¡¿Qué?!

Mis ojos se abren ya que escucho una leve risa y sé que el que ríe es mi adversario ya que una gran cantidad de sangre (Ya no ácida) escapa a borbotones según la intensidad de la risa.

_Te dije… Que si no serías mía… No serías de nadie_

El miedo me recorre por toda la sangre; ante sus palabras, mis manos sacan de forma rápida la espada haciendo que el monstruo comience a brillar purificándose casi de manera fugaz. Después, mis dedos desechan el arma tirándola a un lado mientras mis pies van recorriendo el camino para asegurar que sus palabras son solo una mentira.

Una vil e idiota mentira.

_ ¡No!_ Mis ojos se abren a más no poder al reconocer la silueta, yo estoy impactada por lo que ha pasado.

En el piso, sobre la tierra y la hierba del bosque, Tama-mizu está recostado; en su pecho hay un gigantesco orificio el cual fue causado por el poder espiritual ya que pequeños resplandores de luz azulada parecen provocar que la herida se expanda.

_Tama-mizu… _ Susurro y cuando llego a su lado tomo asiento, reconozco el poder y él solo me sonríe _ ¡Tama-mizu! _ Inmediatamente las lágrimas empiezan a surcar mis mejillas. Mis manos se colocan en sus hombros para posteriormente con desesperación pasarse a lo que queda del pecho.

¡Qué idiota! ¡Qué estúpida! ¡¿Por qué?!

Lloro sin control, mi cabeza está destrozada; tomo sus manos y pongo sus garras entre mis dedos, acaricio sus manos, las beso y me agacho lo más que puedo recargando mi mejilla sobre su hombro.

Sigo llorando, no importa qué.

Mi vista está perdida, solo escucho las ultimas respiraciones de Tama-mizu; él cambia de posición, desliza una de sus garras para acariciar mi cabello mientras que la otra ha pasado a tomarme ambas manos.

_Rita, todo estará bien_

No.

Nada estará bien.

Siento una lagrima caer por mi nariz, pasando por debajo de mi ojo, mi mejilla, su hombro, su piel.

¡Y de pronto un trueno! Un ruido colosal se hace presente en mi mente, es como si un rayo o relámpago hubiese impactado pero lo importante es que ahora yo, Rin, no solo soy consciente de lo que pasa si no que también tengo pleno control de todas mis facultades, mi cuerpo y aun así no puedo entender porque el alma o espíritu de Rita Shugi ha liberado todas mis capacidades justo en este momento, dejando de ser solo una espectadora.

Pero el solo pensarlo me da un poco de tristeza o de temor.

_Debes decidir_ ¿Eh?

Levanto el rostro, escucho una débil voz. Giro sorprendida hacia la portadora de aquella tonalidad delicada y triste, después y con dudas, también torno la mirada hacia el amable youkai el cual parece haberse quedado estancado en su diálogo anterior.

El tiempo da la impresión de estar detenido; yo sigo admirando los gestos del demonio, su respiración y su semblante los cuales me abaten ya que lentamente se desvanecen al estar perdiendo la vida.

En cuanto a la dueña de la voz; noto que es una mujer con la tez de un bello color melocotón, poseedora de ojos azulados como el más claro de los cielos y cabellos preciosamente oscuros, vestida de un kimono azul celeste junto con un obi negro.

Yo después de admirarle contesto.

_ ¿Decidir qué?_

Su cabello se levanta en vuelo, yo estoy un poco descolocada ya que la presencia de alguna brisa o viento es inexistente, la mujer de cabellos azabaches prosigue.

_Este youkai morirá a menos que decidas entre salvarle la vida sacrificando la tuya o seguir adelante_ Ahora la mujer alza más el rostro exponiendo la belleza de sus orbes color cielo _Es solo tú decisión_.

El trueno vuelve a aparecerse en mi mente dejándome un poco mareada pero…

_Rita _ Me habla el youkai, sacándome raudamente del trance.

Creo que solo yo he sido la única que ha podido tener el diálogo ya que su garra sigue puesta sobre mi cabello y mi cabeza sigue recargada sobre su hombro.

El demonio continúa con una expresión un poco madura y a la vez desolada.

_Vive como una mujer… _ El youkai sonríe de nuevo _Haz lo que siempre has querido y no sientas miedo de lo demás. Eres la primera persona que he conocido que hace honor a su nombre y no quiero que lo hagas más… En toda mi longevidad solo hubo una persona con el poder de jugar como la luna cuando yo fui el sol, de ser las pequeñas gotas de agua cuando fui brisa y…_ El youkai de nombre Tama-mizu, me toma fuertemente las manos llevándolas hacia donde estaría su corazón _Rita, se dice que cuando alguien de mi raza muere, el alma surca los mares hasta convertirse en zafiro. Si tuviera la suerte de que eso me pasara, juro que encontraría la manera para que seas la dueña de tal piedra, mi dueña... Quiero que sepas que seguiré a tu lado después de lo inevitable, solo que ahora tú serás la noche y yo las estrellas… Haciéndote compañía. Yo…_ De pronto y para mi sorpresa, deja de hablar el platinado demonio.

Yo solo puedo esperar.

La vitalidad preciosa de su piel comienza a apagarse y es aquí donde se me rompe el corazón al caer en cuenta de que aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras dichas en este mundo.

_Entonces ¿Qué es lo que has decidido?_ No tengo la necesidad de observar a otra parte, sé que es la extraña mujer quien me habla.

Subo el rostro y observo la mirada de Tama-mizu-sama, sus rojizos ojos siguen increíblemente abiertos al mismo tiempo que la chispa de la vida los abandona.

No puedo dejar de pensar que me recuerda a alguien y ahora me duele el no saber quién.

_Yo… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para salvar su vida?_ Digo sin si quiera cambiar mi semblante.

_La purificación y la energía es tan fuerte que solo puedes hacerlo atravesando tus entrañas con la espada_ Abro los ojos a más no poder.

Salgo nuevamente del trance; veo al youkai relajar de forma lenta los músculos hasta que finalmente parece estar descansando o tal vez de manera simple esté guardando sus energías para la etapa final.

_Se…_ ¿Se?

¿Por qué digo "Se"?

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

Una esfera de luz, cabellos plateados, ojos dorados. Él…

Ahora todo me recuerda, me recuerda a…

_Sesshoumaru-sama_ Susurro, dos lágrimas resbalan por mi piel.

Y es que fue así cómo conocí al señor Sesshoumaru; él también estaba herido y aunque no era de muerte, también hubiera dado la vida en aquella ocasión por el común hecho de todo lo que me brindó en aquél momento.

Paz, consideración, amabilidad.

¿No es eso lo que merecemos todos?

Todo esto, toda esta situación. Creo que son los últimos recuerdos de la espada.

Rita Shugi ¿Ni si quiera en "Esta ocasión" dudó no es así? Siempre pensando en los demás y nunca en su propio beneficio, eso… Eso es realmente lo que le costó la vida; pero al final, lo he entendido.

Al tomar la decisión de salvar lo más importante para ella, ella consiguió ser libre, ella consiguió ser ella misma.

Eso es lo que también hubiese hecho yo. Y eso es de respetarse.

Yo solo sonrío, sin pensarlo y sin estar segura de lo que habrá después, yo ya lo he decidido.

Me apoyo colocando las manos sobre el piso para ponerme de pie, con seguridad avanzo hacia donde está la espada tirada pero…

_Rita… Te lo prohíbo_ Escucho la voz del demonio ahora casi inaudible y adolorida.

Yo le miro a los ojos, después me agacho para tomar la Tsuka de la espada. El tiempo pasa lento pero sin dejar de conectar nuestras vistas sonrío, todo esto es para despedirnos, así que de mi boca solo sale un…

_Te amo_

_ ¡Rita! ¡No!_ El youkai intenta pararse lo más rápido que puede cayéndose boca abajo, se frustra y se arrastra sin importar cuanto se lastime, pero aun así es demasiado lento ya que para el momento en que él llega junto a mí, el arma ya había cumplido su cometido.

_ ¡No!_ Grita Tama-mizu, yo le sonrío mientras noto como la herida en su pecho va cerrando y sanando por su propia naturaleza.

Ha funcionado. Él está bien y eso es...

Extrañamente brillante.

Tama-mizu toma delicadamente mis pies, sangre brota de mi boca y pierdo el equilibrio cayendo hacia el piso, él me toma entre sus brazos para amortiguar la caída y me aprieta tan fuerte porque ahora soy yo la que se va.

_Te amo_ Le digo despacio, declarándole aquellos sentimientos que estoy segura que Shugi-sama le profesaba.

Y solo cierro los ojos. Tama-mizu no ha dejado de gritar, su dolor se ha convertido solo en una exclamación continua; yo la escucho sin parar a la vez que una luz sale de entre la oscuridad, mi cabeza da vueltas pero aun así yo me dirijo hacia el resplandor, no lo hago de forma material o física, sin embargo solo me doy cuenta que lo hago porque la luz se hace más extensa y luce en mayor proporción.

Tama-mizu continúa haciendo aquel sonido, pero luego para.

Luego para.

* * *

De la nada reacciono abriendo los ojos y vomitando un negro líquido espeso, estoy empapada y noto todo mojado a mí alrededor.

Es cierto…

_ ¡El pozo!_ Menciono al darme cuenta que he salido de su interior, con la mirada busco al responsable para agradecerle pero solo noto la presencia de la espada a mi lado.

Bueno creo que de todas maneras sí tengo a alguien a quien agradecer. Sonrío tanto en el interior como en el exterior pero….

¡El general Shio!

Tomo la espada para después levantarme y correr hacia el youkai perro.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasé dentro del pozo? ¿El general Shio estará bien?

Por favor que así sea.

Recorro todo el trayecto en un tiempo impresionante, sin embargo…

¡Oh no!

La criatura tiene apresada en una de sus manos al general Shio, éste se resiste e intenta soltarse aún en su forma canina pero su oponente lo estruja con una fuerza tal que el general Shio parece quejarse y doblarse del dolor, después la colosal criatura avienta al canino, el cual impacta sobre algunos destrozos de bosque muy cercanos a mi posición.

_Es hora de tu fin Youkai_ Habla nuevamente la criatura, extendiendo su mano para terminar con el youkai perro.

¡Debo evitarlo!

Corro lo más que puedo, incluso si sirvo de distracción para que el general Shio pueda escapar me doy por bien servida.

_Ayúdeme Shugi-sama_ Susurro nerviosa y a la vez determinada.

La mano de la criatura se acerca al cuerpo del general Shio, él intenta quitarse del camino arrastrándose pero es imposible, el oponente es tan gigante y enorme que dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo ahora que está muy mal herido.

Ya estoy cerca (Demasiado cerca), sé que el general Shio me ha detectado por que ha empezado a gruñir con un gesto de furia hacia mi ubicación. Después paro de repente, espero que al menos lo que haga distraiga o entretenga al extraño ser y tengo la certeza de que a esa cosa le gusta más la idea de matar a una humana que aun youkai.

_Shugi-sama por favor… _ Menciono antes de lanzar la espada hacía su antebrazo pero mi puntería es tan mala que el tiro va dirigido hacia su muñeca.

La espada se clava en su carne viéndose como si de un palillo se tratara, pero yo confío en que así la criatura se detendrá un poco.

Pasan los segundos y...

¡Lo he logrado!

El ser ha parado de amenazar la vida del youkai para ahora fijar sus ojos en mí; sin embargo su mano aún está por encima del cuerpo del general Shio por lo cual ahora solo pienso la manera en cómo ganar terreno.

Pero de pronto, una voz.

No sé por qué pero mi corazón da un gran vuelco, ahora solo quiero llorar y sonreír. Esa voz, esa voz…

Es… Es…

Mis oídos parecen retumbar por cada latido dado, mi respiración es lenta y el aire que percibo tiene un olor dulce.

Ese olor, aquella brisa, es tan abrumadora.

Todo parece como si el tiempo pasara lento, muy muy lento, hasta que…

Escucho a lo lejos. Tan grave, tan fuerte, como lo es él.

_ ¡Yashino Tenseiga!_

Automáticamente el aire dentro de mí sale como un gran suspiro, uno muy largo y apacible. Dos lágrimas de alivio caen de una en una por cada mejilla.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"…

Sonrío feliz, esperanzada.

Seguido de un gran estallido, un brillo azulado aparece formando una línea trasversal desde un poco más abajo del pecho del ente hasta la coronilla y estoy completamente segura de que aquella línea abarca aún más del cuerpo de la criatura. Posteriormente observo como la luz se abre paso separando las partes del peligroso ser; éstas terminan cayendo hacia lados opuestos como si fueran una cáscara o una corteza vacía. Y entre toda esa sangre, esa carne y ese caos, yo solo lo aprecio a él, a mi amo, con Tenseiga en mano, tan pulcro, tan tranquilo, tan… Tan…

Mi amo de un solo movimiento sutil y fluido, entierra su espada en la hierba que aún se abre paso a través de la destrucción; sin soltar la Tsuka de la espada, mi señor retira del suelo a Tenseiga envainándola una vez más.

Justo en el instante en donde mi amo termina de deslizar el arma dentro de su funda; el cuerpo de la criatura se ilumina convirtiéndose en pequeños puntos delicados y azulados, éstos flotan levemente por el cielo para al final precipitarse formando una espléndida lluvia que empapa con belleza al ser que la creo con su poder.

_Amo Sesshoumaru…_ Susurro en un suspiro.

Por su parte, el señor Sesshoumaru me corresponde el mirar, pero noto en su vista algo extraño y peculiar, como si en sus ojos hubiese necedad o mucha preocupación.

_Lord Sesshoumaru_ Dice el general Shio desde su posición, en estos momentos el youkai de cabellos violáceos se acerca transformado en su forma humanoide, está muy mal herido pero…

_Cállate_ Oigo expresar a mi amo quien en respuesta mira al youkai con un dejo de furia; después, admiro como mi señor toma impulso para dar un gran salto y aterrizar solo a unos pasos delante de mí.

_Amo Sesshou…._ Trato de decir de manera fluida y correcta, pero me pongo tan nerviosa no solo a causa de que mi amo me detalla con la mirada sino que también por las ganas de estallar debido a la presión y el estrés en el que me vi sometida hace unos momentos.

Y es que quiero gritar, pero en frente de mi amo no, no me lo permitiría a mí misma.

El señor Sesshoumaru comienza a andar hacia mi dando ligeros pasos, yo bajo el rostro un poco inhibida. Quiero abrazarlo, darle a entender lo mucho que lo he extrañado pero…

¿Sería realmente apropiado?

Veo el suelo y el camino que va acortando mi señor repleto de flores, éstas son de un color tenuemente rosado, sin pétalos y de tamaño pequeño, sutil, éstas son bellas, son "Anemonas Japonesas" y sobre sus corolas éstas poseen diminutas partículas de luz las cuales agregan un toque especial que hace resaltar todo.

Mis mejillas arden violentamente, cierro los puños en busca de control.

Mi señor sigue reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros hasta que finalmente ya no hay más piso que avanzar.

_Rin_ Me sorprendo al escuchar ya tan cerca su grave voz acompañada del sonido intenso y frenético de mi corazón, el cual estoy confiada de que él también escucha.

Yo alzo el rostro poco a poco encontrándome con el suyo, subo viendo su varonil y suave barbilla junto con sus estilizadas y bellas marcas de nacimiento, su delicada nariz y esos finos labios; mis mejillas arden solo al pensar así de él, todo de mi arde pero…

_Sesshoumaru-sa…_ Interrumpo mis pensamientos enrojeciendo a más no poder y es que…

¡¿Eh?!

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente, incluso quedo sin respiración.

Mi señor, sin… Sin ninguna palabra más y en un fugaz momento, ha extendido sus brazos tomándome de los hombros para después recargarme de forma fuerte y posesiva encima de su pecho. Y es que él lo hace… Lo hace cubriendo mi espalda y gran parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo, aprisionándome entre las mangas de su pulcro haori teniendo un increíble tacto, junto con un cuidado inefable buscando todo menos lastimarme con su armadura.

Y yo… Yo solo estoy en shock.

Siento como mi amo baja levemente el rostro, quedando así sus labios muy cerca de uno de mis oídos; después, con un tono suave pero absoluto, él pronuncia.

_Ya te encuentras bien_

Yo quedo aún más estática.

De pronto toda la preocupación y el estrés son reemplazados por una calidez fuerte y abrumadora que invade de tal manera en que solo soy capaz de cerrar los ojos, después apoyo mi cabeza tranquilamente sobre su pecho, sacando desde lo más profundo de mí una diminuta sonrisa.

Es como si mi amo supiera el momento y la manera con exactitud; yo solo me sonrojo a la vez que rodeo su cintura con mis pequeños brazos y dejo que dos fugaces lágrimas recorran mi rostro sin explicación alguna.

Y es que… Es que estoy tan impresionada por todo.

_Sí_ Le respondo con timidez, con un tono casi inaudible.

Disfruto de mi señor, perdiéndome absolutamente en su fresco aroma, encontrando paz incluso en la sedosidad de algunos de sus cabellos; hallando un poco de calma y consuelo con el tacto de la armadura fría.

Mi amo y yo permanecemos de esa forma solo un poco más hasta que por desgracia, él aligera su agarre colocando una de sus poderosas y filosas garras sobre mi mejilla.

Yo detallo su semblante apacible y glacial pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

Mi corazón palpita desenfrenado, tengo tantas emociones encontradas que ni si quiera soy capaz de observar otra cosa que no sea él, y él increíblemente lo comprende acunándome a su vez con la mirada.

* * *

ACLARACIONES: (De esas que me gustan XD)

+Muzai: Su significado es "Inocencia".

+Mochiie: Su significado es "Poseción".

+Rita Shugi: Su significado es "Altruísmo" (es por eso que el demonio que la amó le menciona que *ya no quiere que le rinda honor* a su nombre.)

+Tama-mizu: Este personaje tiene un nombre que hace referencia a un organismo de la familia de los crustáceos en un grupo también conocido como el arroz de mar. Tama-mizu es llamado "zafiro de mar" por la biologa Rebecca Helm (quien lo descubrió en un principio) y es que éste organismo desaparece como si se trataraa de un organismo interdimensional. Se les llama en Japón Tama-mizu a causa de que brillan en diferentes tonos de dorado a azul como gemas irisadas, cuando llegan a estar cerca de la superficie del mar parecen como "diamantes cayendo del cielo" y es que Tama-mizu significa "agua enjoyada".

Es por eso que cuando el hanyou malvado insulta a este youkai, éste le llama "joya aguada" a demás de otros detallitos que di.

+El porque Rin decidió aceptar dar su vida por Tama-mizu: Rin ya había descifrado el secreto y las intenciones de la espada y aunque aún faltan algunas cositas por detallar, Rin solo hizo lo que su corazón mandaba según todas sus experiencias vividas.

+Seguir adelante significaba morir. Los demás necesitaban tener compasión o altruismo para salvar a Tama-mizu, pero como era un demonio decidieron dejarlo morir. La verdadera Rita se suicidó, si los demás elegían la vida de Rita sobre la del Youkai, La espada de Rita los mataría cumpliendo así el destino de Rita

+Kimono azul celeste y obi negro es el vestuario del inframundo ya que el alma de Rita no reencarno o no trascendió al cielo.

+Los colores de la espada: Según a simbología de los colores en la cultura japonesa:

Azul significa: Tranquilidad y entereza. En japón el color azul es considerado el color de la brujería ya que encontrar elementos naturales (flora o fauna) de color azul brinda buena suerte.

Blanco: Es el color de los dioses porque se considera limpio, transparente y puro.

+La frase de Sesshoumaru "Ya te encuentras bien", es una referencia al manga de Inuyasha, tomo 48 cap. 471 "Corazón compasivo"

Bueno, esto es todo por mi parte.

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Dulces sueños y buenas lunas.


	17. Capítulo 15

Hola :)

Nuevamente aquí Flor de Nieve con otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

El manga y anime Inuyasha son obras de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Los sentimientos de la vaina.**

_Sesshoumaru-sama_ Dice el general Shio, causando que mi señor y yo rompamos contacto con nuestras miradas.

Y de pronto a una velocidad inimaginable, yo diviso a mi amo fruncir el ceño antes de dedicarle al youkai de violáceos cabellos una mirada iracunda y desdeñosa. El ambiente que había estado ya un poco más tranquilo e incluso ameno, cambia para dar paso a un frío y a una quietud meramente glacial.

_Mi Lord_ Repite el general Shio en un tono ligeramente serio y confianzudo, el youkai está increíblemente de pie y a una distancia poco apartada de mi amo y de mí.

Mi señor por su parte, en otro fugaz e instantáneo movimiento, se aleja para aproximarse al demonio y así, asestarle un golpe certero en la mejilla; el golpe es fuerte pero tan fuerte, que el general Shio termina volando por los aires para finalmente aterrizar sobre los escombros y flores consecuencia de la anterior batalla.

Cuando se repone del golpe, el youkai herido empieza:

_ ¡Sesshoumaru tú!... _ Gruñe el general Shio tratando de ponerse nuevamente en pie; mi señor le ignora de forma abismal quedando fijo en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el youkai.

_Rin_ Me llama mi amo sin dirigirme la vista, yo doy un ligero espasmo.

_ ¿Sí? Sesshoumaru-sama_ Respondo.

_ ¿Dónde conseguiste esa espada?_ ¿Esa espada? ¡Ah!.

Ante las palabras de mi señor, miro hacia todos lados en busca del arma, el nuevo "Campo de flores" es tan grande y extenso que apuesto a que tardaré un gran tiempo antes de dar con el sable.

_Rin_ Menciona mi señor de nueva cuenta sacándome de mis ensoñaciones; a lo que yo solo puedo observar detenidamente su plateada cabellera.

_Amo Sesshoumaru_ Contesto _Yo… Encontré la espada dentro de un pozo no muy lejos de aquí, después volví por ella vista la situación en la que nos encontrábamos el general Shio y yo. Él me ordenó que no me acercara y que buscara un lugar seguro, yo fui quien desobedeció _ Bajo la mirada hasta posarla sobre mis manos.

Jugueteo con mis dedos; mi amo no hace movimiento alguno, sé que se encuentra meditando lo que le he dicho y también sé que está analizando todo lo ocurrido. Hasta que de la nada, el señor Sesshoumaru (Con su acostumbrada elegancia) empieza a caminar hacia una sección del campo de flores un poco distante de donde nos encontramos el general Shio y yo; posteriormente, mi señor se inclina agachándose para después de entre las hierbas y la flora, tomar la espada de Shugi-sama.

El señor Sesshoumaru agarra la espada sin ningún problema, lo cual me sorprende.

¿No se supone que aquella era el arma de una sacerdotisa? O ¿Será que ahora solo es una simple espada?

Medito, quizá el poder de mi amo es tan inmenso que no es comparable al poder del sable.

Mi señor levanta la espada hasta la altura de su cabeza de tal manera en que la hoja del arma se encuentra en alineación con sus orbes dorados; al parecer mi amo detalla el filo de la hoja y el trenzado de la Tsuka en su mano.

De pronto, el general Shio y yo tragamos grueso ya que el rostro de mi amo deja entre ver una pequeña (Casi diminuta) expresión y es que el señor Sesshoumaru ha fruncido el ceño en señal de intriga.

_Mi Lord…_ Articula el general Shio al notar el cambio de humor de nuestro amo, a lo que el señor Sesshoumaru le responde inesperadamente y con rapidez aventándole la espada.

¡¿Pero qué?!

El arma vuela por los aires, mi señor ha dado un ataque fuerte y seguro; pero el general Shio ya de pie (Inclusive en su lastimado y vulnerable estado) atrapa la Katana en un hábil meneo de su mano, sosteniéndola con un gesto un tanto extraño y desconcertado hasta que…

¿Qué pasa?

En un segundo y de un modo un tanto feroz, de la azulada Tsuka empieza a emerger una potente y pujante onda de energía (La cual en muy poco tiempo se enfoca en repeler al general Shio) y es que del trenzado de la espada, rayos y luces color blanco salen luciendo como una ráfaga de continuos resplandores; éstos dañan, hieren, queman la carne del general y al parecer ahora es tan insoportable el frenesí, que el general Shio se ve obligado a soltar el arma provocando que tanto la espada como él, salgan volando en una pequeña explosión.

Un olor extraño junto con uno a carne quemada inunda el espacio, también un leve gruñido comienza a predominar el lugar.

_ ¡Sesshoumaru, tú!_ Acusa con reitero el general conteniendo la furia al mismo tiempo en que observa su mano prácticamente chamuscada; su rostro se encuentra más serio de lo normal (Lo cual me aterra) y mi amo a diferencia del otro youkai solo observa la espada tirada sobre la hierba.

El ambiente se vuelve ligeramente tenso, pienso que mi señor no deja de analizar lo sucedido con el arma y el general Shio desiste en sus intentos por quejarse a la vez que sus heridas sanan.

_Andando_ Dice mi amo de la nada, dejando de posar su mirada sobre el sable y dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia una parte no tan afectada del bosque.

_Amo Sesshoumaru…_ Le llamo a mi señor con un poco de timidez, cuando él para y sé que obtengo su atención, yo prosigo _ ¿Qué pasará con el general Shio?_

_ ¿Que no te has dado cuenta?_ Para mi sorpresa, quien me responde es el youkai de cabellos violáceos (Recostado sobre el piso) _Soy capaz de sanar rápidamente; además, supongo que mi trabajo es el cuidar o resguardar aquella maldita espada_

Abro los ojos a más no poder, eso significa que…

¿A mi amo le interesa esa espada? Pero… ¿Por qué?

_Andando Rin_ Escucho hablar a mi amo quien ya se ha puesto a caminar.

_Eh… ¡Sí!_ Asiento una vez fuera de mis pensamientos.

* * *

El señor Sesshoumaru y yo nos encontramos caminando por un sendero dentro del bosque, él como siempre va a la cabeza y yo sigo sus pasos de la manera más sutil y callada posible.

Observo sus plateados cabellos revoloteando con la suave brisa también denoto los ruidos que causa cada paso en su caminar; sonrío, no cambiaría algo de esto nunca, jamás. Inevitablemente a mi cabeza llegan como lluvia los recuerdos de cuando mi señor me sostuvo entre sus brazos y aunque en esos momentos estaba alterada y en shock, ahora me encanta reconocer y revivir aquella sensación de paz y de seguridad encontrada en ellos.

Suspiro ¿Será correcto iniciar una plática?

No, no creo.

¿O sí?

Mis mejillas arden.

_Rin_ Llama mi amo sin parar o reducir su paso, yo doy un espasmo algo incrédula.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

_ ¿Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama?_ Respondo ya un poco inhibida por mis pensamientos absurdos.

Mi amo para de andar, yo… Solo le imito para después mirarle de una manera curiosa, concentrándome en calmar este tremendo palpitar tan fuerte que de pronto se ha formado; mi amo por su parte, gira el rostro conectando nuevamente su mirada con la mía.

Yo estoy estupefacta y a la vez sonrojada.

Mi amo entra en un mutismo y segundos pasan; estos se vuelven los minutos más largos de mi vida pero igual pasan hasta que mi amo comienza a hablar.

_Deberás saber que si elegiste la opción de volver al lado de mí, Sesshoumaru; de ahora en adelante no se te permitirá el ser tratada como a una simple invitada del Este, mucho menos tomar el papel como la representante de un pestilente humano… _ ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? _ Si decidiste volver, será porqué así lo has analizado o porque eso es lo que ha dictado tu corazón…_

¿Invitada del Este? ¿Representante de un humano?

Será acaso que… Mi amo… ¿Me está reclamando?

Yo… ¿Analizar el volver con él? ¿Con mi amo? ¿Con mi señor?

Oh no.

_Se… Sesshoumaru-sama_ Estoy nerviosa, cierro los puños para darme valor ya que debo de aclarar el mal entendido y explicar la situación. Nuevamente las palabras dichas por el general "Tienes mucho que explicar" llegan a mi mente sin dar tregua _Sesshoumaru-sama ¡Mi corazón…! _

_No te muevas_ Mi amo me interrumpe a lo que yo sin chistar le obedezco comportándome como una piedra, posteriormente mi amo chasquea sus garras, mira hacia un punto en los alrededores para después sentenciar _Sal ahora o te mataré. Eres un simple humano, no me será difícil acabar contigo, aunque realmente no imaginé que un imbécil como tú, tuviese las agallas de acercarse tanto_

Mis ojos abren desmesuradamente ¿Humano?

Mi amo y yo esperamos un poco en respuesta del intruso; unos segundos después, se escucha que de entre los arbustos sale un ser, yo instintivamente solo giro la cabeza para encontrarme con la persona que llamó la atención de mi señor.

_ ¡Ah, con que es usted! _ Dice la persona señalándome.

Yo abro los ojos a más no poder reconociéndola al instante, sorprendiéndome ante la familiaridad con la que éste ser me habla (Sobre todo porque mi amo se encuentra aquí), así que respondo lo más rápido posible buscando evitar alguna confrontación.

_Usted… Usted es el hombre que acompañaba al grupo de jóvenes ¿Cierto?_ Contesto, el hombre de mediana edad y con el mismo uniforme antes visto asiente.

_Sí muchacha, al parecer tu presencia en mi aldea es un mal augurio…_ Yo ahora le miro con evidente duda, el hombre se acerca a paso lento hasta quedar casi justo en frente de nosotros _La espada dentro del pozo, el arma de la que platicaban mi hijo y tú, sorpresivamente ha sido hurtada. Aún no me explico quien tuvo aquel increíble poder como para sacar la espada de su sitio_ Sentencia el hombre para después cruzar sus brazos _De casualidad… ¿El youkai que te acompaña no sabrá de lo que hablo?_

Oh cielos no.

Miro de reojo al señor Sesshoumaru, su semblante sigue apacible pero un poco más serio de lo normal, yo decido cambiar de tema drásticamente.

_ ¿Por qué un increíble poder?_ Pregunto un poco ensimismada hasta que…

_Tú, humano… _ Habla mi señor con un matiz para nada amable _Te acercaste intencionalmente a esta zona a pesar de que sabías que yo, Sesshoumaru, puedo asesinarte en cualquier momento… _ Mi amo me sorprende, esas palabras… ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

El hombre que un momento antes tenía una expresión de burla, ahora ha cambiado para mostrar un dejo de tristeza.

_Yo, desde hace mucho tiempo no le temo a los youkai_ Responde la persona a la vez que suspira _Mi único interés es la espada y pues solo digo que es una gran coincidencia que justo en "Éste día" con la aparición de "Ésta joven", la espada haya desaparecido_ El hombre da media vuelta _Al parecer ella… Ambos, saben a lo que me refiero, pero en fin. Por suerte soy yo el que tiene en su poder la vaina_ El hombre está a punto de irse pero…

_ ¿La vaina?_ Pregunto sin pensar.

El hombre para, después torna su rostro hacia nosotros para posteriormente aclarar.

_Éste…_ Sigue hablando el aldeano, ahora meneando su dedo _Éste no es el lugar adecuado para contar la historia del sable. Estoy seguro que a tu demonio le interesa saber más sobre el tema_ ¿Eh? Giro mi rostro en busca del de mi señor, su semblante es serio e inerte en señal de que el hombre tiene un poco de razón _Como supondrán; yo, al ser el líder de la aldea, he organizado una búsqueda para saber el paradero de la espada. Simplemente es algo personal. Si tu youkai y tú quieren saber la historia, deben venir conmigo a mi aldea_ ¿A su aldea?

Tengo curiosidad, pero quien tiene la última palabra siempre es y será mi señor.

Y es que rebajarse a ir a una aldea humana, sin un objetivo en concreto…

No, eso sería muy bajo para mi amo Sesshoumaru.

_Rin_ Me llama mi señor de la nada, a lo que yo contesto haciendo contacto con nuestras miradas.

Así nos quedamos el señor Sesshoumaru y yo por unos instantes, hasta que después, sus dorados irises dejan de enfocarme orientándose en el árbol más cercano a él.

Al parecer mi amo ha decidido y es por eso que mi amo dice:

_Haz lo que quieras_

Mis ojos abren con ilusión ¿Eso es un sí? Bueno creo que en efecto es un sí.

_Está bien… _ Le respondo al hombre el cual nos mira con intriga _Vamos a la aldea_

El hombre sin decir una palabra más, empieza a caminar por el mismo sendero en donde mi amo y yo transitábamos, yo giro el rostro hacia mi amo, estoy a punto de preguntar en donde será nuestro lugar de encuentro o de algún tipo de reacción pero al verle caminar siguiendo al aldeano, me da a entender sus intenciones.

Sonrío, esto hace que en mi pecho nazca un calor bello y suave.

* * *

_ ¡Hishitsu! ¡Hishitsu!_ Grita el aldeano justo en el escalón de entrada perteneciente a su cabaña.

_ ¿Sí padre?_ Se escucha contestar a un joven, el cual parece estar acercándose desde el interior de la choza.

El aldeano no contesta, la cortina de la puerta se desliza dejando ver al muchacho de cejas pobladas en una ropa menos formal.

_Padre… ¿Esa mujer no es…?_ Dice el muchacho un poco sorprendido de verme.

_ ¡Cállate y guarda respeto! Ella es una invitada…_ Le regaña el hombre.

Los tres pasamos al interior de la cabaña.

La aldea que dirige el aldeano es un poco más reducida que la aldea donde residen el señor Inuyasha y los demás. El señor Sesshoumaru y yo, hemos seguido al hombre hasta su hogar (El cual no está muy alejado del sitio donde nos intersectó dentro del bosque). Al llegar a cierta parte de la aldea, mi señor tomó la decisión de esperarme en un sitio muy cercano a la cabaña del individuo y es que bueno, supongo que mi amo se encuentra tomando ciertas precauciones.

El hombre, el joven y yo pasamos hacia la habitación central tomando asiento aleatoriamente, el aldeano detalla a su hijo el cual al verse observado solo contesta:

_Mamá vendrá en unos instantes, está preparando la cena_

_Bueno… _ Habla el hombre en un suspiro _No creo que esperar a mi esposa sea la mejor idea, tu demonio aguarda y en lo personal no planeo ataques a mi aldea debido a la preocupación_ Yo asiento con la cabeza a la vez que sonrío tímidamente.

_ ¿Su demonio? _ Pregunta el muchacho _Padre ¿Ella también es una traidora?_

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder.

_Hishitsu, ya hemos hablado de ese tema. Los únicos traidores son aquellos que no siguen sus propias creencias o que no creen realmente en sus propias palabras…_ El niño en respuesta a la frase de su progenitor solo se dedica a bajar la cabeza.

Su padre continúa con la charla.

_Mi nombre es Muzai_ Menciona señalándose a sí mismo para posteriormente señalar a su hijo _Él es mi hijo Hishitsu y mi esposa ausente responde al nombre de Egao. He vivido en esta aldea…_

¿Muzai? ¡¿Muzai-kun?!

_Disculpe…_ Interrumpo calmadamente al hombre, él se detiene mirándome con atención a la vez que su hijo carraspea _Usted era un pequeño cuando Shugi-sama murió ¿No es verdad?_

El individuo cambia su semblante a uno completamente aturdido, en seguida sus expresiones sufren otra permuta mostrando tristeza, yo por la pena decido observar la pequeña fogata situada en frente de los tres.

_ ¿Sería increíble ser así de joven verdad?_ Cuestiona el hombre.

De pronto él y su hijo intercambian vistas con complicidad, después de un tiempo el joven muchacho asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie retirándose a la siguiente habitación.

Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

_ ¿Cómo es que retiró la espada?_ Cuestiona el aldeano sacándome de mis dudas.

_Bueno yo, yo estaba en una situación de grave peligro así que me zambullí dentro del pozo y la toqué_ Sentencio con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

Guardo silencio unos instantes, el señor Muzai queda estático a la vez que posa su mirada en mí, analizándome minuciosamente.

_Eso no puede ser todo… _ Habla en voz baja _Esa espada ha sido tocada en más de diez ocasiones, basta con decir que todos aquellos que han intentado empuñarla han sido devorados por la misma arma_ ¡¿Qué?! Mis ojos abren desmesuradamente _Muchos de mis hombres e incluso mujeres, han buscado empuñar ese sable. Verás, primero se adentraron en el pozo y al hacer contacto con ella, de la espada salió un ente que los cubrió completamente hasta acabar con ellos sin piedad… No quedó nada, ni huesos, ni sangre. Así que me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasó_

Trago saliva, mi corazón palpita fuertemente.

_Yo…_ Empiezo a decir pero…

_ ¡Aquí está padre!_ Aclama el joven Hishitsu de sorpresa, al regresar acompañado de un bulto de tela en brazos.

El muchacho se acerca y coloca el bulto en un espacio hecho frente a su padre y frente a mí (No muy distante a la fogata); después, el joven toma asiento con reitero junto a su progenitor. El hombre mira fijamente el bulto para así (Con una mano y de forma sigilosa) empezar a retirar las telas una por una y es de esa manera hasta que por escases de la tela, una figurilla larga y delgada es notable.

Esa, esa es…

_ ¿Esa es la vaina?_ Cuestiono en voz alta.

_En efecto jovencita_ Me aclara el señor Muzai mostrando con ambas manos una funda color rojo brillante y vivaz, detallada con grabados color blanco, casi plateado _Ahora repito ¿Cómo fue que sacaste la espada?_

Mi corazón está tranquilo, ese extraño presentimiento se ha desvanecido desde el momento en que mis ojos admiraron la vaina, eso me da fuerza y un poco de valor.

Solo despejo un poco la garganta antes de empezar. No quiero decirle todos los detalles, pero me concentraré en lo esencial.

Comienzo.

_En mis palabras anteriores no existe mentira alguna, yo estaba en una situación de riesgo donde una persona se encontraba a punto de morir; yo no lo pensé, solo fui en busca de algo para ayudar a aquella persona y fue ahí donde la espada me consumió… _ El líquido espeso, esa sensación. Los recuerdos me invaden pero yo prosigo _Con sinceridad le afirmo que estaba confundida, no pensé en un inicio que la espada me había llevado al pasado, o a una dimensión. Simplemente viví el momento estando en la carne de Shugi-sama… _ Suspiro, un gran vacío se apodera de mi cuerpo _Observé el último día de su vida, de cómo decidió ser libre y ser ella misma. Al final, me di cuenta de que eran los recuerdos de la espada y en mi confusión tuve que tomar decisiones… _ Tomo aire con profundidad y lo suelto de inmediato _Incluso ahora no entiendo como funcionó pero le agradezco a la espada que lo haya hecho_.

El señor Muzai no intercambia palabra alguna, de hecho parece estar dentro de un mutismo incomparable.

Su joven hijo le da un pequeño codazo en señal de continuar.

El aldeano una vez inquieto e insistente ha adoptado un gesto cordial y atento, esto es extraño pero el dejo de tristeza en su mirada hace que sus expresiones sean un poco usuales, él ahora habla:

_Es cierto que mi nombre es Muzai, pero también ese era el nombre de mi segundo hijo…_ ¡Oh! Y es ahora donde me arrepiento de estar aquí, de hacerle recordar esos momentos tan desagradables al señor Muzai, pero a la vez siento que nos ayudará a ambos _La historia de la vaina es igual o más triste y trágica que la historia de la misma espada… Cuando mi hijo menor, Muzai; regresó en un extraño y dolido estado, yo me apresuré en llegar a la escena para pelear aquella batalla que también me correspondía pero…_ El señor Muzai para, parece que no puede terminar, finalmente baja el rostro.

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde_ Yo completo, él levanta el rostro asombrado para después sonreír con melancolía.

_Mi hijo mayor ya había hecho daño, mucho daño. Cuando encontré la espada, ella atravesaba tanto el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa como el cuerpo del demonio…_ ¿Qué? Pero… Pero. De pronto siento como las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse, Muzai-sama prosigue _Al parecer ambos decidieron no querer vivir sin el otro y aunque esa fue su decisión; tú chiquilla, estarás de acuerdo en que Shugi-sama no merecía un final así, mucho menos ella merecía que dejara su cuerpo ahí. Así que con la intención de liberarle, yo toque el arma… _ ¡Oh! _Al contacto con mis dedos, como en un último poder o conjuro; la Katana me envió en su recuerdo justo en el momento cuando el "Demonio zafiro" se colocó detrás de Shugi-sama acomodándose en un perpetuo abrazo; ambos sentados, cómodos, como si estuvieran siempre el uno con el otro, pero en fin, el youkai solo enterró más la espada haciendo que ésta también le dañara… Él se quitó la vida junto con ella en brazos_.

El señor Muzai decide callar por un momento, yo recapacito todo lo que he escuchado hasta ahora.

Entonces ¿Ambos murieron? Entonces… Shugi-sama

¿Todo fue en vano?

O será acaso, que el estar unidos en la muerte… Ese… ¿Ese era para ella el único consuelo? El estar juntos en el inicio de la siguiente vida ¿Era eso?

El señor Muzai toma aire antes de seguir.

_El poder espiritual guardado en la espada al igual que el demoniaco del youkai mismo, acabaron rápidamente con la luz en los ojos del demonio y bueno, es hasta ahí cuanto la espada me mostró…. Cuando retiré la Katana de los cuerpos algo insólito sucedió; la sangre del demonio y la sangre de Shugi-sama se habían vuelto una sola, unificándose y formando la vaina que vez aquí y ahora_ Mis ojos se abren a mas no poder y con duda ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? Al notar la cuestión en mí, el señor Muzai responde _La sangre; a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo, de alguna manera se solidificó quedando impregnada en el sable, intenté quitarla con remedios y con fuerza pero al hacerlo con agua la sangre empezó a alisarse, a moldearse y a tomar forma hasta convertirse en ésta, una funda digna… Tal vez fue por la relación que tuvo el demonio con el elemento agua, pero así funcionó y así lo establecí… Ahora, te preguntarás porqué la espada estaba en el pozo ¿O no?_ Yo asiento con la mirada a la vez sonrío con pena _Bueno, a diferencia de Shugi-sama que sus restos están enterrados en un altar cerca de donde vive nuestra nueva sacerdotisa; al youkai se le enterró dentro de un pozo para que su espíritu o su cuerpo no revivieran tomando venganza en contra de mi familia o de la aldea_

¡¿Qué?!

¡Qué cruel!

Tengo ganas de gritar fuerte, de berrear, de decirle que todos son unos egoístas insensibles, que lo menos que pudieron haber hecho era dejarlos juntos en la muerte y ni eso pudieron hacer pero… Pero…

_Pero algo muy extraño pasó_ Continúa el aldeano con su relato _Al lapso de una semana, la tierra del pozo desintegró el cuerpo del demonio y en lugar de carne putrefacta y larvas; lo que emergió fue agua, dulce agua, agua que huele a la más dulce miel y que sabe muy inusual… Sabe a lo que puedo expresar como calidez, cariño… Amor_ Trato de controlarme, realmente necesito saber más, ya después le diré todo lo que creo _Después de los respetos mostrados a Shugi-sama, se había decidido que la espada y la vaina estuvieran separadas, ninguno sabía con certeza si en la espada fluía energía espiritual o demoniaca. La nueva sacerdotisa planeo fortalecer sus poderes con la espada, pero ésta la repelía y la rechazaba creándole heridas que muchas veces la puso al borde de la muerte, de ahí en adelante y más por el hecho de que yo fui capaz de tomarla, muchos aldeanos quisieron hacer el intento de sostener aquel preciado poder y lo único que lograron fue que la Katana invadiera sus mentes y acabara con su existencia de manera desagradable… Eso fue hasta que la sacerdotisa decidió que por el bien de todos, la espada fuese puesta dentro de un lugar donde no resultara accesible… Y es así como llegó al pozo donde los restos del demonio, quiero creer siguen ahí_ Ahora el hombre suspira con un dejo de cansancio _De todas formas los aldeanos no dejaron de intentar y otros a pesar del miedo y de la muerte no dejaron de insistir… Yo me quedé con la vaina sin ningún propósito en particular a parte del recuerdo de mis hijos, mucho más un año después, que fue donde mi hijo menor murió_

_Yo… _Le interrumpo _Siento lo de su hijo_ Digo en señal de paz, al mencionar a su hijo he decidido que no es el momento de reclamos y cosas por el estilo.

_Así es la vida jovencita_ Me habla el hombre con otra sonrisa melancólica y tranquila.

_Bueno, con respecto a la espada…_ Menciono con la intención de formar una buena distracción y un buen acuerdo.

_Quédatela_

¡¿Qué?!

Ahora es él quién me interrumpe.

_La espada, ella y la vaina te pertenecen… No soy imbécil, no pelearé por algo que ya está decidido_

_De… ¿Decidido?_ Pregunto con la duda marcada en toda la cara, el hijo de Muzai-sama le mira incrédulo.

_ ¡Pero padre…!_ Reclama el joven un tanto atónito.

_Sí. A ambos les digo que la espada ya lo ha decidido… Por lo que me has contado, estoy seguro que ella evaluó tu corazón, tu manera de actuar y demás, por lo que algo haz de tener tú que algunos de mis aldeanos no están ni cerca de poseer... A demás ¿Quién soy yo para evitarlo?_ Nos responde el hombre cruzando los brazos.

* * *

La estridulación de los grillos es algo que me indica que el manto nocturno ya se ha fijado desde hace largo rato. Soy consciente de que abuso de la paciencia y amabilidad del señor Sesshoumaru pero siento desde el fondo de mí ser, que esto es algo que debo hacer.

La esposa del señor Muzai, Egao, ha llegado con la cena y con varios cuencos de té (Junto con algunos bocadillos para acompañar), yo bebo el té lenta y plácidamente.

Nunca esperé que esto pasara pero…

_Al parecer ese demonio que te acompaña nunca te deja ¿Verdad jovencita?_ Dice la señora Egao haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojen.

No sé qué decir y cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, las sutiles palabras del joven Hishitsu se hacen presentes.

_Tal vez sea él lo que tienes que nosotros no_

Mi rostro vuelve a la normalidad por completo, veo el humo emanando del té en mis manos y pienso en todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente.

Solo suspiro.

A un lado de mí, en el piso pero sobre un pedazo de tela se encuentra la vaina, aquella de un color rojo con detalles finos, grabados delicados y con forma de arroz en tono claro casi plateado.

Sonrío.

_Disculpe Muzai-sama ¿Usted sabe cómo Shugi-sama consiguió esta espada?_ Pregunto en voz baja.

El señor Muzai deja el cuenco de té en el suelo a la vez que adopta una mirada seria con un dejo de tristeza, ante ello y para mi sorpresa es Egao-sama quien me responde observándome con sus bellos orbes color ébano.

_Cuando Shugi-sama era una jovencita, mucho antes de que encontrara su destino como sacerdotisa, ella tenía una bella familia. Eran su padre, su madre, su hermano mayor, su hermana menor y ella. Todo… Todo iba siguiendo su curso y había constante equilibrio en la aldea, incluso en las cosechas; así fue hasta que la aldea fue atacada por bandidos y múltiples desertores de la guerra…_

¿Bandidos? ¿Ladrones? Mi corazón late desenfrenado, Muzai-sama continúa.

_En aquel ataque hubieron muchas bajas y muertes, entre ellas las de la familia de Shugi-sama. La espada es prácticamente el arma con la que su padre les defendió y Shugi-sama al ser la única sobreviviente la entrenó, se entrenó y la hizo suya a su manera_.

Oh.

Bajo la vista para admirar una vez más a la vaina.

Shugi-sama, usted y yo…

¿Nuestras almas estarán unidas acaso?

Sonrío. Quién lo diría.

_Shugi-sama no tuvo un maestro ni otra sacerdotisa quien le enseñara, ella por si sola tomó responsablemente sus obligaciones desde el momento en el que se vio abandonada. Ella, como cualquier otra sacerdotisa no titubeó o dudó_ Menciona Egao-sama.

_ Que… ¿Qué significan los detalles en la vaina?_ Pregunto con curiosidad.

Tanto Egao-sama como el señor Muzai quedan callados y mudos; de pronto mi vista recae en el hijo de Muzai-sama el cual dentro de sus ojos, se puede notar un atisbo de competencia o ansiedad.

Finalmente el joven explica:

_Cuando era pequeño, escuché decir a Shugi-sama que hay símbolos que nosotros como humanos no podemos entender. Las únicas personas humanas que tienen aquel privilegio, son personas que seguras de sí mismas deciden sacrificar todo, inclusive su valía en su raza… _

Esas palabras… ¿Se referirán al hecho de enamorarse o corresponder en sentimientos a un youkai?

Sonrío. Shugi-sama…

No era que no tuviese nada que perder, era que lo perdería todo por él y es que ella así lo había decidido por que más que todo en el mundo, él simplemente lo valía.

* * *

Salgo de la cabaña acompañada de Muzai-sama, voy justamente para encontrarme con mi amo, el cual está a unos pasos fuera de ésta. Mi amo descansa recargado en las raíces de un árbol y lo primero que hago al llegar hasta su altura es suplicar perdón.

_Discúlpeme Sesshoumaru-sama, la plática demoró bastante. No volverá a suceder…_ Imploro porque mi amo no este fastidiado o molesto haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Mi amo solo guarda silencio, pero a diferencia de un mutismo incómodo y frívolo, éste resulta ser uno suave e inclusive deleitable, alzo la mirada y retomo mi postura, detallo a mi amo el cual me mira intensamente.

Y yo de inmediato me sonrojo.

_Oh, veo que Mimi-sama te visitó youkai_ Dice de pronto Muzai-sama, señalando con su mano a un pequeño ramo de plantas medicinales _Mimi-sama es muy distraída para su edad_ Termina su dialogo con una sincera sonrisa.

Mi amo ignora al hombre poniéndose de pie, posteriormente Sesshoumaru-sama observa a aquel conjunto de plantas para después posar su mirada sobre la vaina en mis manos.

_Rin… Andando_ Sentencia mi amo dirigiéndose paso a paso hacia el bosque, a lo que yo solo asiento.

_Hasta luego Muzai-sama, Gracias por todo_ Hablo para después despedirme con una rápida y respetuosa reverencia.

_Presiento que tu vida será más interesante desde ahora niña_ Pronuncia Muzai-sama en respuesta _Si el espíritu de Shugi-sama te ha seleccionado, es solo para algo grande_

Sus palabras me sorprenden, aún sigo sin entender la selección de las espadas hacia sus dueños y sobre todo aún sigo sin comprender el funcionamiento de aquella arma.

Este es un mundo realmente peligroso, mucha gente muere a diario por varias causas y podría pensarse que en ésta época lo que predomina es la desesperación y el dolor.

Personalmente pienso que por momentos es así, pero también pienso que así como existe la desesperación, existe la esperanza; que así como igual existe el dolor también existe el amor.

Quiero creer que también Shugi-sama pensaba igual.

Detrás de ese bosque, en aquella aldea que fue mi hogar, yo no fui la única huérfana y tampoco fui la única que buscó abrirse paso a la vida.

Lo acepto, he tenido bastante suerte y no fue fácil.

Estamos en tiempos de guerras, inclusive no estoy segura de cómo terminará mi propia vida, pero…

Confío en que todo saldrá bien. Confío en que Shugi-sama me guiará cuando lo necesite y además estoy segura de que mi señor estará a mi lado y yo, por lo que queda en mi vida, siempre estaré al suyo.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué les pareció?.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer.

ACLARACIONES:

+Hishitshu: su significado es "Corteza"

+Egao: Significa "Sonrisa"

Por favor dejen comentarios... Si les gusta la historia, ¿Qué les gustaría?, ¿En que podría mejorar? Es válido todo, no se reserven porfavor...

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por mi parte.

Que tengan dulces sueños y buenas lunas.


	18. Capítulo 16

Hola!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: El mensaje**

_Impresionante, no pensé que se tardaran tanto…_

_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso general Shio?_

Respondo a la vez que corro hacia la dirección en donde se encuentra el general, mi amo solo va caminando a su paso y se mantiene de esa forma hasta llegar hacia donde nos encontramos el general Shio y yo discutiendo.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ Menciona mi amo sorpresivamente.

El youkai de cabellos violáceos y yo detenemos nuestra pelea.

_Ahí está, Sesshoumaru… _ Dice el general señalando con una de sus garras a "Aquello" _Justo en donde aterrizó; claro, luego de que intentarás matarme_.

Oh.

_Hierba mala nunca muere_ Sentencia mi amo, a lo que yo solo tengo ganas de reír.

El señor Sesshoumaru se aleja de nosotros dirigiéndose hacia el objeto, después toma entre sus poderosas garras a la Tsuka de la espada para levantarla a una altura considerablemente mortal (Muy cerca de la garganta).

_Rin_ Habla mi amo de repente.

_ ¿Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama?_ Respondo con un poco de temor.

_La vaina_.

Oh sí.

Tomo asiento para sacar del bulto de telas la funda del sable; ya una vez la vaina descubierta, la llevo al lado de Sesshoumaru-sama y de la Katana.

_Aquí está, Señor Sesshoumaru_ Hablo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, colocando la funda a su merced.

_Rin, escucha con atención_ Yo asiento a la vez que mi amo toma la vaina.

Mi señor coloca la espada dentro de su funda; posteriormente posándola de tal manera en que la espada quede en alineación con sus hombros, el señor Sesshoumaru me explica:

_Algo que debes de saber es que el arma de un guerrero siempre estará unida a su corazón, no importa que tan poderoso o débil sea o si es formidable o patético. El arma es quien selecciona al maestro, al amo y por lo tanto actuará siempre a su beneficio, inclusive a pesar de que el amo no la requiera o la estime..._ Inmediatamente de éstas palabras, mi amo remueve la funda de la espada, dejando ver una pequeña parte de la hoja _La vaina así como protege el arma, protegerá de igual manera a su portador; por lo que debes de entender que ésta es una unión que no está a decisión mientras el guerrero posea el arma_.

Oh, eso significa…

_Sesshoumaru-sama, usted…_ Digo con duda y a la vez con esperanza pero…

_ ¿No me digas que entrenarás a la humana?_ Parla también el general Shio desde su lugar _La vaina claramente apesta a demonio Sesshoumaru ¿Planeas matar a la humana?_

¿Qué?

Subo aún más mi rostro esperando alguna respuesta de mi amo; su semblante es serio y se nota que está enojado.

_Sabía que eras viejo… _ Mi amo le contesta al youkai con un gesto de alto hastío _Pero nunca supuse que eras por demás estúpido_ Termina mi señor con seguridad y con cierta… ¿Familiaridad?

_ ¿Qué estás insinuando?_ Comenta el general Shio a la vez que lanza un gruñido.

El señor Sesshoumaru ahora se burla, su rostro expresa que mi amo tal vez se encuentre cansado por esta situación _ ¿Acaso estabas tan concentrado en morir Shio, que no te viste en la vaga posibilidad de ser salvado por una humana?_

¡¿Qué?!

_ ¡Seré viejo Sesshoumaru pero no soy un estúpido! ¡Claro que me di cuenta del poder de aquella espada! ¡De la horrible puntería de la humana, como también ahora me doy cuenta de la esencia demoniaca de la vaina!_

Mi amo vuelve a ignorar de forma abismal al youkai _Rin_ Mi señor me llama, yo asiento a la vez que sostenemos nuestras miradas _Sostenla_.

Mi vista se posa de los dorados orbes de mi amo hacia la espada nuevamente envainada; yo, cuidadosamente y con precaución tomo la espada con ambas manos, sujetándola tanto de la vaina como de la Tsuka.

El general Shio quien no había guardado silencio en ningún momento ahora calla repentinamente.

Esto es…

Escucho el palpitar de mi corazón, mis ojos no pueden desprenderse de la vaina, ni tampoco desean fijarse en algún otro sitio; yo aprecio cada latido, vuelvo a iniciar otra cuenta.

Uno, Dos…

Tres.

Al tercer latido, la vaina y la Tsuka comienzan a emanar una luz blanca, la cual es cálida, mansa, sutil y hermosa.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ Dice el general Shio.

Yo… Observo como la luz emergida entra a mi cuerpo brindándome paz como si fuese una sutil caricia y también denoto como posteriormente ésta sale de mí volviendo a su lugar de origen. Cuando la luz se desvanece, mi vista se posa hacia el rostro de mi señor, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle ya que fue una sensación meramente bella, placentera y encantadora.

_Ese olor… Ese olor demoniaco se ha ido_ Escucho la voz del general Shio.

_Rin… _ Llama ahora mi amo, yo solo asiento con la cabeza en señal de que le escucho _Desde este día, ésta será tu arma_ ¿Eh?

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente.

Esto, esto… ¡No tengo palabras!

_Rin, tu deber será aprender de ella y junto a ella, comunicarte, entenderte con ella así como igual confiar en ella_ Agrega mi señor.

Yo… Yo…

_ ¡Sí! _ Hablo emocionada, sosteniendo con fuerza al sable envainado.

_Claro, claro… Que conmovedor resultaste ser Sesshoumaru_ Comenta el general Shio desde su ubicación _Entonces… Dices que entrenarás a la humana y que harás milagros con ella ¿O no?_ Menciona el youkai haciendo gestos con sus manos y su mirada.

Mi amo por su parte fija su vista en una parte del bosque; después de unos segundos, de su garganta parece emitir un extraño sonido parecido al de una… ¿Risita?

Mi amo al fin responde.

_No… Tú estarás a cargo de eso. Así, tal vez aprendas a defenderte en situaciones con más presión_

¡¿Qué?!

El general Shio y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

Realmente no hay nada que hacer ya que es orden y decisión de Sesshoumaru-sama.

_Bueno… Eso ya me lo esperaba_ Contesta el general _Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo supiste que hacer con la energía demoniaca dentro de la vaina?_ ¿Eh?

Oh es verdad.

La vaina, contiene la sangre de Tama-mizu.

_Los ojos…_ Le objeta el señor Sesshoumaru _Solo los tienes de adorno_ Dejando zanjada la conversación.

Suspiro.

* * *

A diferencia de otras, ésta no es una noche helada, de hecho no podría pedir más ya que el kimono aperlado que llevo puesto es bastante abrigador; a parte, el bulto hecho de hojas (El cual uso como futón) es muy cómodo y acogedor.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, debo de ser obediente y no brindar más problemas; me revuelco otro par de veces tratando de cansar mi cuerpo pero por ahora no da resultado.

Mi amo y el general Shio están conscientes de mi naturaleza por lo cual mi amo y él han decidido acampar en este sitio del bosque lo que resta de la noche. Debo de dormir, pero hace unos pocos minutos mi amo se ha separado de nosotros haciéndolo como cuando era niña. El señor Sesshoumaru se da a la tarea de protegernos y resguardarnos mientras yo sigo estando en compañía de algún otro protector, solo que ahora la diferencia es que en lugar de cierto demonio bajito y chistoso, se encuentra una persona completamente diferente.

Aunque extrañe al señor Jaken, realmente no me quejo y agradezco las atenciones tanto de mi amo como del general Shio, pero a pesar de cuanto me lo ordenen; la tensión del día no me deja descansar como es debido.

Es como…

Es como si me encontrara en un constante estado de supervivencia.

Suspiro nuevamente.

_Hey, Humana_ La voz es tranquila, apacible.

¿Eh?

Abro los ojos sin prisa.

_ ¿Qué sucede general Shio?_ Le respondo sin mirarle, con los parpados entrecerrados.

_Pues verás…_ Habla en voz baja el youkai.

Al parecer es algo importante, aun así ¿Qué será?

_Gracias_ Sentencia el youkai de improvisto.

¡¿Eh?!

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que me levanto, tomando asiento sobre el colchón de hojas; después busco con la mirada al youkai de cabellos violáceos con el fin de aclarar mis dudas.

_ ¿Gracias?_ Decido preguntar una vez que ya he ubicado al general, el cual está muy cerca de mi posición recostado sobre las raíces de un viejo árbol.

_Sí_ Escucho su voz responder.

El general Shio tiene colocadas ambas manos detrás de la nuca haciendo más notable la cascada creada por sus cabellos, tiene los ojos cerrados lo cual hace que tenga un semblante relajado y… Y…

Un débil sonrojo invade mi rostro.

_Yo... _ No sé qué decir.

_Cállate, no lo arruines con su estúpida curiosidad humana…_ Oh. Yo asiento haciendo un débil sonido, bajo un poco el rostro en señal de decepción _Debes de trabajar en esa puntería tuya, si por casualidad el arma hubiera caído en mí en vez de aquella cosa, simplemente no quiero ni pensarlo… _ Subo el rostro, asomando una pequeña sonrisa de entre mis labios, al parecer el general Shio busca darme un tipo de consuelo o de ánimo _Sería una burla para todo el que me conociera; y estoy seguro de que no me importaría si eres la mujer o amante de Sesshoumaru, yo iría y tomaría mi venganza atormentándote cada día y cada noche de tu extraña y corta existencia _

Oh bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto.

El general Shio carraspea disimuladamente, es como si riera de la forma más callada posible.

_Humana… ¿Porque no dudaste?_ ¿Eh? _Aún no puedo entender como tú siendo humana, preferiste salvar a un youkai e incluso a un hanyou a costa de tu vida. Acaso… ¿Acaso eres estúpida? o ¿Acaso quieres morir?_

Detallo con la vista al general Shio, sus ojos se han abierto ligeramente para posar su vista al firmamento nocturno, yo... Yo solo le imito suspirando a la vez que pienso en una digna respuesta.

Cuando ya la tengo comienzo a parlar.

_Usted… ¿Usted no haría lo mismo por Sesshoumaru-sama?_ El rostro del general parece cambiar adoptando una pose un tanto seria y nostálgica, yo decido continuar _Desde que era una niña he vivido muestras de lo egoístas que podemos llegar a ser los humanos y sin duda alguna es algo que no quiero ni deseo llegar nuevamente a experimentar. Yo por mi parte, no podría dejarlo dar su vida por mí sin hacer nada a cambio… Simplemente no podría porque a pesar de que no lo conozco sé que usted es importante_

El general Shio me interrumpe haciendo una diminuta risa, para después decir:

_ ¿Importante dices? ¿Crees que a Sesshoumaru le importaría si yo muriese?_

El youkai de cabellos violáceos y yo nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos, yo sonrío expresando un poco de gracia.

_Sí, importante_ El general Shio gira su rostro en dirección hacia mí con un atisbo de abrumadora sorpresa, yo prosigo _A demás de egoísmo, también he aprendido el valor del todo dentro del todo… He aprendido que cada cosa se encuentra en una constante armonía y dentro de esta gigantesca armonía, como también en la mía propia, usted… Usted es muy importante_ El general Shio abre sus ojos de forma desmesurada para posteriormente volver a relajarlos _Puedo apostar que incluso es parte fundamental de la armonía del Señor Sesshoumaru_ Sentencio cerrando mis ojos y sonriendo ante el panorama.

_Bien… No me cabe duda que los humanos son criaturas extrañas y a veces estúpidas_ Mi sonrisa no se desvanece ante su comentario ya que es algo que ya esperaba de parte del general _Los humanos parecen confundir un simple acto de deber o de cortesía con inútil aprecio_

_ ¿Ah sí?_ Respondo a la vez que abro mis ojos _Entonces disculpe las molestias_ Mi sonrisa se convierte en una más grande y vivas al enseñar la dentadura.

El general Shio suspira con un hastío un poco fingido antes de decir: _Ahora me pregunto si Sesshoumaru no te extrajo de una flor o de un vegetal, pareces ser demasiado ingenua_

Rio un poco imaginándome esa posibilidad, aunque si lo pienso bien hubiese sido imposible que mi amo me aceptara en aquellas condiciones.

Yo, saliendo de una flor; mi amo, pasando cerca de aquella flor…

Creo que más bien me hubiese aplastado.

Oh ¡Es cierto!

_Disculpe General Shio_ Espero que siga de buen humor.

El general Shio no contesta pero sé que me ha escuchado por la manera en cómo me mira (Serio, hastiado y aburrido).

_ ¿Qué es lo que significa este tipo de grabado?_ Cuestiono enérgica, poniéndome de pie tomando la vaina y dirigiéndome hacia donde está situado el youkai.

Una vez a su lado, el general Shio le da un breve vistazo a la funda, después como por arte de algún tipo de hechizo (Más oscuro que bueno) su rostro empieza a tomar una tonalidad entre el nacarado y el morado.

Yo tengo ganas de reír y de carcajear pero me aguanto continuando con mi objetivo.

_ ¿Entonces?_ Pregunto con curiosidad.

_No te diré… No por nada ese imbécil demonio ahora está muerto_ Me contesta a lo que yo hago un puchero.

_Pero…_ Menciono hasta que soy interrumpida.

_No, más vale que te duermas. Puedo olfatear la pronta cercanía de Sesshoumaru-sama y no le gustará que su tonta y suicida humana no haya descansado_ El youkai sentencia.

Yo solo suspiro resignada.

Y es que comprendo, el general Shio no hablará de ello y considero que por respeto hacia su posición y su persona no debo actuar imprudente desobedeciéndole, así que finalmente solo hago un puchero. Derrotada, vuelvo a mi futón de hojas dejando la espada envainada a un lado de éste, ahora divertida y para relajarme aún más, me aviento hacia el futón improvisado acomodándome de tal manera en que pueda divisar las estrellas hasta que el sueño me gane.

Y bueno… Así pasa ya que estoy a punto de dormir.

_Buenas noches general Shio_ Me despido cortésmente del youkai con el fin de agradecerle y de dejarme abrazar por la onda de mis sueños.

Sin esperar respuesta, cierro los ojos a la vez que admiro y aprecio como mi respiración de vuelve más lenta y apacible; sonrío, cada parte de mi cuerpo se empieza a sentir fresca y ligera.

_Pon atención humana, esto te ayudará a dormir…_ Escucho de forma tranquila y compasada la voz del general Shio, yo decido guardar silencio para que él prosiga sin restricciones _El mensaje en la vaina es: _"Me alegra tanto que por fin dejemos de luchar, que a parte de nosotros dos ya nada más importe. La manera en la que te liberaste, es la misma manera en la que he decidido liberarme y es que te lo he dicho; sin ti, ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo._ _Altruismo volemos juntos, nademos juntos que yo estaré tras de ti mirando tu valor, mis sentimientos te cuidarán por la eternidad"… Y_ eso, eso es todo humana ___

Después de las palabras del general Shio, una sonrisa y una calidez meramente esplendida se apodera de todo mi ser; de pronto siento una lágrima de consuelo caer por el puente de mi rostro hacia mi nariz, aun así yo solo sigo sonriendo.

_Buenas noches, Shio-sama_ Digo en forma de agradecimiento, sin esperar respuesta pero…

_Buenas noches Rin-sama…_ ¿Eh? La manera en la que el youkai dice mi nombre, ya no tiene ningún dejo de juego o desdén. El general Shio continúa _Realmente ansío presenciar el momento en donde se le muestre éste tipo de escritura… Sera un tanto divertido_ Contesta él.

Abro los ojos sorprendida mirando nuevamente a las estrellas; sonrío, respiro hondamente y giro mi cuerpo para así quedar orientada hacia una sección del bosque.

¿Cuándo es que pasó esto y por qué me siento de esta forma?

Pienso, las palabras desdeñosas que el general Shio me dirige y las palabras que le dirigió en su momento al señor Inuyasha…

No son más que palabras vacías, como una boba distracción.

¿Desde cuándo el General Imperial de las Tierras del Oeste y yo; una simple humana, tenemos este tipo de trato tan amable?

Por qué… ¿Por qué me hace sentir como si tuviera alguien más en quién confiar?

Acaso… ¿Será que el general Shio y yo ya nos hemos entendido?

La manera en la que ya ha dejado de burlarse de mi nombre me da a entender que me he ganado al menos un poco de su respeto y bueno eso…

Me hace ser feliz.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

ACLARACIONES:

+Puede ser que describí como Rin se fijaba un poco en el General Shio, pero no de "esa manera romántica" si no una curiosa ya que para ella aquel momento fue algo valioso.

He leido algunos fanfic en donde "La mano derecha de Sesshoumaru" siempre trata a Rin como una princesa y demás pero bueno... Yo pienso que todo tiene su proceso y para mi, el primer paso para que tanto Rin como Shio lleven ese tipo de afecto y amistad es que ambos empiecen ganandose el respeto de manera mutua. Considero que la personalidad de Shio es un tanto dificil (youkais, orgullosos, siempre) y que ese tipo de afecto y amistad solo se dará cuando de poco a poco Rin supere sus espectativas.

+Sessho le dice que los ojos los tiene de adorno por la inscripción de Tama-mizu para la espada.

+El mensaje está en la vaina, de Tama-mizu para su enamorada

Bueno... Esto ha sido todo por mi parte ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Dulces sueños y buenas lunas


End file.
